Percy Jackson And The Egyptian Conquest
by Dtrocked
Summary: Percy Jackson is dumped, expelled from college and kicked out of Sally's apartment. He's 19 but his life looks to be over already. That's until the Greek pantheon recruits him to fulfill their thousand year dream - to conquer Egypt for good and make the Egyptians worship them. In this AU the Kane characters are much older. Lemons. WARNING: NTR.
1. Prologue

**Good news everyone! I have a p-atreon now for some reason! For the price of a McDonald's meal a month, you get to see my works as they're being written AND my notes on how my stories will progress. For the price of two McDonald's meals, you get to implement changes to scenes in my stories however you like. Want to put in a character, a weird sex position or some depraved sex act? You can!**

**My name is the same as my fanfic account, dtrocked.**

**Based partially on a comment Zynonmous made on Fine Dining, one of my other stories.**

* * *

This will be a strange story in a strange universe. There will be sex, but that is not strange itself. What is strange is that it will contain many bizarre and shocking acts which we, the pious and God-fearing members of the FanFiction community, would never even begin to speculate about the existence of, much less write long stories about. But here it is anyway. In this story strange and shocking things will happen such as (but not limited to) hypnotism, mindbreaking, espionage, abuse of authority, impregnation, cuckolding, high treason, violation of hygiene codes in food production, wives cheating on their husbands, girlfriends cheating on their boyfriends, boyfriend and girlfriend cheating with the same guy, invasion of a sovereign nation, chicks growing dicks, dicks going up guys' butts, a specific kind of incest, forced feminisation, rape, moderate racism, brood parasitism, public indecency, dereliction of duty, attempts to coerce a public official and attempts to monopolise an industry. Strangely, they will often happen at the same time.

The only defense the author can give for writing these strange things is that everyone in this universe is fine with it. And also the author really wants to. You might be wondering how anyone can be fine or any of the listed things above, especially if they are on the receiving end. But in this universe sex resolves lots of things. Sex is an accepted replacement for force and while they are similar in that they are both fights for domination, with sex you end up with more people. Everyone is assigned carefully written characters such that while they might resent the acts above at the start, in time they will come to enjoy it. This story will get progressively stranger and more shocking towards the end. Also in between doing these strange things, funny things will happen, because we all need something to do in between the sex scenes. There will also be plot but you can skip all of that if you want.

* * *

It was the eve of New Years. Surrounded by friends, family and his girlfriend, smiling happily as they eagerly started anew in another year - this was Percy two years ago.

Percy now stared at the ceiling of his shitty one room apartment and thought - how did it go so wrong? Just a few years ago he was a hero who had saved the world twice. Everyone loved him, he had a sexy, smart girlfriend and he was on his way to college. Now he was a 19 year old college dropout sitting alone in his briefs in a cheap dank apartment which smelt faintly of booze. His mom had kicked him out, his girlfriend had left him, his college had expelled him and Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter refused to take him out for "moral reasons". He chuckled. Yeah, a camp uses kids as a paramilitary strike force had refused to take me in for moral reasons, he thought.

All this just because I slept with a few people!

His statement contained three irregularities. First, the word "few". No one had used "few" in a more inappropriate way since someone said Taylor Swift had a "few" boyfriends. Second was "people". It was technically true he slept with people, but it was about as informative as the Emperor of China saying he was doing a bit of construction work on his border. Specifically the "few people" he slept with included the Dean's barely legal daughter, most of the female professors under 35, almost all the the sorority sisters, the school counselor, the cheerleading coach, most of the female student body and a pair of tourists who wandered onto the college grounds out of curiosity and found themselves staying the night in his dorm bed. The third was "slept". No one was sleeping when he slept with them. In a 300 hundred meter radius. He did... Things things to the girls he slept with. Even in a liberal college that encouraged free non-judgemental sexual activity between consenting adults, what he did had been very distasteful. Of course, with his charm and "natural abilities", the girls were more than willing to do these things. But they trespassed so far past common decency no one could look at a cucumber the same way for weeks.

It was frankly miraculous that he lasted a whole year before he was discovered, at which point Annabeth left him and he was expelled.

Percy sighed and looked at himself. He had been drinking. What did he have? He was penniless, uneducated and alone. The only things he were good at were fighting monsters and a certain sly cunning charm that could get him into the pants of women. He looked down at his beer gut and pudgy face. Now the first was definitely gone, and he was having doubts about the second. After all, there's a limit on what charm can do. Before he was a strapping fine young lad, the envy of wannabe frat boys everywhere. Now he was 19 and already getting a head start on getting out of shape.

Looking back, Percy deeply and mournfully regretted his actions. His womanizing, his sleeping around, had cost him everything. It was fun, but it was so wrong, and now he was paying for it. Outside, the crowd sang out in ecstasy as the New Year's ball descended.

"Ten!"

"Maybe I could call Rachel," he said aloud.

"Nine!"

"After losing twenty pounds."

"Eight!"

"And shaving off my stubble."

"Seven!"

"Oh, what's the point?"

"Six!"

"I couldn't afford any weights."

"Five!"

"And I'm sure she's heard about what I done."

"Four!"

"Gods, I'm a terrible human being!"

"Three!"

"All that lying, cheating, womanizing... '

"Two!"

"I learnt my lesson too late..."

"One!"

He picked up a bottle of beer and cheered it to no one in particular. "Here's to another lousy millennium."

He cracked open another beer on the table. But instead of the customary hiss-pop, there was a sound like a kid sucking the last dregs of a milkshake off the bottom of a cup - except it was much louder.


	2. The Gift

On the periphery of his consciousness, Percy heard some voices.

"THAT'S who you choose?" "Are you sure you got the right one?" "He's a little... Flabbier than I imagined." "Quit your whining. He's a jolly fine specimen! A bit of a cleanup and he'll be a devil with the ladies."

"Uuuggghhhh," Percy groaned. His eyelids opened a crack. A dozen inquisitive, wide eyed gods were looking down at him.

"Percy! Welcome. Jolly good of you to come," Apollo said brightly, giving the horizontally challenged teenager a small wave from above. "Don't mind my idiot brother," Artemis said from somewhere outside of Percy's range of vision. "He's got this genius idea of speaking in a British accent."

"Whu.. Whur am I?" Percy sputtered. His mouth tasted like iron fillings. He twisted his neck to one side. He saw a white marble floor. In between the legs and bodies of the gods crowding him, he could see the stylishly personalized benches of each god. "O-Olympus?"

"A-hah! See!" Apollo cried out. "He can recognize it! I told you he wouldn't suffer from any significant memory loss." He bent down and apologetically lifted Percy to his swaying feet. "Sorry, old sport. Teleporting a mortal isn't the most comfortable way to travel, but you made it through as I knew you would!"

Through some courtesy, all the gods had shrank themselves down to human height. Some appeared to be wearing paper hats. Apollo slung a friendly arm over Percy. "I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here," Apollo said.

"New Year's?" Percy said slowly. "Yes, it is indeed! You see, that's what started this whole thing," Apollo said cheerfully. Athena raised an eyebrow. "No it isn't. This started thousands of years ago."

"Minor details," Apollo said, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyway, we need your help-"

BOOM

A sharp clap of thunder split apart the air. Even the gods winced at the hundreds of decibels that flattened their eardrums. "We do not need any mortal's help," a soft, steady voice said. Yet it carried with it an unmistakable edge of power and authority. Percy didn't need to turn to look to know it was Zeus. The king of Olympus was the only one sitting on his throne, masterful and haughty as he looked down on them.

"But we do offer you a deal," he intoned, leaning forward and pressing his fingertips together. "Come forward, Perseus Jackson."

Percy obeyed, shivering slightly. He was distinctly aware that he was in his briefs in front of the Greek pantheon. He stepped onto the dais at the center of the U-shaped series of thrones.

"Look, whatever it is you guys want me to do, forget it. Yeah, yeah, I know. You're going to threaten me, blah blah, but I have no friends and life right now. So go ahead. If you can find something worth threatening, you can keep it. I don't care what great and ancient evil is stirring or what mad historical figure is on the prow or which powerful and terrible beast has awoken. Find someone else," Percy said.

"Likewise, you will do this for us precisely because you have no friends or life to speak of," Athena replied. "We are fully aware of the state of your life, Perseus Jackson. You uncontrollable sexual urges has sent you into a pit of despair and loneliness whose walls are so steep you cannot possibly climb out of them."

"Wow, thanks," Percy said. "Came here all the way to insult me. Har har."

"We did not come here to do that. I have some sympathy for your predicament," Zeus said with a slight wrinkle of his nose. "In fact, quite the opposite. Your life is going only down, but we offer you a way out. Not just out, but straight to the top."

He leaned forward and stared deeply into Percy with electric blue eyes. "How would you like to be king of an empire?"

Percy stared back. Then he burst out laughing. "Sure, sure. King of Atlantis, perhaps. Did my half-brother choke to death on a plastic bag?" "He said empire, Mister Jackson. Atlantis is a kingdom. An empire spans many kingdoms," Athena corrected. Percy's eyes went wide. They swiveled madly across the room, as if he were watching a sped up replay of a Wimbledon tennis match. He tried to see if anyone was smiling. They weren't - all of their faces showed no sighs of humor.

"Wait, you guys are serious? You're just handing me an empire? Is there even an empire today?" Percy exclaimed in shock.

Zeus snapped his finger. In the center of the room and right in front of Percy, a bubble of light opened up. Percy gasped as he saw what was inside.

"Behold Ancient Egypt, Perseus Jackson," Zeus said in grave tones as bubble swept in a bird's eye view over a landscape. In it, wonders flew past like ticker tape - vast empires, tall elegant spires, perfectly angled pyramids, vast armies marching across the desert, great libraries overflowing with knowledge. "A great and noble civilization that precludes even ours. And the answer is yes, there is one single empire left. This. Ancient Egypt never fell, it simply moved underground."

He snapped his fingers and a series of pictures flashed across the screen. Icons. Landmarks. Buildings. He recognized a few. St Petersburg. The Sphinx. Shibuya Station. On all of them, a discreet marking - a cross, except the top line was a loop like a knot.

"Here's the catch, Perseus Jackson. You're not going to get an empire. You're going to take one," Athena said. "This one."

"Its remnants span the globe. It's reach exceeds even ours. Gotta admire the sandal wearin' bastards. They got ambition, and they got power," Ares grunted in an exceedingly rare tone of respect.

"What? I met a couple of them, but I didn't think -" Percy exclaimed.

"Here's the lowdown, kid. We're small fry compared to these guys. They got tens of thousands of guys round the world," Ares said. "And we've got what, Jupiter and Half-Blood? Coupla dozen teenagers runnin' round with magic swords. But the Ancient Egyptians? They're the real stuff. Train for decades. Professionals." He lowered his glasses and in his sockets were two blazing orbs like a never ending chain of dynamite. "They're friggin' god-hunters."

"Most of the modern world think Egypt fell to Ptolemy, but it never truly did. Mortal historians with their petty, narrow minds think just because Alexander invaded them that they fell," Athena said. "That jerkass Ptolemy started worshiping their gods. Didn't give us a shred of belief!" Ares roared angrily. "Yes. Egypt didn't get invaded, it simply absorbed more people. Ptolemy was so awed by the Egyptian pantheon he converted," Athena continued.

"So just attack them. What's the big deal?" Percy asked.

"Boy, didn't you hear anything we just said? We've been trying to conquer Egypt for millennia, boy. Do you know how long that is?" Ares scowled angrily. "A hundred nations rose and fell in that time. But, as much as I hate to say it, we don't have the manpower. They outnumber us a hundred to one."

Athena nodded. "Or the science. The Ancient Egyptians wrote the very fundamental texts on science a thousand years before us. Chariots, bows, astronomy, chemistry... And they've only gotten better since then."

"Or the weapons. Great craftsmen, those Egyptians. Could do things with a bit of copper and iron that would make the Cyclopes sit down and take notes," Hephaestus said thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Or the magic. They're _all _bloody magicians. All of them!" Hecate hissed. "We have one Oracle - but it's a freaking career choice for them! And don't even get me started on their path of gods stuff. You pray to us to help you, but they bloody merge with the gods like they're putting on shoes!"

"But what are you expecting me to do about it!" Percy exclaimed, stamping his feet. "I couldn't even stay in college! I can't conquer them even if you gave me an army!"

"True. But you see, Apollo came to us with an idea," Zeus explained. "He suggested that it was possible to take Egypt without a direct confrontation." Percy crossed his arms. "What are you going to do, ask them nicely for it?"

The gods stared at Percy. He twisted his body around, looking for a response. All he got was silence. "Funny you should mention that. Yes, something like that," Hephaestus said. "You see, Apollo has come to us with the most ingenious plan, one which you are uniquely suited out to carrying."

Zeus snapped his fingers. A servant nymph walked in, carrying a small polished oak box inlaid with gold filigree. Another followed with a round marble stand. The marble stand was placed in front of Percy, and the box reverently set on its cold surface.

"Did you ever hear of Pandora's box? I suppose the name applies here now. Pandora meant all-gifted, for she received blessings from each of us. And what is inside the box is of the same mold. It is a product of all of us," Hephaestus explained. "Possibly the key to Egypt."

"A weapon of unparalleled destructive capability," Ares added.

"A marvel of science and magic," Athena said.

"Which may very well win us this three thousand year battle with Egypt," Zeus said with great gravity and sobriety. "And our gift to you."

"Well, open it already, old sport!" Apollo happily said. Percy very carefully and very gingerly held the lid. What was it, he thought. A magic bomb? A miniature Master Bolt? Some kind of super ambrosia that would turn him into a super solider? A pen-sword like Riptide, but it could level mountains?

He lifted the lid off.


	3. The Device

"A phone," Percy said flatly. "This is a phone."

After he gingerly lifted the lid off the oak box, all he saw was a rectangle of shiny black glass. He picked it up and waved it around. "A smartphone? You want me to conquer Egypt with this?"

"Yes, old chum! We want to start a smartphone brand uniquely targeted to the Egyptian youth! They'll sell like hotcakes, and we'll make billions which we'll use to fund our armies!" Apollo cried out. "And you'll be our brand ambassador!"

There was a silence in the room as Percy stared at the gods like they just told him he was going to invade Mexico doing the chicken dance.

"Brilliant plan, isn't it?" Hecate said. "They'll never see it coming!"

"Got to move with the times," Hephaestus added.

"A modern solution to an ancient problem," Artemis added.

"OK, I'm out of here," Percy said with a glassed over face. "If someone could just help me open the twenty foot high doors, I'll -"

Then they all roared into laughter.

"Smartphone sales... Oh, lighten up, it's just a joke. We gods enjoy them from time to time," Hephaestus chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"But your mortal inability to assume what you see is all there is is disappointing but expected, Perseus Jackson," Athena said. "It is not a smartphone. It is a magic item of great ingenuity shaped into a modern form. The product of many god-hours of research. The Device, in terms so simple even you can understand, a magic mind-alterer."

"Ah, so I can just alter the Egyptians to give up and hand over Egypt to me," Percy said brightly.

Athena scowled. "Magic has rules, Perseus Jackson. This is not an episode of Star Trek. Outright hypnotism is an impossibility. Are you familiar with the Mist?" Percy scratched his jaw. "Yeah. It's the funny thing that makes mortals unable to see magic stuff."

"Correct. It is a veil that distorts mortal eyes from seeing the true nature of things. Perfectly useless against magical beings, especially the Egyptians. But Apollo has unexpectedly come up with an idea based of the mechanism of the Mist," Athena said. "Credit goes to him here."

Apollo gave Athena a short bow. "Well, I am the god of creativity! But I must say, I couldn't have done such a spiffing job of making the device without you guys! You see, the Mist works based on _perception_. What people want to see. Then it forms itself into an illusion matching that. Frankly, people would seen what they wanted to see anyways. So I thought - could it be used to see how people think?"

"That's the first half of it, at any rate. Put simply, the Mist is a psycho-reactive magical substance that automatically reacts with people's subconscious impressions. Now magical beings can easily see through it, but the Mist still reacts to them nonetheless. Inside the camera of the smartphone there's a small concentrated orb of Mist that is quickly cycled from one form to the other, hundreds of times per second. When you point it at someone, the camera records the various forms the Mist takes in response to the target's subconscious perceptions and a powerful processing chip computes the results," Athena explained. "It's like giving someone a hundred Rorschach tests without them knowing."

Percy scratched his head. "So I can read people's minds?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Mist only reacts to what's on the person's mind. And furthermore, the Mist only reacts to general _perceptions_, not specific thoughts. So you'll only be able to see how the person is perceiving something on its mind, such as something it is looking at," Athena continued.

"But what's the difference between perception and thought?" Percy asked.

"A good question. I'm surprised you managed to think of it," Athena said. She materialized a chocolate chip cookie in the air and twirled it between her fingers. "What do you see here?"

"Um, a cookie," Percy said. His stomach growled a bit. This meeting had been going on for some time. "A pretty great looking one too. Can I have it?"

"Exactly!" Athena cried out. "A cookie is just a solid aggregation of carbohydrates, fats and flavnoids. But you _perceive_ it as much more. And you act based on your perception and ask me for it so you can eat it."

Percy pursed his lips in concentration. "I think I know what you mean. It's like... Why do I think cookies are great?"

"Yes!" Athena cried. "Perception is the thin silver between strict reality and thought. People can't go about their lives just based on pure reality. How else could you say a splash of pigmentation is a beautiful painting, or that a bunch of hominids applying force to a ball is a riveting sport?"

"And what's the second half?" Percy asked.

"A complementary function of the device," Athena. "Hecate is in a better position to explain."

"It's pretty clever stuff, I doubt even the Egyptians know, the bunch of amulet wearing, staff carrying pricks," Hecate said. "The exact details are beyond you comprehension, but a comparsion will suffice. Are you familiar with the Large Hadron Colllider?"

Percy frowned. "What is that, a sex position?"

Hecate sighed. "OK, a comparison will not suffice. It is a particle accelerator in Europe. The parallel to what I did here is that it can produce infinitesimal amounts of antimatter. I shall just put it like this - I have discovered that anti-particles of Mist exist. Anti-Mist, if you will, has the opposite effect. When magical energy is applied to it, instead of taking the form of a person's perception, it alters the perception of some part of reality in a person's brain. The details of its production are complex, but suffice it to say at enormously vast costs of magical energy, I have managed to produce a minute quantity of it."

"How minute?" Percy asked suspiciously. Hecate scratched her chin. "You know those really tiny red ants you get in your house sometimes? Those that sting a little when they bite." Percy nodded knowingly. "So it's as small as that ant? That small, huh."

"No, I was going to say one of those ants would have trouble finding it," Hecate said.

"Still, it is the largest amount of stable Anti-Mist to ever exist in history - and likely for many thousands of years. I mean, I really blew my budget on that thing. And it is all inside that phone," Hecate said. Percy examined the square of glass. "So I can just change people's perceptions?"

Athena shook her head. "The quantity is the greatest ever gathered on this planet but still very small. It can only produce a tiny change in an existing perception in a single person and it needs time to recharge. About a week."

"Additionally, the more strong minded and determined Egyptians will be resistant to it. Especially their most powerful magicians. That's like trying to move an elephant with a stalk of wheat, you see. I'm afraid you could barely change their minds about whether to have a McChicken or a Filet O' Fish at this point. And yes, Perseus Jackson, I have eaten at McDonald's before," Hecate added.

"I thought you guys were going to say I could just waltz in there and tell everybody to give up! So I can alter the perception of one person a week, barely, and I'm supposed to conquer them?" Percy said in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

The gods nodded. "Yes."

"And how should I do this? Make their king perceive a year long trip to New Jersey is a great idea? Then when he's gone we swoop on and steal the kingdom?" Percy said sarcastically. "Don't be silly, Perseus Jackson," Athena said dismissively. "No one could stand to be in New Jersey for that long. But your are correct in that the Device itself would not be sufficient. Apollo has come up with a plan."

"A subtle and cunning plan," Apollo said.

"OK, what is it?" Percy asked.

"A plan as cunning as a fox," Apollo continued.

"... And it is?" Percy asked.

"As cunning as a fox who's just been appointed lecturer of Cunning and Deviousness at Oxford University," Apollo said.

"But the plan itself..." Percy said.

"After said fox graduated with a PhD in Cunning, doing his doctoral thesis on Devilishness and with a minor in Subtlety," Apollo insisted.

"Yes, but the plan -" Percy said.

"Summa cum laude, and on a full scholarship ride through it all. The qualifying test was naturally - very Tricky," Apollo added.

"The plan, Apollo," Percy said with a sigh.

"The plan, which is as full of trickery and cunning as a pomegranate is full of pips, is as follows..."


	4. The Plan

Apollo leaned so far forward our his chair it looked like he was going to tip over. He said in a serious and grave whisper: "You are going to infiltrate them with the Device, seduce their women and get them to worship us, Perseus Jackson."

Percy's jaw hung open so long a fly got in. "... Excuse me?"

"You don't think you are capable of it? From your history I assume you would be nothing but competent in convincing large amounts of people do to some rather... unusual things. My sources say you caused quite a stir on your campus grounds. It was impressive to convince both of the Dean's daughters to sleep with you. But to also seduce his rather pretty son and all _in front of_ each other - very remarkable," Athena said. Zeus muttered: "You have to teach me how to do that sometimes," which got him a kick from Hera.

"Oh, that was just... But this is..." Percy said weakly, making vaguely round gestures in the air with his hands. "You... Want a pair of beach volleyballs?" Hephaestus offered.

"No! You know what they say about Egyptian women!" Percy yelled, tracing vaguely pear-like shapes in the air. "No, I think he means Egyptian women are six foot tall gourds," Hecate said, squinting intently at Percy's hands.

"No! They're really -" Percy hissed, moving his hands high in the air and tracing chunky shapes down. "Really good at sculpting," Artemis offered brightly.

"What? No! They're - " Percy said, making large cups with his hands and moving them up and down. "Good at juggling," Zeus replied with a grave nod. "A useful good skill, I should say. Very in demand in the entertainment industry. Good for parties."

"What's the matter? Is Percy scared of juggling? Why would someone be scared of juggling?" Hecate said in confusion. Hephaestus tapped his chin. "Not scared myself, but personally I could understand. I mean, you miss one catch and the whole thing just comes down." "Woooo, look at me, I'm juggling!" Apollo said eerily, conjuring a ghostly trio of balls and tossing them into the air. "Apollo! Stop it you're scaring him!" Hecate hissed.

"No! I'm not scared of juggling!" Percy yelled, waving his hands to get the gods' attention before they devolved into more bickering. "Then by Scott, what's the problem man!" Apollo cried.

"They are! You must've heard what they say! Egyptian women are just too much for a man to handle," Percy exclaimed. "They're fearsome hunters of the desert - Amazonian goddesses with thighs that could crush a man's skull and breasts that could alleviate a drought!"

"That's no big deal," Ares snorted. "I could do that. The first one, I mean."

"Hmmm, yes," Athena said thoughtfully, pulling a vanilla file out of thin air. "My agent on the ground did note a certain... Quality... Of their women. He supplied me with pictures and videos. An awful lot of them, in fact." She flicked her wrist and they flew into the floating orb of light. They spread out around the sphere and revolved slowly like one of those HD TV's on display at the malls showing you color so sharp it cut your eyeballs. All the male gods eagerly craned their necks to see. Many of the females too. A certain silence fell over the room as they beheld the flickering gallery.

"Fine figures of women," Apollo said thoughtfully after awhile. "Looks more like the figures of _multiple_ women put together," Artemis muttered enviously.

"Such classic profiles. Every feature perfect," Aphrodite remarked breathily. "Their hair... So lustrous and fine... It's like a pure black halo."

"You're looking at their hair? Just look at those big fat boo-" Hephaestus exclaimed.

"Intellects!" Athena sharply interrupted. "The Egyptians are a terribly egalitarian and scientific civilization. They are schooled to the highest levels of education at universities. And although I am a purely intellectual creature who takes no notice of those base physical characteristics of a person and only sees the brilliance of their mind, I cannot help but be drawn to their terribly... Inconveniently... Jiggling... Bodies... "

"Yes... Very shapely. Sleek narrow waists topped and bottomed by such perfectly balanced assets..." Aphrodite noted. "They must walk awfully quick with those long legs."

"If they can stop themselves from tipping over," Artemis muttered.

"My agent did note he had to do a bit of a jog to keep up," Athena said, peering very intently at the "minds" of the Egyptian girls.

"Such grace and strength of form. Every movement of a long limb or sleek arm so swift and precise," Aphrodite said with a sigh as she saw two Egyptian girls sparring. "As graceful and agile as an Olympic ice skater..." Hephaestus added: "Impressive how keep balanced with all their bits flying in opposite directions."

"You know, this brings to mind the phrase Amazonian. But I've met the Amazonians, and they _wish_ they looked like this," Artemis said thoughtfully.

Ares whistled. "God damn. Ther' look like they could snappa dragon's neck with both hands tied behind ther' backs!" Hephaestus nodded. "Yes. After all, any creature would love to put their necks in between their legs." "Yes!" Percy hissed. "They're terrifying!" "Yes, if they have a slight fault, it is that they seem to be rather formidable creatures," Athena admitted. "My agent gave an example wherein a rather large thug came up to one of them and attempted to take liberties with her. Said thug was thrown onto the balcony."

"Don't see what's so great about throwing someone," Ares said, scratching his head. "I know many people who could do that."

"They were on ground level," Athena added. Ares' eyes widened slightly. "Ah."

"A rough estimate by my agent puts them as six feet tall. On average. Rather powerful and imposing creatures. Even taller in their armor. He recommends that if our men were to fight them they should do so with ladders," Athena continued. She squinted at a final line on a report. "And diapers."

"Perhaps they are more easily persuaded when drunk?" Zeus said. "Women just go all giggly and effusive when drunk. It's how I managed to sleep wi - ARGHH!" The God of the Sky yelled as Hera's foot came down sharply on his.

"Hmmm, a slight complication there. He did note that they are fond of drinking Egyptian beer. A powerful beer made from emmer wheat," Athena read from her file. "What's the problem? Is Percy gluten intolerant?" Hecate asked. "The problem is it also doubles as a powerful explosive, an industrial sterilizer and an incendiary device," Athena said with a frown. "They drink it by the barrel, he says. He recommends if we were ever to drink with them in one of their pubs that we should bring a few extra sets of kidneys. I'm not sure if I'm reading this right, but apparently their beer is so strong it once subdued one of their goddesses."

"Their goddess of daisies, dainty decor and cheerful little things?" Percy asked hopefully. Athena paused. "No, Sekhmet. Their goddess of rampage and destruction. An otherwise unstoppable killing machine, he says." Percy deflated a little. But he thought of something and perked up a little. "Ah. So getting them drunk is out. But if these women find out I'm trying to discreetly convert their people, I suppose they'll just send me back to where I came from with a warning?" Athena tapped her chinned as she looked at the ceiling as the considered this. "Possibly they might send you back _as_ a warning. That is, if they can find enough parts of you to ship back in a box."

Apollo skipped down from his chair and patted Percy on the back reassuringly. "Fear not, old chum! With the Device, you'll have nothing to fear!" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Really? I suppose then you'd be willing to take his pla-." "Nothing to fear!" Apollo said cheerfully, slapping Percy's back. "That's why we chose you for this job, old sport." "And I'm supposed to convert all of them using only this phone, which can barely make them choose what to buy at McDonald's?" Percy said sarcastically. "Hey!" Hecate said, offended. "Took me forever to build that, how about you show some appreciation?"

"Forget it! My life may be pretty shitty, but to throw away on this suicide mission? It's not that worthless!" Percy vehemently cried. The awkward silence of no one agreeing with this statement quickly coated the room. Hephaestus coughed.

Hecate raised a hand to stop him. "There is one more feature about the device. It can absorb magic from our followers. Every new person you convert to worshipping us will be bound to the Device and increase its perception-warping power. And in the case of the more powerful individuals, the binding will grant you access to some of their abilities."

"Bind? How do I bind them to it?" Percy asked with a frown. "Oh, it's quite easy. It'll happen almost naturally. They simply need to see the Device as a symbol of us - a religious item," Hecate explained. "And to convert them they simply have to say 'Ave Grecia' while understanding saying this means they are converting."

"Ave Grecia. Hail Greece," Percy translated. "But why seduce with their women?" Athena said: "We consulted the Oracle on this, and she said this was the only way."

"What, Rachel? And why women? I mean, not to say that women are any less important than men, but why them in particular?" Percy said. "Yes, your friend Rachel. She said that if we want Egypt to submit to us, we need their women," Apollo said.

"There's great mythological precedent. The Ancient Egyptians put strongly believe in, how shall I say, dominance through manly acts? There is a story wherein Set tries to overthrow his brother Horus by putting his semen into him. But Horus foils his plot then tricks Set into eating his semen by putting it on a lettuce leaf. And when challenged, Horus calls his semen out of Set in front of the people. Because Horus had performed a 'labour of a male' against Set, Horus was the dominant once and thus King," Athena said.

"We can't rule by force of arms, you see. Even if we could force them to submit, which we can't, it's not possible. Not stable. People rebel. But the Ancient Egyptians understand that if you take their women, or turn their men into women," Apollo said with a sly grin. "You take away their mothers. Their wombs. You take away their lineage, their bloodlines. That's how you control a people.

"And additionally, much of the top brass is made of women. All their dossiers have been loaded onto your phone. Everything we know about them, from their bust size to their career. And any perceptions you read off them will be automatically added to each profile," Athena said. "If we can get even a quarter of them to join us military action might be feasible. They could feed us intel. Positions. Weaknesses. Even fight on the open battle with us. We could rout the Egyptians."

"Wait-wait-wait," Percy said, waving his hands desperately in the air. "We just talked for 15 minutes about how big and scary Egyptian women are, now you want me to seduce them?!" Athena tilted her head thoughtfully and said: "From your past actions I gather you might do just that and even seduce a few of the more feminine Egyptian boys."

A flabbergasted Percy's mouth snapped open and shut. Athena waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't give me that look, Perseus Jackson. We both know that despite how powerful, highly ranked or haughty someone is, there are ways to get to them. Initiative and cunning prevails. It's _exactly _why we chose you. You're a horny, lying, cheating, remorseless, asshole of a sexual deviant and every girl in your college knew that - yet you got them to sleep with you."

"Those are college girls!" Percy hissed. "And OK, some married professors. But still! None of them could kill me with one hand!" "Say, when you get a few of them, do you think you could send them to me? The things I could do with a squadron of them..." Ares said hopefully.

"You could refuse," Athena said with a shrug. "And go back to where you came. What were you doing again?" "Something very meaningful and worthwhile, I bet," Artemis added.

"Oh, har har, I get it, everyone make fun of Percy, because we're all immortal gods and he's a friendless alcoholic at 19," Percy said sarcastically.

"Or you could take on this quest full of adventure, daring and seductively exotic women," Apollo said. "And riches. Did I mention the fabulous wealth of the Egyptians? Gold pouring out of their ears like gravy, they are."

"Boy, imagine the look on Annabeth's face if you do succeed and become fabulously rich, powerful and surrounded by an endless nation of women," Hecate chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be her!"

A sort of look passed dreamily over Percy's face. He stared into space for awhile, his mind imagining something even the gods couldn't fathom. After a minute he sighed. "Alright, I accept this quest."

"Wonderful! Now I can show you your partner!" Apollo said cheerfully, slapping Percy's back. "My partner?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Yes, someone as devious and shamelessly manipulative as you are," Athena said. Percy noticed just a tinge of discomfort in her voice.

"Heeeellllloooo~" a light, lilting voice said from behind Percy. Somehow this voice managed to pronounce a tilda. He turned around and saw a very pretty, very pale girl with long flowing black hair standing behind him. She was slim and svelte and looked vaguely familiar. The girl clasped both hands and leaned forward, peering intently at Percy.

"Wait, who are you?" Percy said, leaning away from the strange, almost ghostlike girl. "I am a very big fan of your work," she said cheerfully. "So glad I can finally meet you!"

"My work?" Percy asked, puzzled. "On the college campus, silly!" she said with a grin. "Or course, we'll be doing much bigger things together! Can't think small time any more."

"What small time? And again, who are you!" Percy insisted. The girl tapped her soft chin. "You still don't recognize me? We even met before! Ah, maybe this will remind you. I once got Athena, Hera and Aphrodite to strip in front of a young boy, not far from your age."

There were a few chuckles from the gods. The armrests of Athena's throne cracked as she gripped it tightly. "I think that's not relevant here," she hissed.

Percy Jackson squinted at the girl. "Eris?"

"Bingo!" she said, clapping her hands together happily. "Goddess of trickery, discord and manipulation! Let's have a good time together, pardner'!"

"It's unprecedented that a goddess should accompany a hero on a quest," Zeus said. "But this is frankly this is more an infiltration than a quest, and there is unfortunately no one better suited than supporting you than her. She'll be acting as your support. She knows a great deal about Ancient Egypt, the Device and what you need to do."

"Once I heard about this little plan, I just had to get in on it," Eris said. She gave Percy a disconcerting wink. "No one in their right mind would let me do something so important, but let's just say I have a few photos of some of the big guys here which would be very embarrassing if released."

"So she'll be your partner and both of you will infiltrate Egypt and bring it down from within," Hephaestus said quickly. "Let's get you right there, no sense in dawdling."

"Now, hold on, you're not going to send him into the desert like this, are you?" Eris said disapproving. She leaned down and poked Percy's flabby belly. "This won't do! Make him look like he did in his prime."

"I see no reason why we should give such a lowly -" Zeus said, but was quickly cut off by Eris raising a finger. "Hmmm? What was that, my Lord?"

"Alright, alright, no need to do anything rash..." Zeus said quickly. He snapped his fingers. Percy groaned as his muscles burned. It felt like he just did an intense full body workout and every muscle group in his body burned with latic acid. His skin became so hot it became to steam slightly. He collapsed to the floor, his body somehow exhausted yet slowly feeling stronger and stronger. When he got up again, he had the physique of a god - or perhaps one some of the gods in front of him wished they had. His whole body gleamed and rippled with sculpted muscles like a marble statue in briefs.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. His briefs were suddenly very tight, owning to his now enormous and powerful thigh muscles stretching them out. "Ah. Tall, handsome, broad shouldered, fit. Hmm, one more thing," Eris said. She darted forward and took a quick peek down Percy's briefs. She grinned.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, stumbling backwards. "**_Very _**nice. No alternation needed there. Greeks are pretty hung after all." She leaned into Percy's ear and whispered: "I would know. I've got nudes of most of the gods."

"Alright. All set. Let's goooooo!" Eris chirped. "Wait, no!" Percy yelled. "I'm not ready! I have to pack first! Toothbrushes! Underwear! You can't just send me to the desert with -"

**SSSLLUUUUUUUURRRPPP**

With a sound like a particularly thick smoothie sucking through a straw, Percy disappeared from the room and fell face first into the desert in his briefs.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" he cursed and spat out a clump of sand. "Christ, there's sand all over my skin." He got up and wiped some sand off with his hands. He was on a small hill surrounding a farm. He shielded his eyes from a blazing sun and looked to the horizon. As far as he could see there were rows and rows of olive trees growing out of pale sand, their twisted gnarled trunks baking silently under the scorching sun.

"We're here! It's even more beautiful than I imagined!" Eris cried happily. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Smell that?"

"What, the sand?" Percy grumbled, shaking the sand from his hair. "No, silly. Opportunity!" Eris said. "Chin up, Percy. Your first assignment is here."

"What?" he asked. He noticed the Device, half buried in the sand beside him. He picked it up and the sand fell off like snow. The smooth, glossy surface hadn't even been dirtied or scratched.

A self cleaning phone, Percy thought. Convenient.

Then he noticed a strange house behind him. He had never seen a house like it before. It was two storeys tall, wide and flat like a shoebox except solidly built out of some kind of whitish brick. The door, instead of a neat rectangle, was a tall symmetrical trapezoid with the base wider than the top. If he thought hard, he could just about recall seeing something familiar in his history textbooks about Egyptian buildings. But he stopped thinking of the door and started thinking about the stunning figure in a billowy dress that just stepped out of it.

"Khamet, my love, is that you?" the tall dark haired woman asked. She looked so fertile that her hips almost had difficulty passing through the door.

"Good luck!" Eris said with a smile, disappearing into the shadows. "I'll be watching!" "Hey! Don't just leave me here!" Percy hissed.

"Ah, I see it is not my Khamet," the woman said with a touch of disappointment. "Excuse me, who are you that is wearing only briefs on my porch?" the woman asked inquisitively.

Percy looked at the spot where the goddess just disappeared from. Then he looked down at his briefs. Then he looked at the startlingly fecund woman staring back at him, her brown eyes twinkling. He shrugged.

"Hello!" he said with a roguish smile. "I'm not Khamet, but I think you're going to love me anyway..."


	5. The Police Boy (Sex)

Fanfic Adix: Ok so nice thing going on here, but I just wanted to remind you that you do have other stories as well. Not that I'm saying you can't work on multiple fics at a time, but please make sure they get updated every once in a while. So yeh, just make sure to not neglect your other fics as well in writing this one

Answer: **I won't. I know full well how shitty that is. Certain writers I shall not name who write stories in the same sections I do do it all too often.**

Guest: Nice story! Hope you update soon. Also damn i felt bad for percy in that 1st chapter XD at least we'll know his life will improve very soon ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Answer: **Oh yes, improve by a lot ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

General compliments about the humour and stuff

Answer: **Glad you enjoy it! I'm trying something new here. It's tricky to try and write smut and humour at the same time, so I'm a little iffy in this chapter, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.**

"You're not from around here, are you?" the middle aged woman said as she peered at the young, pale stranger in his briefs. She was endowed with all the sneaking suspicion middle aged women tended to possess of everything remotely foreign. They have the unshakeable conviction that everyone they did not know was out to take their money somehow. But unlikely many others, this woman had a perfectly thick MILF body that in a turn of events justified the suspicion of the motives of strange men. They didn't want her money at any rate. "You're not Greek, are you?"

"Yes, I am," Percy said.

"We don't want any yogurt," she said, her body behind sidling behind the door as if she was preparing to leave.

"I'm not selling any yogurt," Percy said.

"We don't want any Feta cheese either," she quickly responded.

"I'm not selling any Feta cheese," Percy said.

"We have plenty of olive oil," she countered.

"I'm not selling that either," Percy said.

"Or any Panamax merchant cargo ships," she added.

"While I am Greek, I'm not here to sell any olive oil, dairy product or commercial shipping vessel," Percy said smoothly as he noticed the suspicion in her eyes. He pursed his lips as he came up with a story. "You see, I was attacked by bandits... Yes, bandits... I fought off a dozen of them, but I was outnumbered and they took everything! Alas, I am now stranded, and if left on my own I will surely perish."

The woman's face softened. But not by a lot. "Ah, I see... You poor thing... And so young... Sorry about all that, but my Khamet and I do not get many Greeks around here."

"May I come in?" Percy said.

"... Who are you, my insurance agent?" she snorted.

Percy held up a hand. "My lady, could I ask for one thing?"

"What for?" she asked curiously.

"Throughout my travels, I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you, misses?" Percy crooned, bending and kissing her hand. "Ayalet," the woman said with her cheeks blushing. "But everyone calls me Aya." Percy stood up and gripped her shoulders with both hands. Aya stood, transfixed, as Percy stared with an intensity no one has ever given her before. "If I were to have a picture of you, Aya, then all my weary travels would have been worth it."

Aya hid a giggle with her hand. "Well, alright then." She stood straight up, titling slightly and fluffing her hair as Percy pointed the Device at her. Percy grinned. What a sucker, he thought. He pressed the power button and the obsidian screen flickered to life. Immediately, a crystal clear image of the smiling, big chested brunette appeared on the screen. Her curvaceous body had a blue glow highlighting her and the screen was overlaid by a dazzling array of translucent electric blue buttons with Greek symbols. He pressed the biggest button, a translucent circle with a Delta symbol, and the camera clicked. A little blue dot chased itself in a circle on the screen then showed Percy the results.

NAME: AYALET SHAKED  
HEIGHT: 5'9  
BUST: 81CM (C CUP)  
WAIST: 60CM  
ASS: 81CM  
OCCUPATION: FARMER, HOUSEWIFE, MOTHER  
POWER RATING: WEAK (15 THAUMS)  
ABILITIES: BASIC MAGIC

PERCEPTIONS TOWARDS -  
USER: TARGET PERCEIVES USER AS AN ATTRACTIVE FOREIGN STRANGER AND IS FLATTERED AND WISHES TO HEAR MORE, COUNTERED BY SUSPICION OF STRANGERS TOWARDS USER

ALTERATIONS: NONE

DEVICE CHARGE: 20 THAUMS

ALTER? YES/NO

Percy hit YES. He used his entire charge to somewhat lower her suspicion. "Beautiful. I shall treasure it forever. May I come in?" Aya blinked as the magic took hold. She felt an imperceptible lowering of her wariness at this young Greek boy.

Aya looked up to the sky and considered it for a bit. Should I? she thought. I'm not sure why I said no before but I said yes now, but I'm a grown, happily married woman. What's the worst that could happen?

She nodded and let Percy in.

* * *

"Keep and eye out for my Khamet," the busty middle aged woman pleaded as she fell to her knees, her hands hastily tugging at the waistband of Percy's tight white briefs. There was a bulge in the young Greek's pants bigger than any natives' she'd ever seen. After 20 years of marriage never going a kilometer from the farm Aya's body was practically dying to taste the cock of an nubile, exotic foreigner from a far away land she'd only read about in her history books.

"Sure thing," Percy said, peering through the curtains of the unfaithful woman's bedroom. There were no men outside, but little further from the house he saw a cute boy with soft, brown, wavy hair in shorts saddling up a steed with his hands. He was wearing a dark blue police uniform and black leather boots, with a silver badge the in a complex shape on his breast pocket.

Percy's pussy beater sprang upwards and slapped the big bosomed housewife squarely on her gaping mouth. "By the gods, it's so big!" Aya exclaimed, drool already leaking out of the corner of her mouth. "Are all Greeks this hung?" It was as long and thick as any woman could wildly hope to find in her boyfriend's pants and rather looked like it could be used to clear pipes, or possibly to wrap cardboard around to make toilet paper tubes.

"More or less," Percy said with a dismissive shrug. The awestruck wife, drooling spit, devoured every inch of his exotic, pale cock in one go. Her eyes went wide. It was like she had been eating nasty little supermarket cocktail sausages all her life then one day someone shoved a thick long Frankfurter dripping with juices down her throat. Tears welled in her eyes and she choked and gagged as the virignial depths of her throat were suddenly filled with a nasty stinking cock from another country, but she loved every second of it.

Percy chuckled. It'd been too easy. The Device was almost unnecessary. Bored housewife, stuck indefinitely on the farm, who's high point of the day was what to put in her evening tea. He found that getting into the bed of a housewife was a lot easier than marrying one. Percy had just convinced her, what with one or the other, that she'd never get another chance to taste an exotic man from a great and faraway nation. Delicately woven into his words and bodily language was that if she should like what she saw she could have it for as long and hard as she wanted. And if she didn't, she could just use it as a towel rack.

He whistled absent-mindedly as he glanced around the room, noting the excellent craftsmanship of the wooden four poster bed and dresser. You learned to pick up this sort of thing when you spent so much time in other people's master bedroom. Sturdy furniture was always a plus in Percy's little adventures. The bed-sheets were Egyptian cotton of a very high quality. It was a devil to get cumstains out - dozens of wives had bemoaned to him how they couldn't get Percy's semen off the sheets for days. When they asked what the huge sticky blotches on their bed was. Although given the size of them most wives plausibly explained to their husband they had simply been carrying several large tubs of yogurt while hopping around in bed when they tripped and spilt it all. Percy resolved to douse his woman's sheets in cum before he left.

He casually pushed Aya off, reached down to the gasping woman and ripped her clothes off. Then he swaggered over and sat down on the bed, his magnificently erect cock catching the sunlight streaming through the window and glinting like a polished spear. He beckoned Aya over. The drooling housewife crawled with a hungry, lean faced look at his slab of meat, her breasts jiggling underneath her as she moved. She sprang onto his crotch and wrapped her MILF knockers around his cock, pushing the mango sized globes together around the width of his member with her palms and sliding them up and down. "Amazing! Khamet can't even go halfway through, but yours sticks out with room to spare!" she moaned. "You... You Greek men are gods!" Her mouth leapt forward and latched onto the big juicy glans like a lamprey, sucking sweetly on the cock juice sweating from the tip.

"Now, now, is that a thing for a good Egyptian housewife to say?" Percy purred, his cock throbbing with the compliment. Not that he needed it because the tight hot breast-pussy gripping his shaft was heavenly.

Aya detached herself from Percy's piss hole. "God, if fucking sucks to be an Egyptian housewife," she moaned, petulantly bouncing her big breasts up and down his twitching shaft. "It's just day after day of sweeping the sand off the floors and picking olives. The best part of my week is the trip to the market! I know, my Khamet works hard in the fields everyday, but I wish I lived in the great underground cities!"

Great underground cities? Percy thought. She just be referring to the Nomes.

"Fuck... I think you've got me ready to cum..." Percy grunted. He grabbed her head with both hands. The housewife teared up in joy as more meat than she ate in a week was crammed down her throat. "I hope you're hungry, because I've got enough nut to feed a family-"

"Sweet Aya!" a voice cried out from the bedroom door. Percy looked up with a smug expression to a shocked and angry farmer standing in the doorway. The wiry man was wearing a large straw hat and simple cotton clothes. But his eyes were as big as plates as he saw his wife's throat get brutally fucked deep by a Greek boy, spittle flying from her soft red lips. Even more shocking was the eggplant sized object stretching out his poor wife's throat.

"You dog! How could you do this to my beloved wife!" Khamet cried as he ran towards Percy. Percy didn't even move. He simply kept one hand down on her head and swung his fist outwards. It connected with the man's temple and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"MMMHEMTTT!" Aya cried from her dick muffled throat.

"Oh, FUCK yes!" Percy laughed, cumming for the first time in a woman since Annabeth left him. The poor housewife was completely unprepared as two months of semen from Percy's young, healthy, super-virile nutsack was unceremoniously pumped down her throat. Aya moaned as her poor, past-its-prime body took the full brunt of his unprotected cumshot, the experience not unlike being force fed a tub of mayonnaise. Thick stream after stream of semen slid down her slender throat.

"Ahhhh," Percy sighed, his eyes turned upwards in pleasure. He let go of his hands and Aya reeled back, streamers of cum flying from her mouth. Percy jerked off the last of his cumshot on her tits, giving the housewife a "pearl" necklace on her slender neck.

"Khamet!" she choked out, crawling on her cum swollen belly to her unconscious husband. "Y-you asshole! Get out of my house this instant!"

"Sure," Percy said with a nasty grin. "After I leave you something to remember me by."

Percy picked up Aya and threw her onto her marital bed. The housewife struggled as Percy lay on top of her, her hands ineffectually pushing on his rock hard chest, but her long slender legs still spread for Percy. Her pussy spread like a flower for Percy, and his thick cock soundly crushed it. Over the next hour, Percy fulfilled every one of the housewife's dreams, fucking her to so many screaming orgasms her throat was parched. When Percy finally came, she welcomed it with an incoherent screech of orgasmic hysteria, just like a hundred married women before her.

* * *

When Percy had finished fucking Anna (he had forgotten her name) into a coma, he squirted the last of his cum all over the sheets. Then he bathed in the farm's drinking water, stole the most expensive clothes from Khamet's wardrobe - a delicately patterned cotton shirt, a matching set of billowing trousers and some expensive formal shoes - looted all the money he could find and took a shit on their dining table.

He stepped out of the house into the setting sun, broad smile on his face. I'm back, Percy thought with satisfaction. I'm going to fucking love staying in Egyp-

CLANG

"You absolute IDIOT!" Eris screeched, the small girl brandishing a pan with a Percy-head shaped dent in it.

"What the fuck!" Percy yelled, rubbing his head.

"You were supposed to assimilate them!" she yelled, jumping up and down angrily. "Why did you just FUCK her!"

"Uhh, sorry. I forgot," Percy said, rubbing his head.

"Arrgghh!" Eris screamed, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. She took a deep breath. "At least you can get into their pants. You'll have to do the next one without the Device, or wait 3 days."

"3 days? Would it be shorter to recharge if I assimilated her? " Percy asked, scratching his head.

"No, but it would be a lot faster if you stole her magical energy. When you assimilate someone, the Device's capacity and recharge rate goes up proportionally," Eris explained. "It would still take 3 days to recharge, but to a much higher capacity. But let's move on. We need to get to the First Nome."

"A Nome? One of those big underground cities she was moaning about? Why didn't you just drop us in there?" Percy asked.

"Because they're all surrounded by unreachable seals. Well, at least unreachable while _she's_ there," Eris said darkly. "Else we could just snap our soldiers into the Nome."

"_She_?" Percy said.

Eris pursed her lips. "You'll see - if you're unfortunate enough. But right now we need to get an Egyptian to bring us in. And I don't think the desperate housewife behind us snoring in a puddle of your semen is in any mood to oblige us."

"Yeah, especially after what I did to the dining table," Percy chuckled.

Eris raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to the dining table?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Percy quickly said. "Nothing, there's no need to - No don't go in!" Eris dashed into the house to see. "You complete and utter FUCKWIT!" Eris screamed. Percy managed to clear 20 yards before 110 pounds of pale angry goddess hit him in the back of the head.

"WE. ARE. ON. AN. UNDERCOVER. MISSION!" Eris screamed, hanging into Percy's shoulders and punctuating each word with a bang from her pan. She clung on as Percy spun around, trying pathetically to dislodge the furious goddess and her very dented tin pan. "WHY. DID. YOU. CRAP. ON. THEIR. TABLE!"

While they were arguing, the boy-cop had walked up to them to see what was all the commotion about. "Excuse me, what are you doing in front of Mrs Shaked's yard?" he inquired politely in a high pitched voice, his big brown eyes radiating innocent curiosity. Eris and Percy froze with Eris' pan raised in the air in preparation for another strike. She looked at Percy who looked back at her. Then she looked up in the air at the pan. Then she looked at the boy. She quickly hid it behind her back and put on her best friendly smile.

"She's a friend of ours," Eris said cheerfully. "We came here to borrow this pan from her."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're... Errr... Travelling demon hunters," Percy said. "From Greece."

"Greece," the boy said with a frown. "We don't have many Greeks here."

"Oh, how many do you have?" Eris asked out of interest.

"Excluding you two? Zero," he replied primly. "We, uh, don't have very good memories of you."

"The thing is, we need your help," Percy said imploringly.

"My help?" the boy said, perking up instantly.

"Yes, but before that, may I get to know your name?" Percy asked.

The boy fumbled for his officer's peaked cap and pushed it onto his soft mop of wavy brown hair. He adjusted his badge, raised his hand to his brow, clicked his boots together and saluted them. "Officer Boifarq, at your service!"

Percy and Eris choked. "Boifarq?"

"Um, yes, but everyone just uses my first name, Ammon," he said quickly, his round cheeks turning red. "How may I help you?"

Percy put Eris down and beckoned him over. Ammon walked up to him, his light brown eyes widening with interest. "Officer Ammon, we are on a top secret mission," Percy said in a conspiratorial whisper. "You see, we've been tracking a terrible Greek demon from our neck of the woods."

"A demon!" Ammon exclaimed.

Percy nodded. "A terrible one. We were on the verge of cornering it when it fled to Egypt."

Ammon nodded. "That would make sense. Egyptians have a strong dislike of Greeks. Um, I mean other Egyptians. Not me. It would be very difficult for yoh to follow."

"Er, OK... We're here to find and capture it. But we have reason to believe it's in the First Nome," Eris said.

"The First Nome!" Ammon exclaimed.

"From there, it could go to anywhere in the planet in an instant," Eris added.

"Of course.. But it's alright. There's no way it could get into the First Nome," Ammon said. "We have ancient and powerful seals that would stop it."

"Ah, it's not a regular demon you see," Percy said cleverly. "It's a... Sex demon. It preys on beautiful women and sometimes even unusually pretty boys like you."

"L-like me?" Ammon choked out.

Percy grinned and playfully slung his arm around Ammon's neck. "Yeah, cute boys like you. You see, this demon has a huge dick. Like 11 inches."

"11 i-inches?" Ammon gasped. "That's.. That's... "

"It uses this massive cock to defiles its prey," Percy whispered. "And because it's cock is so big and because it's such a great fucker, its prey can't help but squirt and cum all over the place. Then it leaves a huge sticky mess behind."

"No!" Ammon whispered in horror. "But how does this help it get past our seals?"

Percy stared. "Oh, also it possess people's bodies or something."

"But our seals protect against body possessions -" Ammon said.

"Yeah yeah but it's really powerful," Percy said, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyway we need to get in."

"Of course," Ammon said. "We'll tell the demon hunters and they'll hunt it down."

"And we can advise," Eris added.

"What are your names?" Ammon asked.

"Perseus Jackson, at your service," Percy said. "And she's... Erry."

"She's eerie?" Ammon said with a frown.

"Yes, and her name is Erry," Percy said. Eris glared at Percy and her foot came down hard on Percy's. "Ow!"

"Perseus Jackson and Erry Ow," Ammon said. His thin chest swelled with importance. "I shall escort you to the First Nome myself! We shall use my fine steed, Seti."

Seti turned out to be a rather old and baleful donkey. It stared at Percy and Eris with a bored, listless eye as they all climbed aboard. Ammon tucked his cap under his arm and smacked the donkey with his hand. "Onward with haste!" Ammon cried and it went ahead into a sort of bored trot. Percy sat behind the small boy. He was so much shorter than Percy that Percy's chin was tickled by his wavy brown locks.

"We must make haste. Chances are slim that the demon is powerful enough to prey on the royal family, but we cannot take chances," Ammon insisted. "Especially the Crown Princess... If their sanctity were to be defiled..." Ammon shuddered. "It is unthinkable."

"So, you're a cop, eh?" Percy asked.

"Yes. I just graduated as an officer this year, when I turned 17," Ammon said proudly. He twisted his small torso around and showed Percy his silver badge. The silver was molded into a series of circles and triangles in the background and an stylised Egyptian eye overlaid it. "I'm now an officer of the Medjai!"

"The Medjai?" Percy asked.

"Egypt's finest!" Ammon happily said. "An ancient order of warriors devoted to protecting the Pharoah and Ancient Egypt from those that would do it harm, both from within and without."

"Ancient huh. Lost to us, didn't you?" Percy said. He winced as Eris jabbed him in the kidneys.

"... Yes. A rather embarrassing failure of us and Egypt. We're sort of touchy about it... Some of us might be somewhat... Unfriendly to you..." Ammon said sheepishly. "But it won't happen again."

Percy chuckled. "Sure, kid. Hey, what's this?" The trio approached a large stone hill the color of yellowish sand. Carved into it were four seated statues that flanked a long, rectangular door. Two other Medjai were stationed at the entrance in dark blue police uniforms.

"Abu Simbel. One of the entrances to the First Nome," Ammon explained. He waved to his colleagues. Eris nudged Percy. "Watch this," she whispered. With a quiet underhand toss, she threw a small object in between them and Abu Simbel. It buried itself into the sand and in an eye twisting display unfolded itself into a massive chimera. All hell broke loose.

The donkey neighed and reared back in panic, dumping the trio onto the sandy floor. "Fuck," Percy swore.

"A monster!" Ammon screamed, scrambling onto his boots and pulling up Eris and Percy. "Come on, we have to get you inside!"

"Ammon, get the hell away!" one of the Medjai roared. He and his partner leapt into action, brandishing staves and wands at the chimera. Fireballs, bolts of lightning and gusts of sand sailed at the chimera but passed through it harmlessly. "Come on!" Ammon yelled.

"Percy, now's your chance to earn their trust! To kill it!" Eris whispered urgently. With uncanny strength she pulled Percy to his feet and pushed him at the chimera. Percy looked helplessly at the massive, snarling beast. "What the hell do I do!"

"Here! Use this!" Eris yelled.

"A pan!" Percy cried. "You gave me a fucking pan!" The chimera reared its head from the Medjai towards the yelling. It turned its three heads towards Percy and roared as it charged. "Godamnit!" Percy swore. He looked left and right. It was all flat ground with no cover. He looked at the chimera, swore again, closed his eyes and whacked it with the dented pan. In an impossible display, the massive inertia of the creature was arrested by the dented piece of metal. It let out a pitiful roar, reared its body and disintegrated. Percy slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the pan in disbelief. "Illusion," Eris explained as sidled next to him. "That should be enough proof for our guests."

"By Ra, how did you do that!" one of the Medjai said as he ran over to Percy. "That was amazing!"

"Uh, I'm a monster hunter in this world," Percy blurted out. "Demon," Eris whispered. "I mean I'm a demon hunter," Percy corrected.

"Ammon, is this true?" one of them asked. Ammon stood up and saluted. "Oh cut that out and just tell me what's going on."

"Yes, sir! Sir, I met these two, who gave their name as Perseus Jackson and Erry Ow, on Mrs Shaked's yard where Ms Ow was apparently attempting to comb Mr Jackson's hair with the pan he is currently holding. They explained to me that they were Greek demon hunters here to find demons which have infiltrated our Nome, and I find all current evidence supports their stories," Ammon rattled off as he saluted. "Sir, may I escort them inside?"

The Medjai scratched their heads. "Demon hunters, eh? Alright, we give you two permission to enter. Anything to declare?"

"Declare?" Percy asked in confusion. Ammon stood on his toes and whispered into Percy's ear, "The Medjai also act as customs agents."

"You know, livestock, prohibited items, currency above 200 gold pieces," he explained.

"No," Percy said. The Medjai waved him in. The trio plus donkey walked into the door deep into the shadowy depths of Abu Simbel. They walked down a shallow flight of stairs into a dusty stone room dimly lit by a single torch with single stone door was at the end. Medjai tapped the door with his wand. An Ankh glowed into life on its stone surface and started to grate open. "Great underground cities, huh?" Percy said, stepping through the door into a short hallway with several people milling about. "Don't look so great to me - uuuuuuuhhhhhh."

The sight smacked him in the face as he stepped out the end of the hallway, took a left and went out a small doorway into the biggest space he'd ever seen. Percy gibbered as an awe-inspiring underground complex carved from stone revealed itself. Tens of thousands of buildings, houses and towers in the squarish Ancient Egyptian architecture were etched from rock underneath a grand vaunted ceiling a hundred meters above. The vaunted ceiling had resplendent Egyptian art etched into every inch of its endless sprawl. A hundred thousand sideways humanoid figures stretched into the eye-twisting distance, and Percy hazarded each was at least three stories tall. Even to Percy's untrained eyes he could see it was carved thousands of years ago. The problem was it looked like they never stopped.

"Oh, damn," Percy croaked.

"Oh, you'll get used to it," Ammon said. "The Heliopolis has this effect on everyone at first." The trio carefully descended a harrowing thin flight of stairs a hundred feet up into a long, wide sandstone road bustling with people shuffling between market stands on either side. "Come on, I'll get you one of the spare Medjai rooms." Percy and Eris gawked every second of the way as they elbowed their way through the crowd. Some people stared at the pale skinned strangers. Percy figured he must've walked three miles, on the sandstone road, over a river teeming with huge fish and past a hundred kebab stores, before he came to the most enormously gargantuan building that he ever saw. It was made quite simply of a row of beautifully fluted sandstone columns on the perimeter holding up a simple flat square of sandstone. But the architect had decided this was enough, possibly because he wanted to to use it as a football stadium warehouse and thus decided any artistic flair was superfluous. The building did not so much sprawl as it did outline a vast amount of space. People milled about it like ants in the enormous shadow of each column - each column could've housed all the tenants of a Brooklyn housing block, a car park, a small shopping center and a swimming pool on the bulbous top. The roof was obscene - nothing that big ought to be suspended so high. It made Percy's stomach twist just looking at it. If you wanted to land an airplane, look no further. Whoever had designed the Hall of Ages clearly had one thing in mind - to make the person looking at it feel very, very, inadequate.

Ammon caught their gazes. "The Hall of Ages. The throne room is in there. It's the crown jewel of the Heliopolis."

A loud trumpet rang out and a hush descended over the crowds. Suddenly as one they flowed towards the Hall of Ages. "Hey!" Eris yelled as people jostled her around in their rush to get to the Hall of Ages. "What's going on!"

"It's the solstice equinox," Ammon said eagerly. "Come on! If we hurry, we can get a good place on the second floor!" The trio pushed their way through the crowd. Ammon led them up a narrow flight of stairs onto the second floor. It was a shadowy, recessed hallway which stretched around the building and overlooked the first floor. Percy looked down. A human flood was pouring in to the Hall of Ages, walking on a long snaking blue carpet that almost looked like a river. Massive glowing rectangles - windows to numerous scenes in the desert - lined the hall like interactive art works. There must've been a hundred thousand people but when they entered the Hall of Ages they spread out so thin they were practically alone.

"Bloody hell, if they decided to use this as a football field, the players would all have to be marathon runners!" Eris whispered to Percy.

Percy tugged at Ammon's sleeve. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Why, it's the royal family of course!" Ammon happily said. "Every equinox, they take an audience with the people!"


	6. The Royal Family

AnshDaFicLover: Really like this so far, keep up the good work. Just wanted to know how often you update?

Answer: **The answer is not very straight forward. Right now I have 3 stories active, for 2 of those each chapter is approx 3-5k words which I can write in a week. The last one, (Zia The Slut), is about 10-12k each chapter which I take about 1-2 weeks to write. I update them all, but the frequency depends on the popularity of the fic and whether I get into the groove to write for each of their premises. I can update this fic faster, maybe about 3 days each chapter, because of the free flowing and less rigid structure of this story. But I can only write one at a time. So how often I update depends on the story and it isn't very consistent. But as a general estimate in a month I'll write 1 Zia the Slut chapter, 3 Percy and the Egyptian Conquest chapters and maybe 1 Fine Dining chapter. **

Guest: This is your most interesting story to date. Continue what you're trying, I like it

Answer: **Thanks! I will.**

* * *

"Well, where are they?" Percy asked, shifting uncomfortably. It was absolutely packed. A strange man was pressed up against his back and he was in turn pressed up against Eris. He could feel garlic ridden breath on the back of his neck. Ammon pointed at a raised dais with a solidly built throne of pure gold on it. It was flanked by two smaller delicately carved wooden chairs. "Watch. They're coming."

"Isn't the royal family the bunch of fancily dressed women at the front?" Eris asked.

Ammon waved his hand. "No, those are the Sem Priests of the 7 big Nomes. They're sort of like Lords and Ladies. The royal family is coming."

A large, fat man with a thick white beard cleared his throat loudly. "Presenting the King of Upper and Lower Egypt, the descendant of Narmer and Rameses, the Eye of Horus and Pharaoh to all of Egypt, King Carter Kane!"

The crowd cheered as a dark skinned, genial looking man in elaborate dress robes stepped onto the dais from somewhere in the sides with a crook and fail on hand. He waved at the audience and sat on the throne.

"The Pharaoh, Carter Kane," Ammon whispered to Percy and Eris. "Ruler of Egypt."

"Presenting the Commander of the Medjai, the Terror of Tehran and the Eye of Thoth, Nubia Rashid!" the presenter cried. The crowd burst into cheers as a young woman marched onto the dais. Deep in his pants Percy's dick twitched. She was absolutely beautiful - a tall, leggy brunette with a waterfall of chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail a marvelously convex chest that jiggled in her tight, sheer Medjai uniform as she stepped smartly in black heeled boots onto the dais. Piercingly intelligent amber eyes were set deep into a stunning oval face with her hair tucked under her peaked cap. A well rounded, taut butt and sleek juicy thighs were evidence of a lifestyle with a healthy amount of exercise and red meat. She took one hard look at the audience, adjusted her brim downwards to block them out and stuck a lollipop in her mouth.

"Calm down," Eris hissed at Percy. "I can feel that!"

"Nubia Rashid, first daughter of Carter Kane and my boss," Ammon whispered to Percy and Eris. "Well, technically my boss. She's so high up I barely get to see her. Intimidating, stoic and doesn't like the limelight. Has a thing for cherry lollipops. Incredibly strong. She's one of the Seven Sphinxes."

"The Seven Sphinxes?" Eris said.

"You see, each of the 360 Nomes is headed by a Sem Priest who is usually the most powerful in the Nome. Out of this 360, the most powerful 7 are called the Seven Sphinxes," Ammon explained. "They rather keep it a secret between themselves as to the exact ranking but they're all tremendously powerful."

"Why the title Terror of Tehran?" Eris asked.

"That was two years ago. She, uh, sort of gets into states sometimes," Ammon said. "I mean, very rarely. But in Tehran, there was a squad of elite Medjai trying to close this portal to the Duat. Legions and legions of demons were just streaming out endlessly. Eventually they were overwhelmed and called for aid. She arrived and, uh, fixed it."

Eris raised an eyebrow. "Fixed it?"

"Well, she got into one of her states and tore apart a few of them so badly with her bare hands the rest just fled in terror and shut the portal close right behind them," Ammon said. Percy and Eris blinked. "_Demons_ fled in terror?"

"Christ, Egyptian women are as bad as we were briefed about," Percy muttered to Eris.

"Here she comes!" Ammon said, jumping down excitedly.

"Who?" Percy and Eris asked.

"Quiet!" Ammon hissed.

"Presenting the Crown Princess of Egypt, Lady of the Nile and Sun Priestess-In-Training, Lola Rashid and her Seraphim guard!" the presented cried.

At the edge of Percy's hearing he heard a clicking. It got louder and louder until it was a definite clear sound audible over the roar of the crowd. Everyone was craning their necks towards the entrance of the Hall of Ages and he turned to see what all the fuss was. Four equally tall, elegant women were dressed in robes of shimmering pure white which contrasted deeply with their dusky skin. Each one were as powerfully built and Amazonian as Percy had feared, which was a strange yet beautiful sight to see them clad in such delicate white filigree. They wore ghostly face veils and each held a heavy staff topped off with an elegantly flowing silvery steel blade in their silken gloved hands. Led by one with a small golden circlet distinguishing her as the leader, they were escorting a small figure through the crowd. Their long bladed staves clicked in perfect synchrony with their white heels and each other to produce a steady_ click click click_ as they pierced the masses.

"Who're the brides?" Eris whispered to Ammon.

"Not brides. The Seraphim. The virgin bodyguards of the Crown Princess," Ammon whispered back. "An elite corps of women who would lay down their lives before letting the Crown Princess get so much as a scratch on her cheek."

The formation marched all the way to the dais, where they stepped smartly out of the way to present the princess. Percy's dick, a half stirred python in his trousers, blew up to its full length instantly.

Princess Lola, in contrast to almost all the other Egyptian women, was a petite little thing. She had big brown eyes, soft caramel skin, a cute little button nose, neatly cut soft brown hair that framed her smooth, cherubic oval face and looked about as threatening as a puppy wagging its tail. Yet she oozed sex appeal. Her chest was was as flat as an anvil but her youthful little butt was as plump and round as a summer ham. It stuck out of her thick, soft brown long-sleeved dress which gently clung onto her wide round hips and ended mid-thigh, exposing her thick knee length stocks and soft supple thighs. On her slender neck was a thick black choker.

Princess Lola raised her hand - where the sleeve was adorably too long so only her fingers were poking out - and gave a curious little wave by wiggling her exposed digits. She gave a shy little self-effacing smile to the crowd which went absolutely mad, cheering and crying out her name like she was a pop star.

"She's so cute, isn't she? Heliopolis is paved with gold and littered with gemstones, but she is the crown jewel of this city..." Ammon said with a love struck sigh. "Her smile is like a warm midsummer breeze under a starry sky..."

"Good gods, I want to bury my face in that ass and just live off eating it, breakfast lunch and dinner," Percy said as he unabashedly rubbed his throbbing erect cock into Eris. "I don't blame you..." Eris agreed.

Ammon grew red. "The princess is a pure, kindhearted girl. Please don't talk about her like that."

"I understand why she needs the guards... She's a walking cock erector," Percy said as he greedily eyed Lola's cute little butt squishing with infinite softness into her chair. The Seraphim took her positions behind her. She was so short that her feet didn't touch the floor, and she absent-mindedly swished her feet in the air as she gazed around with innocent brown eyes.

Ammon grew red again. "Perhaps there are some lowlives on this planet that would even think about taking liberties with her outside of marriage, but she is quite capable of handling herself. She's one of the Seven Sphinxes," he added proudly.

"Huh, she doesn't look powerful," Percy said.

"She is the youngest Sphinx in our history," Ammon said proudly. "But as the next-in-line and a future host of Ra she is targeted at every step by our enemies, both demonic and human. The Seraphim are there to guarantee her safety and protect her purity."

"Purity?" Eris said.

"Well, traditionally Sun-Prietesses-In-Training are virgins," Ammon explained. "If there were any doubt of her purity, she would be rejected by Egypt. And if anything were to happen to her, there would be no Sun Priestess in line. It would be a disaster. So do refrain from making inappropriate comments about such a nice girl."

"So, that's the whole royal family huh?" Percy asked.

"No, you dimwit. There's still their mother. The queen. _Her_," Eris hissed.

"Ah, I see even you have heard of _her_," Ammon said quietly.

"Presenting the Chief Lector, Zia Rashid!" the presenter cried.

"Not a lot of titles," Percy remarked.

"Yeah, that's because there isn't anyone who doesn't know who she is," Eris said.

_**CRACK**_

With a sound like God whipping open a hole in the fabric of the universe the Chief Lector arrived.

* * *

"Crikey," Eris croaked.

In an explosion of sunfire and starlight that threw long shadows on the walls of the Hall of Ages, the Chief Lector stepped onto the dais and surveyed the cowering masses with indifference, bordering on disdain. She greeted her children then sat down on the steps of the dais.

"Zia Rashid," Ammon whispered in a sort of terrified awe to them. "She's undoubtedly the first of the Seven Sphinxes and as Chief Lector the de facto general of our armies."

"OK we're leaving, there's no way this is going to work," Percy urgently whispered to Eris as he turned around and headed from the way they came.

"Stay here!" Eris hissed.

"We're never going to manage to win with that... That... That thing here!" Percy hissed back. But Eris gripped his wrist and held him fast.

"Let's at least find out more!" Eris hissed.

That thing was an Amazon's Amazon. She was a neck-achingly towering woman with a rich leopard skin cloak studded with two thick metal pauldrons draped grandly over her shoulders. On her frame - beautifully proportioned to her considerable height - was the most massive and gravity defying pair of tits Percy had ever seen. They protruded outwards like two massive sandbags, pushing aside and holding open her leopard skin cloak like drapes. They were brushing the floor as she sat legs spread wide like a delinquent on the steps, but they weren't drooping. They were simply so massive they grew all the way down to her belly.

"Bloody hell, she could feed a starving African village with those milk sacks!" Eris whispered in awe.

The mother of two was strangely of indeterminate age. Percy didn't know if it was some strange Egyptian magic but her face was icily beautiful yet timeless. Her elegantly sculpted features and regal bearing looked like they were etched into her smooth toffee complexion rather than grown, her beautiful and divine visage the grand work of a master sculptor blessed with heavenly visions of beauty given life rather than the face of a flesh-and-blood mortal. Whether one hundred seconds or one hundred years passed, they looked like they would remain as flawless and beautiful as a brilliantly cut gemstone - an ageless unchanging oval of rich mahogany sculpted into high cheek bones, a delicate upturned nose, a pair of soft red lips and piercing amber eyes ringed with deep shadows that seemed to be illuminated from within.

Underneath her thick cloak was a strange yellowish-orange tunic that ran like muted liquid fire over her voluptuous breasts, clung onto her sleek belly, caressed her wide round hips, draped gently off her prodigiously protruding buttocks and went all the way down her long slender legs. It flowed off her shoulders and onto her arms into sleeves of a slightly darker shade that clung tightly to her wrists. In her hand she held an ancient, gnarled staff as thick as a steam pipe and as tall as she was.

"All members of the royal family are present! Let the audience come forward!" the presenter cried. The first person that came forward was a young man who was twitching nervously. He had hair combed very neatly and very flatly and radiated a freshly scrubbed feeling off him.

"Your Majesties," the young man said, falling to a knee. "I am Masama Infada of Faiyum."

"Ah, Masama, what can I do for you!" the Pharaoh said jovially.

The young man was taken aback. He bowed even deeper. "Your Majesty, I'm not so bold as to ask your grand self for anything, but if in your infinite mercy you deign to use one iota of your ability to help this poor soul -

"How much money you want?" the Pharaoh said.

"None sire! I would never ask that from you!" the man cried, bowing even deeper.

"You sure? I've got tons of it," Carter insisted.

"No, sire!" the man cried again.

"It's just that it's lying all over the place in my Palace," he said with a touch of disappointment. "I mean, I can't take two steps without subbing my toe on a bar of gold these days. Just yesterday I found a gold marble in my soup." Percy's eyes bulged. His mind had a sudden image of his dank old apartment morphing into a palace with gold littering the floor.

"He doesn't want any money, Dad," Nubia said without looking up.

"You sure? The economy is really doing well," the Pharaoh said, using his crook to scratch his ankle.

"'s because Mom took over," Nubia said.

"What do you want then?" the Pharaoh said.

At this point the man was bowed so deep he was practically whispering to the floor. "Your majesty, I come from a small farming village. Egypt is doing so well these days we have been exporting like mad. But many of our people tire of exporting heaping cart loads of dates and corn over stretches of desert. If it pleases your Highness, might a road be constructed from our village to the First Nome so it may ease our burden and let us export even more crops?" the man blurted out in the quick, monotonous tone of a speech practiced many times in front of a mirror.

The Pharaoh leaned out of his throne to the presenter. "Sure, sure. Jim, take this down. Build road out of gold bricks from his village to the Heliopolis."

"Dad, you can't build a road from gold," Nubia said quietly, pulling her peaked cap even further down out of embarrassment. "Sure we can. It's piling up all over the place in my Palace. Damned thing, weighs a ton and slippery as anything," the Pharaoh complained. Percy choked as he heard this.

Lola took her father's hand in her own. "Father, Nubia means that roads shouldn't be built out of gold," she gently explained.

"Really? I swore I saw a documentary last week where the roads were built out of gold," the Pharaoh said, stroking his chin.

"That was the Wizard of Oz, Dad," Nubia said, sinking further into her chair in embarrassment.

"Fantastic. Get him here to build our golden road, chop chop," the Pharaoh said with a broad smile. He leaned back into his chair in satisfaction as if he'd just solved a rather tricky problem. Nubia slapped her palm into her face. "Jim, build a road from Faiyum to the closest Heliopolis entrance. Standard cart axel width."

"Thank you, your majesties! May you reign a thousand years!" the man cried, tears of gratitude steaming down his face. The whole audience stood up and clapped wildly, cheering and stamping their feet. The Pharaoh waved his hand, graciously accepting their praise while Nubia groaned silently. Lola smiled and patted her father's hand.

"The next audience member, step forward!" the Jim the presenter cried. An old, wizened man with a long wispy beard hobbling on a stick shakily stepped in front of the dais.

"Good evening. How may I give you gol - I mean help you today?" the Pharaoh said.

"Your majesty, I am an old man reaching the end of my life," he said in an ancient, wheezing voice. "Throughout my life I have lived through ups and downs, thick and thin, and made many good friends and see them pass into the Duat. On the whole I have lived a rich and fulfilling life. Now, as the candle of my life slowly burns to its wick, I have just one thing to ask of you, my King."

"Gold?" the Pharaoh said hopefully. The old man shook his head and smiled, revealing a single gummy tooth. He raised his trembling stick at Lola, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Her."

The Pharaoh blinked. "You want Lola?"

The crowd went quiet and started to mummer amongst themselves as the old man gave the Pharaoh a gummy smile. "Oh yes, very much so." The head Seraphim's stave cracked under her tightening grip. "What do you want from the princess?" she said in quiet anger, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Oh no, I don't want anything from the princess. I want the princess. I want to fuck that tight little piece of jailbait in the ass," the old man said happily, his grin spreading even wider. Sparks flew as the head Seraphim slammed her stave on the ground. The crowd went deadly quiet with simmering anger. She pointed her stave at the old man and twisted it in the air. "You just bought yourself an express ticket to the afterlife, old man," she said with a murderous scowl.

"Gotta give him credit for saying what we're all thinking," Percy whispered to Eris. She nodded in agreement. "I wish I had a cock just so I could fuck her."

"Niriem, please put your weapon down," Lola pleaded in melodic tones as clear and crisp as sunlight streaming through a brook . "This old man... He is just confused and weary. He does not know what is he is saying." The old man shook his head. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying, prin-cess. When I'm tearing your cute little butt in half with my cock, you'll understand that I know exactly what I'm saying." Lola flinched in horror at his words as her Seraphim snapped in front of her, weapons raised. The crowd clambered to their feet, yelling angrily and demanding the old man apologize. Pieces of fruit, amulets and assorted items were hurled inaccurately at the old man, some striking his shining, liver spotted head before clattering to the ground. The old man just smiled. He let his stick fall to the ground and unhinged his jaw into an enormous cavernous hole.

_**SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

The crowd cried and doubled over with their hands on the ears. Percy, Eris and Ammon did the same as the eardrum shattering screech ripped through the air and sent their bones vibrating like piano keys. What happened next was even more unpleasant. The old man exploded, his skin falling in great sheets as a huge form of fire and smoke unfurled itself into the air. It went up and up and up until it towered even over the trio on the second floor - a massive red-skinned demon with flaming horns and great big leathery bat wings that stretched itself luxuriantly across the room.

"I am Fire-Upon-City, the Supreme Demon King of the Dead Lands of Mad Beings in the Land of Demons!" the massive creature roared in a discordant symphony of fire and death. It flexed an enormous arm, his reddish biceps moving around like a couple of Chevy's parking. Claws the size of spears shot out of his fingers. The crowd screamed and ran for cover, streaming out of the Hall of Ages and into the Heliopolis. It pointed a finger at the Princess Lola.

"I'll be taking you to my Palace," the demon screeched in eldritch tones. "I'll fuck your brains out every night until and paint your face with my cum. Eventually your folks will die and without a replacement Sun Priestess, the First Nome will be defenseless! I'll swagger into the throne room with you impaled on my cock, nothing but a mind broken fuck slut defiled with my semen as my underlings loot, rape and fuck their way throughout the 360 Nomes!"

"Hmmm," the Pharaoh said, leaning back into his throne and steeping his fingers together. "You sure you don't want any gold?"

"What?" the demon king said in a harsh guttural bark of fire and brimstone.

"Gold. It's this shiny yellowish metal that comes from the ground," the Pharaoh explained.

"I know what gold is, you imbecile!" the demon king said in an unearthly screech of pain and poison. "Why would I want it?"

"It's quite valuable," the Pharaoh continued. "You can make all sorts of things with it. Amulets, chopsticks, paper weights, little decorative stands."

"And roads too, if you can find this Wizard or Oz bloke," the Pharaoh added.

"I do not want gold!" the demon king screeched in a ear-ratting wail of anguish and despair.

"You sure? You haven't even seen it yet," the Pharaoh said.

"The only thing I want is to drink your blood from your skull upon that throne as the wives and daughters of your people suck my cock!" the demon king screamed in a cacophony of death and agony.

"Ah hah! But the throne is gold. So you _do _want gold," The Pharaoh cried as if he had completed a rather deft syllogism. "Now just leave your address with Jim over here and I'll send it over to your place in a flash. Now, you said lived in the Lead Pants of Bad Beans in the Land of Lemons? Jim, write that down."

The demon king's enormous left eye twitched in sheer disbelief. He turned around to the screaming, fleeing masses. "This guy is your king?" he screeched.

He snapped back to the dais. "Enough!" he roared. His hideous fanged face broke into a grin. "Now let's take you to your new home, princess!" His enormous body sprinted forward with unbelievable speed for his bulk. Guards steamed out the sides to stop him but were batted away by his massive hand, scattered like bowling pins in the path of the demon's charge. The demon king slowed just a fraction out of as hesitation as the royal family stayed perfectly still. They didn't run. They didn't scream. They didn't even get out of their seats. They seemed to be looking at the figure sitting on the steps of the dais.

Percy had almost forgotten about the Chief Lector. She had been sitting very still throughout. She was, quite astoundingly, examining her staff with an air of disinterest. She hadn't looked up since she got here. She didn't even seem to register the demon king barreling towards her daughter.

The demon king raised his left claw and swung in an arc towards the seated Crown Princess. Niriem barked an order and her fearless Seraphim stepped sharply in front with their staves pointed towards the demon king as bright holographic auras exploded around their bodies. Ammon cried out the princess' name and leapt over the second floor banister as Percy and Eris tried to restrain him. Then the Chief Lector's timeless, icily beautiful head tilted imperceptibly upwards and the world exploded.

_**SLCH**_  
_**SPLAT**_  
_**SCCRREEEEEEEEEE**_

The demon king gave out an unholy screech, sinking to its knees and clutching the stump of his left hand as acidic green blood squirted from it. His gargantuan severed left hand slapped against the wall ten feet top-left of the Princess Lola's head and slid down to the floor in a trail of green blood. Her Seraphim snapped in front of her, shielding her from a spray of flying green blood in their pristine white dresses. A titanic spear made of blazing sunfire and glowing magma buried itself in a column and vibrated to a halt, hot green blood dripping off its shaft.

Percy blinked. He barely saw what happened. In an instant, a miniature sun exploded in a glowing supernova above the Chief Lector, compressed itself into a flaming spear of plasma as gigantic as a fighter jet and intercepted the demon king's forearm with unerring accuracy, severing his claw and saving the princess.

The Chief Lector turned over her staff, examining the other side intently for a second. Then she stood up and swept to the demon king in her leopard skin cape, her voluptuous body jiggling gracefully as she pneumatically shot forward. The leopard skin cape trailed behind her as she made her way to the amputated demon rolling on the floor. It turned its hideous face, contorted in pain, onto one side to face Zia.

"You BITCH!" it screeched, unleashing a firestorm from its gaping mouth with the last word. She should've been cauterized to the bone, but there wasn't even a mild burn on the Chief Lector's flawless, shapely form as it billowed into her like a flamethrower. She walked up to it's single exposed, hateful eye as big as she was tall and somehow managed to look down on it with haughty indifference. "Fire-Upon-City, Supreme Demon King of the Dead Land of Mad Beings - you're stupider than I thought," she said with an air of aloof indifference, tapping her classically-sculpted chin thoughtfully. "But still, thank you. You saved me a trip to the sulfuric shithole you call a home."

"You CUNT! I'll tear this whole city apart and EVISCERATE everyone in it!" the demon king screeched. With the last of its strength it sprang to its feet and moved with astounding acceleration towards the exit. It almost got to the exit before a half dozen more flaming spears sailed through the air and neatly sliced his gigantic arms, legs and head off. The inertia of his sprint sent his disassembled body tumbling like Legos out onto the open square. The pieces rolled to a halt behind the crowd of fleeing spectators. They turned around, took one look at the dismembered body and went silent. Then they erupted into a thunderous cheer that echoed throughout the Heliopolis.

Zia majestically swept back to the dais to her family against the backdrop of her citizens' thunderous applause. The Seraphim parted to let her to her daughter. Lola smiled as the Chief Lector leaned down and gently checked if she was hurt. Satisfied that there wasn't a scratch on her precious daughter, the Chief Lector smiled and put her hand on Lola's head. Lola giggled as her head was patted.

The Pharaoh sighed, leaning his hand into his throne's armrest in disappointment. "Now I'm never going to clear my palace," he grumbled.

"Jim, write this down," the Chief Lector ordered. The presenter, who was cowering behind a column, quickly snapped up and scurried over. "Put out this press release. The seals on the First Nome were altered to let the demon king in a possessed body in. This was to draw him out of his fortified palace and destroy him here." Jim jolted this down, bowed and scurried away.

"Well, the audience is over," Ammon said wistfully, his big brown eyes following the leaving Princess Lola all the way until she disappeared from view. "Come on, let's go to the Medjai quarters. You can stay there while you find your demon." The trio got onto the donkey and set off in a slow, silent trot through the intricate stone hallways of the First Nome.

"It's not that I like her or anything," Ammon broke the silence.

"Of course," Eris said.

"I mean, not to say she isn't likeable and _really_ cool and cute, it's just that it does not necessarily mean that I like her," Ammon added.

"Terrific," Eris said.

"I go to the same classes as her," Ammon said. No one asked.

"Do you now?" Eris replied after an awkward pause.

"Last week I ran out of papyrus and I asked her for some and she said yes and I said thank you and she said you're welcome and gave me this wonderful little smile," Ammon said, his cheeks blushing.

"Wow, getting serious aren't you?" Eris said with a roll of her eyes. Percy elbowed Eris to shut up.

"You know, the Medjai was originally formed to protect the royal family," Ammon said, fidgeting anxiously with his peaked cap in his hands. "Including the Crown Princess."

"Ah, were you hoping for a special assignment?" Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows conspiratorially.

Ammon smiled shyly, his cheeks blushing. "Well... Although I am of humble lineage and honestly of sparse wealth... Sometimes I do daydream about it in class."

"Is that why you joined the Medjai?" Percy asked.

"Of course not! I joined to protect and to serve," Ammon hastily answered. "But perhaps... Maybe one day... The princess will get into a spot of trouble... Not that I want her to! But perhaps some great snarling monster will set itself on her... And perhaps I will be in the vicinity and find it in myself to be terribly brave and save her... And she'll be so impressed she'll appoint me as her knight... That sort of thing," Ammon said softly, rubbing his head sheepishly. He let out a wistful sigh.

"But alas, this is just a fantasy... She is much more powerful and brave than I am, and ever surrounded by her Seraphim," Ammon said sadly. "But maybe I could perhaps just buy her some time to conjure a spell or tackle her out of the way and save her at grave bodily harm to myself."

"That's the spirit!" Percy cheerfully said, slapping the little lovesick boy on the back. "Girls like a guy that would gravely injure himself for her!" But more quietly he said to Eris, "But from my experience, they love a guy who can gravely injure her pussy so bad with his cock that her stomach hurts."

Ammon smiled. "Your vote of confidence is heartening, Perseus. But alas, this is a wild flight of fantasy. Hell, the princess probably doesn't know I even exist..."

"Hello, Ammon."


	7. The Medjai HQ

**AnshDaFicLover chapter 6 . May 14:**

Cool chapter dude, I don't really know why but I'm honestly really enjoying the story so far. Keep up the good work

Answer: **You come for the sex but stay for the plot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Guest chapter 6 . May 14:**

Does Sadie exist in this universe, she isnt with the royal family or is she rebelling against the royal family? btw love carter acting senile

Answer: **Oh yes, she exists. She'll play a pretty big part, especially in the endgame. I won't spoil it too much, but Sadie has relinquished any claim to the throne for personal reasons and struck out to make her own success. Carter acting like an a genial airhead is one of my better ideas, I think. It adds some nice comedy and will help grease the progression of many plot points.**

* * *

"Princess Lola!" Ammon half yelped, half screamed. His body instinctively tried to stand up and bow while dismounting, but instead of achieving either his head smacked onto Seti's head as his feet dug into the stirrups. As his head rebounded painfully off a skull like fur lined steel, Seti veered off into a quick run. The dazed officer was moaning and rubbing his sore forehead, too dazed to notice as Seti trotted into a wall. His head was smacked again as Seti reared and the three of them slid rather ignominiously off the old donkey into an awkward tangle of limbs and swears before the Princess and her Seraphim. Not a good way to be seen in front of your Princess and your crush.

"Oooooowwwwww," Ammon groaned as his eyelids cracked open. He stared at what appeared to be a very brightly polished white shoe.

"Eeeeeekkk!" he shrieked as he furiously back pedaled away from Niriem who was looking down at him with an expression of disdain. He scrambled on his belly for his peaked cap on the floor and shot to his feet, jamming his cap onto his soft mop of wavy hair ripping off a salute.

"Officer Ammon Boifarq, at your service Princess!" Ammon squeaked. The Princess looked at him with curious brown eyes for several heart pounding seconds, then raised her sleeved hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Like I was saying, hello, Ammon," Lola said with an amused smile. "I saw you on the second floor and thought I'd come and say hi."

"H-hi!" Ammon stuttered, his brain circuits short circuiting as the the Princess' giggle flowed through him like a midsummer night's breeze into an evergreen glade. She knows my name! he screamed internally.

Lola laughed a light little lilting laugh. "I meant _I_ was coming to say hi, but that's good too. Congratulations on becoming a Medjai - it is very impressive to do so while you are studying. You look very good in that uniform."

Ammon's opened and closed like a fish out of water, his chest swelling with the compliment. His cheeks turned so red Percy thought he was going to tip over from blood loss. His pubescent mind scrambled for something to say. "Y-you look very g-good too!" he stuttered.

Lola broke into a small, embarrassed smile. She fiddled with her choker in a way that made steam rise from the top of Ammon's head. "Gee, thanks, I just sort of threw this on..." Ammon stared at her with big brown eyes, his mouth gaping as if he were going to say something. Lola leaned forward with her curious angelic eyes wide, waiting for him to speak. But when she leaned forward Ammon was caught off guard when he saw a bit of her cleavage down her dress and his mouth gaped even more. This went on for awhile until Percy and Eris stood up, rubbing their sore bums.

"Who are your friends here?" Lola inquired politely. Niriem's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. They were very good at it because she was a very suspicious woman and got a lot of practice squinting at things she was suspicious about. You'd think she practiced squinting every morning when she woke up, if you didn't know she rarely slept. Because she was so suspicious. "Yes, who indeed are these foreign outsiders?"

"These are Perseus Jackson and Erry Ow. They're Greek demon hunters, here to find a fiendish..." Ammon halted when he saw Lola's face radiating innocence. "Intercourse... Demon."

"Greeks!" one of the Seraphim hissed as she stepped foward. There was a certain tightening of grips and shifting of stances that suggested that the Seraphim strongly disagreed with the entire concept. But Ammon quickly stepped forward. "These are good and noble people, I can vouch for them! Just this evening I saw them banish a terrible demon at Abu Simbel!"

Percy and Eris bowed. "Your majesty."

"Hello. Hope you're having a nice visit so far," Princess Lola said.

"Yes, and no doubt you will be leaving shortly, invader," Niriem said with a scowl.

"Let us let history be history, Niriem, and put it behind us," Lola said quietly. "Anyway, we're trying to attract foreign tourists here. You really can't go threatening everyone who comes here from the outside."

She turned to face Percy and Eris. "You are free to stay as long as you wish. Please, do enjoy the Heliopolis. It is the pride of our civilization. If you would excuse me, I shall take my leave. I have matters to attend to," the Princess said.

She clutched her hands behind her back, resting her enclosed fist on the smooth upper curve of her young plump backside. She did this curiously girlish hip swaying as she bent towards Ammon. "See you at Mrs Anya's class, Ammon." She gave a final cute little wave of her sleeved hand and walked off surrounded by her sleek, jiggling bodyguards. Her own cute little butt was not entirely out of place as it did a fair bit of jiggling among the more expansive and mature assets of the Seraphim.

"Thanks for covering me up," Percy whispered to Eris as she moved away from in front of Percy. An obscene, throbbing erection was clearly visible in his loose pants that would probably have got him executed on the spot. "Good thing they left. Any longer and my dress would've gotten torn."

Ammon was swaying slightly on the spot with a dopey smile on his face, his mind galloping through some unseen glades of green and sunlight. Percy prodded him on the shoulder. "Officer, our quarters?"

"Hmmm? Quarters... Oh yes, your quarters... They're at the Medjai HQ..." Ammon said dreamily. He wandered off in a dreamlike shuffle. Eris and Percy shrugged and followed. He took them through the bustling Heliopolis to a large, squarish fort that stood apart from the rest made out of reddish stone. A high, smooth, meter thick wall surrounded the entire compound with little slits for arrows and spells. Inside a single tall tower was flanked on both sides by squat buildings. At the very top the tower glowed like an intense blue as if it were hosting a single-color rave party. A large running track was situated behind the tower and a dozen Medjai officers in singlets were running laps. The only entrance to the compound was a single small hallway cut into the wall, just barely enough for two. Huge stone slabs dangled precariously out of the ceiling of the hallway, threatening to slam shut at the slightest sign of danger. Above the entrance was the same symbol as on Ammon's badge - a complex series of overlapping circles and triangles overlaid with a single Egyptian eye that unblinkingly watched over all those who entered.

"By the Labyrinth, I'm so glad we did not try to physically assault this place," Eris whispered in horror as she observed the meter thick walls and cannons on top of them. "If this is their police HQ, I'm shitting my pants wondering what their forts look like!"

"The quarters are in the East Wing," Ammon said, pointing to the building on the right. "After you get settled we'll interview you."

"Interview?" Eris asked. Ammon waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, no need to worry. Someone from HQ will just as you are, purpose of stay et cetera."

They were led to into a building. A long, breezy sandstone hallway held dozens of rooms along it's sides. Ammon went to the counter, filled out a form and took a pair of key rings. He gave them to Percy and Eris. "Here. Room 68. I'm right next door! We'll be neighbors!" Ammon said happily. "Come back down here when you're ready."

* * *

"... Well, look on the bright side!" at least it's cleaner than your old apartment," Eris said cheerfully. Percy gave her a look. "Yet somehow has less furniture then a _rented_ apartment."

Percy and Eris did not know this but the Medjai were held in something close to awe by the Egyptian public; they were seen as an elite task force of the best of Egypt going above and beyond to protect their country. They were the tip of the spear, the heart of Egyptian peace and propsertiy, the first and last line of defence. As such, at least at the start, they were expected to live in ascetic conditions to show attachment to only the lofty ideals of honor, bravery and loyalty to the throne. To say that rooms were sparsely decorated would be untrue - because they were not decorated at all. The only items in the room were walls, floors, a sconce with a flickering torch and two stone beds. Percy and Eris assumed they were beds because they were rectangular, flat and somewhat elevated, but they could just as well be two sections of an unfinished rampart that were thrown away for being too hard and sharp.

Percy took out the Device as Eris laid on the bed. She winced.

"Two thaums," Percy said, checking its charge. "Can we use that?"

"I don't know," Eris said, staring blankly at the stone ceiling. It was a sort of reddish yellow. "Can you use a French fry to pick a lock?"

Percy shrugged and put the Device back in his pocket. But before he did he noticed, for the first time, a symbol on the back. He didn't notice it at first because the Device was black and the symbol was traced in a slightly darker shade of black. But if he held it up in the light he could just about make out a black Omega embossed onto the back.

"Well, we tried. No harm in admitting we failed," Percy said as he sat on the bed.

"We haven't failed," Eris countered.

Percy snorted. "You saw it. They're real pieces of work. Especially the big cheese. I never scanned her with the Device but I don't need it to know trying to use the Device on her is like throwing a wet sponge against a tank. And I have no intention of ending up like that big ugly red dude."

"What about that adorable piece of jailbait?" Eris said.

"I don't want to, but her bodyguards," Percy said with a shudder. "It's like she has a corps of overprotective mothers with anger issues and very sharp knives... And also a regular overprotective mother with power pouring out of her ears. And they seem to take offense at me being Greek."

Eris chuckled. "How racist of them. It's only by coincidence we're here to conquer them!" The stone room was terribly quiet. Percy and Eris lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a minute.

"What we need is an ally," Eris blurted out.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "An ally?"

"Someone decently high up. Who can get us into places, cover for us and help us find and assimilate targets," Eris explained. "But the only problem is rank scales linearly with power here. Anyone like that here could melt melt steel beams with a thought," she said with a sigh. Then she broke into a grin and leapt off the bed. "Oh well. We'll find something. Meanwhile, we can take our time here. It'll be like a vacation!"

Percy snorted. "A vacation where they execute you if they find out what you're up to?"

Eris grinned. "The best kind." She grabbed Percy's hand and hauled him out of the room and into the lobby where Ammon was waiting. They followed him out the wing into to the central tower. Inscribed above its double wide glass entrance was a a sentence explaining that the word "policeman" came from the word "polis", which mean "city". The Medjai were the men belonging to the city and the central tower embodied it. The tall, sleek spire was equal parts modern skyscraper and fortress - it overlooked much of the Heliopolis, giving it an unparalleled strategic view of the First Nome while protected by huge ramparts and 10 centimeter thick sheets of bullet proof glass. From the Commander's office at the very top, where the walls were made entirely of crystal clear glass, one could look down on the city bathing in the ever-flickering torchlight. This symbolically represented her position as the city's watchful guardian. And vice versa, a massive brazier in the Commander's office burned with an intense, towering royal blue inferno representing the light of the Medjai, to be never extinguished and ever burning bright in the eyes of the public as a symbol of truth and honor above all else.

It was also great for roasting marshmallows. The officers in the building swore that s'mores made from the Commander's flame acquired a smooth aftertaste of truth and honor that couldn't be beat. There was talk of selling it in supermarkets to raise money for the Medjai's Winter Solstice party.

Of course Percy and Eris didn't know this. They didn't even bother to find out because their minds were thoroughly occupied with the the ground floor where masses of young women with full breasts and long, luscious hair in every shade from fiery red to midnight black were briskly strolling around the ground floor with youthful vigor. They brought to mind the word "nubile". It also brought to mind the words "soft", "ripe", "lush", "fertile", "fecund" and "college sophomore". This was because of another thing that they didn't know which happened, by a remarkable coincidence, almost exactly two years before they arrived.

One evening the Pharaoh wandered up to his wife with a brilliant idea. He had been clicking absent-mindedly around on the Internet as he usually did - because she did most of the actual running of the country - when he came across an article about the gender imbalance in the government and the workforce. It wrote that due to certain long lasting effects of patriarchal pre-suffrage society, women were excluded from these sectors despite being just as, if not more, competent then men. But because of societal perceptions of women as meek and demure and "belonging in the kitchen" perpetuated subtly through our media and everyday actions, women were thought of and in a vicious cycle thought themselves as being unfit for these demanding, ambitious careers. As such it encouraged men to hire more women to give them a level playing field and encouraged women to be more assertive and fearless in pursuing their dreams. It supplied certain statistics to the effect that there would be an enormous benefit in both tax revenue and Gross Domestic Product if women were to be just as involved as men in the workforce. The Pharaoh burst into the room - where his wife was negotiating an important trade settlement with an international delegation - and gave a short speech about the injustice of this gender imbalance, about how this could go on no longer, about the vast economic potential of rectifying this imbalance and about how it was about time to drag this dusty 3000 year old civilisation into the light of enlightenment and equality. The speech was very well received and the room even burst into small applause despite the fact that it was delivered by the Pharaoh in Pikachu pajamas. The fact that the slight majority of the room was female and the open secret that the most powerful person in Egypt was his wife was glossed over. The Pharaoh, beaming in pajamas, ordered an affirmative action plan to be implemented at once starting with the Medjai.

The Queen, her elephantine breasts resting with a ponderous stillness on the trade table, did not even look up from her trade papers as she said, "Yes, dear." The Pharaoh then swept out of the room his chest swollen with pride and the knowledge that he had just resolved a great injustice while boosting the economy in one stroke.

But the reality was much different. If the writer of the article and much of the studies conducted on the subject had came across an Egyptian woman, they would swiftly retract their statements, pack up and find careers elsewhere. Egyptian women, with their hearts like lions and thighs like steel cables, never had this problem. And if they did, like most problems they faced, it would be swiftly resolved by their resourcefulness and determination or failing that strangled to death by their powerful thighs. This was because if a man tried to keep an Egyptian women in the kitchen he would have to first install a thick steel door, grille the windows with iron bars then line the glass with chicken wire. A man could not look at an Egyptian woman in the eye and tell her she was meek and demure unless he had prior underwent a complete lobotomy severing the links between mind and reality. It would be the greatest fib since Neville Chamberlain proclaimed there would be "Peace for our times". Upon encountering such a man, an Egyptian woman would politely and firmly pick him up, sling him over her shoulders and deposit him at the nearest mental institution. And if such a place were unavailable he would be placed in the nearest political office.

But the Pharaoh's orders were to be obeyed, so the Queen passed it to her daughter. After Nubia removed her palm from her face, a recruiting drive was started at all the universities giving highly lucrative benefits to female graduates who joined the Medjai. The graduates, looking at the boatloads of cash and the somewhat patronising and highly inaccurate reasoning behind the plan, had simply shrugged and accepted the offer. The end result was that at the lower ranks of the Medjai a very soft and lush layer of beautiful young graduates had formed, comprising 89% percent of recruits in the past two years. This chain of events now resulted in the rolling masses of eye candy before Percy's and Eris' eyes. This however does not have much to do with the plot and so shall be no further elaborated upon.

The author will however mention that by a freak accident, every uniform manufactured since then had been two sizes to small. The recruits' shirts were unfortunately stretched so far outwards by their very young and very perky breasts that it didn't even touch their bellies and had to be tucked deep into their slacks to stop them from shaking loose, which shows the Universe is not as cold as unfeeling as previously thought.

"Don't need to worry much about the interview. It's just a formality. We'll just need to interview one of you," Ammon said, snapping the duo from their dreamlike state. He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well, that is if you don't get _her_." He shook his head dismissively and smiled. "Nah, she's on an assignment in Algeria."

"Her? Who?" Percy asked.

Ammon chuckled. "My direct boss, Lieutenant Ruker. She's a very well regarded by the people and an excellent officer, but let's just say she doesn't like your kind too much. She's a real patriot, you see. A nationalist. She's very proud of our great and ancient history, but she thinks the hundreds of years of Greek rule is a blot on the otherwise noble and exalted story of our peoples and seeks to make sure it never, in the slightest way, happens again. Greek rule has has left a chip in some of our people's shoulders, but it has left a great big shard in hers. She's rather of the opinion that being Greek in itself is a crime."

"Tall lady? Hair tied into a bun? Uniform so crisp it cuts your eyeballs? Breasts like a two pointy overgrown pumpkins? Always looks like she's two seconds from beating you to a pulp?" Eris cautiously said.

"Yes, that's her! Saw her picture on the wall, did you?" Ammon asked. "How did you know about her breasts, though? I thought they couldn't squeeze it into the frame. Lots of people complained about that."

"No," Eris said grimly. "I'm looking at her reading a file outside of the interview room." Indeed, there was a business-like woman standing in black-heeled leather boots outside the interview room as she intently read the contents of a vanilla folder.

Lieutenant Ruker was an alluringly olive-skinned woman in her late twenties with her luscious hair tied into a thick business-like bun. Any number of her alluring points could be pointed out, but it is a true testament to her talent that when describing her people tended to start with her achievements. She graduated top of her class from an elite university (this was before the affirmative action plan), went straight into the force and shot up so fast up the ranks that her pay once went up seven times in the span of three weeks. The number of arrests she made was as astounding as her waist to hip measurements and she rejected every accolade, award and honor out of the belief that she was simply doing her job. She was honorable, effective and more incorruptible than a bar of lacquered gold. If she had a fault, it was that she was a little _too _patriotic. She loved her country so much she once beat a factory owner to near-death for producing the Egyptian flag with the red stripe in a slightly incorrect shade. She further displayed her love for her country and justice by quoting an obscure archaic law allowing her to do such a thing before an Internal Investigations Committee and was thus acquitted from all wrongdoing. She was a perfect officer of the Medjai; she loved her force, she loved justice, she loved her king and she loved her country.

But of course, people always described her physical form right afterwards. In fact, they went for long seven course dinners so they could discuss the finer points of it. She was tall, nubile and athletic - her body moved like it was raised on a planet with twice the gravity. There were numerous trophies in her office testifying to her physical prowess in the Medjai's sporting events - her physical strength was widely regarded to be second only to Nubia Rashid. Her glutes were the envy of HQ, so strong and well developed even the men were jealous. On her hips they formed this big, powerful, perfectly formed butt (the kind only achievable with years of squatting and plenty of red meat) that propelled her forward with an unfettered ease that had her subordinates wheezing for air as they jogged to catch up. Of course, her speed was not the only thing that apparently defied gravity. Perched on her chest were two perfectly formed breasts, the size and shape of the finest sun-kissed watermelons in the best farms in Egypt. They only difference was that they were not perfectly spherical but curved slightly upwards into two pointy tips which were tantalizingly naughty. Young boys walking past her felt a terrible urge to grab them.

All in all, she was strong, smart and tough. There wasn't a thing you could throw at her that she couldn't handle. Nothing could press her to the wall; if only because she would bounce.

But as she looked up at Percy, he looked down with his sea-green eyes wide in surprise. In his loose pants his massive cock stirred. This was because of the most alluring points about Lieutenant Ruker were the two poking quite noticeably out of her shirt. These particular points of hers made for the juiciest discussion around the many dinner conferences held about her physical beauty.

Lieutenant Ruker had large nipples. She had very large breasts, but her nipples drew more attention. They were somewhat wider than average and much longer. She was quite aware she had large nipples and consciously wore very thick bras to reduce her embarrassment. But short of wearing a metal band around her beasts, there was no fabric known at this stage of our scientific development that could hide their pointed appearance. Unfortunately for her, they had a nasty tendency to stiffen themselves into two highly visible inch-long cylinders at the most inappropriate times. When she was reading a history book. When she was giving a presentation for a final. When she was giving a lecture on Egyptian history. People's eyes would slowly but inexorably be drawn to her chest where the tips would sprout into two very tall tents.

Worse, she could feel very acutely when this happened, because her large nipples had an awful lot of nerve endings. It is a terrible thing to work so hard on your presentation only to feel your audience's attention to slowly fall to two searing hot pinpricks of embarrassment on your breasts. At this point she would grit her teeth, adjust her shirt and try to return the audience's attention to _other_ points.

Even more remarkable was that her past boyfriends had (anonymously) claimed that in some of the particularly intense and long lasting lovemaking sessions the tireless Lieutenant would demand of them, they would start spurting uncontrollably. Some women were squirters, but this one squirted from both nipples. It was, according to them, a great saving in time by doing away with the need to get a pitcher of water, which inevitably led the audience to speculate on the volume of milk issued. They would simply latch on to the nipple (quite easily given their large size), suck on it until their thirst was quenched and get on with trying to satisfy the Lieutenant. This had led to a rather crass nickname that was whispered in suppressed giggled by Medjai boys after their eyes had darted around furtively to ensure she was out of earshot. The nickname was "Lieutenant Milkers."

The Lieutenant's eyes stared, radiating pure hatred, at the two pale strangers amongst the coppery skin crowd. She spat out a single word like it left a bad taste on her mouth. "Greeks."

"L-lieutenant! You're back!" Ammon squeaked. "I thought you were in Algeria!"

"Officer Boifarq, I finished my assignment early. The two smugglers are currently sitting in our jail cells. While I was away, did you catch these two sneaking about in the Heliopolis? If so, I commend you. There'll be a promotion in it for you," she said, her eyeballs raking up and downs Percy's body in a way that made him sweat.

"No, Ma'am! These two are here to get clearance to stay -" Ammon said, anxiously saluting the Lieutenant.

"The only clearance these Greeks will be receiving," Lieutenant Ruker said slowly and deliberately, rolling over the R's with murderous intent, "Is to our deepest, darkest jail cells - or for their cold unmoving bodies to leave my city."

Percy's eyes twitched. "W-what?!"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, these two - " Ammon insisted.

"I have read the report, Officer. And it sounds like a load of cow dung to me," Lieutenant Ruker said. "There was no residue, no triggering of our alerts, and our guards testify their spells did not even touch it... I find it probable it was a trick of some sort... An illusion."

"Lieutenant Ruker, you can't just imprison people like this!" Ammon insisted.

"I'm not imprisoning people, I'm imprisoning Greeks," she spat, her eyes staring contemptuously at Percy as if every second he spent unimprisoned or alive was a deep personal insult. "As a Medjai, I am authorized to protect us from any threat - and I see two pale ones right in front of me. Or did you forget these invaders' history?"

"Lieutenant, please -" Ammon pleaded. But she cut him off.

"I will go through the formality of interviewing you, invader," Lieutenant Ruker said quietly. "And after that..."

"You know, you're really pretty, could I get a pic - " Percy quickly blurted in panic.

"Silence, invader!" she barked and Percy's spine turned to jelly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the interview room. As he disappeared behind the door, the last thing Eris saw was Percy's face, twisted in sheer horror, mouthing the word - "HELP!"

"Ooooohhhhh, shit," Eris said blankly. She hadn't prepared for this. She had no trick up her sleeve, no ace in the hole, no subtle artifice to escape; for the first time in her very long life she felt out of her depth. Panic lubricated the thoughts racing through her mind looking for some way out of this nightmare. Her head swiveled around the room like a mad rabbit. "Quick, where's her office?"

Ammon, his face sweating with panic, pointed to a wooden door with a large, frosted glass window bearing the words:

**LIEUTENANT S. RUKER**

She sprinted towards it, weaving her way through the bustling office as if their lives depended on it. Which it did.

For our lovable rogues this is the terminus of their rather brief adventure. All in all, it wasn't an entirely bad life for them. And as they say it's better to die trying. It sounds like a pretty shitty way to go, at the hands of a particularly angry and somewhat racist police officer, in a meeting that wasn't supposed to occur. But in life, these things happen, and one rather has to get used to it.

* * *

That is, if not for sheer dumb luck on our rogues' part. Because the good Lieutenant Ruker a very deep, very dark secret that was even more closely guarded than the volume of milk she produced in bed (approx 196cc per hour). It was a secret that no living soul knew, that no one could ever have guessed, that she would rather have died than let anyone else know. This secret will be the saving grace of our beloved rogues - if they manage to find it in time.


	8. The Interview Room

Fanfix Adix chapter 7 . 22h ago

Is the author in question that you mentioned has "Yagami" in his name? lol

Answer: **Never heard of that particular writer.**

godkille13 chapter 7 . May 16

please concentrate on this story. this story has everything, sex, comedy and best of all a great plot  
all your other stories including zia's fall never had this level of a developed plot.  
thanks for a pretty good read

Answer: **I may put more effort into it, but I will try to update my other stories at least once a month.**

NeoDeva999chapter 7 .May 15

Man having her on her side would be very effective.

Answer: **Yes, it would be a terrible and insidious loss for the Egyptians. I mean, imagine all the damage a turncoat, highly trained and highly trusted Lieutenant could do. It's unthinkable! But I'm sure a person as honorable and highly regarded as her would never fall ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

vestas hearthchapter 1 .May 15

Is the lieutenant a switch dom/sub

Answer: **Actually everyone in my story universe is a sub except the guy who has the big cock, who necessarily is a dom. Sometimes female subs become doms to even more subby boys, and in rare cases they become dom like because of strange on unearthly reasons. You'll know what I mean... eventually.**

GetRektNuub and AnshDaFicLover

Answer:** Well, I aim to please. As well as some other things ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**The next one is going to be a very long sex chapter, so it might take awhile.**

* * *

Eris twisted the handle. It was locked. She swore under her breath and took out a bobby pin from her shoe. Jiggling it into the keyhole, she expertly twisted all the pins into their respective columns before any of the fresh faced female recruits could see her and slipped into Lieutenant Ruker's office. Her eyes scanned the room; she didn't even know what she was looking for. The office was spacious and tastefully decorated. On the farthest wall a wide glass window gave nice view of the eastern part of the compound. There was a wall to wall HD TV on one end (the Lieutenant was a big fan of Egyptian sports and hosted sports parties in her office) and a tastefully modern couch opposite it. Beside the couch was a bookshelf stacked high with thick and dusty volumes of Egyptian history as well as a honeycomb of cubby holes that held rolls of papyrus scrolls. Before the window was a heavy built wooden desk, the sort which Eris could practically see the 6 people swearing as they stubbed their toes and strained their fingers to move in. And on top of that a slim laptop. She grimaced. It'll have to do. She sat herself in the Lieutenant's leather swivel chair and started tapping away.

At this point it should be established that Eris did not have a happy childhood. She was born to Nyx, goddess of night, dark and other nasty things. It was not an ancestry that would win her any popularity and being popular was what godhood was all about. She was also not particularly powerful, being the daughter of one of the lesser known minor gods. It was generally miserable - being picked on by more popular gods was a mainstay of her childhood. Sometimes the really popular gods would find it in their time to pick on her - Hercules, Triton, Hermes even once threw her staff at her. But these were far above her on the social ladder. What really got her down was when those immediately above her in terms of popularity picked on her, like the goddess of damp towels and the god of drinks which have diluted because all the ice cubes melted. She was the goddess of deceit and discord. Aside from a handful of stockbrokers she had no worshippers. One might think that despite all this Eris should be happy. Sure, she was friendliness, unloved, lonely, generally despised and unliked by everyone; but the same could be said of the Prime Minister, and he lived a full and active life.

One day particularly bad day she walked up the steps to the house in the Underworld, head coated with damp towels and watery soda, and sat in a dark room feeling terribly morose. She then watched the latest episode of the Simpsons, which really shows you how low she had sunk. Then she saw something that made her smile for the first time in a long while. It was a short song sang by the mean billionaire to the effect that being hated is the greatest feeling there is. And that's when she had an epiphany about the whole situation.

Good guys? A bunch of cocky, self-satisfied popular kids that had all the color of a cube of glass. White bread dipped in water, the lot of them. But a villain - now that had potential! People said they supported good the guys, but they paid to see the villain. Outrage, shock, self-righteousness - that was what an audience wanted, and that was what villains gave them! Villains had style, they had purpose, they had intelligence. The good guys? Bah! A herd of lazy, goody-goody two shoes with no initiative begging for the public's love. They had to hire a villain just to get people to see them! Villains plan, villains plot, villains aspire! And over and over they failed, because that was what society demanded, but they never gave up! The good guys were born with remarkable abilities; with beauty, grace, strength, power, wealth. But villains put their nose to the grindstone, they worked hard to achieve their dreams, they used their wits, cunning and smarts to get where they are! They look at the impossible odds, the deck stacked against them, the wind against their sails and indeed the whole world sneering at them defiantly in the eye and say - "How do you like them apples!" And that's why they were so great. They carried the movies they were in. All the great books, games and films didn't have great heroes - they had great villains! The Havelock Vetinaris, the Fu Manchus, the Professor Moriartys! The SHODANs, the GLaDOSes, the Zangiefs! The Agent Smiths, the Darth Vaders, the Jokers (the Heath Ledger one at least). What the world needed wasn't heroes - it was villains!

With that thought ringing in her mind, she burst, full of renewed purpose and vigour, out of the gloomy room and into the light. Or at least into the lesser darkness, because she lived in the Underworld and people tended to complain if you had anything brighter than a glowstick. She stood on the steps of her house, her hands triumphantly on her hips, and announced to the world that she would become a villain. But if there was anyone there to hear her, of which there was not, and if there was enough light to see her, of which there was not, they would ask her to shut up because it was always night in the Underworld and people were trying to sleep. But like a good FanFiction writer - or a terrible one - she was not undeterred by the complete lack of response. In fact, she took it as tacit approval from the Universe to continue.

So she set out to learn. She learned all sorts of mischievous things. How to reverse pickpocket someone - which was much harder and created much more mischief. How to cast illusions and conjure images. How to steal passwords and intercept text messages. How to find and delete a single memo that would cause everyone in an organization to run around in circles with their hair on fire. How to juggle figures so that the government would pay you taxes. How to exploit loopholes, dance around regulation, tiptoe around precedent and generally violate the spirit (but never the letter) of the Law so hard she became a mindbroken slut who would do whatever you told her to.

But of course, she aspired to become a villain in the true meaning of the word, not the kind lightly thrown around be people who didn't know better. Hitler, Stalin, Saddam, Gaddafi, Mussolini, Khomeini, Dick Cheney - they were not villains but self-righteous megalomaniacs who clawed their way to power. A sort of hero left in the fridge for too long and had gone bad. She had what appeared to the untrained eye boundaries - she never killed innocents for example, or stole from the poor (mostly because they had no money to steal), but to those who understand true villainy know that a villain would never do this. Because a villain only exploits some flaw about a person - her greed, her lust, her carelessness. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fun. You can't lie around and wait for Poetic Justice to administer itself. Some things you have to take into your own hands.

In the course of her study, she learned that only a hero seeked brute strength, which was fine with her because she had none. A villain seeked knowledge. To know where to push to open the secret door, to know to the decimal place how much weight is needed to tip the scales, to know what buttons to press - that was real power! And that was what she hoped to find in Lieutenant Ruker's office. Information. Knowledge. Dirt. Preferably she would have done this weeks in advance, carefully watching, hacking, trespassing and making little notes about every twitch she made, but she knew the Universe rarely gave the villain the luxury of an advantage. Villains were expected to win against the odds.

Eris hacked (i.e. found a sticky note stuck to the underside of her desk with the login credentials) into her laptop and went straight for the Internet history. She clicked it open. Searches for discount badge polish. How to get tomato sauce out of a uniform. An online order for a new belt buckle. Not helpful. Eris went for her emails next. Lots of paperwork, miscellaneous memos and to Eris' confusion an image sent to the Commander which upon close inspection appeared to be an embarrassingly bad drawing of a proposal for s'mores packaging. She would love to read all of this but it was nothing she could use right now. She went for her files next. Nothing. The only thing she learned about the Lieutenant was that she was a terrible artist.

She sighed and sank back into her chair. Eris had to occasionally struggle to get out of two large spherical depressions molded into the seat by the rather full buttocked Lieutenant. But as she leaned back the light caught the keyboard in a different way and she noticed an almost imperceptible difference between a few keys. Eris leaned forward and peered closely at the keyboard. Three of the plastic coverings had little scratches at the top, as if a very strong woman had often hastily pressed the three together and her fingernails had scratched the surface. Curious, she pressed the same combination of keys and the screen tabbed into another desktop.

This desktop had a folder open. Inside there were two items. The first was an encrypted folder, which was useless to Eris because she didn't know the password. The second was an VPN web browser and a rather good one. Good if you wanted absolutely no one to see what you were looking at. This was also useless to her because it did not store any Internet history. She sighed and slumped back into the chair.

An American meteorologist once postulated that relatively small actions in the Universe could have enormous unforeseeable impacts. The famous example given is one where a butterfly flaps its wings and the microscopic fluctuations this creates starts a tornado halfway across the world. The fate of our main characters would have been tremendously different - chiefly in length - if not for two very small and improbable actions. The first was less improbable, and was simply Eris closing the file explorer when she was done out of habit. The second and far more improbable action was that Lieutenant Ruker, for strange and mysterious reasons, had bothered to set a wallpaper on her hidden desktop which revealed itself to Eris as the file explorer was closed. "Oh yes," Eris whispered, her eyes shining. "I can use this alright."

It is interesting to note that this marked the first time in history where a desktop wallpaper had decisively impacted the outcome of a war.

It just goes to show how important your background is.

* * *

Lieutenant Ruker sat down opposite Percy and smoothed open a page on her notebook. Across the scratched metal table and under a harsh, unblinking florescent light sat a nervous Percy. There was not much else to describe about the room because it was entirely bare, windowless and painted in a tasteless monotone of grey. And the reason it was painted in grey was because the previous color scheme tended to cause an awful lot of screaming. The previous scheme was a single shade of bone white colored with splashes of red in interesting and energetic patterns across the walls, floors and sometimes even the ceiling. People tended to scream, not because they thought they were in a work of postmodern art, but because in those days this was called the Torture Room. But that was a long time ago, when Medjai were well-known traders (as in "I'll trade you your front teeth for who killed so and so"). But this was the modern age and the Medjai had set out be a more public relations friendly, community engaging police force and so the room was now called the Interview Room. Before this it was the Interrogation Room, but it was felt that this was still too unfriendly. It was soon to be called the Chatting Room, and proposals were submitted to rename it to the Pleasant Conversation Room, where the Medjai were arguing this was justified because at least half the people in the room would be having fun doing the talking.

Lieutenant Ruker leaned back into the metal chair, which groaned under the weight of her massive pointy breasts. Percy, despite his best efforts, could not help but occasionally glance down at the long dark cones on her navy blue uniform. Her expansive bosom was rising and falling like a tsunami.

"So, invader," she said in a voice like a trumpet that left Percy's ears ringing. "What is the purpose of your visit here?"

"I'm here to hunt a demon that escaped," Percy said anxiously, his eyes only dropping twice to Ruker's succulent breasts. "It's very powerful," he added.

"So you claim. Yet there is no evidence this demon even exists," she said. "And you have no other purpose here?" Percy gulped. The Lieutenant was staring at him with eyes as black as crystallized obsidian, cutting deep into his brain and extracting the facts for itself.

"None," Percy replied.

"Really? Is that why you broke into one Ayalet Shaked's house the same day you got here?" she asked without skipping a beat.

"W-what?" Percy exclaimed in panic.

"On the same day you arrived, the Shaked couple reported a theft. A break-in. Gold was stolen. Oh, and clothes, whose description matches those that you are now wearing. Exactly the kind of thing _your_ _kind_ does all the time," Lieutenant Ruker said with the cool indifference of one who knows one's prey is trapped and was enjoying watching it squirm. Percy wondered if he could make a run for it, but from the look of her he knew Lieutenant Ruker had strength as beastly as any Egyptian woman. And hanging off her belt was a pair of handcuffs and a bone white baton the size and shape of a banana. It was actually a wand, but he didn't know that.

Percy screamed internally. This was worse than when the cops interviewed him for the college affair... But at least that has taken months to find out! And at least they wasn't racist!

"We Medjai are excellent detectives, Mister Jackson," she replied smoothly as Percy choked. Shit, could she read his mind? She made a note in her notepad. "And from what I know so far, I'm guessing you were here to cause mayhem. To stir up trouble. Some precursor to some political gambit, no doubt, to the benefit of your greasy nation of pasty olive-chewers and to the detriment of my exalted and enlightened civilisation of beautifully dusky peoples."

Percy Jackson sat there blankly. Lieutenant Ruker smiled, which unsettled Percy even more than the look of disdain and anger she had before. "So let's see, I've got you on charges of trespassing and theft. That's a comfortable decade in our cells. Mister Shaked was badly injured, so I'll add on assault to that, which is another decade," Lieutenant Ruker said with almost unconcealed sadistic glee. "But the real big one, either life or execution, would be an attempt to let a foreign power assume control of Egypt. It's a bit of a long shot with the available evidence but I know a few judges who share, shall we say, my feelings towards your kind. I'm sure they'll understand that a little bending of the rules is necessary to preserve our national security from you pale foreign bastards. They'll go a long way in seeing that you're convicted for it."

To Percy's utter amazement her nipples appeared to be twitching slowly in excitement. Perhaps her blood pumping through her body was making the inch long rods flex. Was it just his imagination, or had they gotten even stiffer since he got here?

"Please, Lieutenant," Percy pleaded, unable to tear his incredulous eyes from her protruding nipple sticks drawing little circles in the air. "You can't give me such a _stiff_ penalty!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

The Lieutenant stared at him. "Excuse me?" she said in a voice that almost bordered on embarrassment as her eyes widened in disbelief and her cheeks turned red.

"I mean, there's no hard evidence _pointing_ -," Percy stuttered, his eyes swiveling up and down between the Lieutenant's shocked eyes and her dancing titty rods. He figured he had about 7 seconds before her shock turned to rage. "I mean, indicating it was me!"

"W-wearing a set of stolen clothes with a reliable witness putting you near the scene within the time frame is reasonably hard evidence, you pasty dog!" she yelled, her cheeks steaming slightly in the air as she stared with wide, twitching eyes at Percy's eyes. He couldn't quite see this because his own orbs were firmly affixed to the tents on her uniform. "And I'll see to it that it's as hard as your cell's bed!"

"But that's not the _points_ \- I mean points!" Percy said in panic, unable to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight of her fat nipples wiggling like worms. "Those teats - I mean things - could have been stolen by anyone! You can't just _sticking out_, I mean stick it to me!"

Oh no, Percy thought, as he saw her face twitch and her thick red lips curl back into a snarl. She was going to go ballistic. She's going to set me on fire, or push my face into the wall. But she closed her eyes and her flared nostrils took in one deep breath. Then she smiled.

Lieutenant Ruker shot forward until her nose was almost touching Percy's. He gulped nervously. From this angle breasts were visibly dangling over the table, huge distended ostrich eggs that ended into fat long rods twitching like juicy caterpillars, swaying slightly above the cold metallic surface. If the table were a lake she'd have two big mouthed bass greedily latched to her tits by now. "Try to be clever all you want, you toga wearing bastard. I've got you by your big, fat, pale ball - , I mean by your nuts!" she hurriedly whispered to him in a deathly hiss. Percy blinked at the part just before the last one.

Lieutenant Ruker settled back into her chair, a smug, self-satisfied smile on her face. Now Percy was generally described by his friends and family to be a little slow on the uptake. Not the brightest bulb in the room. Not the book smart type. If they were being really polite, they said he took his time to fully understand things. And if they were really rude, they said he would need help understanding a dictionary. They of course never loved him any less for it and they never made fun of him (frankly because they felt bad enough for him). But even Annabeth never expected much in the brains department when she was dating him and Sally was very surprised when he got into college.

But when it came to women he was a veritable savant. No one but Eris could see it, but in his apparently simple brain was a vast and complex network of circuits capable of noting and remembering even the slightest twitch, the merest reflex, the most minuscule giveaway of a woman and processing it into an understanding of the woman's state so deep that it would disturb her if they knew. And more than that, it turned it into a perfect finely tuned bodily actions that would slowly inch Percy closer towards her pussy. A carefully timed suggestive wink here, a perfectly modulated whisper there and a confident grin so perfectly orchestrated by dozens of facial muscles it dazzled and disarmed, and the women was on her knees before she knew it. Unfortunately for Percy, this was a highly specialized set of circuits that could not do anything else and he was utterly disinterested in how a woman felt - unless it related to getting a woman out of her clothes. Still, this was a remarkable ability and Eris theorized it was an evolutionary trait to developed to allow Percy, and possibly even Greek men in general, to breed in times of female scarcity such as any one of the countless Greek invasions, conquests and colonizations. Combined with his visibly superior genetic qualities, this made Percy a sort of elite breeder, speaking from a Darwinian breeding point of view, because he could mate with countless women.

Percy was not aware he had this ability and indeed in a woman as disciplined and willful as Lieutenant Ruker, her well-trained body almost never gave anything away. But it told Percy that she wasn't angry, or that she even hated him like she she seemed. She was even a little thrown off. Percy noticed her chest was heaving even more rapidly now, the massive round globes that were crammed into her uniform jiggling softly as they rose and fall like the tide of civilizations.

Percy! Percy! Can you hear me!

A familiar voice floated into the room that was marred with static.

It's me, Eris!

Percy twisted around the room. Except for him and the Lieutenant it was empty.

Don't say anything! If you want to reply, think the answer really hard! I'm talking to you with telepathy, except it's not telepathy and the concept is wrong in every way to describe what I'm doing, but basically it's telepathy!

Eris! Help! Percy shrieked mentally.

It's going to be alright! Look, I'm in her office and I found something! Just don't let her tell anyone you're under arrest and you're golden! Try to stay in the room!

"Trying to make a run for it?" she purred in a soft, deadly whisper as she got up. "Please do. I would leave to get beat your shining, pale but - I mean beat you blue black."

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Percy cried. The Lieutenant half turned, her torso twisted towards Percy while her toes were pointed at the door. Incidentally, this gave Percy a perfect view of her narrow waist, her full succulent breasts and smooth, taut bubble butt. If he weren't scared shitless he would've gotten a boner.

She raised an eyebrow.

Whatever it is, tell me now!

And Eris told him. Lieutenant Ruker was taken aback by the big, relaxed grin that broke out on the captive's face.


	9. Lieutenant Ruker (Sex)

Mysterious Being chapter 8

Well, this story is freaking amazing and entertaining.I kinda read your stories for the smut but for this one, the plot is so interesting so please keep doing your best!Also senile Carter is something ive never seen before and its hilarious too but its like a complete personality change from the smart and logical guy he is in the Percy is loyal in the books too and here he is a massive play boy so just do as you please I guess...

Answer: **Y****es, the characters are pretty different. I think it's _much _more entertaining this way. Frankly, having your MCs be a sort of friendly agreeable glasses of water who unsurprisingly go on every quest given to them isn't great writing on Mr Riordan's part. I think the only characters which retain a modicum of similarity to the books is Zia who's always been a cold, calculating girl who'd murder kids her age if it was her job. Absolutely perfect.**

GetRektNuubchapter 8 . May18

I knew it. All these women need a Big, Stronk Man to teach them their places. I thought it was ridiculous that Percy was supposed to conquer Egypt by himself.  
Turns out he's really good with women xD.  
Man this story is so entertaining that when I look back at my past thoughts about how this story was going to be mediocre at best I feel stupid.

Answer: **Haha, perhaps I should work on writing my opening chapters. He's going to _exceptionally_ good with women. He'll need it after all.**

**On a side note, this isn't a very funny chapter. I struggle with writing smut and humour at the same time. Would you like my smut chapters to be funny? Leave your opinion in the reviews if you have one.**

* * *

You're shitting me, Percy thought with a grin. This is too good to be true.

I guess our reputation precedes us. Hold on, I'll turn on the hands free mode on the Device and we'll check.

This thing has a hands free mode? Percy wondered.

Or course! It's nothing but the best! I made it, after all.

Percy noted just a hint of pride in her not-telepathy.

Suddenly right in front of him a large circle appeared along with words in electric blue Greek letters.

BOOTING... HANDS-FREE MODE ACTIVATED... SCANNING TARGET...

A bright blue dot chased itself above Lieutenant Ruker, whose voluptuous body now had a faint blue outline.

Don't worry, only you can see this.

A floating sign appeared beside her, connected to her by a straight line indicating the reading's origin.

NAME: SARBA RUKER

HEIGHT: 5'11

BUST: 86CM (DD CUP)

WAIST: 65CM

ASS: 85CM

OCCUPATION: MEDJAI LIEUTENANT FIRST GRADE

POWER RATING: STRONG (125 THAUMS)

ABILITIES: COMBAT MAGIC

PERCEPTIONS TOWARDS -

USER: PERCEPTION OF TARGET AS FOREIGN UNDERLIES ALL OTHERS. TARGET PERCEIVES USER AS EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE AND IS FASCINATED BY USER'S GENITALIA, ESPECIALLY THE TESTICLES AND THE GENETIC MATERIAL WITHIN. THIS IS BALANCED BY PERCEIVING THE TARGET AS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND AN URGENT PROBLEM. TARGET IS EXTREMELY FEARFUL OF USER FINDING OUT SOMETHING ABOUT TARGET.

ALTERATIONS: NONE

CHARGE: 3 THAUMS

CHARGE TOO LOW TO PRODUCE NOTICEABLE ALTERATION. ALTER? YES/NO

You filthy girl, Percy thought happily. This is going to be fun.

Percy leaned back in the chair and smiled cockily. "Before you arrest me, Lieutenant, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What am I forgetting?" she asked slowly.

"To search me, of course," Percy said.

"That's not necessary right now," she said quickly, turning away to the door.

"But Lieu-ten-ant," Percy purred in a deep, seductive voice that made the hair in the back of her neck stand. She couldn't resist that voice. Her head slowly turned around, which would be the last mistake she ever made.

"Don't you need to make sure I'm not carrying any_ big dangerous_ weapons?" Percy cooed, resting his hand his hips. His shirt was rather thick and oversized, but Percy's broad shoulders that tapered in a V shape torso to a slim waist was bulging with muscles. It stretched the shirt out and hinted at the sexy body underneath. He trailed his fingers up his torso, causing his shirt to lift slightly. Lieutenant Ruker's eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of a deep Adonis belt and dreamy, pale six-pack abs that she would lick champagne off.

"I... I..." Lieutenant Ruker stuttered as she stared at the perfect triangle of exposed shining, sculpted marble skin. Percy let his shirt drop back down. He stood up and sat on the edge of the table closer to her. She was at a loss for words. And she had never been at a loss for words except for the first time she met Nubia Rashid.

"Come on, now," Percy said softly by in a way that echoed in Lieutenant Ruker's ears and sent her shivering all the way to the toes in her books. The voice was like the the richest and most expensive type of dark chocolate. Possibly it was infused with orange zest. It poured into her ears and right into her brain, filling her up with sticky and sickly sweet thoughts. "It's your duty to make sure that harm doesn't _cum_ to anyone."

Neither of them knew this, but this was the doing of Percy's remarkable ability. Every word, every step, every grin, was carefully computed in the depths of his brain and executed with a motor control skill so fine that every individual muscle strand throughout his body was perfectly and expertly manipulated in coordination with the rest. All this was precisely calculated to hit the Lieutenant in her current state like a lorry barreling down a highway.

He beckoned and her hips jerked forward, her smooth firm ass jiggling in her slacks as she strode forward. Percy leaned backwards luxuriantly on the table, spreading his arms and legs apart, as he closed his eyes and titled his head nonchalantly up into the fluorescent light. "You can feel my body up as much as you like _Lieutenant_," Percy purred. "And no need for gloves. I'm sure you want to feel every bit of me."

The Lieutenant grew red with embarrassment at the innuendo but she cleared her throat loudly, reasserting herself with a deep breath. When her eyes opened, they were the usual hard slits again. But on the edge, just a hint of softness. "I'm going to make sure you aren't hiding any weapons."

Two long, soft hands wrapped itself around Percy's bulging left shoulder. He couldn't see her but on the edge of his hearing he heard a faint sigh as her fingers gently squeezed the hard, firm ball of muscle. He grinned into the light as he felt her hands slowly work their way down patting his left arm in a way that could be described as both "loving" and "groping". As the tip of her fingers lightly dug into the smooth thick muscle of his right shoulder, Lieutenant was glad Percy had his eyes closed. Because she couldn't help but stare with big open eyes as she gently gave him the slowest pat down she had ever given in her life. Even under the unflattering fluorescent light, he looked more gut-twisting attractive than anyone she'd ever seen. Her fingers roamed, gently feeling up the thick masses of lewd muscles strung across his arm.

"I'm going to do your torso now," Lieutenant Ruker announced. She didn't know why... It was almost as if she was asking his permission first...

Her heart rate shot up 50 beats per minute as she splayed her soft hands on both his massive, throbbing pectorals. Even through his shirt she could feel the heat radiating powerfully from his body. She gulped nervously, heart beating against her rib cage, as she gently squeezed the juicy, sculpted chest in front of her. She kept her soft hands on the warm, throbbing chest with a soft almost indistinguishable sigh, feeling his powerful heart beat with a calm, relaxed pulsating as it pumped hot red blood through his massive body.

They're so big and hot, she thought in awe as she felt up Percy's chest. I wonder if his down there - I mean, I wonder if his body is at such a high temperature all over!

"I thought this was a pat _down_, Lieutenant," Percy smugly purred without looking down. "Do you find my chest particularly interesting?"

"Shut up, criminal," Lieutenant Ruker hissed, her smooth cheeks blossoming into soft red splashes of embarrassment. She quickly slid her hands down under his armpits and onto his narrow waist, feeling even through the shirt the muscular serrations on his waist muscles. Then she hesitated, her hands hovering above his perfectly sculpted belly. It was lay just before her, tantalizing close to touch under a soft layer of fabric.

She shook her head. I'm a Medjai, she thought. I am fearless! And I certainly shouldn't be fearing this!

She pressed her hands, gingerly at first, into his abs. Then as she felt her soft fingertips squish into rock hard muscle, she sighed and let her hands rest on it. They were so defined she could count them by touch! She traced the lines with her slender fingertips, gently caressing the perfectly sculpted abdominals as her own heart beat like an African war drum in her chest. Her fingers dawdled on his toned stomach for far longer than was appropriate before she hesitantly withdrew them.

"I've patted you down, invader," Lieutenant Ruker said quickly. "Now let's go. I'm arresting you an-"

"What about my legs?" Percy asked, his head still tilted back calmly with his eyes closed.

"What?" Lieutenant Ruker said.

"I could be hiding a_ big fat weapon_ in my pants, Lieu-ten-ant," Percy teased in rich, sticky tones like honey syrup that flowed into her ears. "You should take them off and check."

"T-take off your pants?" the Lieutenant stuttered angrily. "That's... That's!"

"Perfectly necessary. You never know what us cunning Greek invaders are hiding," Percy said with a smile.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened as his words seeped into her brain. He was right, of course...

"I'm going to take your pants off now, you Greek dog," she tried to say confidently in an attempt to reassert dominance in the room by making it sound like it was her idea. "And you can't refuse!"

She tiptoed even closer to Percy with hesitant excitement and bent over, reaching for his trouser button.

"On your knees, Lieu-ten-ant," Percy said nonchalantly and it made her knees feel like buckling. "We would want to inspect everything _closely_, wouldn't we?"

"Y-yes, of course," she agreed hesitantly. Slowly, she sank to her knees in front of the man comfortably leaned back on the table. The Lieutenant's nipples throbbed under her extra-strength bra as she imagined the unbelievably _wrong_ scene of her, an officer of the Medjai, kneeling in front of a towering Greek man as she undid his fly... It was unthinkable!

She gasped loudly in surprise at the enormous bulge snaking down one trouser leg like a roll of cookie dough - even though she'd been eyeballing Percy's crotch ever since he got here. Her fingers gently reached out and touched it. There was undeniably an organic, throbbing mass underneath.

"What is this? Some kind of obscenely huge weapon concealed in your crotch?" the Lieutenant said.

"Something like that," Percy said.

Her heart beating against her rib cage and her nipples lengthening into diamond hard drill bits on her chest, she licked her lips as she eagerly unbuttoned his fly.

_SPOING_

Percy's massive, pale pink cock sprang out. The Lieutenant gasped. She was nine inches away, but it almost slapped her face! A thick length of juicy fat cock meat dangled tantalizing in front of her face. "By the Duat! This Greek cock is even bigger than those I found on the Inte -" she cried, but quickly controlled herself. She stared at it, drooling slightly, and it stared back. The huge one eyed snake was ribbed with thick pusulating veins and a single perfect drop of precum was perched on it's plum sized flared head. Her eyes darted upwards to make sure Percy wasn't looking. Then with her nipples achingly stiff and her thick powerful thighs rubbing together, she closed her eyes, leaned forward and took a sniff with her delicate nose.

"_UUUNNGGGHHHH_!" Lieutenant Ruker choked.

The smell was so strong she almost retched. It was a pungent musk of congealed seawater that filled her sensitive nostrils with it's nauseating odor. It smelled more powerful than ammonia, more stinking that garbage and more permeating than raw squid. And it was the best smelling thing she had ever inhaled.

"Gods, your Greek cock smells so _good_!" Lieutenant Ruker moaned, absolutely dropping all pretense of self control.

She held her head steady, closed her eyes and took in a huge lungful. She groaned, her legs shaking and spraying her inner thighs with pussy fluid as her lungs ballooned with the nasty stinking stench of a real man's cock. While the dizzying stench was so pungent she could feel her stomach twisting, it was also the manliest, most powerful thing she had ever smelt. It rushed into her lungs and saturated every air sac with its salty slimy coating, choking her very air supply and making her crave more.

Her eyes flew open as her head darted forward. With an unbidden moan, she placed her delicately sculpted nose right up against his shaft and took a deep, long whiff. Too late she noticed Percy looking down at her.

"UGH!" she coughed as the addictive cock stench flowed nastily down her nasal passages, so thick it almost moved like a liquid. It was less painful this time as her body absorbed the thick stench into itself, but her nasal passages still burned. She reeled back, her lungs swollen with his nasty cock stench while her her eyes were trapped by Percy's hard emerald green gaze. He had a cockily amused look on his face. He made a slight nod towards the top of his cock.

"Thirsty, Lieutenant?" Percy purred. Her eyes fell onto his fat cock head. On the tip was a single sparkling drop of fluid, shining under the light like a diamond. She gulped as all the moisture suddenly seemed to evaporate from her throat. Her eyes once again cast upwards and were locked by his like a sea green tractor beam. Slowly, inexorably, her neck craned forward and a delicate little pink tongue darted out of her thick red lips.

The twitching tip moved closer... And closer... And closer... The Lieutenant's body shivered with excitement, her mouth drooling as her tongue moved closer and closer to tasting the man's precum.

But with a flex of his pelvic muscles, his cock sprang upwards. The drop of precum flew into the air. Lieutenant Ruker watched transfixed as the glittering teardrop soared upwards and arced back down in slow motion. It splattered onto a dark stain onto the floor. With a cry Lieutenant Ruker dived to the floor and gave the dark stain a long lick with her lolling tongue. Her voluptuous body shuddered with a moan, jiggling on the floor as she tasted dirt and Percy's filthy precum. Again and again she licked the floor, hungrily lapping at the diminishing sheen of his cock juice and leaving long dark trails of saliva on the boot-trodden surface.

Percy chuckled and slammed his foot down onto her neck. She cried out in pain as her slender neck was compressed by his leather shoe. He slid off the table, reached downwards and slipped his fingers around her belt. In one smooth move he yanked her to her feet and slammed her against the wall. She cried out again as her rock hard nipples were buried deep inside double D tits that were squished into flat pancakes. When her ass finally jiggled to a stop, she moaned, "Stop this now!"

"No," Percy replied smugly. With a cry, Lieutenant Ruker twisted her torso around and raised her fist. "Die, invader!" she screamed angrily as she prepared to give Percy an powerful punch that would sent him sprawling.

But Percy was quicker. His shoved his hand down her slacks, past her thick ass cheeks, pushed two fingers past her pink folds and up into her tight dripping pussy.

"Eeeeekkk!" she cried out, her knees buckling slightly as she fell forward into Percy's body. She moaned, trying to straighten her legs and get off, but Percy sank his fingers in deeper and curled them into a hook, gripping the soft pink flesh from the inside as his thumb pressed down on the smooth outsides of her crotch. She strength left her body as Percy grabbed her pussy with an iron grip, literally holding her soft, sensitive reproductive organs in the palm of his hands. Her hand froze in the air, trembling slightly.

"Put your hand down," Percy ordered. Lieutenant Ruker gritted her teeth and refused. Percy gave his hand a twist, pulling her fleshy cunt along with it. Lieutenant Ruker cried out and her fist fell limply to her side. "Now you're going to bring me to your office," Percy whispered in her ear.

"W.. Wh.. Whuuat?" the Lieutenant slurred.

"You're going to lead me to your office. Keep to the walls. My fingers are going to be pussy deep in you as we walked past your colleagues. You're not going to make a sound, else I'll pull your pants down and show the whole Medjai the Greek fingers shoved deep up your fat dripping slit, understand?" Percy whispered. Lieutenant Ruker gulped and nodded. Slowly, the two of them exited the room with her leading the way and Percy trailing behind her back. His hand was wedged _deep_ into the tight shadowy valley of her butt, the soft brown buns jiggling around his wrist as they walked. With her voluptuous body trembling as Percy's fingers gently dug deep into it, she walked along a wall onto the right to hide the fact that Percy's right hand was buried deep into her pants. As she passed her beautiful young subordinates they saluted her, puzzled as to why a huge pale Greek was standing so close to her. She nodded curtly in response and hurried to her office before anyone would notice Percy's missing hand buried up her ass or the large wriggling nipples pointing outwards and upwards on her chest.

As they stepped into her office, Eris melded into the shadows. Percy callously threw her forward, sending her sprawling as he locked the door behind them. He whistled. "Nice office," he remarked, looking at the large rectangular window, the solid oak desk, the wall-to-wall HD TV and the expensively upholstered modern couch. His brain automatically greyed out the thick volumes. They were above his reading grade. He threw off his pants, walked to the window and pulled the string. Long slats slit shut and suddenly, they were alone in the room.

"You disgusting, dirty _Greek_," she hissed, putting one hand on her desk to steady herself as she got up. "You dare touch an officer of the Medjai?"

He didn't say a word. Lieutenant Ruker trembled as the steely eyed young Greek stud strode confidently towards her, his long dong slapping his knees as it swung in between his legs. "S-stop! Stay where you are, invader!" she barked, whipping out her wand and holding the stick high up, preparing to strike down Percy if he came too close. She stared in wide eyed panic as the towering marble skinned god grabbed her by the waist and titled her chin up into his eyes. She gazed in wonder at his deep, piercing, emerald green eyes.

"Sssshhhhh..." Percy purred, placing both pale hands on her wide round hips. Before the beautiful, enraptured Lieutenant could react, Percy shoved one hand down her tight officer's slacks and between her legs. His rough fingers stroked the crotch of her pure white panties. The other one slid up her toned tummy and seized one of her gargantuan all-natural breasts, his thick fingers squeezing into the succulent flesh. Her hand was frozen in the air, trembling as Percy played roughly with her body.

"You have fantastic fucking tits," Percy whispered into her ear as he turned over the delightfully pointy sack of milk in her hands, causing her to groan. "What do you want?"

"I know all about your dirty secret, Lieutenant," Percy lied. He only had a vague idea about what it was, but the Lieutenant's eyes widened in fear. He leaned in and purred seductively into her ear, "And I want to make all your fantasies come true."

The Lieutenant's trembling juicy red lips were crushed as Percy leaned down and planted a deep violating kiss onto the wide-eyed officer. She could do nothing but moan plaintively as his thick hot tongue slid past her pristine white teeth and into her mouth. The slimy length of dark red muscle invasively burrowed itself deep into her mouth, forcing her to taste his hot spit as he tickled the back of her throat in a way that made her eyes roll back into her head. The upraised wand slipped from her loosening fingers and tumbled to the ground and her free hand moved to caress the muscular back of the young Greek man.

"Hohhh, hyou Ghreek bhrute," the Lieutenant sighed softly in her throat as her body relaxed under Percy's deep sloppy kiss. Even as he filled the room with a sound like someone sucking a tennis ball through a pipe, his fingers teased aside her lacy white panties and jabbed two fingers up her sopping, eager pussy. The tight pink snatch drooled in approval and lovingly squeezed the digits as it pumped in and out of her. The Lieutenant's voluptuous body slowly dissolved from a tightly strung frame of powerful sinew and muscle into a soft quivering mass of eager yielding flesh. With a final sigh, she spread her legs wide, her toes curling in her boots as she let the foreigner's rough digits pump deep into her warm wet hole.

"Hmmppfff yesh, deeepher..." she moaned gutturally through his thick sloppy kiss.

Deep inside her core she felt a tight, hot feeling build up like an expanding water balloon. As Percy made love to her mouth and her pussy, gently but insistently pushing his hot, thick organs deep into her quivering body, the feeling grew tighter and tighter. His feminine sense tingling, Percy moved harsher and quicker, pumping the girl deeper and slurping her face harder as her thick jiggling body squirmed and wiggled under his skillful ministrations. Until with a soft guttural moan, it blossomed into an explosion of warm, sticky slime that soiled her neatly ironed slacks and splattered onto Percy's fingers.

Percy withdrew from the Lieutenant, a sticky line of fluid connecting his mouth and hand to the respective holes on the panting woman. She stared at him with half-lidded eyes radiating a mixture of awe and gratitude as her nasty pussy slime slowly soaked her slacks an even darker blue and smeared itself on her expensive table.

"By the gods of the Duat... That was amazing..." Lieutenant Ruker panted, her fantastic chest heaving as she lay on the desk. But then she shook her head. A little bit of her old fire blazed to life in her eyes. "You... You... Stay back!"

Percy calmly moved closer to the Lieutenant, his cock upright and erect like a long pale spear. She looked at it, her soiled crotch and a flicker of premonition flared through her mind. She shrieked and shut her thick, powerful legs. She instinctively reached for her wand on her belt but it wasn't there. "S-stay back! I could have the whole floor in my office here if I yell!" she cried.

Percy shot forward so close to Lieutenant Ruker that their noses almost touched. "Then why don't you?" he teased. He held up two shinning, slime coated fingers and pushed them towards her mouth. "W-what are you doing with that! Ew, that's disgusting! You can't do that! No, please don't put that in my mout - !" Lieutenant Ruker cried with big fearful eyes as Percy shoved the fingers into her face. And despite what she said, her juicy red lips still parted for his rough dirty fingers.

"Mmppppfffhhhh!" she moaned, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she tasted her own nasty stinking spunk. Percy wasn't gentle - he shoved his fingers across her palate and so deep down her throat he was tickling her small Adam's apple from behind.

Gods, this is so humiliating! she cried internally as Percy rubbed her pussy splatter all over her the insides mouth and throat. First he forces me to _cream_ my pants, then he feeds me my own _cum_ in my own office. Why is this Greek doing this?

The Lieutenant groaned, her bright pink pussy squeezing a little dollop of fluid out as Percy force fed her her own liquid humiliation. He leaned in and whispered wickedly, "Come on, Lieu-ten-ant, yell and get all your colleagues to come in here. Then you could tell all of us how your pussy tastes." She could only cry out in humiliated arousal as his fingers rubbed the insides if her delicate throat. Slowly however, the eyes staring with fear and horror sank into a sort of half-lidded acquiescence, and the Lieutenant gently suckled on Percy's thick fingers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tasted her own pussy for the first time. The taste was almost indescribable, like an unmistakably sticky, organic jelly that was plumbed from her depths by this Greek bastard.

With a grin, Percy withdrew his fingers. He picked up the Lieutenant by her slim waist and carried her to her own upholstered desk chair. He sat down on it and plopped her down on his lap. The Lieutenant shrieked softly as she felt Percy's hot, thick spear pierce through her fat firm butt cheeks and rest gently against her tailbone.

Percy drew her laptop close and flicked it open. The screen had a file explorer open with two files, an anonymous web browser and an encrypted folder. "Now, Lieutenant, you're going to give your slutty little soul an airing. You're going to confess your dirty little secret. Starting by decrypting this folder," Percy whispered gently in her ear. The Lieutenant gulped. The voice was pleasant enough, but somehow it carried with it the suggestion of hard spankings and red-hot trails left across her buttocks if she refused. Percy could sense her hesitation and held up the wand she dropped.

"My wand!" she cried. Percy dangled it in front of her eyes. "If you refuse, Lieu-ten-ant, I'm going to shove this into your mouth."

"You can't! A magician's wand is a deeply person and sacred object! It's purity shouldn't be soiled by such dirty things!" the Lieutenant cried. Percy chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that made her hair stand. "I'm not finished. I said I'd shove it in your mouth. Then I'm going to ask you again."

Percy brought the wand down. After prying his cock away and spreading apart her wide butt cheeks with his free hand, he teased her tight little rosebud of an asshole with the curved white wand. The tight little ring of muscle shuddered as the smooth white hemisphere of its ivory tip pressed gently against it. "And if you refuse, I'm going to shove your spit coated wand up your pristine brown asshole."

Bile surged up the Lieutenant's throat. "In my... My... Anus?" she choked. "That's... That's disgusting! Unthinkable! My sanctified wand! I... I... Defecate from there!"

And for the coup de grace, Percy let her ass cheeks clap together and slipped his free hand down her pants. The Lieutenant shrieked as fingers like as iron claw shoved itself past her pink folds and up her delicate, unprotected pussy. "Then I'm going to ask you again. And if you refuse," Percy softly purred into her ear as he slowly, painfully, twisting fingers like sausages in her tight dripping hole. "Then I'm going to shove it in your mouth again."

"Y-you filthy, disgusting, foul, stinking, sordid, twisted Greek _beast_," the Lieutenant cried in horror and disgust. Percy noted with satisfaction the little stream of fluid flowing from her pussy into his hands as he spoke. _He_ knew she just got wet and _she_ knew that _he_ knew she just got wet. Her face steamed with suppressed embarrassment. With a soft groan of defeat, her hands settled onto the keyboard and surrendered the file's password. Percy chuckled when he saw what it was.

It was "GreekCockLover69".

"There, you happy! You Greek pervert!" Lieutenant Ruker yelled as her deepest, darkest secret sprang into dozens of windows opening on the screen. All hundred gigabytes of it.

"Oh, my, Lieutenant," Percy purred. "Do you mind explaining what all of this is?"

It was a hundred gigabytes of Greek on Egyptian porn. Lots of it. In every media available. Videos, images, captions, comics, even badly written smut. Loads and loads of it. Granted, it was an obscure and highly specific fetish, but boy had the Lieutenant looked hard. Somehow, she had managed to scrap a hundred gigabytes of it from the Internet. Wherein she could not find, she made herself. Several tasteless and highly anatomically incorrect stories were saved. And wherein she could not make, she commissioned. Lieutenants were paid well and could well afford to indulge. And it lay before then. Hundreds of images and dozens of stories wherein a pale towering muscle bound man was having his way in shocking positions with an beautiful and voluptuous brown woman. Sometimes it was more blatant, with flag themed underwear and specific plots, and sometimes it was simply a rather large pale man with an enormous cock serviced by a hesitant but quickly eager dusky woman. The Lieutenant had a thing for Greek cocks.

"I-I admit it! I.. I have a Greek fetish!" the Lieutenant moaned for the first time to another soul. "I thought it was just a myth that they had such perfect bodies and huge cocks, but then _you_ had to show up! And I knew it was a bad idea but I interviewed you myself because I couldn't resist!"

"Then why did you try to throw me in jail?" Percy asked.

"Because you were a threat!" she blurted out. "Five minutes in a room with you and my thighs were shaking! If you actually stayed, in two days I'd be knocking on your door in my underwear! I had to get rid of you quickly! But you voracious _Grecian_ men could smell my sheer _lust_ for you and took advantage of it!"

"I knew it," Percy said with a laugh. "Little miss perfect, the anti-foreign crusader, is actually a closet _Greek_ slut. Now get up on the table and dance for me, Sl-utenant!"

"What!" she cried out in horror. "I... I've never done such a thing! Not even for my boyfriends!"

Percy gripped her slender neck tightly in fingers like thick German sausages. Even though she could've easily pried his fingers open and threw him through the window, the Lieutenant trembled and did nothing. "Let's drop the fun little pretense, shall we? I could do lots of things to make you get up and dance on the table like whore. Threaten to leak your secret. Yell for your colleagues. Use your wand to defile your tight little holes. But I'm not going to. Why? Because you know regardless you're going to anyway. Because my FAT GREEK COCK demands it. Now DANCE, SLUT!" Percy yelled.

The Lieutenant hung her head and she rose to her feet. One long, caramel colored leg rose up and planted a thick black boot onto the table, followed by another. She towered above Percy, the famous Lieutenant Ruker of the Medjai resplendent in her crisp, navy blue uniform and peaked cap. Then with her face turned away in embarrassment, she started to dance like a lowly stripper for him.

Spreading her curvy legs wide, she placed her hands on her hips and ran it over the sleek waist and onto the full succulent breasts that jutted out of her chest. Percy leaned back into his chair, laughing as he slowly stroked his girthy cock. "Yes, that's it, lieutenant!"

Face turned away, her hands traced the enormous circumference of her breast, then ran her slender fingers down the concave upper surface and up onto the two pointy tips. She moaned a little as her delicate fingertips ran across the big stiff tents, tweaking the rock hard nipples and sending them vibrating like a metronome.

"What's up with your nipples anyway?" Percy grunted, pumping his thick long cock with one fist.

"It's because of my fetish," the Lieutenant cried shamefully. "Whenever I think of _big_ sexy Greek men, they just blow up like this. My colleagues think it happens randomly all the time, but that's because I can't stop of thinking of your kind!"

Percy laughed harshly as the danced, jiggling her voluptuous well-rounded frame for his pleasure. As she gyrated her wide hips, her fingers slid onto her long pointy nipples and delicately tweaked the sensitive points. She cried out softly. Then her hands descended into her thin waist and onto her backside. She spun around elegantly on one foot, then biting her lip, smashed one hand into her expansive left butt cheek.

_**THWACK**_

She moaned softly as her hand struck the wobbling bubble of flesh. The well-exercised ass muscle did not jiggle much, but a thick layer of fat rippled outwards from the point of impact underneath her dark blue slacks. She bent over, running her fingers over the smooth, beautifully curved flesh. With both hands, she peeled apart the ass cheeks hugged by expensive fabric, pulling open her thick perfectly sculpted bubble butt and exposing the deep crack in her dark blue officer's pants and the soiled, dark wet patch of arousal inside.

Percy laughed as she blushed a blood red color. She held the pose for a few seconds as Percy pumped his cock, then stood up again.

"I... I've never done this before! Where am I getting all of this from!" Lieutenant Ruker cried. But deep down she knew. She got it from a thousand daydream fantasies. Maybe it would be as a shy Egyptian student working as a stripper for a rich Greek businessman, or in an invaded Egypt she's forced to dance for the Greek troops for money as they take everything, but she perfected her moves in a thousand different realities. Every lewd gyration, every shy tweak of her huge nipples, every caress of her hand was the product of years of fantasizing. "I... I can't believe you're jerking off, invader!"

Percy chuckled. "What else am I suppose to do as you play with your sexy ass brown body? Now TWERK, bitch!" he yelled. Lieutenant Ruker, humiliated, spun gracefully around on the tip of one foot and bent over to present her big, round butt to Percy. Even defeated and shamed, she still possessed her physical grace and poise. She shook her hips upwards, her flawlessly round butt following a fraction of a second later. Then with a jerk of her hips downwards, her perky ass followed. With immense physical, if not emotional, ease, she twerked for Percy, sending her enormous buttcheeks arcing upwards and downwards. A lesser woman would've sprained her back trying to swing such big junk in the trunk around, but Lieutenant Ruker was no ordinary woman. She twerked like she had been doing it all her life - even as she twerked, she gracefully transitioned into the more difficult single cheek twerk, where she nimbly flung one up with a squeeze of her glutes as the other descended, shaking each perfectly sculpted bubble one at a time and sending them flying in opposite directions for entertainment of the leering man sitting in her chair. Just because his country won a war against hers a thousand years ago.

Not just a war, she thought, biting her lip. An invasion. A rule that lasted a thousand years...

"Haha, you're good at this slut," Percy laughed as he rubbed his upright shaft. "You should quit your job and do this for me EVERY night!"

The Lieutenant blushed at the thought. She imagined herself turning her badge in on Commander Rashid's table, then slinking in civilian clothes to his dark apartment. She would wait shyly for him to answer, and the door would open a crack and a pale hand would yank her in. She would crawl shamefully on the table as he sat in front, laughing at her pathetic subservience while she shook her lewd body like common whore for him. She would spread her ass, jiggle her breasts, grope her flesh and shake her meaty body for his base, sexual entertainment. Yet somehow it was an even more attractive prospect than working as an exalted Medjai...

"Off with the pants, bitch," Percy barked. "I want you wearing only your shirt."

She nodded and stood straight up. Her sensuously curved back facing Percy (and he could see her tits swelling out the sides), she undid her belt buckle and pulled it out in on smooth yank. Her dark blue slacks sagged off her waist, showing Percy her smooth creamy chocolate hips and just a hint of the deep, shadowy ass crack that sucked in a thin pair of lacy white panties.

She bent low and arched her back, blushing and swaying her girthy hips slightly as she slid the pants down her long coffee toned legs. Like a jack in the box, the two explosions of caramel flesh popped out of her tight slacks. She gave a tantalizing wiggle of her now exposed ass as the hem of the pants bit tightly into the line between butt and thigh before sliding it down the rest of her long legs.

"Oh FUCK, you got a tight fucking ass," Percy grunted, furiously rubbing his cock. The Lieutenant blushed at the compliment. She raised her hands in the air and spun around like a model, showing off her tall sleek, curvy body body to Percy in nothing but a tight blue uniform, thin diaphanous panties that merely outlined instead of covering her big ass, an officer's cap and a pair of black boots. Percy saw the shimmering patches on both her inner thighs, radiating from her crotch.

"You get wet dancing for me, lieutenant?" Percy said. She gulped nervously and nodded. "Show me!"

She sank daintily onto the table, placing her jiggling ass onto the warm oak surface. Turning her face away, she stretched both legs wide, showing Percy the dark, damp patch on her crotch. He laughed. "Now play with yourself, slut!"

Her jaw opened and closed in shock. "W... What?"

"I said FINGER your dripping little pussy, SLUT!" he yelled as her pumped his cock. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, one hand crawled across her smooth belly and down her panties, where long questing fingers found a tight, slippery hole soaked with moisture. She spread it open with her thumb and pinky fingers and slipped the remaining three slowly into her pussy. A small squeal escaped her lips as the unbidden fingers formed a thick column that drove up her displayed cunt.

"You're good at this. You do this often, slut?" Percy asked. She nodded demurely. "And what are you watching when you do?"

Her eyes widened into two large, trembling orbs. "I... I..."

"I said what are you WATCHING as you MASTURBATE, you brown SLUT!" he yelled.

"Big Greek cocks!" she admitted with a plaintive moan, her fingers burrowing deeper into her soft cooch. "I'm looking at big Greek cocks fuck Egyptian pussies!"

"Like this one right here, SLUT?" Percy yelled. "Y-yes!" Lieutenant Ruker cried.

"Then why don't you FINGERFUCK your pussy until you CUM watching this FAT GREEK DICK?" Percy roared.

"Y-yes!" she cried shamefully. Her three long fingers pumped deep into her wet core, moaning softly from her juicy red lips as her fingers stabbed wetly into the tight hot depths of her snatch. She was so aroused her clit was engorged to the size of a blueberry and she cried as she squished it flat under her thumb, popping it like a fat red cherry as she gazed needily at Percy's cock. It was the cock she had been fantasizing about since she was a college freshmen. It was deliciously thick and pussy-achingly long and mouth-wateringly fat. Its perfect pale shaft shone under the light like a rod of pure marble. A beautifully fluted cockhead the color of strawberry ice cream looked so wet and juicy she just wanted to latch onto it and suck forever. "Yes! Yes!" she cried as she pushed her fingers deeper into her pussy than ever before. "Y-y-yes, I'm CUMMING!" She shut her eyes in embarrassment, a low moan escaping her thick lips as her widespread legs sprayed a fan of her pussy juice onto her own desk. Her black boots squeaked across the polished oak for a dozen seconds as her legs vibrated and contracted in the throes of her orgasm.

She lay propped on her elbows on her desk. Her great chest heaved as she took in great gulps of air. Percy chuckled at the once proud lieutenant, now a dripping mess on her own desk. He swaggered over to the desk and sat his bare naked ass on the expensive upholstery. As he did, he peeled of his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Lieutenant Ruker stared with awe at the pale foreigner's beautiful, almost godly, form walk past, resembling to her eyes an animated Renaissance statue of a Greek god rather than a regular Joe. With a finger he beckoned her over. Lieutenant Ruker's body automatically jerked forward, rolling over her table in her own sticky juices and onto her feet where she shuffled over and sat demurely next to Percy. Her face burned red with embarrassment and she stared at her hands folded in her lap.

"Greek man are pretty fun aren't they, Sl-utenant?" Percy gloated, slinging a muscular arm over her shoulder and callously grabbing one of her perky breasts, eliciting a gasp from her. She gulped and nodded. With the other hand he undid her bun, letting her a waterfall of chestnut brown hair flower over her shoulders. Percy grinned as he saw the Lieutenant eye-fucking his cock and pushed her hands onto his huge, pale thighs. Her comparatively small hands crawled across the thick ridges of powerful muscle onto the base of his cock. There was a gasp as soft fingertips pressed lightly against the hot shaft. "But before we proceed, want to tell me how you got this fetish?"

"It... It was a very slow and insidious process. I'd always been a huge Egyptian history buff, but it was full of Greece conquering us. Invading us. Dominating us. I think it really started after reading a first hand account of the description of Greek soldiers by an Egyptian noblewoman as brutish, insatiable studs with big fat pale balls like cactus fruit and an irresistible power about them," she admitted, her fingers slowly caressing his pale pink cock with awe. "It was a strange thing for an Egyptian woman to admit... We are brave as lions and strong as an ox, and it her claims that they were irresistible up close seemed preposterous. But she gave such a vivid description of her experiences... I couldn't get it out of my mind!"

"Is this when your nipples started acting up?" Percy asked, gently tracing a finger around her fat teat. She nodded, making a small gurgle as Percy's finger lazily flicked it. "They were rather large before, but when I read the noblewoman's description... It was the first time they blew up like this. It's... It's almost like a signal to attract your kind," she admitted.

"And your fantasies about secretly helping us?" Percy purred, lowering his voice two octaves into the deep, rich depths of his throat. The Lieutenant gasped. "H-how did you know?"

"Describe them to me," Percy demanded softly. Lieutenant Ruker struggled mentally for a minute then relented. "It... It was based on historical precedent. Our men tried to scrub it out of our history, but there were numerous Egyptian women who were Greek agents. I... I would fantasize about it. Imagining a Greek general capturing me on patrol and interrogating me in his camp... Teasing me endlessly with his _enormous_ cock until I broke and told him what he wanted. Then he would make love to me with such power and strength I would be utterly conquered and fall in love with him. Then he would send me back, his seed sloshing around in my belly. I would do everything for him. Steal intelligence on troop movements. Poison wells. Sabotage factories. And every time I reported back to him, he would nod in satisfaction, and reward me with my good work by furiously pounding my fat brown ass with his Greek pussy beater. I would be a perfect femme fatale, a fearless sexy, cock-hungry brown spy mindbroken by my beautiful Greek lover into giving up my country for him," she said with a wistful sigh as she stroked Percy's 10 inch cock. She hesitated for the next part. "It... It is twisted, but sometimes I would fantasize about tricking my fellow Egyptian sisters, letting them get captured and mindbroken like me as I smiled in the corner fingering myself. But I wouldn't be jealous. Because as my Greek lover feels more pleasure, so does mine increase. I want to make him feel as good as possible."

The Lieutenant broke down sobbing. "I know, for a Medjai to dream about this! What would by subordinates think! I exist to protect and serve Egypt, but to harbor such lewd and twisted fantasies! I'm a horrible officer and an awful Egyptian!"

Percy chuckled deeply, grabbing her sharp chin and angling it towards him. She gazed with big tear-welled eyes into his. "On the contrary, Lieutenant Ruker, you're absolutely perfect."

"P-perfect?" she gasped, staring at Percy.

"Absolutely," Percy purred, gazing deeply into her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. Lieutenant Ruker wrestled with her conscience for a second, resisting the idea of letting this lawless, perverted, sexually aggressive Greek man make love to her - an officer of the Medjai. But like countless women before him, her soft ruby reds parted with a sigh of surrender and she melted in his arms. With a dark chuckle from his throat, Percy pushed her down onto the couch and smothered her with a deep, violating kiss, pushing his tongue past her perfect white teeth and down into the steamy depths of her mouth.

By the Duat, he's got a _really_ long tongue, she moaned internally as Percy's thick hot organ stuffed itself down her wet mouth as he pressed his massive body onto svelte form. He swiped at the back of her throat and she shuddered as the rough surface scraped along its delicate walls for a good long taste. As Percy's pink prehensile tongue writhed around inside her mouth she slowly began to reciprocate, demurely nibbling it as it had its way with her mouth. With her eyes slowly fading into a half-lidded gaze of awe as Percy's powerful tentacle of muscle voraciously roamed around her mouth, she began meekly slurping on it like a very hot, very slimy pacifier.

Lieutenant Ruker squirmed under his body, her sumptuously juggling curves sinking into the couch like quicksand under their combined weight. Their legs entangled as Percy crawled over her, their deeply contrasting pale muscle-bound and creamy soft chocolate thighs rubbing and entwining with each other. With a soft sigh Lieutenant Ruker accepted her position below Percy.

Her soft dusky fingers crawled across the ivory knots of his muscular back, caressing his Herculean frame lovingly as he ravenously consumed her mouth. She groaned as he began to grind against her, his hips rising and falling as smoothly as an ocean wave as he pressed his beautifully nude body down onto hers. Her pantless chestnut thighs rubbed against each other wetly in approval as pale skin rubbed against brown. As they made out sloppily and passionately on the couch and her subordinates milled outside in ignorance, her hands crested downwards, tracing the hot twitching curves and ridges of muscle on his back. Her hands savored the experience, sliding down his tapering torso, caressing his slim waist and lovingly tracing his sculpted Adonis belt. Then she moved her hands five inches downwards and greedily sank her fingers into his firm, pale butt.

"Hnmpphh," she moaned in approval into his lips as she felt up an ass like two taut steel buns. Two slim brown hands spread itself over the pasty, sculpted ass cheeks, enjoying the perfectly smooth hemispheres and giving them a tight squeeze. Her fingers traced the cleft on the underside of his butt between his ass and powerful thighs, toyed with the dimples on the side of each creamy cheek and slipped themselves down the crevasse of his hot ass crack. Her fingers enjoyed the toasty heat of the shadowy valley, warming softly in between his tight buns as she pushed them deeper into its firm grip. Percy grunted back in approval - her ass groping felt pretty good.

Just for the hell of it, Percy wadded up a thick ball of spit and pushed it into her mouth. Lieutenant Ruker cried out as she felt the wet, sticky "gift" enter her mouth. She shook her head and tried to push it out but Percy insistently pushed it back in. His intention was clear. With a petulant moan, she swallowed Percy's "gift". Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the hot, sticky ball of bacteria-infested spit slide down her throat. Percy chuckled as he saw his "gift" slide down her throat, squirming softly as she felt the warm organic ball of slime drip down into her body.

You filthy Greek, she moaned internally as she felt the aftertaste of Percy's mouth in her throat. Yet she knew deep down that she wanted this to happen. She could've thrown Percy off any time, but she stayed squirming under him as she opened her orifices and accepted whatever he did to her. Like an eager whore, she thought.

Percy broke their sloppy, spit-swapping make out session with a loud smooching sound. "Enjoying yourself?" Percy muttered as she hungrily squeezed his butt cheeks. She moaned a "Yes" before diving back into his lips.

"Are your nipples sensitive?" Percy asked as he sucked his face wetly away from hers again. Lieutenant Ruker let out a pitiful whine as her mouth was emptied of Percy's thick, hot, thrusting tongue. She nodded.

"They're like two fat, swollen clits on my chest," she panted, needily pecking on Percy's chiseled jaw.

"Good," Percy grunted, and pressed his mouth back into Lieutenant Ruker. With a grateful moan she let his hot tongue slide back into her mouth. She was so busy enjoying the peculiar taste of the sexy foreigner's tongue inside of her mouth and the feel of his hot sculpted body under her fingers that she didn't notice his hands slowly creep up onto the fat wriggling nipples perched on the tip of her massive sloshing breasts. That is, until Percy took each big swollen nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twisted. Hard.

Lieutenant Ruker's scream would've been heard throughout the whole building if Percy's tongue hadn't been buried so deep into her throat. But still, a low guttural moan echoed through her expansive office as she soiled herself. Her lacy white panties, stained light grey from the persistent leakage of her pussy juices, was instantly splattered black as Lieutenant Ruker's throbbing pink pussy spasmed and sprayed itself with a flood of sticky juices. Underneath Percy her whole body arched as she gurgled in her tongue-stuffed mouth, twisting and squirming in pain. His fingers felt like a searing hot vice that turned her highly delicate nipples into two molten points of lead. But she was pinned under Percy's heavy frame and thrashed pathetically as her fat sensitive nipples were flattened and twisted by Percy's merciless fingers.

Percy chuckled darkly as be smothered her mouth with his. Her scream subsided into a plaintive whine. With a loud sucking sound Percy withdrew his kiss, and staring at the Lieutenant's trembling eyes with a hard emerald gaze, he slowly let her fat twitching nipples untwist under his fingers. Lieutenant Ruker bit her lip and moaned gratefully.

"Why did you do that?" she whined. Percy shrugged. "Because I could." His hand slipped down into her lacy white panties. When he pried open the folds of her pink pussy and saw what was inside, he grinned. A normal Egyptian woman, after years of marriage and seeking a child, might be brought by her partner to a fertile state of arousal whereupon her pussy would produce a pea sized dollop of pussy fluid, adequate coating for a whole night of love making. The Lieutenant's pussy on the other hand looked like it had an awful cold. Thick tendrils of clear, sticky slime criss crossed the tight cavern and big dollops of it dripped from the ceiling. The Lieutenant whimpered in embarrassment - she knew how wet she'd gotten.

He yanked her up and dragged her jiggling yet toned body over to her desk, bending the officer over at a near-perfect 90 degree angle as the officer obsequiously followed and she spread her hands on the oak table. Percy moved swiftly behind Lieutenant Ruker's voluptuous, eagerly uplifted hips. Smirking, he reached down and seized hold of her skimpy white panties, and slowly tugged it to one side, arcing it across one of her gigantic yet tautly-rounded and wiggling brown buns. "What... What are you going to do to me, invader?" Lieutenant Ruker moaned, wiggling in anticipation as she felt her panties pull aside, but made no move to resist. The taut satin bit into the silly curvature of her bubble-shaped ass as it pulled across causing her magnificent jutting curvature to distort deliciously beneath her sliding skimpy panty. Once aside, Percy gradually tugged and jerked the little panties down onto her thighs until dropping moistly away, they finally left her entire pussy exposed. Her precious Medjai cunt emerged, glistening and sloppy with creamy juices that continued to slide out unceasingly out of her tender waiting lips.

"I'm going to make your fantasy come true," Percy said with a grin. His pale fingers sank his fingers into her silky rich mahogany skin until he had a commanding grip of her fertile rounded hindquarters. "I'm going to GREEK your tight little brown body and claim it as mine!"

"Oh no!" Lieutenant Ruker cried as he felt the fat flared glans press insistently into her wet pussy lips. In the reflection from a nearby glass book closet she could see it from the side. Percy, standing far away, was slowly but steadily pushing a pale pink log into her voluptuous, brown ass.

"Please, you can't do this! You're... You're a criminal! A foreigner! An olive chewing Greek! I'm an officer of the Medjai!" she cried, her great breasts trembling above her desk and her pointy nipples twitching excitedly. Percy gently slapped one ass cheek, sending ripples in the large cheek emanating from his hand. Despite herself, Lieutenant Ruker stamped her black boots apart, spreading her sleek, muscular legs apart.

Percy chuckled darkly and leaned forward into her ear. "This is YOUR fantasy, you brown slut! I'm just doing what YOU want me to do! I'm going to put my Greek cock where it belongs - inside of your tight Egyptian body!"

SQULECH

The Lieutenant screamed as Percy's massive penis brutally and triumphantly slammed forward, ramming a third of his pale girthy cock into her quivering brown cooch. Her once taut and tight pussy was stretched into a thin ring that clung greedily around his veiny shaft. Tears streamed down her face as her vagina tried to accommodate the massive object; her pussy juices did nothing but let the massive object slide deeper into her. The sheer tight clutch of her narrow tube was all that was keeping it from going any further.

"P-please, it's too BIG!" Lieutenant Ruker cried. Her muscular legs, spread wide, trembled pathetically while her pussy quivered helplessly around the foreign invader. Powerful as they were, they could do nothing but urge Percy on with their sleek, juicy curves as he lodged his raw cock into her soft unprotected folds.

"What is too BIG, slut?" Percy yelled, sinking his fingers deep into her hips.

"Your big GREEK cock!" the Lieutenant groaned.

"Fuck your little brown pussy is TIGHT!" Percy yelled, rolling his head back in pleasure as his cock bathed in the worshipful quivering clutch of her tight wet folds that fit him like a glove. "Why is it so tight? Hasn't any EGYPTIAN boy fucked you properly?"

"No!" she cried in shame. And it was true. She had quite a few boyfriends in the past, all Egyptian, and she was generally regarded as a feisty pro in the sack. She could easily accommodate any of this cocks, but Percy's huge bitch breaker was a whole other game. "Your COCK is so much longer and thicker! I... I can't take it!"

"Bitch, you're gonna LEARN!" Percy barked. He grabbed tightly onto her meaty hips, his fingers sinking valleys into the brown flesh, and with a grunt slammed his pale meat pole deep into her ass. Lieutenant Ruker threw back her head and screamed as another third of his thick cum hose was rammed down her tight hole.

"Oh gods, it's too BIG! My ass is going to split apart!" she cried. Milk beginning to bubble in the pores of her fat nipples as two thirds of the huge girthy man pipe was laid inside her ass. She fingernails screeched across the desk as she tried to crawl away, but Percy just laughed. It was futile because her wide fertile hips provided ample grip for his steely fingers and her cock stuffed ass was swollen with Percy's pink pisser; her spasming pussy gripped tightly onto the swell of cock meat like its life depended on it. Percy felt his cock yank forward in her pussy and chuckled.

"Please, I... You can't fuck me with a cock this huge... It's just lying inside of me and in already dying!" Lieutenant Ruker cried, her powerful ass jiggling uselessly as her whole body shook. Milk began to trickle out from her fat nipples and swell into a droplet on the tip. Percy laughed harshly. "Slut... There's still cock to go! And here it IS!"

Percy punctuated the last syllable with his final thrust. Muscles like steel cables flexed and sent her fat booty barreling down as his hips swung forward in a single, powerful thrust of his shining Greek spear. With a sound like a grape sucked through a straw, Percy drove every last fat inch of his mind shattering cock into the Lieutenant's quivering, stretched thin pussy. The smooth, flared head of his cock slid with a loud wet SQUELCH up her ass, spreading apart several inches of tight, congested pink tubing and slamming abruptly against her delicate cervix.

"You GREEK BRUTE! By the HEAVENS! I'm... I'm... CUMMING!" she screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The universe behind her eyes exploded into a burning, sticky hot mass of slime and a deep and complete sense of utter _fulfillment_. Her tight, dicked stuff pussy was stretched so thin she could've drawn a diagram of every pulsing vein on it. The ruined little pink hole shuddered in surrender, little ribbons of pussy juices flying out the thinly stretched entrance and splattering against Percy's massive thighs. Her arms went limp and her torso crashed onto the desk's surface, her high cheek bones slamming onto the hard oak as her head lolled to one side. A little line of drool leaked from her open mouth. But her hips was still uplifted, with her conqueror's spear twitching triumphantly inside the warm, fertile depths of her spasming pussy, her big brown ass waving in the air like a flag of surrender. Her nipples burst and a thin stream of milk punched through her dark blue uniform to shoot out onto the table. Even as Percy's brutal cock stuffing filled her ass with the deepest and most utter sense of fullness, she groaned as both her fat boobs released their loads with an ecstatic feeling of relief like emptying two massive bladders swollen to the limit that she'd been holding onto for years.

Percy laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room and dimly filtering into Lieutenant Ruker's cock broken brain. Lieutenant Ruker sniffled pathetically on her own desk as Percy wiggled his ginormous belly-destroying penis luxuriantly inside of her warm, spongy depths. She'd never felt so stuffed, even that night one of her Egyptian boyfriends had fucked her after she ate a huge turkey dinner. Powerless as Percy had shoved his girthy, pussy destroying cock into her, all she did was moan petulantly instead of fighting back - now it was buried inside her trembling, raw pussy. Years of fetishing had paralyzed her and this was the result. "You... You made me cum just by putting it in... You've won, my conqueror," she whispered softly.

"Slut, I've not even. STARTED!" Percy barked, threading a fist through a handful of her soft chestnut hair and brutally yanking it back. She whined in pain as her neck was angled upwards painfully. Percy's massive penis slid back out, until only his tip remained inside, and then, as the next one burst, pounded in hard and deep again. And again. And again. Thrusting furiously, head rolling and gasping in awed pleasure, the exultant Greek invader eagerly exploited the nationalistic fetish of the Lieutenant by pounding his massive schlong again and again deep up inside the helplessly wiggling channel of the Medjai.

"Slut, your pussy feels so tight! You should thank me for getting here in time to FUCK you properly, unlike your little bitch boyfriends!" Lieutenant Ruker moaned pitifully on the desk, her face buried in a growing cream colored puddle of her own breast milk. With every table shaking thrust, her humongous breasts slid like huge flattened balloons on the desk, scraping her delicate pointy nipples on the surface even as the thrashed. With every belly destroying thrust a little thin stream of milk came hissing out, as if Percy were slamming his cock against a milk dispensing button deep in her pussy. Percy was literally fucking the milk out of her.

"Thank you," Lieutenant Ruker groaned.

"For WHAT, slut?" Percy roared, yanking sharply back on her hair.

"For FUCKING me properly unlike my boyfriends, Perseus!" she whined. Percy laughed as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock as he pulled her hair. He buried his cock swiftly to the thick hilt and she squealed.

"Call me Kyrios," Percy leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"That's... That's Greek for lord... Yes, Kyrios," she moaned, lustily grinding her thick butt into Percy's crotch and stirring up her insides.

"You speak Greek, slut?" Percy chuckled. She wiggled her ass in embarrassment. "Yes... In secret... To fill in some parts of my fantasies..."

Percy pushed Lieutenant Ruker off the table and twisted her body onto all fours angled towards the door. When she looked up she could see the glow of the ground floor filtering through the frosted glass. Occasionally, the curvy shadow of one of her young, nubile subordinates would pass by. She felt the Greek boy take up a position behind her, hands clutching hard at her brown uplifted ass. Her eyes grew wide, sweaty hair hanging in long tangles before them, as she divined his intent. "Oh, you can't be..."

The fat tip of his penis pressed into her waiting, sopping gates, Percy just smirked. "Giddyup!" And then slamming his cock into her with more force than before, Percy literally began to fuck the Lieutenant like a dog across her own office floor. Each powerful, lazy thrust sent the Lieutenant stumbling forward clumsily on her hands and knees. Her beautiful head flying back and squealing helplessly, she was powerless as she was fuck-crawled slowly but surely towards the floor, guided by the gripping hands on her big brown ass. Pale fingers would sink into her right cheek and she would moan and crawl right. Then they would squeeze her left cheek and she would groan and crawl left. One deep slamming penis thrust at a time, Percy stayed pressed up right to the jiggling bottom of the Medjai officer as he fucked her onward, leaving a trail of her pussy juices marking the erratic, twisting way from her desk to her door.

He hauled the poor girl up and squished her body against the cold wall right beside her door, slamming her pretty face into the wall facing the door. He thrust his cock back into her wet quivering snatch and pumped into her from behind. The girl moaned and acquiesced, lifting her hips and spreading her sleek muscular legs wide to accept his cock deeper. But with one hand he grabbed the door handle. Lieutenant Ruker's eyes widened as they saw his fingers start to turn the handle.

"No..." she softly gasped.

"I wonder what your subordinates would think if they saw you like this, a fat GREEK cock fucking you in the pussy?" Percy teased.

"Please... Please no!" she quivered in a high soprano, her drool running down the wall. "I... I would never be able to work here again!"

"Good! Then you can quit pretending to be a cop and service me everyday like you were meant to!" Percy laughed, his hand yanking open the door. Lieutenant Ruker cried out in shock as she caught a glimpse of the busy office through a crack in the door; her loyal, busty graduates going about their business, oblivious to her presence. Then it slammed shut. Percy swiftly yanked out his cock with a thick sucking sound and manhandled her onto the couch. She collapsed onto the fine upholstery, a jiggling chocolate woman draped over the cream colored leather. Her beautiful visage turned upwards to see Percy standing over her, his pale throbbing cock looming over her like the Washington monument, her pretty Egyptian face trembling under its long shadow.

"I didn't nut in your pussy and dump you in front of your coworkers because I like you, slut," Percy sneered from above. He pushed himself onto Lieutenant Ruker on the couch, grabbing both her slim ankles and spreading them in the air so her pussy lips opened like an ochre flower. Maneuvering himself onto her in a missionary position, he wedged his bleached cock in between her pussy lips and stared into her eyes. The Lieutenant was enraptured by his deep viridian gaze.

"It's because I AM here to subvert and conquer Egypt, slut!" he yelled, punching his thick fat cock into her soft, unprotected pussy. The Lieutenant's eyes widened into dinner plates as the news was buried deep into her.

"I... I was right?" she cried as Percy's cock head punched her cervix like a heavyweight champion. Percy nodded. "Absolutely. And that also means you're being FUCKED by an enemy of Egypt!"

Percy chuckled as she cried out and tried to close her slender legs. But he held them wide apart, slowly pumping his cock in deep, slow, mocking strokes all the way into her dripping wet core as she squirmed and moaned at the realization, savoring her knowledge that she was helpless as her enemy lazily drilled her eager cunt.

He leaned down until their noses were almost touching. "That's right, your ENEMY'S COCK is buried to the hilt inside of you! Tell me, how does your traitorous pussy feel?" he teased, pushing so deep in with one smooth stroke his crotch was glued to hers. His fat pink balls rested gently on her tight little star of an asshole as she squirmed and moaned uselessly underneath him.

"It... It feels AMAZING!" she cried out shamefully, tears welling in her eyes as her nipples stiffened into diamond hard points. The shameful sweet smell of her milk began to waft from her chest. "Please, fuck me HARDER!"

Percy grinned, bucking his hips in smooth, easy strokes that sent his cock gliding in and out of her warm, wet canal. She moaned in approval. "You see, I didn't sell your traitorous ass out to your colleagues because you're going to help me subvert Egypt," he whispered softly into her ear.

"I... I can'- AM!" she screamed, intending to say "can't". But a powerful swift blow to her soft core from Percy's rock-solid cock shattered her resistance. "I'm... I'm going to help you SUBVERT EGYPT!"

Percy grinned. "I told you you were absolutely perfect," he said in a low seductive purr. "I absolutely love a powerful, strong woman who knows her place - bent over with my COCK in her!"

Percy plunged his cock back into the Lieutenant's quivering pussy and pressed a slurping, sloppy kiss onto her lips. They parted smoothly for Percy, and her eyes rolled back into her head as the familiar hot taste of Percy's fat tongue filled her mouth. As Percy voraciously ran his tongue all around her mouth, he planted his foot onto the sofa's headrest and from this improved position pumped deep into the Lieutenant. His cock was shoved down her warm, tight canal, the rock hard glans battering violently against her cervix like a jackhammer. Even as he made hot steamy love to her pussy, Percy didn't neglect her mouth, letting go of her ankles to grab the back of her head and shove his thick throbbing tongue down her slender throat. But his hands were unneeded anyway as with a moan, her long coffee toned legs unfolded then folded itself lovingly around his insistently bucking waist even as her delicate pink tongue gently intertwined with the enemy's thrusting slimy tentacle of muscle.

By the gods, how is he so fucking amazing at this? the Lieutenant thought traitorously to all the memories of her Egyptian boyfriends as she greedily and sloppily sucked Percy's spit down her throat. He hadn't even cum once! The limp dicked brown boys she slept with furiously jerked off before hand so that they could last longer, but this wasn't like them poking their soft boiled-spaghetti dicks down her pussy. She could _feel_ Percy's cock, as hard as his abs, effortlessly burrowing into her tight, treacle-like pussy and hammering away at her the door to her womb like an insistent landlord claiming his rightful property. She could feel the sheer power of his cock, delivering spine-tingling blow after blow to her already badly beaten up pussy when other lesser boys would've came long ago. Even with his voracious appetite for pussy he was totally in control from the start, making her squeal and cum effortlessly as he fucked her harder and deeper and in more ways than she'd ever known possible. Underneath him she could _feel_ the raw power in his body as huge muscles coiled and uncoiled with endless stamina, propelling his gargantuan cock into sailing effortlessly into her tight little cunt and pressing up against her cervix. The unbelievably fat pink testicles slapping against her shivering asshole, as large as a bull's, was more proof of this. She swore she could feel the gallons of cum-sludge inside, bubbling life force that would explode from his cock. She could _feel_ the power coursing through his body, radiating from every inch of his marble skin to his gargantuan cock and the fat cum filled balls below, and it was all concentrated into the spear point of his cock that stabbed deep into her fertile depths. Under such brutish strength her body, once a highly strung avatar of power and grace, had dissolved into a warm soft mound of brown flesh that only existed as a fuck hole for Percy to pleasure his cock with. She had surrendered to him completely, mind and soul.

"Say 'Ave Grecia', slut, and you'll turn to our side," Percy panted, breaking his wet kiss with the Lieutenant as his huge cock twitched angrily as it slid wetly in and out of her. Fat balls the size of tangerines tightened in anticipation.

"Hail Greece... I'm an officer of the Medjai, sworn to protect and defend Egypt as we have for ten thousand years," she groaned softly, her hands caressing his pale muscled back.

"But please, CUM in me! I want your FAT GREEK NUT..." she cried.

"AVE GRECIA!" she screamed in a universe-exploding orgasm as Percy buried his cock to the fat hilt. In his pants on the floor, the Omega symbol on the device glowed bright blue. A dark chuckle came from his lips as he came, the knowledge that the once proud Lieutenant had surrendered completely pushing him over the edge. But Percy took his time with the screaming, squirming brown woman. He lazily pounded his fat plum-sized glans against her cervix and delivered a thick, sloppy load into her twitching pink womb.

"UUUGGGHHH, that's more than all my boyfriends cum together," she groaned as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt the first fat load splatter the walls of her womb white. Her hands and legs lovingly wrapped around her pale conqueror's torso, but that wasn't all. Percy withdrew his long cock all out but the tip with a loud squelch, which took awhile, and lazily rammed it back in to deliver another monumental spurt of jism into her hungry womb.

"Yes, Kryios, CONQUER my womb with your CUM!" she moaned as she felt the even bigger load surge like wet cement into her fecund depths. She could feel the raw vitality of the sperm inside of her and she swore she could even feel the sticky slime expand and contract as it searched for her ovum. Another easy thrust slammed into her cervix and another thick rope of testicle yogurt was dumped into her crammed pussy.

"Ooohhh gods," she moaned, her half lidded eyes twitching as she felt the deep end of her cock stuffed pussy expand with a fresh batch of thick Greek yogurt. Her tiny baby bag was now already swollen and Percy's cum packed edge to edge. And she could practically feel his Greek sperm raping her Egyptian eggs into making bastard babies. But he wasn't done yet. Another deep, lazy thrust and another fat stinking load delivered straight to her core.

"Soooo... Much... Cuuuummm," she groaned. Visions of her striding through the doors of Medjai HQ, her crisp blue uniform tight from a belly swollen with a big Greek baby, flew through her mind as Percy buried his crotch into hers and shoved even more of his man-sludge into her overstuffed womb. And he still wasn't done. Another slow, mocking thrust that glued his piss hole with her cervix and pumped more fresh cum straight from his fat balls into her womb.

"Gods, I'm so _full_," she groaned as she felt her six pack belly start to distended under the pressure from her womb. Her womb was now absolutely overflowing, a baby bag bloated with potent testicle chowder. But Percy simply grinned, grabbed her hips and smoothly slid his cock in and out of her again for another cum shot.

"Fuuuccckk, you're a _god_," she moaned as she felt another fat thick rope of pearly cum ram up her swollen womb, stuffing the already distended bag of cum to its breaking point. A vision of her squirting out triplets at the Heliopolis General Hospital flashed through her mind. Belly swollen with cum as if she were three months pregnant, she shuddered and collapsed limply onto the couch.

Percy chuckled, mockingly wiggling his long rod in her already cock-packed pussy and keeping the cum stuffed cavern full. "Good girl," he purred, stroking her hair as he tickled a part of her pussy with his cock's crown so deep that her prior boyfriends would need artificial cock extensions to reach.

**_SQQQQUUUELLLCCCHHHH_**

The sloppiest, wettest and slimiest sound the Lieutenant ever heard echoed through the room as Percy pulled his cock out of her cum stuffed womb. The second runner up was the sound her overstretched pussy made as it squeezed out a fat mound of Greek semen that spread thickly like a pyroclastic flow on the leather upholstery. Groggily, she sat upright on the couch. Percy snapped a photo of her state and showed it to her.

She half groaned, half gasped in shock. She was in the sluttiest mess she'd ever seen. Her hair, usually in a neat bun, was long and thick and matted with sweat. Her big sloshing breasts had her huge nipples perched on its tips, which had exploded into the size and thickness of the last section of her pinky finger. And the hemispheres her Medjai uniform formed by clinging tightly to her enormous globes was stained dark with milk radiating from her caterpillar nipples. But the worst was below. He belly was distended, bulging outwards with cum which could be seen flowing out of her pussy. And her pussy.

"Oh gods!" she moaned, as she saw the gaping, throbbing red mess that had once been her pussy. A fat engorged clit was perched neatly on top, which was about the only neat thing about the huge, leaking cavern that was now her vagina. She looked downwards and confirmed the damage. She gingerly pushed two fingers up her cunt and groaned as they passed through without even touching the sides.

"It's... It's everything I imagined getting _conquered_ by a Greek man would be," she said with a happy little sigh as she scooped a little dollop of cum from the folders of her walls. Percy grinned and put an arm over her shoulder. She gently snuggled up to his pale gleaming body, nuzzling a large pectoral.

"If I may be so bold, my Kryios, how are you going to subvert Egypt?" she said in a restful, contented sigh. Percy held up the device. "With this. It's a magic perception changer that runs on the magic of assimilated Egyptians. You just converted to the Greek pantheon and made it more powerful - a weapon I'm going to use against your sisters." Lieutenant Ruker shuddered, a little mini-orgasm wracking her body. Her leaking pussy leaked a bit faster. "With all due respect, you aren't going to get very far with any of the Seven Sphinxes, especially the Chief Lector."

"Possibly. But I'll just wing it and see what happens. And you'll be helping me every step of the way, my secret agent inside the Medjai," Percy purred. Lieutenant Ruker moaned softly at the idea, rubbing her soft cheek against Percy's chest. Percy gently led one of her hands to his cock. He heard a sharp gasp.

"It's not even slightly softer! And you came so much!" Lieutenant Ruker gasped in awe. "Get on it, slut," Percy gloated, flipping on the Device's camera and placing it on the armrest of the couch.

Lieutenant Ruker trembled as she saw the dark unblinking eye of the camera. Then she nodded and obediently crawled onto his lap. Straddling his massive thighs, she slowly squatted herself down onto the massive upright spear, impaling herself on the gleaming upright cock. Her pretty red lips issued a contented gasp as his cock dug its way all the way back up her pussy. Gently placing her hands on his hard chest for stability, she began to ride him; slowly squatting up and down on his lap. She wasn't so much riding him as gently caressing every inch of his cock with a tight, smooth pussy like warm velvet.

"You have my coffers, my Kyrios," she said softly as she rubbed her painfully engorged clit on his crotch while sliding up and down his girthy pole. "And all the information and power of my position..."

Percy chuckled. "Perhaps I should just fuck you in front of your colleagues for the hell of it!"

"I beg you not to, Kyrios," she moaned as she sat straight down until his sword was buried to the hilt then gyrated her hips, stirring her insides up and gently twisting her pussy around his entire shaft. "I am far more useful to you here. The resources I have, and my trust and reputation... The damage they could do is unthinkable."

"Oh my, aren't you a good little spy?" Percy purred. "Turning on your civilization so easily?"

"It is certainly a dangerous operation, Kyrios, and especially as you target the more powerful women our lives will be in mortal peril," she whispered softly as she polished his long shaft with long, smooth strokes of her silky pink pussy. "But I will risk my life for yours."

"Now _there's_ a good slut, I knew you were absolutely perfect. Now push it all the way in. I'm going to bust a nut," Percy grunted in pleasure at the skilful pussy-work of his assimilated subject. She nodded demurely as she gently pumped up and down on his cock. Her wide, creamy chocolate hips plunged straight down and her sumptuous ass cheeks trembled to a halt on thighs like slabs of marble. With a soft moan as she felt his fat cock bury all the way into her gut, she began to plant soft kisses on Percy's hard jawline. She felt the cock expand and pulse with spurts of cum in her cock-stuffed pussy, but she obediently stayed still as her master pumped huge, thick sloppy load after load into her unprotected womb. She was fully aware of the consequences of this brutal unprotected cum barrage but she sat perfectly still, only worshipfully pressing her soft lips gently into his jawline over and over with pleasured sighs as he womb was filled to the brim with Percy's potent cum.

"Ah, that was a good fuck," Percy sighed as he pushed her off him and stood up, as if utterly ruining her was simply entertainment for him. Then he yanked Lieutenant Ruker onto her feet and pushed her onto her knees in front of him. The defeated Lieutenant didn't resist, merely staring up in quivering awe at the tall, godly visage of her Greek conqueror. From above, he pointed the Device's camera down at the Lieutenant. The screen was mostly taken up by her resplendent body, but from the base his thick pink cock jutted out.

"Who are you, slut?" he said down to her, gloating in his triumph. He stroked her bare bottom mockingly, each word punctuating her utter defeat. No one else in the world could've talked like that to her and lived.

"I am Lieutenant First Grade Sarba Ruker of the Medjai of Egypt... But even more than that I am your slut," she said with a soft sigh, her eyelids fluttering beneath his massive twitching cock. "And I... Am in love with your cock..."

Percy wiggled the organ, dripping with assorted bodily fluids, in front of her. "Then come and kiss it, slut." Lieutenant Ruker's eyes slowly and lovingly descended onto his erect, throbbing member. She slowly leaned in and planted a deep, passionate kiss on the flared pink cock head, nuzzling the tip with her thick ruby lips as he tongue darted out.

"Boy, you're really getting into it," he chuckled as the Lieutenant groaned, her body bucking as her tongue delicately poked into his large piss hole and scooped a drop of cum from it. Her head twisting in all over the cock head, drops of spit splattered onto the ground as she made out with the organ that probably just impregnated her. Once, the sheer wrongness of the Lieutenant of the Medjai kissing the stinking, cum stained cock head of a Greek enemy on her knees would've revolted her, but now it seemed only natural.

They were so caught up they didn't notice the three small knocks on the door, or the handle slowly turning open.

**_CREAK_**

Their faces turned towards the door. Percy standing, his body gleaming with sweat and his massive cock dripping with sticky unidentified fluids. Lieutenant Ruker, eyes half lidded, moaning as she passionately made out with Percy's obscenely huge cock like it was her husband. Below her gaping, flowing pussy poured its contents onto the floor, and judging by the lines of fluid, it had previously spilled onto the couch and off it like a viscous waterfall.

Ammon's eyes widened into huge, trembling saucers. He slowly lifted one shaking finger at Percy. "H-huge penis... Enormous amounts of sexual fluids... You're... You're the sex demon!" he cried.

_**SLAM**_

The door slammed shut and there was a pitter-patter of small feet quickly running away. Lieutenant Ruker turned to look at Percy, one eyebrow arched. "Sex demon?"

"Uh, I may have told him there was a sex demon in Egypt to explain the Mrs Shaked's state," Percy explained. Lieutenant Ruker chuckled, shaking her head.

"Lieutenant Boifarq is a promising officer, but he really needs to learn some skepticism. An officer can't just believe whatever people tell him. Come on, let's go and set the record straight. Or rather crooked in our direction," she sighed as she sashayed her cum swollen hips to her pants. Bending down such that Percy got a nice view of her heart shaped buttocks, she picked up her slacks. She looked up thoughtfully, tapping her sculpted chin. "Although... He could be useful."

_**THWACK**_

Percy slapped the Lieutenant's jiggling butt as she tried to stretch her ruined panties over the vast curve. "Give me the panties, slut," he said as he grabbed a thick handful of assmeat. She squealed and nodded, hurriedly slipping out of it and handing it to Percy. He found his pants, put it on and shoved the sopping garment down one pocket.

"And keep your legs crossed. I don't want any of my cum leaking out. Because it's going to your breakfast tomorrow," Percy nastily whispered into her ear. She bit her lip and nodded, putting on her slacks and crossing her huge thighs together tightly.

Lieutenant Ruker tied her chest but brown hair back into a tight bun and magicked away the assorted bodily fluids staining their bodies. Together they strode out of the office. They found Ammon frantically talking to Officer Shaheed, a beautiful busty redhead who had just joined the force. Ammon was waving his arms as he tried to convey to her shocked colleague what he had seen.

"Officer Boifarq!" Lieutenant Ruker barked.

"Eeeekk!" he shouted and whirled around into a salute. Both their eyes very briefly flicked down to the huge stiff rods on her chest. They were noticeably bigger than before.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was telling Officer Shaheed about the se..." Ammon squeaked as his voice trailed off under Lieutenant Ruker's frosty glare. She looked up at Shaheed.

"They're cleared to stay. Update the system," she said. Shaheed nodded, looking at the Greek with loathing for a second before running off to execute her orders. Lieutenant Ruker placed a hand on Ammon's shoulder and squatted down until they were eye-to-eye.

"Officer, what do you think you saw in there?" she said with a friendly smile that was nonetheless laced with poison.

"You... You were dripping wet after what looked like intercourse with Perc - EEEKK!" he shrieked as her grip like a lion's claw squeezed into his shoulder.

"I was having a routine interview with Mister Jackson in my office, Officer. Nothing else," she said calmly, her fingers digging into his shoulder. "We don't have any room in the Medjai for people who can't see straight. Are we clear?"

Ammon winced and said, "But... I saw..."

"Oh that was nothing," Officer Ruker said dismissively. "Just some friendly interaction. Certainly nothing wrong. Trust me on this."

Ammon gulped and nodded. He sagged with relief as he felt the pressure on his shoulder vanish. "You're going to be Mister Jackson and Miss Ow's escort while you're here. Show them around. Give to them any information they request. And if they ask you to wait outside a door, do so. This takes top priority, all your other assignments are canceled," she said.

She gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Chin up, Officer. The Medjai are finally recognizing your talent. No more patrolling dusty olive farms for you," she said cheerfully. "You know, I think you're overdue for a promotion. If I hear good things from the demon hunters about you, I'll give you a high recommendation for a promotion."

Ammon gasped. A promotion! His chest swelled with pride. He saluted her stiffly. "Yes, Lieutenant Ruker!"

She smiled. "There's a good officer. Now go wait for them at the entrance," she said, slapping his bum. Officer Ammon, possibly soon to be Detective Ammon, wandered to the exit with his head filled with possibilities. A bigger desk closer to the bathroom. A shiny new insignia. A new chair so that this time his feet would actually touch the ground.

"Very well done, Lieutenant. Quickly and neatly handled," Eris said as she stepped beside them. "We'll make a subversive spy of you yet."

"Thank you, Miss Ow," she said smoothly. She leaned into Percy's ear and winked, "See you around, Mister Jackson. If you find a credit card with my name on it in your pocket, I have no idea how it got there. And also a piece of paper with my phone number, email, address and bodily measurements. Who knows how that happened?"

But more quietly, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Ave Grecia."

She smiled and slunk back into her office. They walked back out where they found Ammon waiting for them with Seti by his side. He shot them a dirty look. "I'm going to follow my orders, but I still think you're a sex demon. I have no idea how you got to the Lieutenant, but I've got my eye on you!"


	10. The Chief Lector's Ascent

HedgeHo6Matt chapter 9 . May 24

Came for the smut, stayed for the excellent writing.

A: **Ah, so you're saying you came? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Ultimus Prime 2.0 chapter 9 . May 27

Please update more. I kinda like this story.

A: **I will.**

Jason chapter 9 . May 24

1 Down.  
Who next? Maybe that redhead shaheed.  
Also great lemon chapter as alway.

A: **Shaheed was just a passing character. She might be mentioned later on, but probably won't get any long chapters about getting screwed. But who will get screwed? I won't spoil it too much, but it the heads (Sem Priests) of the Seven Nations will be part of them. So will certain Kane Chronicles girls who have been given new parts. And also Sadie, possibly her triplet daughters, Lola and Nubia. And of course the Big Kahuna herself, Zia Rashid, but that'll have a long grand finale.**

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Percy stared at the ceiling of the room. It was blank. He shifted uncomfortably on the slab of stone that was technically his bed since he slept on it. It was also blank. He tried whistling a short tune. It bounced off the angular walls and came back reedy and high pitched. He sighed.

"Remind me again," he said slowly to Eris, "why couldn't we stay somewhere else?"

"Money," Eris mumbled, sitting crossed leg on her bed as she doodled on a large sheet of parchment laid out in front of her.

"We have Ruker's money," Percy argued.

"We have her _credit card_," Eris said, scribbling something on the edge of the parchment. "Every transaction is recorded."

"So?" Percy said irritably. His balls were swollen his back was stiff.

"We don't want to attract any attention. Especially from the Queen," Eris replied.

Percy snorted. "That big tittied monster doesn't spend her time going through credit card transactions."

"No, she has people for that," she said without looking up.

Percy groaned. "Come on, we're here to seduce hot brown chicks and fuck 'em. Not sit on a room writing things and getting Ammon to buy us takeout."

"True, we're here to seduce them," Eris agreed. "But if you want to keep your balls attached to your crotch, I suggest we tread cautiously. We're much more intelligence agents than invaders."

Percy groaned. "How long more are we going to stay here?"

"3 minutes," Eris replied, leafing through a sheaf of notes and writing something down.

Percy perked up. "That's soon. What happens in 3 minutes?"

"Ammon gets here and a carefully laundered transaction of a modest apartment with a 9 minutes walk from Heliopolis University goes through," Eris explained.

Percy's eyes widened. "University? Oh no, I ain't doing that."

"Why not?" Eris said.

"I'm not good at school! You know this," Percy said with a shudder as he recalled his college days.

"Oh, that's alright. You won't be going there to study," Eris said.

SLIGHTLY OVER THREE MINUTES LATER

Percy, Eris and Ammon walked down the streets of Heliopolis, it's great and innumerable torches dimmed to a small nighttime flicker. They saw many things - great works of Egyptian art on the ceiling, towering statues to the gods and men, sharp geometric buildings neatly placed side by side - but they didn't see the large rectangular window recessed below a shadowy overhang that incidentally gave it an excellent view overlooking most of the city but not vice versa. The Chief Lector's building had been intentionally built this way.

It was separate from the Pharaoh's palace, the Malqata. Yet it was the de facto seat of government. While people said things like "As fabulous as the Malqata's guest rooms" or "As beautiful as the Gardens of Malqata", people didn't have much to say about the Chief Lector's building. Yet everyone knew what it was. It was perfectly plain. It was built entirely inside one of the massive slabs of rock supporting the cavern that was the Heliopolis - so massive people didn't know whether to call it a wall or a pillar - with only a small protrusion at the base as an entrance. Inside was the clean, scrubbed interior of an office. Here a small army of dedicated, shall we say clerks, quietly scribbled, typed and filed away day and night. For such a vast and powerful dynasty like Egypt's, visitors were susprised when all they saw in its rooms were rows and rows of simple, if clean, tables, chairs and filing cabinets. They always figured it would be heavy on gold, big on statues and decked with silver. But there was absolutely nothing outwardly special, except for the Chief Lector's furniture.

The clerks drily called her desk the "Lectorn", which shows their humor was like their mummy. That is, dead, wrapped in bandages and buried with all its organs pickled in another jar. It consisted of a wide, raised wooden desk that sloped downwards at a 45 degree angle in the middle towards the side the Chief Lector sat. She had it specially made. If she were capable of embarrassment, and it was generally regarded that she was not, she would be embarrassed by the fact that the enormous swell of her two ton bags of fun blocked her view of anything placed on a desk. She either had to hold it up above her elephantine mammaries or push it so far away from the edge the text read like watching the Stars Wars crawling text at a 160 degree angle. The Lectorn was raised and titled so that although she had to sit a shin's length from the table, she could at least read the text clearly.

But from her double wide, reinforced reclining chair, the Queen ran the dynasty. She wasn't sitting it now. Instead she was looking out the window, hands clasped behind her back as she silently observed the capitol of her husband's empire. Incidentally this thrust out her chest and accentuated its already titatnic masses, creating a view that would send a man's eyeballs flying out of his sockets and slamming softly into her chest.

A figure clad neatly in black slid noiselessly into the Chief Lector's office.

"Ah, Menka," the Chief Lector said without turning around.

"The transcripts from the Swordsmen's Nation's council meeting, your Highness," Menka said. The slim woman walked quietly to the Chief Lector's desk and slid a folder onto her desk.

"Thank you. Has Ramu Industries sent in their tax form yet?" the Chief Lector said.

"Our auditors are finishing up on the final clauses as we speak," she said.

"How much taxes is he trying to worm his way out of this time?" the Chief Lector said.

"Ramu Industries, profit for the year 178,098,871 shat. Taxes submitted, none. In fact, they applied for a 2,000,000 shat rebate," Menka recalled.

"The tenacity of our businessmen always impresses me," she said.

"The audacity, more like," Menka said.

"Oh well, you cannot blame them for trying," she said.

"I disagree, your Majesty," Menka said gravely.

"Tax them at the appropriate rate, and send an auditor to check their accounts on site," the Chief Lector said. "Not because we suspect them of anything. Indeed, tell them it is just that we are simply looking for ways to justify his tax rebate."

"Will do, your Highness. And Mr Ramu is going to get a frightful shock when he finds out we've stopped treating his bodyguards, personal cook, doctor and helicopter as a deductible business expense. His tax bill will be extremely impressive," Menka said.

The Chief Lector allowed herself the luxury of a small smile. "Captial gains taxes. Property taxes. Luxury goods taxes. Corporate dividend taxes. Transportation taxes. And a revolving door of deductibles that's harder to get a grip on then polished glass. Menka, you are a fiendish tax woman, and - " she motioned to the stack of transcripts of everything from what the Kurdistan Nome's head said to her personal doctor to a closed door board meeting of Ramu Industries, " have a wonderful ear for things. Admittedly, a strange combination."

"I disagree, your Highness. Intelligence gathering is simply an extension of the art of taxation. As the great Vizier Hemiunu says, know everything your enemies is doing - then make them pay for it," Menka said.

"I'm not sure if that was his intended meaning, but you are an excellent clerk nonetheless," the Chief Lector said.

Menka bowed. "Only because you trained me, your Highness."

Menka left the room, making only marginally more sound than a slight breeze. The Chief Lector settled back into her chair. Steel joints creaked under the weight.

Zia was glad her citizens went to such lengths to avoid taxes. It wouldn't make any difference, certainly not with Menka and her in the Lector's building. But it showed that they were _trying_. Something would be terribly wrong if people simply gave her money.

At this point, it would be appropriate to explain why an ancient dynasty of wizards and warlocks is apparently being run by accountants.

It all started in the beginning. During the first dynasties, when magicians followed the path of gods and freely tapped into their power, the average lifespan of a Pharaoh was the same as that of an elderly mouse. Egyptian society was a vast and ever shifting game of alliances, enemies and assassinations. The magicians ranked just below the Pharaoh constantly looked for a way to up rank themselves by sending the mages above them to Paradise, while the mage below them did the same thing. And so did the mages below them, and below them, and so on.

But that wasn't all. The Nomes constantly fought each other for supremacy, especially the Seven Nations. People thought the Nomes were all under the control of the King, but in reality they operated on their own, each forming a revolving door of alliances and enemies for their own interests. Oman and Algeria would fight Yemen, Yemen fought Morocco and Sudan, Sudan and Algeria would team up against Oman and Saudi Arabia. And Egypt would at some point fight all of them, sometimes with some of them as allies, and other times as enemies. And within each Nome, so did the followers of different gods, mages in different ranks and siblings in powerful families. Alliances were forged and broken. The power of the gods sizzled at the fingertips of every magician willing to learn, and it filled them with such pride and lust for power that Ancient Egypt wasn't so much a country as a violent argument. And right smack in the center of this hailstorm of fireballs and lighting was the royal family.

Egypt didn't rip itself to tiny shreds only because deep in every Egyptian mind was the love of _order_, and it could be seen in everything from their neat geometric architecture to their handwriting. It was practically unthinkable otherwise. It was a very specific kind of order; for example, a person might kill the Sem Priest of the Nome, but that position would always be there to be filled. The _structure_ never died, even if the people occupying it did. Spells might rain down on people's heads like confetti and your sandwich might sprout legs and walk away, but it was order of sorts.

There was a time when a Golden Age meant a Pharaoh with a big enough magical stick to smack all his enemies, which was practically everyone. Rameses II had been one of them. So was Tutankhamun. It was no coincidence the Pharaohs were the strongest magicians. They wouldn't survive long otherwise. And when such a Pharaoh came, the duelling would ease and the hexes would stop being cast because it was clear the Pharaoh couldn't be killed. And the Nomes, with its vast and ever shifting game of politicial alliances, suddenly all allied themselves with Egypt and the Pharaoh. Mages stopped, and regular people went back to repairing the damaged buildings, regrowing the salted farmland and generally all the other activities of civilization that was impossible in the perpetual magical war that was Egypt. And so prosperity came, or at least stayed for awhile. But when the Pharaoh would inevitably die, because even though he would foil one thousand assassination attempts, his assassins only needed to succeed once.

Things quieted down when Iskandar decreed the path of gods banned. The magic dried up and all the fighting subsided. The Nomes stopped quarreling and peace of sorts reigned. It was not an actual peace but more like a sleep, and as once nasty and cunning magicians felt the power fade they became much more mellow and decided to take up hobbies like stamp collecting and fly fishing. But even the most power hungry, devious, scheming son of a scribe would admit it had its benefits. You no longer had to check if you were the same shape every time you got out of bed, and it was actually possible to make friends because you knew you wouldn't try to kill you because he knew that you wouldn't, so there was no need for preemptive murder. And you didn't have to walk away facing him in case he stabbed you in the back. Magic didn't die out but went into a sort of early retirement, shuffling around the hallways in comfy slippers on their way to a five o'clock dinner.

Then it all changed when the Kanes reopened the doorway to the gods. Suddenly sparks were fizzling out of mage's fingers and the Pharaoh's position was reopened. Power - hot, sizzling, electrifying power - was poured into the ears of mages. Regular people, as in those that did the farming and the smelting and the writing and generally what civilization ran on, collectively groaned. Before the Pharaoh's butt had even touched the throne, knives were sharpened, amulets were enchanted, spells were charged and there was a sudden drawdown from the public libraries of books on tasteless poisons. Like a vicious deep-sea monsters with more teeth than scales, old rivalries and plots and schemes and desires floated closer to daylight. And its many evil, beady little eyes were swiveled right at the Pharaoh.

It was a good thing for Carter that Zia had seen it coming. The genial King wouldn't have had survived past the post-coronation supper if not for Zia, who quietly took away the poisoned punch and knocked out the bowman in the rafters and killed the asp in his shoes. When the King had gone to sleep in his royal four poster bed, she gathered all the important mages in Egypt to the newly crafted Lector's Room, adjacent to her office. Around the oval table sat the Sem Priests of the Seven Nations, the Deans of the Universities, the various representatives of the gods and their temples and any other powerful mages. Everyone of them greeted each other with polite smiles on their face sand about seven ways to kill each other in their brains. The tension in the air was thicker than heavy cream. Mages glanced down the table at each other, suddenly recalling old family feuds, past grudges and birthday parties they had invited others to but they never came. Their fingers thrummed with magic. As they drew powerful spells under the table, everyone prepared for a return to the good old days.

Then Zia, the Chief Lector, took her place at the head of the table.

To this day, no one was quite sure what happened in that room.

Even the people who attended are fuzzy on the details.

Some say it was magic. Others, politics.

But when when they left the room, everything became terribly _organised_.

They do remember that the Chief Lector proclaimed three things.

The first was:

_**No magic shall be casted on another human**_.

There were exceptions - healers could use their healing magic to heal their patients, and the Medjai could use certain classes of combat magic if threatened. And of course if you went to war with another Nome this rule wouldn't apply, but by casting a spell on another you opened yourself up having spells casted on you too. But everything else was forbidden.

The second was:

_**All Nomes shall have portals linking to the First Nome permanently open and freely used by anyone**_.

There was outrage because of the cost and the idea that commoners could use high magic freely. But this Chief Lector paid for the Terminals with the gold Iskandar left her and created a great Grand Terminal within the Heliopolis linking everything.

The third was:

_**The Seven Nations shall open their schools to everyone**_.

They didn't necessarily have to keep any student, and you could certainly get expelled for doing stupid things or not showing up to classes, but they could no longer admit only their own.

And just like that, the Ancient Egyptian world ground to a halt. Or rather, it spun so fast people fell backwards in their chairs. When the first wars were about to start, and mages excitedly fired up terrible old spells they only heard their great-great-great-grandfather use, one of the Chief Lector's clerks quietly slipped the Nome's Sem Priest a letter.

It was a very innocuous letter. It simply reminded the Sem Priest that if you were to go to war and start casting spells against your fellow mages, it's only fair that other people can do the same to you. And oh, incidentally, I may be at the battle. Out of purely historical interest to watch, of course. You know, to take down what happened. Because I want everyone to know about this piece of history. _Your_ history.

Said Sem Priest then wondered about how her army would fare against a single person, and her generals advised her that the balance of probability was it would save time all around if they just silt their own throats. But the headstrong heads of Nomes did not give up. You don't get where they were without being more determined than a crazed insurance salesman. Soon, all their attentions were directed to the Chief Lector and the royal family. History told us that invincibility didn't exist. After all, the most powerful magician's in history are all dead.

But then trade started flowing between the Nomes. A trickle at first. People dismissed it, but it turned out the trickle was from the crack in the dam that soon exploded. People wanted things from each other. Lots of things. With the Terminals free for even the lowest peasant to use, people started selling everything they made. And with no war, the Seven Nations - and to a lesser extent the smaller Nomes - found themselves a lot more productive. The Stonecutters' Nation, instead of building their usual great and terrible war golems to trample their enemies, spent the time building mundane yet infinitely more useful things like bricks, cement, cobblestones and the ever popular stone beds. They poured through the Terminals to the rest of the world and cartloads of gold poured back. The Swordsmen's Nations, with their great hordes of vicious turban-wearing warriors atop great gleaming Arabian stallions, stopped standing around waving flags and turned their speed and skill at flanking towards hunting. Great herds of gazelles, hippos and deer were swept up by their massive riding formations and cleaned and jointed with their skillful swordsmanship. The meat was sent to other Nomes so fresh you could still hear it neigh and boatloads of gold were sent back. The Spellcasters' Nation, with their subtle and mysterious grasp of the art of magic, stopped weaving devastating spells of fire and destruction. Instead they made everything from novelty multi-colored torches to self-cleaning mops, enchantments guaranteed to last 10 years or your money back. And likewise, whatever they sent out came back as gold.

And of course gold bought them things from the other Nomes, which in turn gave those Nomes gold to buy their own goods, and soon the Grand Terminal was so congested it had to be doubled, then tripled, in size.

Before the Sem Priests knew what was going on, they began to enjoy it. They said things like, "Maybe me ancestor swore ten thousand years of blood on the Omani Nome for Thoth knows what happened thousands of years ago, but Oman is buying up stuff my Nome makes like hotcakes and I think my ancestors will understand if I put off the blood for awhile".

And things like "Oh, so maybe my neighbor killed my great-great-great-grandmother two thousand years ago, but I had a feast last week and invited him over because we had so much food because it's so cheap nowadays (I bought a whole gazelle for just 110 shat!) and he's not a bad chap once you get to know him over some emmer beer and lamb chops, and he invited me to his Nome next week for a 9 course dinner including a stuffed hippo and he swore it won't be poisoned."

And things like "Yes, I know I swore we'd invade the eastern district of the Stonecutter's Nome and loot and burn the place to the ground, but I've got a shipment of wonderful red-veined marble pillars I got at a terrific price coming over next month to put in my palace, so I think we can wait until then, unless you have twenty red-veined marble pillars for me."

And soon, the Sem Priests started to realize it was much more fun to make money, not war. The net revenue effect on their coffers of exporting a year's worth of goods to their neighbor turned out to be the same as if they invaded and looted, at great cost, one of their enemies' smaller districts. And it wasn't just the taxes on goods from within the Nome. Each Nome now became a trade hub and people for a hundred miles came to it to sell their goods, bringing in even more taxes and giving them an unprecedented degree of control over the rural areas.

And at the tip of this pyramid scheme was the First Nome. It held the Grand Terminal, the nexus of all 365 Nomes and their trade. When someone from the Stonecutter's Nation wanted to haggle with someone from the Spellcaster's Nation, they bought and sold and were taxed in Egypt. Combined with a slight levy on all the Nomes, the groundswell of taxes had stuffed the Malqata to the brim with gold.

And from the tip, the Chief Lector ruled with her army of clerks. They knew everything everyone was doing, recorded every transaction, saw every deal. In their taxation they were tyrannical, not the tyrannical taxation of mad Kings trying to fund their insanely huge pyramids, but the subtle ever present taxation that had you paying for things you didn't know cost money. And the penalty for this was terrible. If you crossed a mad King he would merely chop off your head. But if you crossed the Chief Lector's Offices, she would take 35% off the top of your income, in addition to removing a few key deductibles. If you really pissed her off, her clerks could find some way of finding out that you apparently owed more taxes than you'd ever made in your whole life. The Chief Lector had quietly given a lesson to the powerful men and women of the civilization - death and taxes were the two greatest fears of any man, but while death happened only once, taxes came back every year. A brutally murdered man was martyred, but when you drained so much of a rich man's income he's forced to eat bread and water in front of his rich buddies for the next year - that was torture. She achieved a terror with several forms and complex calculations of taxable income what a King with an industrial grinding machine and an army of hangmen working overtime could not.

Within five years of her rule, Egypt was more developed than it had ever been. Within ten, she was the longest serving Chief Lector in history. And as she became the most powerful Egyptian in their history, all around her people watched for sighs of insanity. It was a logical expectation. When you got power, you got insanity. That's why it was called "insanely powerful". Rameses II at his height had gone on a mad statue building spree, demanding people worship 30 foot tall statues of himself outside everything from grain silos to toilets. They expected the Chief Lector's explosion of madness to be far more spectacular.

And absolutely nothing had happened. It was well over 20 years now. As far as everyone knew, she drew a modest salary, drank boiled water and had never made a statue of herself. Granted, many Egyptians produced a likeness of her for their "personal consumption", but that was different. The popular theory was that she had went straight past insanity and was swimming gently into the pools of outsanity on the other end. It stood to reason she was wrong in the head. No one could have this much power and do absolutely nothing with it.

And she was proving extremely difficult to assassinate. While most Nomes didn't like her, they did admit things were much better with her around. Everyone was living much longer and going to a lot more feasts and had much better consumer goods than before. But there were a few Nomes. Small, gnarled things, half crazed Nomes drooling for power. And even they were stumped on how to kill her. She was, intrinsically, a very difficult person to kill. A student of the late, great Iskandar, complex and ancient wards surrounded her like three feet of steel. She seemed to have an uncanny knack for avoiding poisons, and given the mass her huge heaving bosom added to her already hefty body, the minimum lethal dosage of the deadliest poison was a pitcher. And short of finding an arrow as long as a leg no one could find any way of shooting her in the heart. Not from the front at any rate.

Many people called her a tyrant. A despot. A seductress who ruled from behind the throne of the true King. But even they would admit she was fair. OK, not necessarily fair, but even handed in her tyranny. The most shining and well known policy of her remarkable administration was that of fair chance. In the past, everyone had a role. If it was decided you were going to be a farmer, you were. And the same for a craftsman, a trader or a warrior. But now, you didn't have to be of royal blood to be a priest. You didn't have to be born in the Stonecutter's Nation to learn to be a Stonecutter. You didn't have to be born in a noble family to receive the best education. People were free to try and win on their own merit. The government wouldn't help anyone, but the _chance_ was there. Everyone paid taxes, no one was above the law (her law, at any rate) and no one could force other people to do anything.

And the people had proven themselves. Great companies had sprung up in her footsteps like green shoots. Sade Conglomerate, Ramu Industries, United Fruit. People who were once nobodies - grim faced peasants, unnamed housewives, humble shopkeepers, had shown the world that inside of a mind that had spent the last thirty years picking olives and wiping tables lay a spark or genius and a hunger for something _more_. To _better_ themselves. To _strive_ for new heights. Freed from the once oppressive structure of society, they clawed their way up in her new society, damming what everyone else said. They climbed and climbed until they were looking down on people who were supposedly their betters.

And so that was how the Chief Lector governed Egypt. In a certain sense she did what past kings, the Greeks and the Romans could not. She tamed it. And she worked to keep it that way by making sure that there was nothing that went on that she didn't know about. Zia picked up a transcript, one of hundreds that was piled on her desk, and began to dutifully read what two directors of Ramu Industries whispered to each other in a crowded restaurant yesterday.

Zia once read that a great King listened to all of what his people said. She had wholeheartedly accepted this advice.

But whether they knew she was listening - she considered this irrelevant.

* * *

Along their stroll, the trio walked past a tall, white building encircled by a well tended garden. In front of its double glass door entrance was statue of a lion headed woman. A tall, blonde woman in a doctor's coat shot out of the door past them and into an awaiting carriage.

"Who was that?" Percy asked, staring at the carriage as it rattled away.

"Oh, her? That's Doctor Jasmine Anderson, Chief Physician of Heliopolis General Hospital. That's the big white building beside us," Ammon explained. "The best healer in Egypt. She's from America, but she traces her ancestry to Egypt."

Percy leaned down to Eris and whispered, "I think I've got our next target."


	11. Hex Sigils

Belcross chapter 10 . Jun 4

Is Sadie going to be in this at all?

Answer: Y**es, although a bit later.**

Fanfix Adixchapter 10 .4h ago

I really like the original content that you have added.

Also out of interested, which author were you referring to then?

Answer: **Everlasting Adventurer is the most obvious offender. The guy has a dozen half-finished stories. He also inherited Zeus, Lord of Goddesses and Demigoddesses and he hasn't touched that in forever. Not proper writing behavior, saying you'll update soon and starting stories all over the place. IMO starting a story is a promise to finish it, how long this takes is up to the writer but you have to keep writing until it's done.**

Artemisstealer13 chapter 11 . 2h ago

That was kinda short and was basically a filler after waiting for 6 days..you are kinda writing like oda  
Posting 2 great chapters and then taking a turn to write a filler.  
Ps. If dont know who oda is , he is the author of one piece..

Answer: **Point taken. This one is actually so short because I was planning to write the next one as a pure sex chapter. I try to put all the sex-relevant writing into a single chapter for easy access and segment it so there's no smut in non-sex chapters. But I wrote some stuff before it that wasn't smut, and I think it fits into this chapter, so I've put it in. I'll keep each chapter above 3k words from now on.**

* * *

"Who is this Perseus Jackson?"

"From what I could find on hinm, he is a rich Greek businessman who is very keen on staying healthy. He _personally_ wants a full checkup from you."

"Greek? We're letting _their_ kind in now?"

"Now, doctor, you shouldn't say that. Heliopolis is now a city of Equal Opportunities."

"Zia's letting in all types nowadays. It's ruining the population."

"Possibly, doctor."

"Sigh. I don't understand why we can't just ask one of the junior doctors to handle this."

"He did personally ask for you, doctor. And he is donating a rather handsome sum."

"Alright, alright. We'll see him."

The chief physician of Heliopolis Hospital, Doctor Anderson, stood up and stretched with a yawn. She twisted her slim waist side to side as she shook off her morning stupor. Her long golden ponytail swished in the air accordingly. Enormous boobies hugged by a fuzzy black turtleneck shook like furry bowling balls in front of her. Tight jeans gripped a wide sumptuous ass that was pressed heavily into the seat of the carriage. She took up her doctor's coat from a hook and draped it over her shoulders, pulling the coat snugly around her wasp like waist and holding it there with a flick of a button. She bent low, exited the carriage and walked straight to the doors of her hospital with her ass shaking for everyone to turn at gawk at.

Her girlfriend, a lush, young nurse working as her assistant, rolled out of the carriage and hurried after her. She had a matching long ponytail, except that her hair was a charcoal black. A stiff collar around her slim neck hugged her hourglass figure all the way down to her knees, tracing the contours of a leggy, curvaceous physique that had been a prominent member of the Heliopolis U's Gymnastics club. Firm, perky young breasts bounced as the nurse bounded after her boss and lover, their identical gold and black ponytails swishing behind their pretty heads.

About five people walked into each other as they stared at the sight.

Doctor Anderson walked into the building trailed by her assistant, nodding at her employees who respectfully greeted the best doctor in the whole of Egypt. When they were alone in the lift, her assistant pried the clipboard that she had been hugged tightly against her youthful full boobs and read off the day's schedule. With a _DING_, the elevator reached the top floor, which Doctor Anderson occupied the entirety of as her office.

A maze of hallways led to the dozens of rooms, containing everything from her personal laboratory, the Royal Room (a fully equipped, lavishly decorated hospital room intended for the Pharaoh), a full suite of medical equipment, a small zoo (she was a keen Magi-biologist and used them for experiments) and the office where she met her patients.

She settled into her double wide chair, her wide hips twisting as she crossed her full curving thighs.

"Sometimes, I just wished I took up that research job studying the effects of hex sigils on the bodied of animals," she said with a sigh. "I certainly wouldn't have had to work for a _Greek_."

The nurse bent over and kissed Doctor Anderson on the forehead, causing her to smile. "But if you had, you wouldn't have met me."

A little ring on her desk informed her that her patients had reached this level. Doctor Anderson and her assistant straightened themselves up. Doctor Anderson straightened out her lab coat and with some effort buttoned her lab coat over the epic swell of her enormous boobies. The nurse straightened out the crease in the white tube that was her uniform and adjusted her tiny nurse's cap. There was a knock on the door, and her patients arrived.

* * *

"Nice office," Percy said, looking around the expansive room. "But you sure have a lot of animals here."

"I'm a keen Magi-biologist," she said with an imperceptibly strained smile. "These creatures are part of my research." She pointed to a faintly glowing hieroglyph on a lynx's flank.

"You see this? This symbol helps control them," Doctor Anderson said.

"Ah, like mind control," Percy said brightly.

"No, nothing like that," she replied.

"That's a hex sigil, right?" Eris said. "They let you rebalance the target's personality and the driving factors behind their behavior."

"I'm impressed. This is uncommon knowledge even within Egypt," Doctor Anderson said with a slightly raised eyebrow. "But that is just a more sinister use for them. They can do so much more than that. In theory they can transfer magical power, give the target new abilities, put them under a spell... So many uses! It's how the ancient mages used to extend their lifespans. They're the key to modifying living creatures on a permanent basis."

"I thought they were outlawed," Eris said.

Doctor Anderson smiled. "Yes, they do have a very dark past. Despite their potential, virtually no magician has ever allowed another to inscribe a hex sigil onto himself because of the tremendous potential for misuse. I have been granted some leeway as a researcher to use them on animals, but if I were to use them on a human the Queen take my medical degree and my head."

"Huh, it looks like overkill to use them on some animals," Percy said.

"Perhaps. But it saves a lot of time in my breeding programs," she said.

"Breeding?" Eris asked.

"I selectively breed my animals for research. Saves a load of time. I simply leave them in a room, and put an inheritable sigil for the creatures to be be driven to breed with certain traits. Large horns, for example, or large size," she explained. "Recursive generations of offspring will be driven by the same instincts, and it settles itself in a few generations with no work from me."

Eris raised an eyebrow. "Kinky. How strong is their breeding drive?"

"In most lesser animals? Absolute. But I know what you're thinking, Ms Ow, and no, it would be a whole other ballgame to do so on a human," she said.

Suddenly, what Percy thought was a very large green couch moved. He jumped. "What the hell is that!"

"Hmm? Oh, Steve? He's a Nile crocodile. Don't mind him, he's quite harmless with my hex sigil," she said without turning around.

"What kind of research are you doing here!" Percy exclaimed, not keeping his eyes off the mountain of mottled green skin that was Steve the crocodile. Someone had humorously placed an Australian bush hat on its massive snaking head.

Doctor Anderson smiled. "To be honest, it's more of hobby. I breed animals stronger, faster and more powerful than ever before."

"A strange hobby," Eris said. "To what end?"

"End? My dear girl, that is the end. Progressing the species, improving the gene pool, making life stronger. It's practically what being a biologist _and_ a doctor is about," she explained.

All this while, Percy had been scanning the Doctor with the Device.

HANDS FREE MODE ACTIVATED... SCANNING TARGET...

NAME: JASMINE ANDERSON

HEIGHT: 6' 0

BUST: 90 CM (E CUP)

WAIST: 66CM

ASS: 87CM

OCCUPATION: CHIEF PHYSICIAN OF HELIOPOLIS HOSPITAL

POWER RATING: STRONG (150 THAUMS)

ABILITIES: HEALING MAGIC, BIOLOGICAL MAGIC, HEX SIGILS

PERCEPTIONS TOWARDS -

USER: TARGET PERCEIVES USER AS DISTASTEFULLY GREEK AND A CHORE TO BE QUICKLY DONE.

ERIS: TARGET PERCEIVES ERIS AS SUSPICIOUSLY KNOWLEDGEABLE

NURSE: TARGET PERCEIVES NURSE AS WARM, LOVELY AND SMART BUT YOUNG AND NAIVE AND IN NEED OF PROTECTION

ALTERATIONS: NONE

CHARGE: 145 THAUMS

ALTER? YES/NO

Interesting, Percy thought. He held off the alternation and spoke.

"The chit chat is nice, but let's get on with the checkup. I've got shit to do," he said.

"My thoughts exactly," Doctor Anderson said.

"So I'll just follow the nurse to a room and I'll remove my shir-"

"You will not be doing that!" Doctor Anderson snapped.

Percy turned to the nurse and grinned. "Do you want me to take off my pants instead?"

The nurse's cheeks turned a ruddy red. Doctor Anderson glared at Percy. "I' will be _personally_ doing the checkup, Mr Jackson. Nurse, please escorts Ms Ow to the waiting room."

The nurse and Eris bustled out of the room. Except for several over-sized animals, Percy and Doctor Anderson were completely alone.

Percy unfolded himself from the chair and for the first time Doctor Anderson realized how big he was. The towering boy was well over six feet and in a pinstriped suit he cast a shadow over her face as he spoke.

"How is this going to go?" he said.

"Take a seat on the chair, please," she said, gesturing to a sturdy reclining chair bolted to the ground with a mass of lights and medical devices hanging on the ceiling above it. Percy laid back down on it and she swiveled a large box above his chest. The box whirred and his X-ray scans flashed onto the screen.

"Your ribs are nice and healthy," she said, peering at the screen.

"You ever want to have kids doctor?" Percy said.

"Excuse me?" Doctor Anderson said, turning to Percy sharply.

"Kids. You know, getting preggers," Percy said nonchalantly. "Because your girlfriend's not going to be up to it."

Doctor Anderson stared coldly at Percy. "Let's move on, Mr Jackson."

"I could do it for you," he said with a grin.

_**CRACK**_

A spiderweb of cracks spread across the screen as Doctor Anderson gripped it hard.

"Get out, you little fucking sh-" Doctor Anderson hissed.

Now! Alter her perception of her to make her think of me as an extremely suitable genetic mate, Percy thought.

" -..." Doctor Anderson's mouth froze open. Her wide open eyes blinked once. Then twice. Then trice. And she looked at Percy and metaphorically saw him in a new light.

She'd never been interested in men. Even before she'd hit puberty she'd been a strong admirer of the body of the fairer sex. A female was the giver and incubator of life, having the necessary equipment to house another growing human inside of her and having the tools to feed this human from her body. A male was, in her opinion, just incidentally required for the process. _In theory_ a woman has all the genes necessary to fertilise herself and other women, having a pair of X chromosomes. Men had an X chromosome and a defective Y chromosome, which was really just a defective X chromosome.

She'd never even been sexually attracted to a man. The soft features and sweeping curves of the female form was what caught her eye. And there something so _off putting_ about the way men lusted after her like one of her drooling dogs.

But now as she looked at Percy, she began to notice the play of light across his flawless alabaster skin, and the strong set of his jaw, and the muscles that subtly bulged from under his suit, and especially his massive body. He had a messy mop of hair and a dark stubble around his chin that were practically secondary sexual organs, and a hungry glint in his eye that was practically sexual assault. She could see him as the sort of roguish, arrogant boy that all the girls knew was as bad as they came but still couldn't stop fucking him.

She toyed with the idea in her mind. Certainly, she could see he was an extremely fit candidate. If he were one of her animals, he'd be one of the massive, dominating ones with very attractive physical characteristics. He had deep, sea green eyes and slightly curled black hair. His body was proportioned lovely, and he moved with strength and confidence. In the little breeding checklist in her mind, she gave him an A+.

"I... I..."

"How about you check my body more thoroughly first? To see what you're getting, of course."

Doctor Anderson frowned. A little part of her was screaming, you must met this patient and ten minutes later you're thinking about mating with him! He's clearly a sex hungry scoundrel, a womanizing piece of filth! Don't do it!

Yet Percy had cunningly appealed to her rational side which thought, logically it can't hurt to just _look_.

This was the train of thought many women standing before Percy had. It usually ended with the train flying off a cliff.

"Alright. Take off your shirt," Doctor Anderson said warily. She picked up a stethoscope and put it over her neck. The double ends and metal disk were draped over the soft expanse of her fuzzy bosom. Percy slipped out of his suit jacket and popped off each shirt button one by one. The fine silk slid apart to reveal a torso that you could crack rocks on.

Doctor Anderson placed the stethoscope on his chest and found a steady, powerful heartbeat. Then she gingerly ran her fingers down his body, her fingertips tracing every bulging muscle and twitching vein.

"Yes, quite strong and in the peak of health. You're practically an Olympian athlete," she muttered.

But more than that, she found her eyes wandering down to the main event. There was a huge bulge straining against the tightly fitting crotch of his pants. She contemplated whether she should go any further, but it was made redundant when Percy flicked the button off. His slacks sagged to his knees and showed an obscene length wrapped snugly in a pair of briefs.

"By Thoth," she muttered, scientific curiosity overriding any caution as she gripped the hem of the briefs and yanked down. She'd seen many penises in her work as her doctor, but this was something else entirely. A limp roll of meat, as thick as her wrist, sprang out. She whipped out a measuring tape and held it from base to tip. Then she wrapped it around it's girthy shaft.

"9 inches by 6 inches. By the gods you're practically a horse," Doctor Anderson muttered. She removed a small weighing machine and measured one fat, engorged testicle, healthily webbed by veins.

Her breath drew in sharply. "2 kilograms... Each! That's... Incredible!"

Doctor Anderson had always had a very pragmatic view on male genitalia. They were the male reproductive organ, and that was all. But she had an eye for things in Nature that were very well built. A hippo with huge curved fangs, or a crocodile with diamond hard scales, or a person with a big set of lungs with an extremely high VO2 max. She could instinctively identify that elite in a species with amazing qualities. And every sense she had told her. Percy's genitalia was the same, an absolutely brutal tool that would easily impregnate even the most voluptuous Egyptian woman.

She was an expert on female physiology and she knew women fought back during mating. A thick pair of buttcheeks, a deep vaginal canal, and the all time favorite, the acidic secretions of the pussy that would kill weak and watery ejaculate. No end of men had come to her with problems conceiving with their very fecund wife, and she'd seen the wife's eyes drift away with that little glint that said conveyed her dissatisfaction on a genetic, animal level. But she knew even the most fertile female patient she'd seen would've been child's play for Percy.

She stood up and shook her head. She hated to inflate this guy's ego, but her scientific honesty compelled her to inform him, "You're the most _potent_ man I've ever seen.

"That a yes?" he said with a grin.

Doctor Anderson turned, her breasts jiggling to a halt in their tight turtleneck, as she stared at him with cold eyes. "No, Mr Jackson. I am merely stating a fact."

"And who else would you get pregnant with?

"I have any number of brilliant colleagues I could request a semen sample from," she said, unconsciously wrapping her doctor's coat more tightly around her anxiously wiggling hourglass figure.

"You mean shrimp dicked little nerds," Percy said in a smooth, chocolaty voice.

Her mouth opened to refute, then closed shut as she remembered it was true. Percy chuckled, a deep, suggestive rumbling in his throat, and stepped right up against the doctor with his slacks two feet behind him and open his shirt fluttering slightly in the air conditioning. He gently tilted her pointed chin upwards.

"Imagine the kids I'm going to give you with your brains and my body. Tall, beautiful, strong, smart, and a son with a cock like a third leg," Percy crooned.

"It may be a daughter," Doctor Anderson muttered as she stared into his deep emerald gaze. She was starting to realize he was, in his own way, extremely intelligent. He was appealing to her ego, exploiting her proclivity for superior spawn in her pets and applying it to herself.

"Then we'll keep fucking until we get a son," Percy growled.

"But I can't... You're Greek. It'll be pretty obvious," Doctor Anderson countered. "Gods, if people found out I had a Greek son... I might as well mate with a dog."

"Good. Let them find out. The men can do nothing but bitch and moan that Greeks are taking their women, and the women will just moan in envy," Percy said. "Those jealous boys are trying to stop you from getting bred by the best, but you know better than that, right doctor?"

"I know what you're trying to do. You're subliminally putting down my men. Trying to make me think me Greek men are superior to not just get past the dislike of Greeks from the culture I grew up with, but turning it into a reason to get impregnated by you," Doctor Anderson muttered.

"Am I?" Percy mused.

Doctor Anderson's fat tittied chest trembled as Percy loomed over it. His cock hung right above the button of her jeans, twitching slightly as it pointed straight at her trembling womb.

"And they're going to be very disappointed when they hear that... it's _fucking **WORKING**_!" she said as she ripped up her turtleneck sweater and let loose her big flying tits.


	12. Girlfriend and Girlfriend

Guest chapter 11 . 22h ago

Hey I am just wondering since you decided to change the wordcount for new chapters will there be less chapters released in a month because it takes longer for you to write

Answer: **No, it'll still take the same amount of time because that estimate was based on a 3k word count anyway. **

LolSmutIsFunchapter 11 .Jun 13

Will you have Percy fuck eris in this story?

Answer: **Perhaps, perhaps not. I can't spoil everything.**

Ultimus Prime 2.0chapter 11 .Jun 10

Note to self: NEVER underestimate the power of boners.

Answer:** Many a strong woman has fell because they thought they could beat the cock.**

Guest chapter 11 . Jun 9

Are you gonna do Smut Requests still?

Answer: **There is a very tiny chance I might do some after I wrap up my currently open stories. But practically no.**

* * *

"Not so fast, doctor," Percy said. "_I've_ got to check the quality of my sow first."

"Your _sow_?" Doctor Anderson whipsered, her hands trembling as they held her thick black turtleneck up.

Both rough hands shot out and gripped the pair of huge heaving boobies held together by an industrial strength bra.

"Big and firm. Very nice."

"I protest. Just... Give me a semen sample and -"

"Shhhhh," Percy crooned, placing a finger on her stunned lips as he swiveled her around and bent her over. He slapped the inside of one thick shapely thigh and the doctor grudgingly spread her long legs open. Percy grinned as he felt up her wide, round bubble butt, each cheek a gargantuan thick slab of meat that jiggled like a shapely bubble in her jeans.

The next was his favorite part. He ran a long, thick finger down the valley of her ass and gripped the shiny button at the front. He popped it open and in a smooth move ripped the sagging denim down to her high heels. A pair of functional white panties were stretched wide over each massive butt cheek. Percy ripped them down and with a finger prodded the delicate, pink lips around the hole he was about to plough. He spread it apart with his thumb and forefinger. Her insides were bright pink, the wet smooth walls throbbing slightly. Below hung a fat little clitoris, engorged with arousal.

"You're wet, doctor."

"My body preparing for impregnation. Perfectly normal," she huffed as she stood up. "But that will not be necessary, I'll clinically inseminate myself with a semen sample. I trust I am acceptable?"

Percy chuckled. She was _extremely_ acceptable. "Alright. Let's do this." Doctor Anderson picked up a beaker from a table and held it in front of Percy.

"Here. Masturbate into this."

Percy smiled. "No. You want my nut, you gotta work for it, doctor."

Doctor Anderson bristled. "I _do_ have a girlfriend, you know."

Percy waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, this ain't cheating. It's just science."

She still wouldn't budge. "Then you can jerk off, for science."

"Doctor, if you want my amazing Greek genes, you gotta work for it," Percy said with a grin. Doctor Anderson gritted her teeth and stared at Percy. She stepped forward.

"Fine," she scowled. "But try any funny business and with a word from me my pets will rip you to shreds. Then I'll take what I need from your dead body. What do you want me to do?"

"On your knees. Put those big fat titties to use," Percy ordered. Doctor Anderson's eyes widened. She'd been expecting a handjob or something similar.

"Fine, but that's it," she muttered.

Doctor Anderson flipped her golden ponytail behind her back and sank to her knees. With a small click, her bra fell to the ground and two breasts like wobbling mounds of jelly sprang free. She pinched each by a big sensitive nipple, biting her lower lip in arousal despite herself.

"Happy?" she grunted as she pulled her distended ovals of breasts apart by the teats and wrapped them together around the impossibly girthy shaft of Percy. She winced as she felt the soft, virignial skin touch the hot vein encrusted shaft of the cock. Percy nodded happily. Grabbing the swooping underside of each gigantic orb, she pressed her tits together in a tight, smooth breast-pussy around Percy's cock.

Doctor Anderson marveled at it up close. It was something else when she actually had to let it touch her body. It was insanely long and wonderfully thick, not a straight cylinder but a fat ovoid, beautifully swelling in the middle to give it an undeniably _fat, juicy_ feel.

"Heavens, it's going right through," she muttered. With the underside of her breasts resting on his base, the long veiny shaft had penetrated right through the mass of breast tissue and jutted outwards, striking her chin sharply. With a small grunt, she jiggle each hefty wobbling orb up his shaft and then down, stroking him off with the pair of tits the rest of the hospital drooled over. Her pets, dotted around the room like statues, turned to watch the both of them. They weren't very interested in human mating, but it was better than a dry wall.

"Oh fuck yeah, faster," Percy moaned. The doctor obliged, juggling each round orb up and down his huge erect cock faster and faster. As much as she hated to admit it, her boobs were feeling _very_ good with the hard, hot shaft squeezed into the deep valley of her bosom, giving her chest a sort of slimy deep tissue massage and turning each milk machine into a big warm bubble of golden pleasure.

"Hurry up," she insisted, guilty that she was enjoying this.

"It'll be faster if you use your tongue," Percy said.

Doctor Anderson scowled, even as she worked Percy's cock with her naked marshmallowy globes from below. "You agreed that this was it!"

Percy shrugged. Doctor Anderson swore and looked down. It would be easy, his cock head was hovering just in front of her pointed chin. She had to admit, it was really pretty. It was a big and healthy pink color, with a beautifully flared head and streams of precum dripping down like juices from a fat punctured Bockwurst. She could feel a head, musky odor wafting upwards into her delicate nostrils.

She cringed at pressing her tongue against it. It was disgusting, his pee came from there. But she sighed and gave in. A delicate pink tongue slipped slid out of two moist sculpted lips, slowly tasting the air before inching downwards until the pointed tip lightly flicked a drop of precum that had balled on the head.

"Blleeaaarrggghhhh," she spat. "Tastes like an athlete's sock that's been worn for a month then soaked in seawater!"

Percy chuckled. "Enjoy, doctor."

This is degrading, she winced internally. I graduated summa cum laude from Helio U but I'm licking this disgusting stinking penis!

But some sixth feminine sense told her that this wasn't just his cock. This was the taste and smell of many, many pussies before her. It blew into her nostrils and danced on the tip of her tongue, saturating her delicate organs with the taste and smell of the steamy, wet depths of a hundred women before her. Her pretty pussy lips engorged and spat out a dollop of vicious fluids as she imagined the insides of a hundred women. With the demeaning, yet weirdly arousing, thought that she was just one in a long line of women who would service Percy, craned her neck down and pecked the hemisphere of smooth pink tissue.

It was strangely more tolerable the second time. She ran the tongue up the underside and ringed the crown, scraping up a mound of his foul precum on her tongue. She gingerly swallowed the greasy buildup, shuddering as it slid down her throat, and earnestly began to lap on Percy's sensitive cock head as her giant wobbling boobies bounced up and down on his cock.

"Ooof, that feels good. You lesbos sure know how to lick!" Percy chuckled as Doctor Anderson glared angrily at him from below, slurping on his hot dick like it was ice cream.

Gods, this is humiliating, she thought. But I really want his Greek sperm...

Percy grunted. in between the hot, sticky valley of her chest, she felt the peculiar hard twitching of a cock she'd knew from her experience of breeding her pets meant that he was about to orgasm.

Finally, she thought, as she brought up the beaker. I'll get his sperm and get out of here.

"Shit, I'm about to cum. You ready, doc?" Percy moaned. Still slurping loudly on his fat member as her breasts bounced up and down the length of his shaft, she nodded and held up the beaker.

"Good," Percy chuckled. "Because I'm feeling it's going to be a big one."

And then he quite swiftly betrayed her.

Grabbing her long blonde ponytail, he swiftly shoved her head downwards. Her fat penduluous breasts flew down to his knees as her mouth, partially open to slurp his glans, was gaped apart until her pink lips became a thin ring on an impossibly thick shaft. Her eyes went wide and saw the rapidly approaching view of Percy's muscular abs as his glans burrowed deep into her head. Past her pearly white teeth, sailing across her hot wet tongue, slamming against the back of her mouth and burrowing deep, deep, deep into the depths of her throat.

It was an obscene scene. Percy laughed nastily as the brilliant doctor choked on his fat cock, her once slender throat now bulging grossly with dick meat. She tried to scream, but it only came out as a stifled gurgle. Her Adam's apple was jutted out her throat as his shaft pushed it out, and his glans pointed straight down into her stomach.

"Here's my cum, like I promised," he said with a grin, wiggling his enquine cock luxuriantly down in the doctor's helplessly twitching gullet.

Delicate hands, used to paperwork and surgery, beat pathetically against huge thighs like slabs of steel as Percy came with a grunt.

SPPPPLLLUURRRTTT

"Uunnnnffff," Doctor Anderson moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as Percy came down her throat. It twitched, and a thick rope of semen splattered out of his cock hole and splashed into her stomach. Then another even thicker rope came. Then another. It piled up inside her stomach bag, what Doctor Anderson counted mentally as a pint of creamy nut, stuffing it full of the hot fresh contents of his ballsack.

"Enjoying your first stomach creampie, doctor?" Percy gloated, jerking her ponytail back and forth so that her throat to slid up and down his cock and squeezed his shaft for all the cum it had.

She couldn't reply or spit or refuse to swallow. Percy's cock was buried so deep it simply dripped - or more accurately poured - into her stomach like an open house. Tears welled up in pretty eyes like dinner plates as Percy brutally deposited his nut inside of her. But even worse, to her utter humiliation she came, her pussy squirting violently into her panties with every pulse of gooey spunk.

She tried to scream for her pets to help. One word and Percy would've been torn apart by a storm of claws and teeth. But her cock stuffed throat couldn't make any sound but an incomprehensible, pathetic gargling that made her pets' ears flap but failed to order them. They watched, rendered docile by her own magic, as their master was violently throat raped by a laughing brute of a man. Their animal brains registered every pusulating shudder of her throat as wave after wave of semen course through it, her head sliding jerkily across his shaft as her mouth was used to milk Percy's cock.

It took a full minute to finish. With a last few final jerks of her hair, he let her go.

_POP_

Doctor Anderson bent double and choked and spat. But nothing but saliva and air came out. Every last drop was safely in her stomach. She groaned. It felt like she'd just drank a pint of medicine. A finger gingerly touched her belly, which was bulging like she'd just had a 7 course meal.

"You.. Fucking... Asshole," Doctor Anderson choked out. "You... Used me!"

"Whoops. My bad," grinning at the doctor.

"Tell me why I shouldn't get my pets to tear you to bits," she growled.

"Because I know you won't. I'm a perfect specimen, you see. You wouldn't hurt me, because that would make the gene pool weaker and mean I can't stuff my fantastic Greek genes into more wombs," Percy smugly concluded.

"How did you know that?" Doctor Anderson said in surprise.

"Intelligent guess," Percy said.

"You're a prick," she growled.

Percy raised a finger. "True. I'm an arrogant, overconfident, assertive douchebag. Everything an alpha male should be. If anything, it's just proof I am what I say I am."

Doctor Anderson gritted her teeth, but she didn't deny it.

Percy patronizingly grabbed her chin and swished it from side to side as if the Chief Physician were a small girl. "Come now, doctor. Don't be so sad. I was just fooling around. You'll get my seed, hot and fresh into your womb."

"No! I'm dating," Doctor Anderson cried.

"Sure you are. But you're going to let me do it anyway," he said, bending over and staring into her eyes.

"How... How do you know?" Doctor Anderson breathily stuttered.

"Because I don't need hex sigils to control Egyptian sluts," Percy bragged. He grabbed his big fat cock and jerked it a few times. "My dick is magic."

He grabbed her ponytail and shoved his tongue down her throat. The doctor's mouth, hanging open in surprise, was suddenly full of hot spit and tongue as Percy made out with her. Not the shy, worshipful little kisses her girlfriend gave her, but a hot, slurping, violent makeout that wasn't so much kissing as Percy shoving his appendage into her face hole. A tongue as thick as an octopus tentacle snaked into her mouth and assertively took its place, running itself around the roof and over her tongue like it was its property.

Fuck... What is he doing... I've never been kissed like this! Doctor Anderson moaned internally.

Her own appendage cowered in submission, letting Percy's tongue run over it and slither down her throatlike a hot gooey snake. Percy chuckled, a dark rumble from his throat that went straight into her mouth. He knew he'd won. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the playful tip of the wiggling muscle tickled the back of her throat.

_"Fhuck,_ yhou're hot," Percy moaned into her open mouth.

At the same time, his other hand crawled slowly down her flat belly and onto her damp crotch, the fingers tracing little circles around her trim trembling labia. Slowly, teasingly, he slipped a finger in and sawed her wet pussy lips open, enjoying the satisfying ever increasing wetness of it.

Doctor Anderson shivered as she felt his hot, sticky cock head press into her clit. The fat little nub was pushed back into her with a slow, insistent thrust, then let out as Percy pulled back. And another, and another, as Percy ground his Adonis belt into her wide round hips, flicking her bean expertly with precise jerks of his hips.

Percy pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their tongues. Percy flicked his cock down, threateningly squeezing it into the tight clutch of her pussy lips. "I... I have a girlfriend," Doctor Anderson moaned pathetically, holding the fact up like a weak shield against Percy's onslaught, her eyes half lidded and pleading.

"Congratulations," Percy grunted and buried ten inches girthy, of pussy-rending cockmeat up her tight lesbian hole.

Her mind shattered. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was an educated woman, used to polite and respectful male colleagues. There was supposed to be dates first. Asked nicely. Dinners. Small talk. Flowers. But this man just waltzed in her and half an hour later was balls deep in her. It was so _wrong_.

"Uuuunnnnggghhhhh, you lesbos are so fucking tight," Percy screamed ecstatically.

Doctor Anderson screamed as her once tight pussy, never having more than a few slim feminine fingers inside, was torn apart by a fat cock head the size of a plum. A pussy that a small hamster would be suffocated in was groaning as it wrapped itself snugly around a pythonic cock that twitched happily in its tight embrace. The pets lazily turned their heads and saw their master writhe and cry as a towering giant slammed his hips into hers, inconveniently burying an equine penis up her very human, narrow cunt. She wanted to cry in embarrassment, how her thick powerful legs and strong muscular walls spread so easily around this invader's burrowing cylinder and let it into the depths of her body.

"Fuck, I can't control myself. This is going to be hot, fast, and _very_ sticky!"

Percy's hands grabbed the soft flesh just below her big trembling buttocks and hoisted both thighs up to his hips. The doctor was lifted into her air, the fantastic swoop of her round backside shaking four feet above the floor. He lazily drew his cock halfway out and swaggered with the doctor in his hands over to a wall, although half his cock was still enough to stuff the doctor and make tears well in her eyes. Bracing her back against the wall he lazily thrust back him, striking the entrance to her womb and causing another scream to slip out of her lips.

"P-please... You're... Too big," Doctor Anderson whimpered.

Percy mockingly wiggled his gargantuan cock inside her helplessly twitching tight little hole, twisting her pussy into a better position and stamping his shape deep into her firm, warm flesh. She moaned as she felt her organs rearrange themselves around his cock. Her legs wedged open by Percy's hips, she was powerless to stop as Percy fucked her cunt wide open, sliding it in and out of her wet channel as she whined and moaned. Percy sighed happily as his aching penis was snugly enveloped by the warm, if reluctant, pussy of the brilliant doctor, the ridged walls of her once homosexual hole spasming in hitherto inexperienced delight as a fat cock penetrated it.

"Fuck, I can't control myself. It's been three days since I nutted! This is going to be hot, fast, and _very_ sticky."

And then Percy really started fucking her. It was a beautiful, timely fucking. He jerked his cock in and out with shallow but powerful strokes, pulling it out an inch and quickly stuffing it back in like clockwork. The pythonic choke hold of her tiny pussy around his gigantic girth did nothing. The doctor despite herself made an involuntary little whimper as fat cock head rapidly and steadily knocked against the entrance to her womb, each slam a loud insistent reminder that he'd be taking what was his soon.

A big heavy nutsack, like two socks stuffed with billiard balls, curved upwards and slapped against her twinkling asshole with every repeating thrust. Doctor Anderson wanted to cry as every slap reminded her that his raw cock was connected to his huge testicles, and that with a Darwinian inevitably he would be pumping that stuff against her will into her fertile belly soon. Well, mostly against her will. Her stomach was still groaning from the contents of a single orgasm.

The door to her office opened a fraction. There was a slight gasp and a clattering that sounded like a clipboard hitting the floor. But in their room filled with the sounds of their moans and the slapping of their intense rutting, they didn't hear a thing.

"Shit, you're tight," Percy snarled as he yanked out his cock, pulling a tight pink sheath pussy out that clung greedily to the thickest center of his ovoid shaft.

But worst of all was how _amazing_ it felt. She couldn't deny it. Her pussy was slowly steaming in a golden vat of ecstasy under his strong steady pounding, and she felt sheer organic pleasure she'd never felt before as it stretched her delicate walls to many times its usual girth to the manly size of Percy's cock.

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Legs flying behind Percy as he rutted into her, couldn't think about anything else. It slowly melted her brain, slow and insidious, with every hot burrowing thrust into her wet core. Primal thoughts, warm, sticky and sweaty, elbowed aside facts and figures and logic as it turned her mind into no more than a dumb sack of tissue begging to be mated.

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Her feet luxuriously stretched into tiptoes like a ballerina's in ecstasy. Her brain turned sluggish yet her body was electrified as Percy cored it over and over like a horse in heat. She groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, as the big dumb brute took her and turned her as stupid as any of the sluts he fucked.

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Feet swishing in the empty air in time with Percy's rhythmic thumping, Doctor Anderson could barely think at this point. Her brilliant mind was pounded into a soft warm slurry by Percy's hammering gargantuan cock, literally fucking the brilliant doctor dumb. She ran on the hot, perverted animal instincts that filled her mind, sniffing the sweat of her mate and feeling the curl of his thick muscle as he fucked her raw like an animal. It was all really just foreplay for him, enjoying the soft curves of her body under his and letting it squeeze his cock before he committed the deed.

"Yes... Cum in me..." she whimpered into his ear.

She felt her lover's body tense, gasping as she sensed his impending release. Her bright golden ponytail, flying around her head like a whip, arched upwards one final time as Percy buried his cock in a beautiful thrust that drilled straight into her womb.

"Ffffuuccckkk!" she moaned as a long, beautiful orgasm blossomed from her hot core. Long, slender legs shot behind his back as Percy fucked his way into her expectant baby bag. She felt the obscenely fat member expand with a single pulse, then...

_GLOOP_

"Yeeeeees," she cried, as a fat rope of nutsack chowder shot out his pisshole and greasily splattered itself into the warm, fertile depths of her body.

_GLOOP_

_GLOOP_

"Yeeeeeesss!"

Another two fat ropes churned out of his hefty balls and out his fat cock head, slapping lazily against the furthermost wall of her tight pussy where it slid down like a pie into the pool already growing on the base of her womb.

_GLOOP_

_GLOOP_

_**GLOOP**_

_**GLOOP**_

"Yeeeeeessss!" she screamed. Each succeeding rope of semen came faster and faster, shooting out of his cock hole with happy little twitches of the penis and satisfied grunts from Percy. Even thicker than before, each big energetic wave would've filled a shot glass to the brim. It flooded her baby bag with hot virile testicle yogurt, burying it alive in billions of sperm cells. Doctor Anderson's groaned in happiness at the sheer volume a single blast delivered into her spasming body, each heavy rope as thick as treacle lazily uncoiling itself out of his glans and arcing into her awaiting womb. Her eyes exploded into awed discs as she his cock throbbed madly inside of her warm, wet cavern, and sensed the impending rapid-fire tsunami.

_**GLOOP**_

_**GLOOP**_

_**GLOOP**_

_**GLOP GLOP GLOP GLOP**_

"Fuck YEEEEESS!" Doctor Anderson screamed incoherently as an endless wave after wave of fresh young teenage cum burst out of Percy's mighty Grecian schlong with an equine virility, drowning her womb in his unbelievably thick, potent man slime. In her shattered mind, she saw it spit from the infinite depths of his ballsack like some towering vengeful volcano, spewing column after column of hot searing lava out into the air and washing into her body. Her body twisted and thrashed, her feet swishing in the empty air helplessly as the pumping pipe filled her body to the brim with a billion squirming swimmers from the body of an alpha male.

With one final grunt, he stabbed in and a pearl of nut dribbled out of his penis. Her back arched with a moan, taking the very last drop with shuddering ecstasy.

Then he yanked out and carelessly let her go, tossing her to the floor like the used fucktoy that she was. With a groan, she slid down the wall and collapsed on her side. The half naked crumpled heap lay comatose on the floor, a delta of semen running out of her closed milky thighs and into the floor.

"Soooooo much semen..." she groaned.

Doctor Anderson twitched on the floor in a strange blissful, half-comatose state, content to just lay there and let the pleasure wash over her as semen ran down her thighs and onto her floor. She could swear she felt his sperm, alive and energetic, twisting around in her belly like worms as it claimed her body for its own.

Percy hummed happily as he settled onto her chair, letting a load of pussy juice and left over semen dribble onto the upholstery as he wiggled his bare sweaty ass into it. He absent-mindedly toyed with a pen as she came to. She propped herself unsteadily up with one arm and pushed until she was sitting upright.

"By the gods..." she whispered in horror as she spread her long legs apart and gingerly felt her once firm hole. It was utterly split open, and could see the horrific sight of the ruined hole brimming with Percy's semen. Her fingers played along her once smooth belly, now bulging slightly with cum. She wanted to be angry but it just seemed redundant at this point.

"A Greek baby... I'm ruined," she moaned.

_CREAK_

Percy's head snapped to the door. There was a sound of heels scrabbling away on the hallway. He dashed forward, yanked it open and dragged the voyeur into the room.

The spy titled her head up. Doctor Anderson gasped. "You... You were watching the whole time?"

The nurse gulped and nodded. Doctor Anderson stared at her innocent girlfriend. There was a bead of sweat rolling down her smooth cheek. Her nipples were visibly hard under her white uniform, which itself was twisted out of shape as if her sleek nubile body had been twisting a lot. Then slowly, with a horrible dawning realization, her yes slid downwards, over the lovely youthful bulges on her chest and down her sleek belly and onto her crotch.

"Heavens, no..." she whispered in horror as she saw it.

Her girlfriend's panties had been hurriedly twisted aside. At the fork of two shapely chocolate thighs, three fingers were stuffed greedily up a pussy that was dripping onto the floor. Her eyes were full of guilty lust as she fingered herself silly, her tongue slightly resting out of her lips.

And she was _still_ fingering herself, thrown on the floor between her boss and a stranger she just met, she couldn't stop twisting her long fingers up and down her tight young pussy. Doctor Anderson realized that her eyes wasn't looking at her face. Tracing her stare downwards, she found that she was gazing at the fork of her legs where semen bubbled out of her once pristine pussy. A small line of drool was rolling down her chin as the nurse impaled herself on rigid fingers, masturbating to the thick sloppy creampie Percy gave to her boss and girlfriend.

Doctor Anderson opened her mouth to order her girlfriend to stop, but then closed it again. It was not like she was any better. She slumped against the wall.

"You've ruined me... You've ruined us..." she whispered in humiliated defeat.

"By giving you a baby made from my amazing genes?" Percy said.

"Except it'll be the wrong race, you idiot!" Doctor Anderson snapped. "Guess what, Egyptians don't like Greeks! And I don't care if it's genetically flawless and has got a cock like a horse! I'll be ostracized for it! Fired from my hospital, rejected from every research institution, refused for every teaching job, for being the whore of a Greek man!"

"Ah, I may have a solution there."

"A solution?"

"Yes," Percy said, resting back in her chair and steeping his fingers together. "What if it _weren't_ a stigma?"

"It... Would be alright, I guess," Doctor Anderson admitted. "But how, pray, are you going to reverse thousands of years of cultural memory?"

Percy shrugged. "Just do as I say."

Doctor Anderson's eyes narrowed. "You're not a Greek businessman, are you? Why are you here?"

"Honestly? I'm supposed to seduce important Egyptian women and prep them for an invasion by Greece," Percy said, scratching his chin. Both the doctor and the nurse inhaled sharply.

"This whole thing was planned!" she exclaimed. Percy nodded and withdrew the Device from his pocket.

"This Device let's me assimilate Egyptians to my will and use the power of assimilated Egyptians to bend people's perceptions."

"My god... If the Queen found out you had that, she'd punch you up the dick so hard it'll come out of your mouth... But the potential of such a Device..."

Eris stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "Yes, it could very well shape the course of a nation. I'll take this one, Percy. Hello, Doctor Anderson. Nice to meet you. You could say I'm the mastermind behind this little plot. Now, let's talk terms."

"Terms?"

"Like you said, you're ruined. It's an excellent time to think about changing teams."

"I'd never betray Egypt!" she cried.

"Oh? Well, it'll betray you," Eris said nastily. "You know what lol happen if this ever gets out." Doctor Anderson's mouth flopped like a fish.

"And we're not going to burn it to the ground. Oh no, what a waste. After all, we wouldn't want to burn what is soon to be our property. Just put it under new management," Eris explained. "_And_ we can offer you unlimited authority to pursue your research."

She raised an eyebrow. "Unlimited?"

"Of course. You want to inscribe hex sigils onto coeds? Go ahead! It's quite fascinating. I read up on all of your studies while making the Device. But even better," Eris said with a grin, "we can offer you the genes of the royal family. Especially Zia."

"By the gods... The genes of the big lady boss herself..." Doctor Anderson whispered, a grin spreading across her face like an oil slick on water. "But I must say, this is practically a suicide mission. Your Device will have a rat's chance in hell to actually work on any of them."

"Oh, Percy has his ways," Eris said with a grin, patting Percy's mop of hair. "He's like a parasite, see? Traditional defenses can't stop him. He slips in, buries his roots and before the target knows what's happening, it's his!"

Doctor Anderson sighed. "I grant you, he's a wonderful boy, and it worked on me and apparently my girlfriend but..."

Eris smiled. "Do you know who interviewed Percy for clearance to stay? Lieutenant Ruker."

Doctor Anderson frowned. "Ruker? Bloody hells, how the hell did you get cleared? She freaking hates your kind."

"And this was her at the end of it," Percy said, playing a short clip of the interview and showing the screen to the doctor.

Lieutenant Ruker was clearly visible, her distinctively fat nipples shaking in the air as she rode Percy cowboy style. "For FUCKING me properly unlike my boyfriends, Perseus!" she whined, slamming her hips up and down Percy's lap.

Doctor Anderson's jaw dropped. Then it slowly pulled itself into a grin. "You sons of bitches... She's supposed to be incorruptible." Percy shrugged, indicating that women were far less incorruptible than they thought.

"Fucking hell, I think you are all going to end up dead, but..." Doctor Anderson's grin almost lopped off her head. "I'm in. And call me Jaz."

"Say 'Ave Grecia', Jaz, and you'll be assimilated and your power will be sapped for my use," Percy said holding up the Device, just a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Ave Grecia," she spoke in a clear, resonant voice. On the Device's back, the omega symbol flashed bright electric blue. Greek letters started to fly across the screen. There was an electric hum and an alert displayed itself on the screen.

JASMINE ANDERSON ASSIMILATED NEW ABILITY GAINED: SIGIL BINDING

"What the hell is sigil binding?" Percy said. He jumped a little as the Device began to speak.

"SIGIL BINDING: ABILITY TO ESTABLISH DOMINANCE OVER FEMALE TARGET. MAKE LOVE TO A TARGET'S MOUTH AND PUSSY, THEN PRESS THE BACK OF THE DEVICE ONTO HER BODY. OMEGA SIGIL WILL BE INSCRIBED AND WOMAN WILL THEN BE BOUND TO USER."

"Device, elaborate on bound," Eris quickly said.

"ONCE BOUND, TARGET WILL BE INDENTURED TO USER FOREVER. TARGET WILL SEEK TO EXPAND USER'S AND GREECE'S POWER BASE. ALL SUBSEQUENT OFFSPRING WILL INHERIT BINDING AND SEEK TO DO THE SAME FOR ETERNITY. TARGET WILL FAITHFULLY OBEY ALL OF USER'S WISHES WHILE STILL MAINTAINING INTELLIGENCE."

"Aw, shit, my own harem of women I can force to serve me? Fuck yes!" Percy cried.

"WARNING: TARGET MAY RESIST INSCRIPTION. RECOMMEND INSCRIPTION DURING ORGASM, WHEN MENTAL STRENGTH AT ITS LOWEST."

"By the pillar of creation!" Jaz whispered in horror. "That kind of power... It's.."

"Awesome!" Percy yelled, punching the air.

Jaz glared at Percy. "I mean, unethical and far too great for any single person."

"I think you'll feel much better about it after you're inscribed," Percy said, wagging his eyebrows as he waved the phone in the air.

"No, don't you dar- " Jaz cried as Percy picked her voluptuously writhing body onto a wide, flat examination bed. He stared hungrily at the doctor, naked except for a rolled up turtleneck that exposed her massive soft tits and a loose lab coat that swished about her voluptuous frame. Planting both feed on either side of her knees, he threw herself onto Jaz.

"Get off! Nurse, help me!" she cried, pathetically beating against Percy's massive, solid frame as he slowly pushed apart her sleek, bare thighs with his powerful hands and wedged it open with his hips. But the nurse guiltily just stared in wide eyed awe, one hand gently massaging her wet aching hump and another slowly crawling up to her perky left breast. Percy chuckled at the paralyzed nurse. He waved his thick curved cock at her with a wink and thrust it into of Jaz's pink, sloppy entrance.

"It's too big, it'll never -"

"Oooohhhh," the nurse moaned excitedly as the entire length of Percy's thick shaft stretched out and slid into the warm, wet depths of Jaz's body with a big squishy noise. Jaz groaned, her recovering but still dilated pussy filled again with the brutal hulking mass.

Percy slapped his hips down onto the trapped doctor, rutting into her from above while laughing happily. Every powerful thrust sent Jaz's huge boobies jiggling like Jello on a plane as she squirmed on the medical bed. The doctor's already weakened mind collapsed with a moan as a tight, wet heat and so much _satisfaction_ blossomed inside of her everytime Percy cored her sweet belly with his cock, growing bigger and bigger with a sickening inevitability.

"Fuck! No, stop!" she pleaded, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as a gargantuan mass dug into her pussy over and over. The nurse sat on the floor, mouth agape and nipples stiff as she masturbated herself to her girlfriend being brutally impaled by this stranger. It was so wrong, but she'd never seen her girlfriend look so _good_.

"Doctor, you look ssooo hot," the nurse moaned, her hand a blur as curved fingers dug into her painfully needy pussy. And she wasn't lying, the doctor looked amazing. Her blonde long ponytail swishing about, her beautiful face beaded with sweat as a gargantuan man pumped rhythmically in and out of the hole between her twitching, twisting legs. The fertile doctor was struggling and failing to resist, and the nurse could see her angry eyes cross every time Percy stabbed deep into her with a smooth flowing thrust of his hips.

"S-stop that!" Jaz snapped at the nurse. But she kept on fingering herself.

"Nooooo!" Jaz cried, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the edges of the bed as she tried to escape. Percy chuckled and grabbed onto the soft round swell of her hips and _pulled_. Jaz slid with a scream all the way down his fat shaft until her pussy lips were kissing Percy's base. With one last lazy thrust, he struck her womb and his cock exploded.

_SPPPPLLLUUURRRTTTTTT_

"Oooooohhhhhhh fuck!" she screamed in sheer, utter, horrified orgasm. The feeling building up in her belly exploded wetly, spraying herself and Percy with warm fluid. Percy laughed nastily as ribbons of pussy cum, little confetti of her surrender, flew out of the tight seal formed by her pussy needily clutching onto the base of his shaft and splattered onto his abs. Thick blasts of cum exploded out of Percy's big pisshole, ramming more cum into the blown up baby bag. And as he did, he brought down the back of the Device onto her soft round left hip.

The Omega symbol on the back glowed blue. Jaz screamed, all her pets snapping up and turning to look as her whole body writhed as if possessed.

"Nooo... Can't... Must fight back," she groaned, her fists curling as the insidious magic crawled into her mind and took root. But it was drawing on her own power and more, it was like trying to arm wrestle with yourself. She felt it, a single, warm, pulse of energy ripple from her left hip and flow over her body like a low, continuous orgasm, filling her with warmth and stripping away her resistance. Her eyes shot open and her writhing body froze, her sclera glowing a luminous blue as the Device's Omega symbol burned into her skin with a searing sapphire energy.

She collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh. Curiously, Percy pulled out and removed the Device. He peered at the point of contact. On the steaming skin, a perfect Omega symbol was glowing a bright electric blue.

The marked doctor lay on her bed, unmoving for several seconds. Then suddenly her eyes fluttered open, her irises edged with electric blue energy which quickly faded. The ceiling, once a blur, quickly focused itself. She swung herself off the bed and landed nimbly on her feet. Then she raised her hands above her head and did a few trunk twists.

"Hullo, Jaz. How do you feel?" Eris asked curiosly, bending over to poke at the symbol.

Jaz twisted her head downwards to look at Eris. "I feel... Fine. Great, actually." Then she turned towards Percy.

Percy flinched. She was looking at him in a very new way. Gone was the intelligent look of quiet observation, that silent peer that said she was neatly noting down everything Percy did and writing it down somewhere. Now her look was very interested in a different way. She was staring at him with a small smile on her lips, her gaze raking up and down his rippling nude body. It was smoldering, bordering on hungry. She was enraptured by the sight of him and as she stared, Percy could see blue light flicking on the edge of her irises.

"Hello, Percy," Jaz said in a breathy whisper, took two steps forwards and kissed him.

"Mppphhh?" Percy said in surprise as two hands shot towards his temples and pulled him in. Jaz's lips gently but firmly pressed into his, her pink tongue snaking out into his mouth. She parted her soft lips and gently engulfed his mouth in a long smooth, then drawing them to a long sucking close. The nurse stared, jealous and aroused, as she furiously pumped her long fingers into her hole.

"Call me Kyrios," Percy muttered into the girl gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, Kyrios," she said, bobbing a little curtsy with a smile. The nurse flinched as a finger was pointed at her. "Now let's deal with her, shall we?"

"D-deal?" she stuttered.

"Yes. You know what we're up to. You're not leaving this room unbranded," Jaz said. The nurse's mouth dropped. Then it snapped itself shut. She stuttered for words, twisting her head from side to side in shock. But her decision was made for her when Jaz walked up and gently caressed her cheek. She took the nurse by the hand and bent her over the desk.

With the 24-year-old nurse bent at the waist and gripping the edge of the desk, Jaz ran her hand over one of her girlfriend's bulging buttocks, so tightly wrapped in the the skin-tight white nurse uniform that she might as well have been bare, for all the detail they hid. The older woman gripped a handful of assflesh like a doctor inspecting it's health, looking knowingly and licentiously at Percy. Moving her slender wrist from side to side, Jaz made her jiggle for a few moments, clapping one spandex-wrapped crescent of flesh against the other.

"Nice," Percy said. Jaz grinned at with Percy's approval ripped every shred of clothing off the nurse, and removed what little remained on her own body.

Jaz pulled apart the swaying ass cheeks with two fingers. Underneath the pressure two dimples appeared on her butt, starting at her fingertips and stretching all the way to a perfect, pink dripping pussy ready and waiting for him.

"Come and get it, Kyrios."

The nurse screamed as his fat head suddenly jerked into her awaiting lower mouth. Percy grunted, pushing deeper with a deep sucking sound. He grabbed her hips and shove, twisting and pushing as he tried to get all his cock into her. Jaz held down her girlfriend as she moaned, her whole body trembling as Percy tore up her inside. With a deep, final squishing sound, he slammed all the way hone.

"Noooooooooo!" the nurse cried as little droplets of pussy water flew out of the thinly stretched entrance as dripped onto Percy's thighs. Her whole body arched and thrashed. Percy laughed and high fived Jaz as she saw the nurse's humiliating speedy surrender. With a lazy thrust, he deposited a small load into her pussy and finished making love to it. The nurse flew back onto the table, defeated, her head hanging over the opposite edge with glassy eyes.

He walked to the other side of the desk. The nurse saw him upside down, his cock swishing upwards like a metronome between his knees. Jaz pried open her unresisting mouth and Percy gently pushed it in with a grunt. Her lower lip trembled on the upper curve of his shaft as he went in, a bulge traveling down the length of her throat as he buried ten inches of cock meat down her eating tube. Grasping her neck, Percy swiftly fucked her mouthpussy, his head rolling back as he the young impudent throat of the nurse caressed his thick cock.

Jaz didn't feel jealous or angry that her lord was fucking someone else. In fact, she felt _amazing_ that her lord was feeling so much pleasure. It seemed so right for him to fuck whatever bitches he pleased, and for those bitches to please him however they could. She grinned licentiously at her girlfriend, or possibly ex-girlfriend, as she saw Percy's bulging cock head slide up and down her throat. One hand slid down the nurse's flat belly and wiggled itself in between her legs, where two fingers settled into a rapid, clit-flicking pump she knew drove her mad. She was delighted to feel the thick slime of Percy's nut in the warm hole squish around her fingers.

The nurse cried pathetically, under attack by her two superiors from both sides. She could feel the humiliating orgasm cum as in coordination Percy slammed deep and emptied a thick nutshot into her belly, while her former lover dug deep and twisted as she flattened her clit with her thumb. With a muffled scream, she came, and Jaz took a particular sick delight from feeling the liquid deluge that heralded another branded woman into her lord's harem that she knew she contributed towards.

In his orgasmic pleasure, Percy slapped the back of the Device on her smooth right hip, grunting on satisfaction as the Omega symbol burned itself into her skin. At the skin surrounding the Device it glowed blue, as if lit from underneath. The nurse's eyes shot open, eyes glowing blue, as a strange foreign energy flowed over her and sheathed her mind in a warm, comfortable blanket. She had a fraction of Jaz's strength and was easily overcome. When Percy removed the Device, a neat Omega symbol was glowing on her skin. The nurse sighed and slumped back onto the desk.

When she came to, she slid off the table and experimentally titled her head. Then she saw Percy sitting on her boss's chair, his cock upright and erect like a big pale spear despite the multiple potent orgasms it just released. She smiled at him, and with a sigh she bent low and gave it a long, slurping kiss.

"Ave Grecia," she whispered, her symbol glowing blue in her wiggling hips as she submitted to his authority. The Device absorbed her power and silently added her to its internal list.

Jaz stood on her girlfriend's left, both of their stark naked bodies glowing under the fluorescent light. They threw their long pretty blonde-and-black ponytails back, placed their hands on their waists and cocked their hips outwards. The side of their brands were upraised and glowed on their skin faintly below the edges of their hands.

"Consider us yours, Kyrios," Jaz purred. Percy grinned and walked up, grabbed both of them by their hips and pushed their jiggling bodies against his. He planted a long, sloppy kiss onto Jaz, then with her spit still in his mouth planted a deep French kiss onto the nurse. Both of them passionately reciprocated, grinding their silky soft bodies against him as their tongues wiggled against each other. His hands slid down onto their pussies, and they wriggled happily as two thick fingers each were shoved up their pussies, teasingly pushing his cum deeper in as they made out, eyes closed, with him.

"Now get dressed, sluts," he muttered, his fingers still twisting in their pussies. They bit their lips and nodded. "But give me your panties."

They stared, wide eyed, then shyly picked up their panties and gave it to a smirking Percy. He shoved it into a pocket as they slid their clothing, sans lower underwear, onto their bodies. Fully dressed, Jaz and the nurse escorted Percy all the way to the exit with cum sloshing in belly and hips.

Ammon looked suspiciously at the Chief Physician and the nurse as they flanked Percy out the door. They seemed.. Different. Unusual. Glowing?

"How was the checkup?" he said cautiously.

"Excellent. Mr Jackson is in the peak of health," Jaz quipped. "Goodbye, Mr Jackson. Feel free to drop by any time."

Ammon's jaw dropped. "You... You got to them to, didn't you!"

"Got to us? Whatever do you mean, little boy?" the nurse said with a smile. Ammon fumed at the "little boy" remark, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Come on, let's go. Let's not keep the busy doctor here," Eris said, yanking Ammon away from Heliopolis Hospital, which was now more or less firmly under their control.


	13. Percy And Eris Go To College

LolSmutIsFun chapter 12 . 14m ago

This has nothing to do with the story but I wanted to know why you named yourself dtrocked

Ans: **It's a really old reason. There was a writer here called DTRocks who wrote one or two Artemis Fowl fanfiction novels, half smut and half humour. I found it absolutely hilarious at the time, and decided to name my account after a derivation of his name. Last time I checked he and his stories are gone.**

Artemisstealer13 chapter 12 . Jun 23

I can see a pattern here , percy is hitting all the strategic points of a successful kingdom...police/security and health so can we expect some bussinesswomen and some teachers or educational institute heads..  
Overall an extremely artistic way of writing a conquest...  
But please do update a bit faster, at least the non-lemon chapters

Ans: **Er, some really bad news there. I'll be going overseas to study soon, where I'll be basically only free on the weekends. So my update rate is going to slow down... by a lot...**

FanficAdventurer chapter 12 .Jun 23

Am I not able to say Amazing?

Answer:** Are you?**

maxe03 chapter 4 . Jun 23

How short and petitly built are they that they consider six foot and curvy to be huge

Ans: **Just 14.5% of men are over six feet, the average height of a woman is 5 feet four inches. So if there were a race of women who on average were above six feet, they would be really huge.**

Kingapollyon chapter 12 . Jun 21

The person below me seems to have the right idea...  
It would be awesome to see percy conquer greece under the radar of the gods...  
Many people started such stories but never got to finish them...  
Hoping that you can do it...

Ans: **I'll answer this review and the one it refers to together. It's possible that I would do something like this after Egypt is done, maybe just to screw with Annabeth. I'd also write Annabeth as sort of shorter and dumpier than the Egyptians, just to make the Egyptian girls look superior if you know what I mean. But the problem is Greecian society is very decentralised, there is basically no leader in charge. I mean the camps have their councilors but they're all guys. The only people to so called conquer are the gods, so maybe I'll do that.**

chapter 12 . Jun 21

Thank you so much

Ans: **No, thank _you_, random Internet citizen.**

Nightshade Stalker chapter 12 . Jun 19

Cool story. I like the plot you added it's a nice touch and different than what you usually do. Will we ever see percyxeris? I do like their pairing and hope she has a bigger role in this story. Also do you have an idea for how long before we see percyxlola and Percyxzia? Anyways keep up the good work!

Ans: **Percyxeris I can't spoil yet, but I will say if it does happen at all it will happen at the end. PercyxLola is coming soon, PercyxZia will be the grand finale. Well, mostly, I plan to write stuff after it. But there will be alot of buildup to PercyxZia.**

Ultimus Prime 2.0 chapter 12 . Jun 18

And you sir, just went up several levels of awesome in my book.

Ans: **Yes, branded hypnotism is pretty awesome.**

dragonflydart chapter 12 .Jun 16

You're making me want Percy's cock.

Ans: **Gay.**

FanficAdventurer chapter 1 . Jun 16

This story is freaking I was wondering if you are going to keep doing stories with plots that are crossovers of Percy Jackson and Kane chronicles or just the Kane chronicles plus OC characters?Cuz honestly I kind of prefer the crossovers and I got a little disturbed when Percy was this wimp of a boyfriend in Zia the Slut so yeah also I am purposely using an Anonymous account.

Ans: **I'm probably going to divest from crossovers, practically all my stories involved Percy. He's been a convenient male character to fuck Zia, but he really isn't the point of why I right. Maybe I'll get another another crossover male to fuck Zia. Naruto, Sasuke, Jason, lots of options.**

* * *

Percy looked at his breakfast. It was a good apartment, he had to admit. It was the penthouse suite on a nice little 5 storey building with a view overlooking the street in front. But it has not come with a chef and Eris had decided that she would make breakfast on what she called "the first breakfast of their new lives."

Unfortunately for Percy, Eris' vast knowledge of human nature and how to manipulate it did not extend to cooking. Cooking was something that she as a goddess ordered other people to do. She had a vague theoretical understanding it existed, but in her millennia of existence had never done. But she wasn't the type to say no to a challenge.

Flavor, she thought. That's what great food has, lots of flavor. So she took a bowl, poured milk and cereal into it, and carefully scraped every last grain out of the sugar pot into it. It didn't dissolve, so she brought it to a boil and stirred it until everything, including the cereal, had dissolved. She had peered at the resulting mixture and nodded in satisfaction. She had heard about it somewhere, it was called porridge or something. Humans ate it all the time. Just in case, she left it over the stone for fifteen minutes. To let the flavor concentrate.

Next up was meat. Percy was a big muscular man who needed a lot of protein, she reasoned. So she'd taken a spring chicken and held it by the neck hole over the strongest flame the stove could produce. In her mind it was all so simple. Clearly cooked chicken tasted better than raw chicken. So it stood to reason heat makes it better. And by further deduction lots of heat would make it much better. She only removed it when it was burning at the bottom. She wasn't sure if food was supposed to be on fire, so to be safe she stopped there. It also hadn't occurred to her to turn the meat over. So somewhere in the core of the chicken it was perfectly cooked, but everywhere else it was either absolutely burnt or chilly to the touch. She had placed it in the milk and ceral, but it didn't look right. So she went the extra mile and carefully scraped the burning and cold meat into the bowl with a knife.

Then she proudly presented her gift to Percy.

Percy poked at something black and hard in his bowl. It bobbed on the surface for abit, then sank despondently under a pinkish grey surface.

"Well? How is it?" Eris said with the sort of wide-eyed eagerness of someone who expects to be complimented soon.

Percy gulped. He might've been a douchebag to women and pumped and dumped them with no regard for their feelings, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before," he said truthfully.

"Go on, have some!"

"You know what? My doctor says I can't eat any... Any... Uh, cream cheese?"

"Oh, don't worry, there's none of that inside."

"Damn."

Percy stared furiously upwards, asking the gods why his kindness was only causing him suffering. He nervously pushed a spoon into what he decided it would be best to think of as gruel. His spoon stuck. With some effort he yanked it out with a bit of stuff on the end.

"Don't let it get cold!"

Percy stared. It was an assault on not just his olfactory but his visual senses as well. It smelt like sickly sweet vomit left on the stove, and looked only slightly less appetizing. He shut his eyes and pushed it into his mouth, expecting the worse. And when the strange concoction actually touched his tongue, it was actually...

Actually...

... As bad as he'd expected. His eyes flew open as every his tongue exploded into riot of flavors. A riot not as in a profusion of vibrant interesting opinions expressed with energy and vigour, but a riot as in big angry groups of people with big issues with you and even bigger weapons. Near pure sugar and blacked chicken skin fought in a bitter conflict over who could taste even worse. The sticky base of milk and dissolved wheat conveniently glued itself to bits of his mouth, bringing along with it flecks of alternately burnt and raw chicken, which itself turned his mouth into little zones of searing heat and freezing ice. His throat rapidly began to pour bile onto his tongue on the basis that it tasted better.

Percy's froze, his body shaking as he suppressed his gag reflex long enough to push the stuff down his throat. His took in a great gulp of air and panted, shuddering he felt it drip down his throat. He briefly wondered if this was what his sluts felt like when he came down their throats.

"Well? What do you think?" Eris said eagerly.

"I think... I'll never forget this... Astounding taste," Percy managed to choke out.

Eris grinned happily. "Hah, this cooking is easy! I don't know how people can even be bad at it! Now I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of it, I'm going to go get ready for our first day of school!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Percy hurled the bowl out the window in an overran throw where it struck an unfortunate rat and slowly fossilized it for future generations to uncover.

* * *

Now pan out the window of their apartment. Past the rat struggling in thick sugary gruel. The view now overlooks their building, then their block, then the cavernous First Nome. Under the watchful eyes of sideways hieroglyphs five stories tall, the great civilization of humanity is going about its business. It is a shining city on the hill, or more accurately under it. It's sheer walls have doors perpetually open for all those who seek it, the streets thrum with the flow of carts and goods, Terminals hum with commerce and creativity. Now the view turns and in the distance we see a great white palace, the Malqata. Even at the distance it is an enormous sprawling complex, so huge there was something almost indecent about the way it filled up acre after acre of prime city center land. Now zoom in over the high gates and through a lush tropical forest. Under a broad leafy canopy spears of sunlight shone, playing on the backs of sleek prowling leopards and the wings of huge multi-colored birds of paradise, sparking like living jewels on reedy branches as they chirped. One of them took off in a graceful glide and soared elegantly through a high airy window into a room in the Malqata. It was the breakfast room where the royal family was having a much better breakfast than Percy, although this could also be said of a herd of dung beetles half a mile above them.

What did the royal family have for breakfast? This was a matter of some speculation in the Egyptian public. Some said they had great and splendid feasts, entire ecosystems of animals stuffed and roasted for them to choose from everyday. Others said they consumed powerful potions made from strange and exotic ingredients which was the source of their immense magical power. The truth was that they ate whatever they wanted, which varied from person to person.

Take the Pharaoh, sitting at the head of the table in pajamas with little Horus symbols sown on them. On his plate were five pop tarts stacked into a four sided pyramid, each a different flavor. He had hot chocolate to go with it and was reading the newspaper. This was at first glance proper kingly activity, except upon closer inspection he was just reading the comics section.

The public speculation was half right about the elder sister. Her power did come from food, although if you asked her how exactly, she'd have said "protein". The insanely strong woman got her strength from a physical regimen that would kill most adult men and along with it went a big, healthy diet. It was terrifying to watch her eat - she had several whole roast chickens on her plate, she stabbed each with a fork and took great crunches of it, bone and all. She chewed the bones with her teeth and swallowed, before taking another ear splitting bite from the chicken. She had a protein shake to go with her meat and bones.

An unfortunate splinter of bone skittered across the table and hit a tall, chilly glass of milk.

"Ew! Nubia eat more carefully!" Lola said hotly, gingerly picking up the shard in a napkin and tossing it away. She really didn't like unclean things. She was the only one who used a napkin. The King and Nubia didn't care where food got while the Queen never made a mistake such as dropping a crumb of food.

"Shhorry," she mumbled. She carefully picked up a drumstick and inserted it whole into her mouth.

Lola carefully picked up her glass in hands covered by the sleeves of an oversized thick sweater. Both Lola and Zia noted it without saying anything. It had been going on for a very long time. The Crown Princess loved desserts, and since she was old enough she had any type she wanted for breakfast, but the milk was a constant. She placed the edge on her lips and with small little sips began the long process of drinking it down. Her skinny throat bobbed as a small gulps of milk slipped down its tiny channel. She drank it with a concentration and focus that suggested that she was doing it for an purpose beyond just drinking milk. More like taking a medicine than a breakfast. When the last of it went down her cute pouty little mouth, a long pink tongue darted out and carefully licked the last few drops from the inside.

Years ago, Lola had patiently waited for puberty to hit her and grow into the tall, buxom specimens of womanhood her sister and mother were. Day after day she waited. She even optimistically bought some of the triple XL underwear her mother and sister used.

It never came. She did have a beautifully dimpled butt, so perfectly round they squished against each other down the center. It sat on her hips, disproportionately big for her tiny body, so that when she walked - or more accurately sashayed - it swung about a fraction of a second out of time with her body. But it was nothing compared to the massive, solid toilets her mother and sister had that required specially reinforced chairs. It metaphorically left her with some big panties to fill. She had waited, day after day, week after week, month after month and eventually year after year, with the sinking realization that, like a FedEx package, what she was hoping for was not merely delayed but never going to arrive.

Then she decided to take the initiative and looked up how to grow. She really just typed "how to grow" because she was too embarrassed to type what she wanted to grow. She had found somewhere that said milk was full of the vitamins and nutrients a young prepubescent girl needed to blossom into a fine example of a woman. One day, she quietly asked the servants for a tall glass of milk for breakfast. And every morning since then she carefully drank every last drop of a full glass of milk, as if a few drops of cow secretions was all she was missing to grow twenty pounds of breast meat and a foot of height.

Every morning, Lola gets up and looks at her chest in the mirror. Then she feels them up with her tiny hands, with that imperceptible cautious hope that she would find they were in some miniscule way bigger than yesterday. All she ever found were two flattish protrusions and small little pink nipples that stuck out more than the breasts they were perched on.

And so she laboured under the shadow of her mother and sister. This was sometimes not a figure of speech, because they were so much taller and magnificently convex such that if she stood at the right place she really was under their shadow. Zia and Nubia had taken her to one side and gently explained to her this was out of her control and she was a sweet, perfect little girl and shouldn't let anyone tell or make her feel otherwise. They quickly had to retract "little girl" because of the little pools of tears welling up in her eyes.

Her servants really pitied the sweet child. She was a wonderfully kind and innocent girl who didn't deserve it. They thought about this when they washed the royal bras. It really hit them hard then they washed the curved, padded little cups she wore to double her cup sized (achieving a net A cup) alongside the thick, reinforced straps of cloth her mother and sister wrapped around their chests as bras. The first had to carefully adorn her specially made bra every morning to just get an A cup, while the latter two had so much chest meat to spare they could flatten them under tight knots of cloth and people would still walk into the Nile watching them go by. Life really wasn't fair.

But now 17 and in college where every hope of an extremely delayed puberty was lost, she still drank milk everyday, because hope springs eternal. But she had lasped into a sort of resigned acceptance that for the rest of her life she would stand between her mother and sister with a chest like an embarrassed speed bump on her body, next to their gloriously gravity defying planetoids that pulled stares into orbit within a twenty foot radius.

And across from the flat girl sat the Queen who was reading a report. On her table was a plate of toast and a glass of boiled water, which would surprise most of the population. Whatever their disagreements on what exactly she ate, they reckoned it must be very magical, or at least very hearty, to get breasts that could stop a sledgehammer. Some people said they were fake but those who saw them up close could not deny the pure organic way it jiggled.

Lola clinked her clean glass down onto the table and slung a bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm going to school now," Lola chirped. She leaned over and kissed Nubia on the cheek.

"Have a good day at the HQ!" she said.

"And you have a good day at school," Nubia said with a smile as she kissed her sister on the forehead.

She went around and did the same for Carter. "Have a good day, dad!"

"Have fun at school sweetie," Carter said, trying to plant a pop tart encrusted peck on her cheek which Lola shooed away.

Then she want around to Zia and pecked her on one beautiful cheek. "Have a good day running the country mom!"

Zia rarely smiled, but she did now. Her usually icy and indifferent face briefly broke into wonderful, warm smile, her bright amber eyes twinkling as she put a hand on Lola's small head, leaned over and kissed her gently on her wide forehead. "Have a good day at school. And stay safe."

Lola laughed. She always said that, as if there was anything dangerous to her in Egypt. She pulled the straps over her shoulders and walked out the door. Outside, four Seraphim quickly stepped into formation around her.

* * *

Percy was draped across a large leather couch. It was a rather nice one, and on each side was a single seater couch. In front, a tasteful glass coffee table.

_DING DONG_

Eris opened the door and light shone into the room. A tall silhouette, taller than her, filled the space. Her eyes started at the bottom of the figure, going up from the black boots to the slim hourglass waist to the huge chest with two fat points protruding from a navy blue uniform to the peaked cap on top a pretty head.

"Eris," she greeted, stepping smartly into the room. Her colleagues' eyes had bulged when they'd first seen the way she was now. She was... Different than before. She seemed to be glowing, exuding an era of sultry confidence, although it wasn't hard to notice from the way her uniform had the top two buttons taken off. A large spill of cleavage was airing itself through a huge round window in her uniform. More shocking was that it was so deep it left no doubt that she wasn't wearing a bra. It was accentuated by the long officer's tie draped over the swell, a thin line of fabric separating two massive halves. To back up her braless appearance, her huge perky nipples were wrapped snugly in the front of her uniform, clearly not contained by anything else. Her pants had gotten so tight they sank deep into her ass crack, and the outline of a lacy pair of panties could be seen.

Her head turned, looking around the room until it found what it was looking for. "Kyrios," she said with a sultry smile. Her cleavage jiggled as her legs pneumatically powered her body across in tight pants. She placed a package on the table which Percy eagerly unwrapped, then sat her taut butt down beside Percy and smuggled up to him. Percy eagerly removed a large chicken leg as Ruker's hands gently caressed his body.

"Um, I wanted to try the local food," Percy quickly explained with the chicken leg halfway to his mouth. Eris seemed to accept this explanation and Percy took a grateful bite of the roasted chicken as Ruker rubbed his biceps lovingly with her soft cheeks.

"This apartment cost me my life savings," Ruker said, petulantly rubbing her breasts against Percy's arm.

"Slut, your life savings _are _my money. Be thankful I don't sell off everything you own and kick you to the streets," he growled. Ruker moaned as she wet herself a little, her body wiggling happily as Percy ordered her around.

"Thank you, Kyrios," she said.

"So, what are we doing at Heliopolis University?" Percy asked.

"The Crown Princess, Lola, studies there," Eris explained. "Fortunately for us, it's the only place the Seraphim aren't with her."

"Yes, she insisted on it. It's difficult to make friends when four heavily armed female warriors are looking over your shoulder," Ruker explained.

"Unfortunately for us, it's about the only place she isn't. Possibly except her own bedroom and the toilet. So if we want to get to her, it's within university grounds," Eris explained. "They're a real problem, we need to know more about them."

"That's why I'm here, to pass you information," Ruker purred, resting her head on Percy's shoulder as he chewed on a leg of chicken. "The Seraphim are all drawn from the Egyptian Armed Forces, hand picked by the Queen herself. Together, they'd overpower any individual who isn't one of the Seven Sphinxes, including me."

"Seduce them?" Eris said.

"Tricky. When they're not around the Princess, they're drilling in their own fortified compound in the Malqata. It's more like an ascetic commune than a militiary. They eat, sleep and drill together, in front of each other," Ruker said. "So either you seduce all of them at once, or you don't."

"And their leader?" Eris asked.

"Captain Niriem. The one wearing the circlet. Incidentally, the least of the Seven Sphinxes."

"OK, so this University is the only shot. Should be pretty easy, I've banged plenty of college girls," Percy said.

"It might not be so easy, Kyrios," she said. "She may be kind and innocent, but she is also clever and sharp. And a Rashid. She has a considerable will, despite her seemingly childlike form."

"You were pretty clever and sharp and willful, wouldn't you say, my little pet slut?" Percy teased, twisting her chin upwards into his eyes.

Ruker giggled. "Yes, Kyrios, and I know how useless that was against you. But there is one difference. In the school, she is surrounded by people. The Egyptian public love the Princess. She is their darling. If you try anything inappropriate against her, they will be very angry."

"Then those cucks can watch angrily while I plough her sweet ass," Percy bragged. Ruker giggled.

"There is one other matter. I have been told by Doctor Anderson about this sigil magic you possess," Ruker said, licking her lips anxiously.

"Ah, is someone begging for all her offspring to serve me?" Percy said. She nodded and stared in awe as Percy withdrew the Device. On the back, the Omega symbol glowed blue.

"Yes, Kyrios, but as wonderful as eternal servitude to Greece is, I am worried that it would compromise our ability to hide ourselves," Ruker said.

"Oh, who cares. When I'm done, you sluts can walk the streets in bikinis showing off your brands and no one can do anything," he bragged. Her ripped apart her uniform, making her gasp, and shoved the Device in between her cleavage. In the shadowy valley the Device glowed. Ruker screamed.

"Oh gods, it hurts so good!" Ruker screamed. Her back arched with a moan as the Device burned a brand into her soft, delicate skin. Unlike Jaz or the nurse she didn't resist, practically begging for the magic to overtake her as tendrils of it snaked across her body and took root in her brain.

"Yes! Yes!" she moaned, her body writhing as the Device stuck to her skin like glue. With a bright blue flash, her toes curled in her boots and her nipples exploded with sweet milk as she came. Her body hardened for a moment, then went slack in Percy's arms, dark patches staining her crotch and nipples. With a happy sigh, she pulled herself up and pried open her thick cleavage with delicate fingers. Little dimples forming under each fingertip as she pulled her tits apart, it showed the whole room the pretty Omega symbol glowing on the inside of her left breast.

"Thank you, Kyrios," were the first words of her life as a woman branded by Greece.

* * *

Percy, Eris and Ammon walked towards Heliopolis University, bags slung over their shoulders. Because he was off duty and studying, Ammon wore khakis and a t-shirt instead of his usual officer's uniform. He was eyeballing them with a look of perpetual suspicion on his face. Eris finally broke the silence.

"So what's the princess like?"

Ammon's eyes lit up with the bright, almost blinding, light of someone about to share at length about their most favorite topic ever.

"Oh, she's just _amazing_. What would you like to know about her? How smart she is? How cool she is? How kind she is? My favorite is how cute she is, especially in stockings and a short - " he gushed.

"Let's talk about how friendly she is to strangers," Eris said.

"Oh, she's a very friendly person. She loves talking to even peasants even those she's the princess because she's a really humble person!"

"Is she ever alone much in school? Or does she have lots of people following her all around?"

"Usually a few of her friends. I mean, everyone would just love to be around her all the time, but we know that she's royalty and we shouldn't bother her like that... But whenever she walks, people turn around to stare!"

"Why don't we just walk up to her and flash the Device at her?" Percy whispered to Eris.

"No dice. I tried that before. She's surrounded by wards of _obscene_ power. Courtesy of the titty monster, no doubt. It's blocking all our scans. And she's _obscenely_ powerful. I'd said twenty thousand thaums _at least_. You'd need a hundred times the power you have now to work on her," Eris explained.

"So I'm going to have to go in old school. Get her just by my own smoothness," Percy said with a grin, rubbing his hands eagerly. "I'm game. Let's do this."

"So this princess, she's the innocent type?" Percy asked.

Ammon nodded. "Yes. She's completely pure. It is heavily traditional for the Crown Princess, especially a Priestess of Ra in training, to remain a virgin until marriage."

Ammon looked sideways at Percy. "I know you're thinking less than pure thoughts about her. I assure you, whatever you did to Ruker and Doctor Anderson will never work on the princess! She's too clever and pure for that!" he smugly said, raising a finger.

"Of course," Percy chuckled.

* * *

The trio wandered into a lecture hall. Rows and rows of lecture hall seats with their flip down tables were looking down on a lectern.

"There she is," Ammon said with a wistful sigh, pointing to a petite girl sitting at the front with two of her friends on her right.

"Come on, let's seat next to her," Percy said, grabbing Ammon's arm and dragging her towards the princess.

"What? No! No, no I can't, stop, I don't know wha - H-h-h-hi," Ammon stuttered as he stood before the princess. Lola looked up at him with big, brown eyes and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Ammon," she said with a gentle soft accent that even Eris had to admit was very attractive in a petite, innocent kind of way. It was halfway between a squeak and a laugh, and adorable but not childishly silly. "Are you going to be sitting next to me?"

Ammon stared at the princess, swaying slightly on his feet as his mouth hung open then shut itself. "Yes, we'll be sitting next to you if it's alright, your majesty," Percy quickly said.

"Of course, do have a seat," she said. Percy revolved the stunned boy and pushed him into the seat beside the princess. Then he sat down to the left of Ammon, while Eris sat down on Percy's left.

"Why did you let Ammon sit next to her instead of you?" Eris whispered to Percy. "Do you have some kind of plan?"

Percy looked offended. He whispered back, "I want to fuck her, of course I have a plan!"


	14. She's All That

dcoon chapter 13 . 8h ago

is ammon going to ever be a problem or is he just going to be a third wheeling doubter?

Ans: **He's going to be a problem at some point.**

ZelotArchon chapter 2 . 14h ago

Man, Percy I feel so bad for you... Ancient Egypt got fucked so many times lol

Ans: **He gets to bang hot brown chicks but you feel bad for him?**

Ultimus Prime 2.0chapter 13 .Jun 28

So either this is going to end very badly.. or this is going to be the best plan percy has had.

Ans: **Yes, indeed.**

Dragon Bone Zchapter 13 .Jun 25

Mind doing a Splatterhouse X Percy fic?

Ans: **I had to look up what Splatterhouse is and the answer is a definite no. I mean, this is a strangely obscure request.**

Guest chapter 13 . Jun 25

Fem naruto time

Ans: **No I meant Naruto fucks Zia.**

* * *

Ammon's and Lola's interactions were almost painful for Percy and delightfully hilarious for Eris to watch. The top of Ammon's head was steaming slightly the whole time at being just ten centimeters from the princess' soft skin. His body alternated between frozen to the spot and swinging wildly around in jerky gestures as he stuttered out words. He blundered his way through conversation after conversation in such a lame, awkward way that it made Percy cringe and Eris giggle. But the princess didn't seemed to mind, smiling and occasionally laughing as if Ammon was a pleasant conversationalist instead of a blubbering lovestruck idiot.

But as fun was it was, Eris was keeping her ears open. Especially about the two guys whispered quietly behind her.

"Oh man, she's sitting right in front of us!"

"Fuck, she's so hot. Totally worth skipping Fire Magic 101 for this."

"Lola's great, but that Nubia, now _damn_. That big solid toilet on her could crush your face."

"Gods, I just jerked it five times to this beautiful shot of her in those tight Medjai slacks slacks last night..."

"I jerked off to this art of Lola and Nubia sucking off this cock."

A third guy leaned in between them and whispered, "good choices, but the Queen, now there's something..."

The rest rapidly concurred. "Godamn. She's just the whole KFC combo... Breast, buns and thighs!"

"I hear a virgin saw her naked once, and he instantly came his pants!"

"Damn, it must be amazing to be king!"

The class ended at lunch.

"Why don't we go to the roof for lunch?" Percy suggested. Lola's two friends gave him a look. They were both young, lush women with sleek hourglass figures and big round breasts, and they were looking at him like he was a rangy dog asking for a bone. One of them leaned into Lola's ears and whispered, "Why is this Greek trying to follow us?"

"I think he is Ammon's friend," she whispered back.

"You know, they're basically animals. I hear all they think about is sex and violence and theft." her friend whispered. "It's in their genes."

"Yes, I read it somewhere, they're literally incapable of thinking about anything else," her other friend concurred. "When they seem polite, it's really just an act trained into them, like a dog sitting down. But they're always thinking about raping and looting. They're biologically incapable of civilization."

"We'll be okay. If he tries to - take liberties, I can stop him," Lola hissed back.

She spun around and turned to Percy and Eris. "Of course! Let's go."

They made their way up to the top of the roof. But before that, Eris dashed off briefly to buy a bottle of soft drink. When they opened the door to it, it was completely empty, just a wide expanse of clean sandstone floor. They went to a corner, and when both of Lola's friends began to sit on one of her left side - coincidentally letting Ammon sit on her right - she quickly darted forward and sat between her and her friends. Both of them shot her angry looks, which she replied with an innocent smile.

As everyone started to open up their lunchboxes and unwrap their packages. Eris leaned over and looked at Lola's lunchbox.

"Whatcha having? What's that, chocolate cream? You having a dessert for lunch?"

"Tiramisu. Well, being a princess does have its perks... And I see you're having a lovely... Pink gruel?"

"Yep, want some?"

"I think I'll pass. Did your boyfriend make it for you?"

Eris stared. Then she gestured at Percy with her spoon. "You mean Percy?"

"Um, yes."

Eris laughed so hard she fell onto her back. Everyone turned to look at the pale, raven haired girl writhing on the floor as she clutched her sides, her shoulders rocking with mirth. After a dozen seconds she slowly got up and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Oh gods no, we're not dating," Eris chuckled.

How convenient she brought it up before I did, she thought.

"I see," Lola said. Then her voice slipped into an altogether more discreet and quiet one. "Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure. A few."

"I don't mean to be forward... But could I ask you something which you could keep quiet?"

"Of course, princess."

"I want to ask... Well... How these things usually go..."

"You mean how you get a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Ah, let me guess, Ammon?"

Lola blushed, her adorable soft cheeks turning a bright strawberry red as she nodded shyly.

"Well, most of the stuff is done before hand, so to speak. If two people are attracted and want to date, one just has to ask and then zip, it's done. The important part is getting the boy to like you."

Lola's eyes widened. "Of course! That is logical. How could I miss something so simple before?"

Then her voice slipped into a quiet tone again. "You seem to spend a lot of time with him. Has he... Said anything about me?"

"One or two things. But he's not very interested in you," Eris lied.

"But... He does seem a little excited around me..." Lola said hopefully, twisting her spoon around in her tiramisu anxiously.

"Oh, no. That's just because he's terrified of your sister. She's his boss, after all. If he says something wrong and he tells her, woosh, off with his head! Nah, he's got zero interest in you."

Lola's eyes fell. "Ah yes. Of course. He is a very sweet boy, and so skilled to get into the Medjai while still studying... Of course he would have many women to choose from... With a much better figure than me."

She smiled and turned despondently away in a way that made Eris almost want to stop and tell her the truth right there so she'd be happy.

Godamn, even I'm falling in love with her, Eris thought. This sweet little piece of jailbait ass is so cute she can make everyone just want to protect her and make her happy!

Eris leaned in and whispered, "If you want to get him to like you, talk to Percy. He's a guy, he knows more about this than I do. Between you and me, he's been with a lot of girls. He also knows all about Ammon. Look, I'll make a little distraction and get you some alone time with him, OK?"

Lola's eyes widened. "You would? Thank you so much! Wow, you're so amazing, I would hug you if it didn't draw so much attention!"

Eris grinned. She had to admit seeing the princess gush happily did make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Although she'd be grinning even wider when her adorable little cheeks were speared apart by Percy's massive cock.

As she stood up, she thought back to what Percy had whispered to her before they broke for lunch.

* * *

"Here's the plan. Our little friend Ammon here is going to get me into her bedroom," Percy grinned.

"What? How?" Eris said suspiciously.

"Easy. Look, they're both totally into each other, but they're too scared to say anything. We'll use that. Play them off against each other by becoming their trusted middlemen," Percy said.

"Explain!" Eris eagerly demanded.

"We keep them from talking to each other, make them use us. We tell Lola that Ammon doesn't like her and vice versa. But we give them some hope by telling them they might, if they follow all our orders," Percy said. "In particular, I'm going to get the princess to get 'coaching' from me to get Ammon to like her. It's the old sex coach play."

"Oh, that is _nasty_," Eris said with a grin. "A pretense to get close to her and slowly get her used to doing all kinds of naughty stuff with you. Normalizing sexual behavior, that's brilliant! Can we really pull it off?"

"It'll be easy, they're both clearly virgins, totally new to this. Look, when we break for lunch, you bring it up the topic of boyfriends with Lola. She trusts you more, because you're a small girl like her with no visible ulterior motive. Tell her Ammon doesn't like her, then pass it to me by saying I might know how to get Ammon to like her. Then create a distraction so I get a solid fifteen minutes with her alone," Percy said.

* * *

Eris stood up, grinning, and incidentally dumping her pink gruel over Lola's two friends.

"Whoops!"

And as she turned, she accidentally kicked her open bottle of soft drink and it splashed all over Ammon.

"Sorry!"

"You pasty klutz!" Lola's friend yelled.

"Do you know how much this top costs, you dumb Greek broad!" the other friend screamed.

"Wow, you know I've got a special medicine in my food," Eris said. "It's really acidic, it'll start dissolving your tops in a few minutes."

"What!" both of them screamed.

"I mean, I've got a solution to wash it off, but I left it downstairs," Eris said.

"What! You stupid bitch, hurry and go get it!" they yelled, running to the door. Eris grinned and followed them, grabbing Ammon's arm on the way out.

Lola waited until their voices disappeared. Then she slowly scooted her butt over beside Percy. It was a scandalous sight, if anyone had been there to see it. The petite, pretty princess sitting so close to a hulking boy swollen with muscles. And there was something unbelievably licentious about his thick stubble and the way he grinned, revealing his perfect white teeth like a predator about to leap.

"Hullo, Percy," she said, twiddling her spoon in her tiramisu.

"Hello, your majesty," Percy said.

"You know, you've been spending a lot of time with Ammon. Has he said anything about me?"

"I'm sorry, princess, but I do not breach the privacy of my friends," he said gravely. "If you want to ask his opinion, you should ask him directly."

"How honorable, but I'm afraid Erry already told me everything," Lola half-lied with the sly smile innocent people give when they think they're being tricky and cunning. "So you might as well spill it!"

"That girl, running off her mouth," Percy said, shaking his head. "Then I'm afraid you know all about how he thinks you're just too childish and pure for his tastes."

"Wh- what?" Lola stuttered. "I mean, yes! I know that."

"I'm sorry, princess. You seem to like him very much, but there are many fish in the sea. You should -"

"I am not a defeatist, Perseus Jackson!" Lola said, drawing herself to full height and swelling her chest, which wasn't much. "Those are traits, which means they can be changed!"

"With all due respect, your majesty, how will you change them?"

"I'll... Get a book from the library! On how to be more grown up!" Lola said indignantly.

"A book?"

"I mean... And some diagrams and tips..." she said weakly.

"I see," Percy said gravely, his voice ringing with the implication that it would never work in a million years.

"I mean, why wouldn't it work?"

"Have you actually had any experience in these grown up matters?"

Lola twisted in embarrassment on the spot. "No..." she whispered.

Percy nodded. "Like in many things in life, these things are a matter of experience."

"Do you have experience?"

"Yes, a fair bit."

"... Could you teach me?" Lola asked anxiously.

"Hmmm. No," Percy said.

"What? Why not!"

"I am only thinking of you, your majesty. It's the delicate nature of the issue, we would have to do it privately to avoid a scandal. And I'm afraid you are almost always surrounded by either your Seraphim or your classmates," Percy explained.

"I have places that I can privately be!" she said hotly.

"Really? Where?"

"Well, my bedroom..."

"In the Palace? Full of servants, guards and family?"

"... I know of a secret tunnel. I found it when I was a child. I didn't tell anyone about it because... I wanted to know something even my mom and sister didn't. It comes of near the kitchen, just a short walk to my bedroom."

Percy grinned internally. It was almost too easy, working the naive girl. Now he had an invitation to the princess' bedroom and a secret invasion route to the Palace.

"I am a very busy man," Percy said, spreading his arms wide. "I am afraid I may not be free to -"

"I'll pay you!" Lola said.

"Money is not the only concern. I can only agree to tutor you if you show strong eagerness as a student."

"I am eager! I am!" Lola whined, crawling forward on her hands and knees towards Percy. "I'm letting you into my bedroom, alone! And at any time! I'm a really good student, I promise! I'll also pay you! I am eager!"

"Hmm. Very well, princess. I grudgingly accept," he said, laughing internally. Grudgingly accept spending hours alone in the bedroom of a hot jailbait princess? Hah!

"Thanks so much, Percy! Here's my contact number," Lola happily said, handing him the treasured nine digits all the boys in the school would give their left arm for.

Percy let out a theatrical sigh as he accepted her number. "Oh my, I can't believe I just committed myself to this... What have I gotten into?"

"Hah! No backsies!" Lola said happily, waving a finger under Percy's nose.

* * *

It was evening. All the classes had ended. Lola waved goodbye to her friends and walked out the school gates, humming to herself. My love life is finally getting started! she thought happily.

Her four Seraphim materialized by her side. "Good day at school, princess?" Captain Niriem said.

"Wonderful," she said with a grin. But deep down something had been bugging her. Upon reflection, why was she so eager to get taught by this random stranger? She'd practically begged him for come into her bedroom within fifteen minutes...

And he was Greek. And she knew what was said about Greek men. Hairy, dumb, monkeys who couldn't even wear clothes properly. The more unkind Egyptians compared them to animals, only driven to fuck and eat and kill...

She shook her head. That was racist! But a little worm of doubt wiggled in her.

"Niriem, let's stop by Medjai HQ before we go back home OK? I want to say hi to my sister," Lola said. Niriem curtsied and led the away. When she walked in, people turned to stop and smile and wave. She waved back. Grumpy old officers, with coffee stains on their desk and paperwork strung everywhere, hurriedly cleaned up and saluted with what smile they could muster as she walked by. When she the elevator stopped on the top floor, her Seraphim filed out and stood guard at the door.

Lola shielded her eyes from the blue blaze of the Medjai's flame with a hand. She walked around the massive torch. Even someone used to the awe and splendor of the Malqata and a hundred other Ancient Egyptian wonders, the 360 view from the crystal class window of the Heliopolis was something which took her breath away. She walked up to her sister's desk, puzzled to see her coloring a drawing with a dozen other drawings strewn on the table.

Nubia looked up and broke into a grin. "Lola!" she cried happily. She rushed forward to kiss and bear hug her cute little sister. Lola smiled, her cheeks warm with envy as two fat jiggling mounds clapped around them. If her face was feeling a little chilly, they weren't now.

"Nubia," Lola choked out as her sister's arms threatened to crush her ribs with their monstrous strength.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away with an embarrassed grin.

Then Lola told her all about what had happened. Well, not all. Just that there was a new Greek student in her University, and he wanted to check her out. Nubia rifled through her sorting cabinet and pulled out the vanilla file on Perseus Jackson. She looked at the officer who cleared him.

"Ruker interviewed him," Nubia said. "It doesn't sit right with me to have one of those pale thugs crawling around our beautiful dusky streets, but if Ruker says he's clean... I can't give you any finer opinion."

Lola looked at the file. It went on and on about the honesty, honor and goodness of this individual, which was a strange thing to say about someone you just met. Even stranger was the odd references saying he was extremely pleasant to be around, charming and exceedingly handsome.

He must be really experienced in these things if he can get Ruker to write like this, Lola thought.

Lola thanked her and left the top floor to find Ruker. She found her sitting at her desk, apparently checking her bank account on her laptop. Her eyes turned upwards and she quickly saluted with her cap on her pretty head.

"Your majesty. How may I help you?" she said.

"I'm here to ask about Perseus Jackson. You interviewed him, right?"

"Yes, I did. Fine man. Here is where he ought to be," Ruker replied.

"What I hear about Greeks. That they're animalistic sexual thugs... Is it true?"

Ruker smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "Cultural misunderstanding. They're just very passionate, sometimes dominating."

Lola leaned in and whispered, "Between you and me, he's about to give me some... Private tutoring. Is he... A... How shall I say, trustworthy man?"

Ruker laughed on the inside. Damn, he's good! He's barely met her!

She gave her a smile and beckoned her close with a finger. Both of them leaned in so close their noses were almost touching. Ruker whispered, "Between you and me, I would trust that man with my life."

"But a word of advice, don't be offended if he gets very touchy and friendly with you. The Greeks are a very emotive and open people. It's considered normal to kiss and touch between students and teachers, even," she said with a grin. "So don't be afraid if he gets close to you. It's just his way of being friendly."

When she said it, Lola noted just the barest hint of an excited blue electricity glowing around her irises.

As Lola walked back to the Malqata she thought, he must be really trustworthy if Ruker says something like that. She took our her phone and texted Percy.

"Can you come tonight? I'm excited to get started."

"Alright."


	15. The Princess' Bedroom Part 1 (Sex)

FanficAdventurer chapter 14 . Jun 30

I have a question...Do you picture any of the characters in the story played by someone IRL?Because then the story would be much easier for me to picture if you know what I mean

Ans: Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'll start doing this at the start of the sex chapters.

* * *

The role of Crown Princess Lola Rashid will be played by Alizee Jacotey.

* * *

Recap: Percy is trying to seduce the Princess Lola. However, the princess is not only too powerful (rendering the Device useless), but always surrounded by her watchful guards and an adoring public. Neither will take kindly to Percy assimilating their royal girl. But Percy has laid a trap - he has convinced her that her crush, Ammon, does not like her because she is too pure and childish. He tricks her into letting him into her bedroom every night for private tutoring, supposedly to teach her to be more grown up so she can impress Ammon and make him fall for her. Even better, he has convinced her to keep their secret tyrsts from even her own family. Now he has an opportunity, but will it be enough?

It was night time in the Heliopolis. Under the dim, flickering torchlight Percy looked down at his phone for the instructions. He'd follow them all the way down a winding alley a hundred meters from the back of the Palace to a dead end. There was nothing but trash here. Heaps of it. But that had been expected. He removed several boxes and like the instructions said he found a large hole, about as high as his waist. He went in, carefully placed the boxes back and crawled. In the dusty surfaces he noticed tiny hand and knee prints - the princess had recently used this passage recently. He crawled all the way to the end and in the last ten meters, the rock gave way to a thin rectangular metal box. He belly flopped his way through and ended up at a metal grille at floor height. Outside he saw a linoleum floor and several pairs of feet.

He texted the princess.

"Okay, I'm at the end of the tunnel."

"Gotcha. I'll send them away for awhile."

The princess felt a curious thrill as she helped Percy break into her room. First she asked the two Seraphim outside her door to get her some books from the library, she went into the kitchen and asked her chefs to grab some food from the central kitchens. When Percy heard the footsteps die away, he quickly opened the grille, crawled out and ran into the hallway. On the right side the hallway was a series of slender white pillars carved into lovely scenes and a railing overlooking a gurgling brook in the Palace's tropical forest. On the left was a double wide door. The princess was standing outside, hurriedly waving for him to get in. The two quietly dashed back into her room, locked it shut and braced their backs against the door.

They listened for any sign of activity or followers outside the door. There was none.

**DAY 1**

"Good evening, Percy," the princess panted, taking in deep breaths with a grin.

"Princess," Percy said with a nod. The whole room was illuminated by the soft glow of a single crystal on the ceiling, and Percy thought - _damn_! did the princess look good under it.

Her cherubic oval face, framed by a flow of pretty midnight-black hair cropped neatly at the jaw, was as beautifully radiant as ever. She has a wide, sensuous mouth and a cute little button nose below a pair of big, baby browns that radiated innocence.

She stood up and sashayed over to her desk, incidentally giving Percy a crotch hardening view of her pert round buttcheeks swinging from side to side. She was wearing a pair of fuzzy pink pajamas that while hanging loose over her hands and chest, expanded into a tight shapely bubble around her waist and butt as her naturally perky and disproportionately large ass filled them out.

"Come on up to the desk. Tea?" she offered in a soft, sweet voice.

Percy stood up and looked around the room. Pastel pink figured largely on the decor. Her bed was a single poster with a thick mattress in a pink bed sheet and fluffy pink pillows stacked against the headboard. A small army of cuddly teddy bears from blue to green to pink was placed neatly around the room and bed.

In short, her bedroom looked like she'd never grown out of being twelve.

She picked a particularly fluffy and pink bear as big as her torso and sat down on a chair beside the table. A pot of tea and two filled cups steamed in the cold night air. She hugged the bear tightly.

"This is Mister Cuddles," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Do you mind? He helps me when I'm shy or embarrassed."

Percy let out a pained smile because he had to shut his legs like a clamp to hide his raging erection as he took a seat. "Not at all."

This close to her, Lola really looked at Percy under the soft glow for the first time. He looked very strange. He had the whitest skin she'd ever seen. And he was a massive male, bigger than every other man she'd ever seen - perhaps except for Officer Khandahar, a clumsy giant of a man working for her sister. But whereas his face was rather bulging and misshapen, Percy's was rugged and admittedly handsome, with a wild mop of tangled black hair and a wild, exciting grin that made you wonder what he was going to do next. He looked very mature indeed. And attractive, in a foreign way.

"First off, we'll be discussing a lot about sex," Percy said in a deep, smooth baritone which Lola couldn't help but feel reassured by.

_He does sound so confident and knowledgeable_, she thought. _And just a little bit assertive. I've never heard anything like this before, it's strangely relaxing... I can see why Ruker said what she did about him!_

"And we have a private, secret little room here where it's just you and me, so don't feel embarrassed about doing or saying anything with your tutor, okay?" Percy said. Lola looked at him with big brown eyes, her face buried in Mister Cuddles' fuzz, and nodded into his pink neck.

Percy smiled reassuringly. "Now just leave it all to your senior. Now, do you have any experience or knowledge in sex?"

She shook her head, thin strands of coal black hair swishing around her pretty face.  
"No."

"So you're a virgin? Not even had sexual education in school?"

Lola nodded sheepishly. "Yes... I mean, I have seen diagrams of animals in my biology textbooks... Testes and stuff..."

"Good thing I got to you early," Percy joked.

Lola took a sip of warm tea and giggled. Not the usual polite laugh, this was... Different. She couldn't help it. Here, in her comfy pajamas with Mister Cuddles in a dim room and with Percy talking like that, she couldn't help but feel so safe and secure. Inside, Percy laughed. His innate mental ability with women was telling him this was in the bag. The princess might as well lay back on the bed and spread her pretty little legs for him. Everything now was just foreplay.

"OK, but just nothing unhygienic. I can't stand dirty things."

"I have a feeling that you're going to be an excellent student, princess," he said. "And call me Mister Jackson."

"Okay, Mister Jackson," Lola said in a girlish little way that almost made Percy's dick explode from his pants right then. "I want to learn how to be mature and grown up, so I'll do my best to learn from you and do what you say!"

He had to restrain himself from carrying her over to the bed, ripping her pajamas off and banging her until she called him daddy.

"Is there a syllabus?"

"Yes, of sorts. We're going to start with discussing what is mature and attractive, then we're going to practice being mature by acting out more and more mature things."

"But might not some of those things be... Wrong to do?" Lola said hesitantly. "Like, you're only supposed to do them with your special one."

Percy jabbed an accusing finger in front of Mister Cuddles and swished it around where an explosive pair of huge brown breasts should've been. "See this? Do you think you are mature?" he sternly said.

Lola wiggled uncomfortably on her chair. "No..."

"And why is that?"

"I'm..."

"Say it," Percy sternly ordered.

"My chest is flat and I'm really short," Lola muttered in embarrassment, burying her face in Mr Cuddles' shoulder. Then like his sixth sense told him to, he smiled reassuringly.

"Good. Admitting it to me is the first step. That's okay."

"It... It is?"

"Yes. If you learn from me well and do what I say, more boys will be chasing after you than your mother and sister," Percy said confidently. He chuckled on the inside. This girl was so oblivious that every boy would shoot themselves to get a kiss from her. But hey, I'm not complaining, he thought. Because her insecurity is how my cock is going to bury itself balls deep in her.

Lola's eyes lit up, but were tinged with some doubt. "How?"

"You'll learn how to be better at them in grown up things," Percy said. He raised a finger. "And first on the syllabus is kissing."

"Kissing?" Lola said, eyes wide with interest.

"Yes," Percy said. "Try to kiss Mister Cuddles."

Lola looked at the bear and pecked it on the cheek. Percy shook his head disapprovingly. "No, no. That isn't very good."

"It's just kissing. Anyone can do it, I do it with my family all the time," Lola said, slightly hurt.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Percy said confidently. In one smooth move he picked up Lola's trembling hand in his thick strong fingers and slowly brought it to his lips. With his eyelids slowly closing, he pecked the soft, milky chocolate skin with his lips. Then he withdrew, pressed his lips against the tender flesh again and slowly muzzled the sensitive top of her hand. Lola gasped as she felt her hand tingle strangely. Percy didn't stop there, twisting his face from side to side and stroking her hand softly with rough lips. He opened them a fraction and sucked them closing on her delicate skin, gently pulling her warm skin away before letting it snap back on. He went in and gently nibbled on the skin, and Lola's body twisted as she felt electricity spark through her hand. She shuddered and bit her lip as Percy craned his neck over and over, passionately nibbling and stroking her hand with her mouth in hitherto unknown ways that made her feel weird, warm feelings well up inside of her.

He was playing with fire, of course. He might have not been very smart, but he wasn't dumb enough to not know touching an Egyptian princess like this would get you stabbed and hung. If they found out, every citizen in the city would gladly hang, quarter and cremate him, then jump up and down on the ashes. And the police would watch. The princess was probably the most guarded woman on Earth.

But it just made it all the more fun to fuck her. Still, he planned to take it nice and slow. Not just because he didn't want to trip any alarms, but because it was delightfully entertaining to insidiously turn an innocent girl into your slut without her even realizing it.

Percy pulled away and let go. Lola's hand slipped away with a sigh and when she looked at it, the top of her hand was covering in delicate red marks and shiny with saliva. Dirty, sticky, bacteria infested saliva. She wanted to cringe and scold him for dirtying her clean hand and wipe it off, but she just looked at it in quiet fascination. That had felt to strange... Yet quite pleasant.

"That was... Good..." she said in a daze.

"Now we need to practice," Percy said in a deep, syrupy voice as he leaned in closer to Lola with intense green eyes. He ran his thumb over two full pink lips like ripe summer strawberries, tracing their pretty little curves to the almost imperceptible dimples in her cheeks they ended at.

"Practice?" she whispered, as Percy grabbed her tiny chin and tilted her face upwards into his hard emerald gaze.

"Yes, practice," Percy said calmly and stole the princess' first ever kiss.

Percy was extraordinarily gentle. He didn't want to utterly dominate and play rough with the princess as he did with every other woman. Not at first. No, his natural sense told him to slowly and gently ease his way into her. So he simply gently pressed his mouth against Lola's soft, full lips. But even that had an enormous effect on the virignial, inexperienced girl. Her baby browns widened into dinner plates as she realized what was going on, then rolled back into her skull as Percy's rough mouth caressed her own delicate pink lips in a warm, passionate embrace. Both their eyes faded shut as they pressed their mouths together, Percy more strongly than Lola but still very gentle, and gave each other a small little kiss.

_Wow, he's so mature_, she thought. _He is two years older than me. He knows so much, like doing this strange kissing..._

"Mmmmppphhhh..." Lola moaned softly.

Percy rocked his head back and forth, twisting his mouth around hers to wrap and flow around her mouth. She was a quick learner. Eyes closed, she began to feel his rhythm then followed it, rocking her head against his in time and sliding their soft lips over each other. Percy leaned in and gently nibbled her upper lip, smiling as he felt the petite young girl gasp and writhe happily, then pressed into her slightly parted lips to brush against a row of perfect white teeth. She quickly closed her lips, wrapping them around his mouth and pulling away with a soft sucking sound. Then she craned her neck and went back into the gentle make out.

Percy pulled away. Lola leaned forward a little hoping for more, than pulled back with a sigh when she just felt air. Her pretty long eyelashes fluttered open. "My first kiss," she whispered.

"Oh, it doesn't count. It's just practice," Percy said with a grin. "So we can do it over and over." Lola squirmed happily at the suggestion.

"I think that's all for tonight," Percy said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Lola said hopefully.

Percy nodded and grinned happily. "Sweet dreams, princess."

**DAY 2**

The door slammed shut behind them. Both of them panted on the ground, backs leaning on the door, a thrilled grin on their faces.

They both sat down at the desk. "Hello, Mister Jackson. Should... Should we get started?" Lola eagerly said. She scooted her adorable little butt to the edge of the chair and leaned her head forwards, eyes closed and lips puckered.

Tonight, she was wearing a downy eggshell blue pajamas with little fishes embroided in them. It was quite loose, but even from above as she leaned forward, Percy could see the swell of her sweet cheeks behind, her disproportionately large butt stretching the fuzzy fabric around her backside into two perfect gentle curves just under her hips. She had thick, fuzzy blue slippers over her little feet.

Percy chuckled and placed a finger on her lips, which were quite beautiful even without any lipstick, a light natural shade of strawberry pink. Her long eyelashes flickered open in surprise. "Hmmph?"

"Don't worry, we'll revise kissing again soon. But today we'll also do touching," Percy said. Lola looked at him curiously. "Touching?"

"Yes. You're going to practice being touched by me and vice versa," Percy said in a soft, rich bass. Lola squirmed uncomfortably on the chair, her squishy backside wiggling on the edge as one small hand slipped down the side and protectively brought Mister Cuddles in front of her body like a shield.

"Isn't that... Inappropriate? I don't think anyone has touched me but my mom and sister..." Lola whispered.

"It's alright, I'm your tutor," Percy said reassuringly. "You've been hugged by lots of people, right?" Lola nodded into Mister Cuddles' pink shoulder. "It'll be just like hugging. And we can kiss while we're doing it."

Lola's eyes widened. Suddenly the prospect didn't seem to bad. "But... It's really embarrassing," Lola said with a small pout that made Percy's dick throb.

"That's okay. Being grown up means not being embarrassed by these things, and it'll get easier the more we do it," Percy said reassuringly. "Just tell me if you want me to stop touching you, OK?" Lola smiled and nodded.

Percy leaned in to kiss the princess and was delighted to find her already halfway there. Their lips met in the middle, nuzzling each other gently and enjoying the warm softness before eagerly wrapping themselves around each other. Percy was as gentle as a breeze, softly pecking at her lips while deep down enjoying the thought that he'd be ravaging the innocent girl's mouth soon enough.

_Mmmmm, Mister Jackson's lips are so hot_, Lola thought.

Percy loosened his mouth open and closed them around her upper lip, pulling them away teasingly before letting them go and pushing his mouth back into her eager open lips. He chuckled as he felt the princess shyly nibble on his lower lip before pulling away. _She was learning_, he thought. He answered by darting forward and smushing her cute little lips under his, briefly planting a rough little smooch onto her innocent mouth. A little gasp escaped from them.

Then he started feeling her up. She had an amazing body, even if it wasn't voluptuous. It was soft and tight and thick just in what Percy thought were the perfect places. But he didn't want to have all the fun right off the bad. No, he wanted to savor the princess first. He placed one hand on her knee, enjoying the feel of her tiny, hard kneecap under the smooth fuzzy blue fabric. Then he put a hand on her other knee, lightly placing it on her joint, kissing her delicately all the time. She didn't stop him.

Undulating his head against hers and running their eager lips against each other, the older boy began to move up. The princess, pleasantly dazed in her gentle little world of kisses filled with pink clouds, felt his strong hands slowly slide up to her thighs. Fingers like warm sausages, the feeling slightly dulled through the fuzzy fabric of her pajama pants, gently gripped her thighs in a firm, massaging clutch. He dug slightly into her soft warm thigh flesh, caressing her legs up and down in slow, shallow movements, staying a respectful distance from her crotch. He stroked only a few inches from her knees, yet that was enough to make the princess twist her body happily.

He briefly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. In his mind's eye he compared their brains - hers clever and filled with books and pink teddy bears, his filled with scenes of sweaty, rough sex with her in innumerable positions. "Are you alright, princess?" he whispered, stroking her warm thighs with his hands as he spoke. She eagerly nodded and pushed up back into the kiss. Percy chuckled in his throat, his lips glued to the gently sucking lips of his student, at how this little girl was practically begging to get railed.

He gently rotated his hands and felt the back of her knees, his hands lingering there to stroke the delicious skin with his fingertips. As careful and as slow as a master watchmaker placing a fine gear into a mechanism, his hand slid down to her shin as he kissed her over and over. His fingers gently ran over her thin lower leg, his hands rotating around to gently squeeze perfect little calves that felt like wonderfully soft meat under his fingers. He enjoyed the feeling of the soft calf flesh under her jammie pants for awhile then moved on.

His hand slipped even lower, bending his torso slightly to run his hands around slim graceful ankles that carried the weight of her petite, bottom heavy body. He rubbed the delicate joint slowly and heard Lola make a little happy "mmmm". With his puckered lips, pressed persistently against hers, stretching slightly into a smile, he flicked on fuzzy eggshell blue slipper off. He laughed a little when the princess kicked the other slipper off herself.

Her feet were adorably small, slightly smaller than even his hands. His fingers swooped under the ball of her heel and gently twisted up to run down the slope of her feet, while his thumb caressed the arch of her feet. He enjoying the little arch for awhile, making little swirls in the swoop of the arch. Then his thumb slid down to the the balls of her feet and gave them a firm massage, making them twitch a little as his thumb made firm little circles over the hard ball.

He found even the soles of her feet were wonderfully soft - they felt like soft tissues rather than something that was stepped on all day. There wasn't a single callous on them. It was as if the whole of her body was flawlessly smooth. He gently tickled both the arches of her delicate feet, making her smile a little with lips preoccupied with wrapping around his mouth. arriving at the end when ten perfect little round toes were wiggling excitedly. His played his fingertips over the pads of the bitsy toes, enjoying the little bit of soft fat under each of them. He toyed with them for a it, tweaking her big toe and pushing his fingers into the webbing and grasping them. Then grabbing the soles of her arches, he gently rotated her feet as he rubbed them, making her toes curl happily. Then he slid all the way back up, over her ankles, across her slim calves and onto her smooth knees.

Slowly and deliberately, not so much because he didn't want to alarm the princess as to make sure she felt it, he ran his hands up to the top of her knees and pushed a thumb into the inside of her thighs. His hands swept forward on her legs, short at first, just an inch from her knees, and swept back, gently massaging the inside of her thigh with his thumb.

_He's touching me, but so softly... What a queer feeling_, she quietly thought as she felt his hands on her legs. But yet oddly pleasant...

His thumb pressed down. Lola gasped as the point of pressure in her sensitive inner thighs suddenly shot up. She shook a little as the thumb made little circles on the inside, firmly pushing her flesh down so hard she could feel it on her bone. Percy grinned wolfishly and took this opportunity. Her lips slightly parted, he pressed forward, crushing her full delicate lips as his tongue shot into her stunned little mouth.

It wasn't a lot, just a little bit of tongue. But the clean freak princess' eyes shot open. A sticky, slimy tongue! It was pressed lightly against her teeth, and her small mouth was wrapped tightly around it in a surprised "O". Percy savored the feeling of her cute pouty mouth cuddling his tongue and her soft, dainty little thighs under his firm hands. She squirmed on the spot, feeling weirded out by the strange experience.

"Mmpppf?" she whimpered.

Percy didn't stop. His hands swept upwards as he wiggled his tongue teasingly around the tight little portal of her mouth. Her thighs felt amazing under his hands. They were perfect fat little ovals, so while Percy could almost wrap his fingers around them at the knees when his hands swept up to caress the delicate little hams they could barely wrap halfway the thick mid-thigh. Delighted, he squeezed the full round fat, his fingertips playing across a swell of flesh like fluffy marshmallows wrapped in a soft fuzzy blanket.

It was so wonderful he just had to tell her. He pulled his tongue out and said, "your thighs are wonderful, princess," before pushing her into a small little kiss on the lips.

The princess trembled, thighs held gently yet firmly in place by powerful hands that felt really good as they massaged her leg meat. She hugged Mister Cuddles tightly as she kissed Percy again and again, rocking her head back and forth as she nibbled and sucking at his hot mouth with happy little sighs. Every squeeze of her thick, curvy thighs was like a sponge full of endorphins squeezed into her brain. She was starting to be really glad that she'd taken up these classes.

Percy could sense her happy little gasps and went in deeper. Still kissing her, his hands smoothly ran up her thighs and resisting the urge to touch her pretty little crotch, slid onto her waist. It took a lot of restraint not to jiggle and squeeze the soft round hips he passed, or slide down and grope and pull apart her perfect little buns. He felt the shirt briefly flip up to show her skin, but glided his fingers over the hem. No, he would be content to touch her clothed... For now. Amazingly, the innocent princess was still oblivious to his sexual intent, only thinking this was an exercise.

He slid his hands up and down her delightful soft torso, feeling up her wonderfully thin waist and curved, slender back. He was firm but very conservative, giving a wide berth to her erogenous zones like her flat chest with their little pink pea nipples and her glorious butt. Not so much because he thought he'd get caught, but because it was immensely fun to play with the princess like this, caressing her like the delicate little gem of womanhood that she was.

He moved his hands down to gently stroke the small of the cute princess' back as he nuzzled his lips against hers, doing what Ammon would kill to do with a happy little thrill. One hand continued to stroke while another went up and caressed her slender neck from behind. Lola shuddered happily as she felt the fragile connection so gently stroked by Percy's thick fingers - it felt like he could snap it at any time, or choke her unconscious with ease. Yet she didn't feel any desire to get away. In fact, she felt odd about it. It wasn't a feeling she had felt before, but it was like she was enjoying it on a base, animalistic level...

She broke away. "I'm so glad you're so forward with this, Mister Jackson. No one else dares to touch me like this," she whispered.

"Why?"

"It is forbidden for commoners, one who isn't my partner, to touch a princess like this..."

Percy grinned and gave her a rough, excited kiss on the lips. She was quite happy to feel the hands rub her back and grip her tiny waist even more harshly. Percy chucked to himself, thinking how he, a Greek invader, the enemy, was savoring this forbidden fruit, touching her in all the illegal places while enjoying himself immensely. Tricking this daft, precious little girl into letting herself get groped while her guards stood outside...

He pulled away from her lips. "See? Just like hugging..." he said, and kissed her again. And it was partially true. He was caressing the little teenage girl in her soft jammies, his arms wrapped around her tiny shoulders as his hands stroked her back. Mister Cuddles was wedged between them, and his owner's chin was grinding softly into the top of her head as they rocked their heads against each other as they gave chaste little pecks on the other's lips.

He recalled the day's afternoon, when he was explaining his plan to Eris.

* * *

Ruker worshipfully deep throated his cock like a pro on the couch, slurping away at a thick fat cock to relieve some of Percy's pent up stress at being so close to the hot little princess. "She doesn't know what's appropriate and not, see. She's just got a vague sense of it," he explained as Ruker twisted her head down all the way, kissing his pube stubbled base and working his shaft by swaying her head like a snake. "So I'll slowly, gently, start doing more and more inappropriate things, normalizing them in her mind. I've got to be slow and careful, but when I'm done, she'll casually agree to anal while pissing on her teddy bears."

* * *

Percy withdrew his mouth and hands. Her mind was suddenly snapped out of its private happy daze with fluffy pink clouds filling it. Her eyes shot open as she suddenly felt a loss of the wonderful hands and lips on her body, making her feel strangely alone.

"We've covered a lot tonight. That's all," Percy said. Lola pouted petulantly. "Can we continue? You can even stay the night..."

Percy almost bent double as his cock jumped in his pants. "I'm sorry, I have to go back home..." he said with a strained smile, cock twisted up like a slinky in his tight pants. But he looked at the sad, big brown eyes and her angelic face downcast in disappointment.

He reached out and patted her head. The black hair under his fingers was as soft as the finest mink, it was like feeling a wonderfully expensive coat made of the stuff. In her world, only her mom and sister was allowed to do something so patronizing to the Crown Princess as pat her head. Anyone else trying it, and there had been a few, would have had their hands snapped off by her Seraphim or herself. But in the past two nights, Percy's name had secretly crawled into the list of people who could pat her head. Even she didn't realize it until it happened.

She smiled as Percy's large hand ruffled her hair. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow? You could come a bit earlier tomorrow," she said, twisting her left foot on the ground anxiously. The slipper had been removed, and her toes gently spun on the ground.

Percy agreed, making her face split open into a happy, innocent smile.

**DAY 3**

"Goodnight, mom! I'm off to study!" Lola cheerfully said as she kissed the Queen on her cheek. She scurried back to her room and sent her two guards on an errand.

"You're asking us to get a lot of books recently," one of them said with a frown, but she turned away to fulfill her order. Then she asked the cooks to leave for the night.

Before she called Percy in, she checked herself on the mirror. She didn't know why but she dressed up for tonight, it's not as if she was going to be seen by the public. It was only him. But she still fluffed her short raven hair, changed into a pretty brown dress with long sleeves and a hem that went down to her knees, slid a pair of soft knee length socks up her slender legs, wore a pair of schoolgirl's shoes and put on shiny pink lip gloss onto her full, sensuous lips. Only when she thought she looked pretty, she sent Percy a text and within seconds both of them were locked safely inside her bedroom, sitting on the floor with their backs on the door.

She turned to look at Percy appreciatively under the dim light. She found herself thinking more and more about how he looked. She thought he looked especially fine tonight, dress in a tight T-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket and swept back hair. She didn't know who James Deen was, but she found Percy just as attractive as him. He seemed to represent so much new and wild and exciting to her - all this secret sneaking about in her ordered society, all this delightful grow up play in her chaste virignial love life, his confidence and assurance in a world where everyone bowed to her, and this strange race of men she'd only read about in her history books.

She stood up and unconsciously waved her disproportionately large and very adorable ass at Percy as she walked to the desk. Her brown dress gently hugged her tiny waist and traced downwards, where it tightly careesed the sudden explosion of wide hips and bountiful sweet ass meat.

"Are you coming, Mister Jackson?" Lola innocently in a soft, graceful accent. She unintentionally wiggled her butt as she spoke. Percy's eyes hungrily followed the swaying hips from side to side as if he were watching a tennis match. Her dress, draped over the perfect round swell of her young perky buttocks, swished it's hem in the air like a beckoning flag, asking him to pry its tight cheeks apart and unleash hell on the pretty little girl's ass.

"Of course," Percy grunted as he got up and went to the desk.

"What will we be learning today, Mister Jackson?" she said, excitedly swiveling her chair from side to side on little feet that only touched the ground on her toes. She was leaning forward with her butt squished on the edge of the chair, and was only able to maintain balance by grabbing onto the edge with her tiny hands.

"You've dressed up today," Percy noted.

Lola smiled and twisted nervously. "Well yes, I just had this on and we're in a rush..."

"Don't lie to me. Tell the reason you _really_ put it on," Percy said softly, yet in a way that made scenes of hard sharp spanks and humiliating red-hot trails across her buttocks flash across her mind. As a princess never been spanked before, but she had a gut feeling that that if she lied she was going to learn how it felt. And her status as royalty wouldn't matter...

"I... I thought you were coming, and felt like I needed to look my best for you," Lola whispered, her eyes downcast and her body squirming in embarrassment.

"Now, no need to be embarrassed," Percy purred, gently titling her chin up to face him. Lola was caught in his hard emerald green gaze, her big baby brown transfixed in place like a tractor beam had seized them. "It's only natural you want to impress me, isn't that right?"

Lola stared and nodded demurely. Percy chuckled. "Good. From now on you'll never hide anything from me, okay?" Lola nodded again and Percy smiled reassuringly. "And you do look really cute tonight."

Lola blushed, her light milky chocolate cheeks turning a bright red color. "Thanks..."

_Why... Why do I act like this around him?_ she wondered internally. I mean, I'm a princess and he's a commoner, but I'm acting like... Like...

"Let's recap," Percy said.

Percy leaned in and kissed her. She was a fast learner and caught herself more quickly this time. As she felt her lips blossom into a warm, syrupy point of radiant golden pleasure, she leaned forward, pushing her mouth onto Percy and gently rocking her head back and forth as she twisted and smushed her soft glossy pink lips into his.

Percy, concentrated on the beautiful young titled perpendicular to his and connected by a pairs of tightly pressed lips, was surprised when he felt her hands sleeves that were adorably too long crawl up his neck. _She's a quick learner,_ Percy thought. Two small, sweet hands with the hems of her long sleeves stretched over them gently ran over the back of his head and slid forwards to careers his cheeks.

_Well, if she's so eager to learn, I should show her what I can do,_ he thought.

Percy places his hands on her shoulder and slowly slid them down, lingering on her ribs to stroke them, then went down to her slender, wasp-like waist. He happily caressed them, his thumb playing across a soft little belly like a flat marshmallow and his thick fingers sliding up and down the perfect hourglass shape it formed. He was delighted to feel her kiss even more passionately as he played with her body. The innocent little princess showed a sudden burst of intensity, squeezing Percy's cheeks with her tiny hands as she pushed forward and ground into his lips with a flurry of delicate nibbles and playful little sucking that surprised even Percy. She shuddered happily, intent to show Percy how good it felt by kissing his lips raw, as his hands slid down onto her beautifully wide hips. She shook the soft round swell of them in approval as she felt Percy's fingers - thick and strong - squeeze their gently rounded edges, which dimpled like tender peaches under his firm yet gentle grip. Even with their eyes closed, both of them didn't need to see the other to understand each other as they moaned in approval to the other's mouth; Lola because it felt amazing to feel his strong solid grip on the V shaped bowl that contained her precious reproductive organs and Percy because the ample flesh yielding under his fingertips felt absolutely wonderful.

Percy hesitantly broke the kiss. "You're a really good learner, princess."

She grinned happily and nuzzled her cute button nose against his cheek. "Thanks! And you're a wonderful teacher..."

"But there are still much more adult things for you to learn."

"Mmmm. How about a crash course?" she girlishly whispered in her golden, kiss smeared daze. Percy grinned. "As her majesty wishes. Stand up."

Lola obeyed, pushing herself off the chair and standing before Percy. Percy smirked and got onto his knees. Lola stared curiously, wondering what he was doing. Was he going to prostrate himself before her?

"Now lift your skirt up," Percy ordered.

Lola gasped. "B-but... Then you could see... See my panties!"

"Yes, princess. We're going to be learning with your lovely holes," Percy purred with a wolfish grin. "Come now. Don't make me wait," he said sternly.

Lola writhed on the spot. Then biting her lip shyly, her delicate hands reached down and pinched the furred hem of her skirt between her thumb and index finger. Percy's cock throbbed excitedly in his pants - it was quite a scene. The soft fuzzy hem slowly raised itself like the curtains of a grand stage to reveal the amazing show behind. Percy craned his neck forward.

The hem rose along her figure hugging socks, pure white cotton wrapped around shapely, tiny shins. He licked his lips as it rose past her knees and his cock jumped as the white fabric gave way to flesh, a beautiful creamy light brown flesh that was delightfully hugged by the elastic at the end of the sock. Fat, curvy thighs like sweet honey glazed legs of ham were adorably dimpled by the elastic, the soft fat pinched into a small but noticeable crease that temporarily ended the sudden rapid swell of the beautifully swollen thighs before expanding into a perfect girthy, thick mid-thigh that made Percy drool and slid into two slender lengths into her crotch.

They were perfect soft ovals, and as they hem raised he was delighted to see a thigh gap shining between the thick curved legs, and he drooled when he saw at the ceiling of the gap was a fat puffy vulva that bulged through a pair of strawberry pink panties that hugged it tightly. A little fish was embroided into it, just at where a tiny little pea-sized clit stuck out almost imperceptibly.

And the princess raised the hem even further, past up her crotch until her belly button. Percy licked his lips hungrily as he saw the creamy round hips stretching apart her strawberry panties into a beautiful swoop that went down, sinking into the perfect dimples where her fat thighs ended and to her crotch where the pink fabric swooped up to tightly hug her soft puffy vulva.

"What do you know about your holes?"

Her exposed, panty clad hips swayed nervously as she recalled her lessons. "My holes are sacred... As a Priestess of Ra, I must be pure in both mind and body... The holes are the holy entrances to the deepest depths of my divine body, and I must never let them be defiled..."

Percy chuckled. "Have you ever touched them?" Lola violently shook her head, her soft black hair flying around her head as she adamantly denied the question.

"So you've never masturbated?"

"What is mas-tur-bation?" she asked curiously, and Percy almost burst out laughing. "It's a wonderful thing grown up do. Come, I'll show you. Don't worry, I won't look."

He stood up and hugged her from behind. His thick fingers enfolded around Lola's tiny hand and slowly slid them down. One side of the hem of her skirt dropped.

"Try pressing against your hump," Percy said. Lola nodded. One curious index finger went down and shaking hesitantly in the air half an inch away from her pussy, slowly pressed downwards onto the fat vulva.

She gasped, her eyes shooting open. "It... It feels weird..."

"That's OK," Percy said reassuringly, stroking her other arm to relax her. "Now feel the little gap?" Lola nodded. "Run your fingertip back and forth."

Her the very tip of her index finger slowly slid in the tiny valley of her fat pussy lips, delicately running along the smooth fabric of her panties that clung to her privates like cling rap. She moaned a little. "It... Feels strangely nice..."

"Of course it does," Percy said. "Now go deeper. Push it in."

Quick as a flash, Percy clamped his hand over Lola's gaping mouth as a loud moan as about to escape it. She sank to her knees and almost fell over, but Percy caught her by her waist. She lay there, throat gurgling and bent over, with her finger buried a quarter of an inch into her vulva.

_Christ she's sensitive,_ Percy thought with glee.

Slowly, with her knees banging together as she shook, she got up. She moaned pleadingly and Percy removed his hand. "I... I can't stop, Mister Jackson!"

And she indeed couldn't. Strange, addictive feelings were screaming from her vulva as her tiny index finger slowly pushed itself a fraction of an inch into its puffy soft clam. She couldn't stop jerking her fingers in little circles, tears of pleasure welling up in her eyes as her virignial hump, untouched through years of puberty, was suddenly stroked by her.

Percy chuckled and held her reassuringly. "It's OK, princess. Just keep doing it."

"But... I can't stop, Mister Jackson!" she pleaded, her finger jabbing into the gap between her legs. Percy grinned and said, "You're never going to forget the next thirty seconds."

Percy picked up the little girl, his powerful hands grabbing onto her soft thighs as he carried the girl over to the wall. He gently braced her back against it and let go of one leg, letting her slide down until she was standing tippy toe on the ground against the wall, one black schoolgirl shoe lightly touching the floor. The other hung in the air pointing down as Percy's held her leg up so high by the knee and pressed her thigh into her torso. The princess was surprisingly flexible and her knee was easily pressed into her shoulder as her foot dangled in the air. This left her pussy spread wide open.

His free hand slowly slid up her grounded leg, gliding over her creamy thighs and locating her clit with expericned precision. Percy grinned and leaned down to kiss the princess. Not the gentle, restrained pecks he'd been giving her so far, but a violent, sloppy one that he'd always planned to give.

His mouth squished her delicate pink lips, and as they parted in surprise a fraction of an inch, Percy rammed his tongue down her throat. The vicious thick organ delved happily into the princess' cute little mouth, slipping past her tiny white teeth. He slowly, deliberately ran it around her mouth, everything from its roof to the inside of her adorable puffy cheeks, getting a good taste of the princess as she squirmed under him. The princess' eyes, fluttering open in surprise at first, rolled back into her head with a moan.

_What... What is this..._ she thought. _It's... So dirty..._

Percy's nasty tongue, thick and hot, slid down the princess' throat. She gurgled in surprise at is immense length, moaning pathetically as a playful tip tickled the back of her throat then rammed itself down. Her world melted, all she could think and feel was Percy's hot writhing tongue. She could feel it throb in her sensitive mouth used only to sweet desserts, hot and salivary as it pumped in and out of her throat. Hers was tiny and weak in comparison, and it bowed in fear as Percy's muscular organ ransacked her mouth, dripping big wads of spit and forcing her to taste his essence.

It was strange for the princess. Percy's disgusting saliva was flowing into her mouth non-stop, but instead of retching or screaming her whole body felt warm and fuzzy, like it was in a hot sweet bath. This man tasted better than even the finest desserts her cooks had made for her! It felt even better than his kisses before!

Slowly but surely, her mouth opened little by little. She knew this would encourage him and it did, making him more forceful and insistent, but she did so anyway. She writhed happily under him feeling him hungrily devour her mouth. It had nothing to do with love, she felt him dominate her little face hole and claim it as her own.

But that wasn't the last of it. She screamed as she felt a thick finger jab into her soft, throbbing vulva. The leg in the air kicked pathetically but her thighs were wedged clean open by Percy, and she was helpless as the far more physically powerful man dug a stony finger tip into her fat pussy, pushing open the delicate lips and stabbing it open.

_Oh no,_ she moaned to herself, her pussy and eyes twitching as she felt a weird feeling blossom in her. Percy pulled out with a large slurping sound, leaving the pinned princess against the wall, eyes half lidded and a line of drool dangling from the edge of her mouth.

"Why... Why am I'm peeing... But it's sticky," she moaned to Percy. Percy laughed as he felt it. It was as if the perfect fat little hump was a button dispenser, and when he pushed it he felt the soft pink fabric of her panties grow wet with fluids.

The princess' royal fluids, he gloated to himself. Leaking at the push of a finger. His cock throbbed with the idea of so easily dominating the princess.

"You're doing wonderfully, princess," Percy purred, before darting forward to smother her mouth as he twisted his finger and shoved it into her hot dripping vulva up to the first joint.

Her scream disappeared into the back of his throat. He chuckled as he felt the petite girl squirm under him, luxuriantly twisting his finger about, knowing every movement must feel like the universe spinning around her. He savored the feeling of her fat little thighs slapping pathetically against his hips.

He dug to the right and left, enjoying the feeling of it under his finger. _It really was a royal tier pussy,_ he thought. It was beautifully soft and silky. It was like pushing his finger into firm meringue. It throbbed energetically around his finger, little veins pumping hot blood into the sensitive little lump as it was used for the first time. He could only imagine how the sensitive little minx of a princess was feeling.

He pressed his whole hand in, giving the perfect fat hump a deep massage as his finger gently wiggled around a fraction of an inch deep. The princess seemed to enjoy this, moaning into Percy's mouth. Her body stopped spasming. Instead it wrapped itself tightly around Percy, her free leg and her hands slowly wrapping around Percy's V-shaped waist and shoulders as her sensitive vulva was squished flat.

With his thumb, he expertly located her clit, buried under a little fish symbol. He could've turned her into a gibbering incoherent squirting mess, but he decided it would be more fun to be gentle with her. For now, at least. His thumb very gently circled the clit, occasionally leaning slightly on it instead of jamming it like a button as he usually did. But even this seemed to make the princess go mad and he felt her soft lithe body, wrapped tightly around his, twist and writhe uncontrollably as he skillfully played with her cute pea-sized clit.

"You're doing wonderful, princess. Now just relax, and let it flow through you," Percy said, briefly pulling out to speak and quickly shoving his tongue back in after the last syllable. He loved savoring her warm, sweet mouth as it trembled around his tongue. It was inexperienced and clueless as to what to do and utterly frozen, letting him do whatever he want to her pouty little mouth.

With a casual little flick, he made her shriek. The princess came for the first time in her life. Her eyes, staring into her skull, suddenly saw bright flashes of lights pinwheel across her vision. Her universe exploded as a strange tight wet heat blossomed in her depths, tight and compressed at first, then expanding into a fireball that made her thighs and chest tingle with wet warmth. She screamed, a long scream starting out low and reaching a crescendo in the muffled confines of Percy's mouth as she came, soiling herself over and over and her panties with a volume of sticky fluid that surprised even Percy. He didn't think the little girl could hold so much fluid in her body. Percy grunted in satisfaction as he felt his hand get soaked.

Carefully handling the princess like the precious gem she was, he didn't pull away abruptly but slowly finished her off, gently massaging her pussy as he made out with her (softly this time) and letting her ride out her first orgasm. He didn't mind his hand getting sprayed over and over with her royal fluids, but quietly noted the decreasing flow like a closing tap to gauge her state. Lola's head rolled on her neck, her eyes in the back of her head, as she was carefully eased out of her first orgasm in Percy's firm, skillful hands. It felt amazing to her. Her entire body was dissolving in a golden warmth. It was like getting sweet little kisses from her mother and sister all over her body as they praised her for getting all A's on her exams whilst in a hot bubble bath and she ate tiramisu with a happy grin on her face. Her whole body felt as warm and sweet as a freshly baked flan.

For Percy the feeling was also quite enjoyable, making the sweet innocent girl cum her brains out for the first time, then feeling her soft petite body slowly writhe to a stop. He eased to a halt as he felt the tap of her pussy turn shut. The little trickle of fluid flowing out disappeared. With a final little sigh, Lola's long eyelashes fluttered and she pitched forward, her head burying itself in Percy's shoulder and splaying fine black threads of lemon-scented hair all over it.

Percy gently laid the princess on her bed and took some tissues to dab her crotch dry. He could've easily ripped off her panties and taken her right there and then, spraying her pretty little holes with cum with the guards oblivious outside. But he decided against fucking the sweet princess now, largely because he wanted her to be awake and begging for it when he finally did. After a minute, the princess' eyes fluttered open. She quickly remembered what happened.

"Oh... No... Why... Why did I pee myself... " she whispered in anxious embarrassment. "And on you..."

"It's perfectly normal, princess," Percy explained.

"I feel... I feel so weird... Like really really happy and a little sleepy," she whimpered.

"Perfectly normal when you masturbate, princess." Then her mind flashed through all of what happened.

"You... You touched me! In... In... My vagina," she blustered, her face burning with embarrassment from just saying the word. "And your tongue! That was so dirty!"

Percy chuckled. "You did very well, princess." Lola felt a warm glow inside of her from the compliment, as well as from other things. Her hand unconsciously reached out and grabbed Mr Cuddles. She buried her face in him and blushed.

"That's all for tonight. See you tomorrow, princess," and he left, a massive erection raging in his pants.

That night, Lola had the fullest sleep she'd ever had in her life.

**DAY 4**

The door slammed shut behind them. Lola turned and saw he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, that casual leather jacket and jeans filled out nicely by his muscles, and a mop of swept back black hair. For some reason, the jacket was zipped up. _Did he feel cold?_ she thought. "Hello, Mister Jackson."

Percy grinned when he saw she'd dressed up even nicer today. Her hair was neatly parted around her beautiful face like a cherubim and held by a pink clip, while her lips were a glossy pink. She wore a collared white shirt that hugged her narrow waist and was tucked down a red-and-white pleated skirt. Long white socks stuck out from under the skirt and she wore shiny black shoes with rounded tips, giving her a certain Catholic schoolgirl look.

His cock throbbed at the beautifully innocent sight. He recalled what happened last night after he went home.

* * *

"K-Kyrios!" Jaz screamed, the Omega symbol on her hip flashing bright blue as Percy slammed deep and creampied her for the third time that night. Her girlfriend, the nurse, was passed out on one of the couches, cum leaking profusely from mouth and pussy as she snored into a cushion. Ruker was groaning at his side, clutching a belly where not one, not two, not three but five big fat loads had been pissed down it.

"Oh gods, what did the princess do to get you so worked up?" Ruker moaned as Jaz's voluptuous body writhed on Percy's cock, squirting down his pole uncontrollably. From the tightly clutching seal thick rivulets of sticky female cum slid down Percy's bulging shaft. She sighed happily, then pitched over to a halt onto the floor where it crashed into a jiggling halt, her big round ass pointing upwards and squirting cum into the air. In between Ruker's legs, a river of cum flowed from a split open pussy where three creampies had been stuffed into it. The other two had passed out. Only Ruker had the physical resilience to keep going like this.

"Looks like only you're left," Percy said with a grin as he leapt onto the unfortunate police officer...

* * *

"What shall we be learning today, Mister Jackson?" she said with big baby browns turned demurely on Percy, unconsciously swaying her round hips from side to side as she spoke.

Percy stood up and swaggered over. Lola was frozen to the spot, powerless to move as she watched him approach. "Oh, I think we should start off with a recap," he said with a grin, leaning down to the girl. Lola's eyes widened as she imagined Percy doing to her what he did yesterday...

"Eeeeekkk!" Lola shrieked. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, I don't know why," Lola apologetically gushed, biting her lip nervously. "But... I just peed myself a little."

Percy wanted to laugh. "Show me."

He crouched down to Lola's crotch. She pinched the hem of her skirt between her thumb and forefinger. With her face blushing a bright pink and turned away in embarrassment, she raised the hem high. Percy grunted as his dick hardened in his tight jeans.

_Oh, this is too good,_ he thought.

The princess' perfect, fat little royal hump was on display to him. Perched at the top of the gap between two fat curvy thighs, the puffy round organ was wrapped in a pair of pink panties with a little strawberry embroided over her cute clitoris. But best of all, there was a dark stain radiating from the line between both clamshell lips of her vulva.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright," Percy crooned reassuringly as his dick twitched. "But whenever this happens, you have to tell me straight away, alright?" Lola sighed in relief and nodded.

"Today, we're going to learn something very grown up, princess," Percy said. "You're going to learn how to masturbate."

"Mas-tur-bate?" she said slowly, the words unfamiliar to her as it was yesterday. "Like last night?"

"Yes, like yesterday, but I'll teach you how to do it yourself so you can do it anytime you want."

"A-anytime!" Lola gasped in wonder. She nodded eagerly.

"Climb on the bed. Lie on your back on the cushions," Percy ordered. Lola eagerly nodded and jumped onto the bed, wiggling the shapely perfect little buns in Percy's face as she crawled all the way to the fluffy expanse of pillows at the headboard. She sat down and propped her back on the cushions. Her feet and legs were shut tightly in front of her, with her chin resting on her knees. Her heavy, disproportionately large bum pushed a deep depression into the sheets.

Percy followed and sat in front of her. "Now spread your legs."

Lola bit her lip and nodded. Percy delightfully noted that she was getting less and less shy about showing him her body. The cute little girl was wonderfully flexible, and her feet scooted across the soft pastel sheets until they were spread apart with the shiny black ends were pointing at opposite ends of the room. Her knees were folded and pressed nimbly into her shoulders.

Like curtains parting before a stage, the beautiful scene slowly unveiled itself to Percy's lecherous gaze. Her sleek calves were squished up against her fat little thighs. The perfectly curved upper legs were pressed up against her petite body and they made a V shape. Her angelic oval face was adorably hovering at the top of this V and framed in a curtain of shimmering black hair. Shapely thighs swooped in perfect ovoids downwards to a little triangle of soft pink fabric that was all that stood between Percy and the princess' precious royal depths.

He could even see her smooth, toned little belly and a cute button right above it.

And right in the center of the fuzzy pink triangle, bulging slightly from her pea-sized clit, was a cute little red strawberry.

Percy grinned. "Now take it off."

"W-what?!"

"Your pretty pink panties. Off."

"I'm a princess!" she yelled indignantly, or as indignant as she could with her pretty little legs spread wide open on her bed before Percy. "I... I can't show myself to a commoner..."

"It's alright, I'm your teacher," Percy said reassuringly.

Then he lowered his voice two registers. "And you don't want to disobey me, _Lola_."

The way he spoke sent shivers up Lola's spine. Something like a warning was going off in her head, a strange prickly sensation running through her entire body. Undeveloped as she was, some base feminine instinct was telling her that if she disobeyed, the consequences would be dire. Dark scenes of big tear-welled eyes and hot, searing handprints across her cute little buttcheeks rose up from the depths of her mind. This was the doing of Percy's ability, of course. Every bit of Lola's feminine sense told her that even though she was a princess of an ancient and powerful civilization, this was not a voice you disobeyed.

"Yes..." she whispered shyly.

She hooked both index fingers across either side of the panties where it was biting into the soft rounded flesh of her hips. She shut her legs, briefly, as she slid her pink panties up her soft, creamy thighs and down her narrow shins. She tried to look away, but she was transfixed by Percy's hard emerald gaze, and her face burned with embarrassment as she obeyed. Her panties fell to hang loosely around her elegant ankles, and withdrew one foot out and left her underwear looped around the other ankle.

Then big baby browns trembling, she slowly spread her legs again. And Percy grunted as his cock, curled up insside his genes, exploded into a full length shoved down one leg.

Oh, it was mostly the same wonderfully nubile view. Thick fleshly thighs, a cute soft belly and a pair of pink panties all exposed to him, underneath the shy face of an angel. But now, it was so much more _naked_. The panties were gone and her creamy chocolate crotch was bare. Her pouty little clamshell lips were dripping slightly, and a cute little clit, glowing a beautiful shade of dark pink, was pulsing almost imperceptibly. He could just about catch a glimpse of her asshole in the shadowy depths of her ass crack, seeing the edge of an adorable little crinkled volcano. Her pussy was unbelievably tight, pressed together in the large lips of her vulva was an entrance like a coin slot.

Most cock-hardening was the beautiful, fluffy muff. She had a fine mane of midnight-black pubic hair, as soft and fine as pure mink of the highest quality, neatly shaved into a small testicle-churning triangle on her tender crotch. The triangle of pubic hair pointed straight down into her fat puffy vulva, almost like an invitation...

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, Mister Jackson," Lola said with a guilty pout. She was holding her thighs wide open, her slender fingers pressing dimples into the soft, sweet baby fat of the chocolaty thighs, as if apologizing to Percy by baring her crotch as much as possible for him. She angled her hips up so Percy could get a better view and said, "Do you forgive me?"

His hand darted forward. Lola followed it with her eyes but kept her legs pried open. His fingertips grazed her cute pubic hair and he sighed when he felt it. It was the polar opposite of the nasty bristly untamed bush of old hags, but a perfectly trimmed triangle of delicate raven hair. It was as soft as a cloud and shimmering like obsidian under the light. He gently pushed the tip of his index finger into the infinitely soft muff, digging into the silky threads of neatly downards-combed hair, and traced in wonder the sharp edges where fluffy pubic hair gave way to her smooth hairless brown crotch. He ran his fingers from the top all the way through to the point at the bottom.

"Of course," Percy purred, stroking her little muff.

Percy's face shot forward. It was so beautiful he couldn't help it. Lola was caught off guard as Percy pressed his mouth against her soft, sensuously wide lips. It was chaste at first, a delicate smooch. Then their tongues darted out. His thick, vulgar, slimy organ and her delicate little pink triangle wrapped around each other. Entwined in a sloppy twist in the air, it tugged back and forth, both of them engaging in a little loving tongue play as Percy's enormous erection throbbed just inches from her opening.

As he gripped tightly onto her tongue with hers, he tenderly stroked her fluffy sable muff with the tip of his index finger, so gently that he didn't even ruffle the fine, perfectly combed hairs.

He could've taken her right there, unzipped his pants and made sweet, hard love to her all night on her bed. It took every hit of self restraint to hold himself back.

Percy was thoroughly pleasured by the feeling of being wrapped around Lola's sweet little pink tongue and petting her cute little muff, but he regrettably broke the kiss and withdrew his finger, leaving the princess panting on her pillows. Her delicate strawberry tongue still stuck out of her full pink lips like a puppy, a line of sagging saliva connecting the tip of the triangle to Percy's mouth.

"I... I peed some more, Mister Jackson," Lola guiltily informed him as per his orders. He checked and it was true. It was even wetter than before.

"Good girl. It's alright if you tell me," Percy reassured her. "Now have you ever masturbated before?" Lola shook her head. Percy grinned. "Good. Your first time masturbating is going to be masturbating for me, princess."

Lola's face burned with embarrassment as her fat wet hump dripped between her lovely thick legs, spread open wide for Percy to see. But she obeyed and her hand crept downwards. Her fingers glided over her furry muff and rested gently on her beautifully plump, olive vulva. "Now massage it."

She tentatively applied pressure on the squishy hump, pushing two fingers into the thick lips. Her eyes flew open. "It feels... Strange. Not bad... But sensitive..."

Percy leaned forward closer to her pussy. "Keep going," he said, licking his lips hungrily as he watched the exquisitely beautiful princess massage her royal bump in front of him. "Now, spread your pussy for me!"

Lola bit her lip nervously but obeyed. She planted her feet into the bed and stood her plump legs open wide. Then she reached to either side of her hump, and each hand pressed its middle and index fingers onto each fat juicy lip and pulled. She squirmed as her fingers slipped on the wet, slimy bulges, but she gritted her teeth and tried again. After a few tries, she managed to hook her fingers into her lips and peeled apart the clamshell of her fat, puffy vulva and show Percy the insides.

"How is it, Mister Jackson?" Lola asked anxiously, holding apart her fat lips as Percy stared. He didn't just stare. As the virgnial flower of the princess blossomed in front of him, he drooled.

The petite, barely teenage pussy was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Contrasting the deep olive shade of her vulva, her inner tubing was an utterly flawless, bright pink color. It was incredibly tight - even peeled apart Percy could only see an inch into the pin-narrow canal before it squeezed into a small hole. On tiny delicate folds like the creases on dispensed strawberry ice cream, drops of sticky slime crawled downwards onto a tiny pool at the base of her canal. Her entrance was a wonderful shape, a narrow curved slit running down from her perfectly round little clit to her delicate taint, the same size and look as the full sculpted lips on her mouth. Her vagina seemed to pulse as he stared, as if shuddering shyly under his gaze. In short, it was the prettiest pussy he had ever seen.

"Try sticking a finger in."

Lola writhed on her pillows uncertainly for a bit, then she nodded. Her big brown eyes and adorable, angelic face scrunched up in effort as she pushed the tip of a tiny index finger in, but it was difficult. Wet as they were her pussy lips were clamped tight. She shut he eyes and really pushed.

**_SQUUUUUUISH_**

With a sound that was one of the loveliest things Percy had ever heard, Lola squished her finger up to a joint into her unbelievably tight cunt. She writhed and moaned on her fluffy cushions, her eyes shut tight, as her finger rested inside her drooling lips. Alien feelings shot through her body, making her body react in strange ways.

"It feels weird, Mister Jackson," she whined. "Can I please take it out?"

"Oh, don't worry, just relax," Percy said reassuringly as he stood up, the bedsprings creaking under his feet. And then he grabbed the zipper of his black leather jacket and slowly, tantalizingly pulled it down. Lola couldn't help but stare. Percy was foreign but she guiltily found him quite attractive, more so than many Egyptian boys. Deep down, she was really excited by the prospect of Percy getting more naked. She licked her lips and eagerly traced the progress of the zipper, sighing almost imperceptibly as it parted to reveal first the top, then the entire center, of a big, sexy throbbing chest where two beautifully sculpted, pale pectorals gleamed like rock hard marble.

At this point, it hit her. "You're not wearing a shirt," she whispered. Without noticing it, her finger started pumping into her drooling lips.

_He does look really good,_ she admitted to herself. _But I'm a princess, he can't strip in my room!_ She could've called her guards, or screamed the whole Palace awake, or blasted him against the wall. But she simply eagerly watched, her finger delicately slipping in and out of her clamshell pussy lips, as he went topless.

She unconsciously bit her lip and fingered herself deeper as she admired the pectorals' size and definition, each of them was big and throbbing and looked like they could squeeze a watermelon until it exploded. He was a huge man, one of the biggest he'd seen, and because she was so small she found it extra sexy when guys were tall. Her finger was wiggling two joints up the treacley insides of her pussy when Percy got to his abs, and when she saw them her finger jolted a joint deeper. The beautifully sculpted abdominal muscles shone, a pinnacle of male virility, each of them the shape of a small loaf of bread and glistening healthily.

But it wasn't just the skin he was showing. The entire jacket tightly hugged his bulging figure, revealing arms like pythona and a perfectly proportioned V shaped torso.

_Oh my god, he's so hot,_ Lola moaned internally as her digit pumped in and out of her pussy. With a _click_, the clip at the bottom of the zipper unclasped and the jacket burst open. Lola gasped.

_**SQUISH**_

Her slim index finger shot all the way to her knuckle. She moaned as she felt her fingertip brush a spongy wall at the end of her tiny vagina, and her slimy little hole gripped her slender digit like a python.

"Enjoying the view, princess?" Percy remarked, raising his hands and casually placing them on the top of his head. This made the jacket part even further, showing off more of his perfectly chiseled, muscular body to Lola. Percy knew he had a sexy body. And he had no qualms about using it to bait them into doing very nasty things for him.

Lola moaned and bit her lip. She couldn't stop as her digit jerked in and out of her pussy, which was sucking it in like a far pit as it tried to gobble up her finger. It seemed to be moving on automatic now.

"I feel _really weird_, Mister Jackson," she groaned, fingering herself as she stared hungrily at his extremely arousing body but unable to stop. Strange, hot emotions were bubbling in her brain. "And I can't stop peeing myself..."

"Go on, you're doing wonderfully," Percy reassured her as he hooked a finger over one side of his jeans and temptingly jerked them down a fraction. Lola's cute little mouth hung open as it panted, her tiny pink tongue waggling on her lips as she watched. The hem line tilted to one side like a sinking ship, tantalizingly revealing a sculpted Adonis belt. Her finger squished in and out of her pussy even faster.

"Nooooo, Mister Jackson, if you don't stop... I'm going tooo..." she moaned pathetically, on her cushions, her single finger silkily pumping in and out of her puffy vulva between her spread apart legs.

Then the final kicker happened. His hem line dipped dangerously slow, until the V shape of the top of his crotch, rippling with a wild mane of short dark public hairs, peeked over. Lola's eyes widened and she cried as her hand furiously slapped against her fat hump, her index finger burying itself all the way in.

"Hhhnnnnmmmm," she adorably moaned through tight lips as she tried in vain to suppress her moan. Percy grinned happily at what he saw. The sight of her bare crotch cumming was exquisite. Her lithe teenage body seized up and froze as her chunky vulva squeezed like mad on her finger. Her legs shot outwards into a perfect split on her bed. Her head rolled back into her pillows as at the junction of her perfect little thighs, her stuffed hump swelled with fluid to one and a half times its size, her hand acting like a cork.

It paused and the whole roomed held its breath.

_**GLOP**_

Then her cute brown vulva spat out a surprisingly thick dollop of sticky clear feminine slime, her tender pink pussy visible through the transparent fluid for a moment before her pussy lips clapped shut. The big ball of fluid hovered on her vulva for a second, then slowly, dramatically, it rolled down her taint and onto her cheeks, as if her pussy were crying in joy.

Lola groggily left her happy little cum coma and looked down in a mixture of horror and fascination. Percy chuckled as he saw the innocent girl stare, slacked jawed, her cute face conflicted between the post-orgasmic pleasure she was feeling and the dirty way she just soiled herself. He laid himself down on the side beside the tiny princess, propping his head up with one arm and looking at her with a grin.

"You did wonderfully."

"I did?" Lola eagerly asked.

"Yes," Percy said with a smile as he slid one hand up her thigh and pushed a thick middle finger into her pussy.

Lola's eyes shot wide open. "Mister Jackksssoooonnn," she moaned, her legs writing on her sheets as Percy lazily pumped in and out of her very tight snatch. It was so small Percy had difficulty getting in, even with the wet lips, but his powerful body eventually managed to shoved the girthy knuckled finger in. But once he got in, it was unbelievable. It was like fingering thick custard cream. Her walls were amazingly soft and greedily sucked his finger in with cozy pusles through its creased walls.

"Tomorrow we'll be using toys."

"Toys?"

"Yes. Dildos, anal beads. That kind of thing," he purred as he jabbed deep into her and gently stroked the inside of her folds with his fingertip. Lola's lips began to twist into words to resist, but it trembled in the air as Percy got her from the inside. With a little sigh, instead of any words of disagreement, what came out of her lips was "Okay."

"Good girl," Percy crooned, rewarding the girl for her obedience by furiously fingering her pussy. His hand slapped against her cute hump as she moaned and cried, her fat thighs slapping uncontrollably like an errant automatic door against his hand as he tickled her depths. With a soft moan, she shut her eyes and came, her legs instinctively closing shut around Percy's hand as she sprayed it with cute little spouts over and over with her precious, sacred fluids.

Lola collapsed onto her cushions, her mouth gasping for air. Her hair was splayed like a black halo around her angelic face on silky pillow covers, and her beautiful brown eyes were half lidded from exhaustion.

Percy nodded in satisfaction at the deeply satisfied princess on the bed. He decided to let the princess sleep off her orgasms and he left. The princess was going to need the sleep for tomorrow.


	16. The Princess' Bedroom Part 2 (Sex)

Guest chapter 15 . Jul 19

When will zia appear?

Answer: **What an excellent question. Unfortunately it's only towards the end, although we will get some fun scenes of her starting to admire Percy sexually as she starts seeing him from faraway...**

Man on mission chapter 15 .Jul 18

I do know you said you were going somewhere else to study but can you update atleast once every 10 days or so...  
Thank you very much

Answer: **Sorry, this is very unlikely.**

Guest chapter 15 . Jul 5

Will zia play a significant role in this? Or is she just a side character?

Answer: **She will be a very significant character as always, although she'll only appear later on. Here's a fun question, how do you guys feel about futa?**

* * *

**Day 5**

"Today, we're going to do a little role playing."

"Role playing?"

"From now on, you're going to call me daddy."

Lola gasped. "W-what?!"

"And I'm going to role play as your boyfriend."

"I... I can't..."

"Well, it's just that you're learning so fast. If we can't do this, then I'll have nothing more to teach you and I'll leave..."

Lola squirmed on the chair, her face a rictus of conflicting emotion. She buried her face into Mister Cuddles' pink shoulder and mumuured, "Okay, daddy."

"Good girl," Percy said with a smug grin, patting her lovely head of hair. Lola stared as he peeled off his shirt, baring his huge, sculpted torso like a marble statue to her. Lola didn't resist as Percy picked her up, teddy bear and all, and threw her onto the bed.

She was dressed even more skimpily today. She wore nothing but a short white summer dress that went down to mid-thigh, and through her cute thighs Percy saw a flash of a pair of pink panties. Percy pulled out a long, thin rod, about the width of his finger and waved it around.

"Is... That a..."

"Yes. And today," Percy said with a lewd grin as he leaned down in front of Lola's face. "It's going into your butt."

Lola's eyes shot open. "W-why?"

"Because your holes are much too small and unprepared. Ammon's cock is much too big for you to take," Percy crooned while inside he laughed. The truth was Ammon had a shrimp sized pekcer - he was preparing her to take his cock. When he was done, she would never be satisfied by Ammon. "So we'll be getting both your holes nice and ready for him."

"I must remain a virgin," Lola stiffly said. But them her eyes softened. "But I guess just playing is alright."

"Clever girl. Now bend over."

Lola swiveled herself onto her hands and knees and pulled the hem of her dress up. Percy's cock throbbed as he saw it again, that wonderful pair of cute ass cheeks, so firm and well rounded they were straining against her pink panties. And in between the gap of two beautiful fat thighs as her delicious hump, bulging from her crotch like a juicy clam. "I'm ready, but... Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course it is," a shirtless Percy said as he held up the stiff rubber rod into the air and spat on it. Then he yanked her her panties down her sleek legs until they hung loosely around her ankles and more sternly said, "and what did I tell you to call me?"

Lola pouted and said, "I'm ready, daddy."

Percy grinned as he ran a hand up one of the insides of her plump, full thighs, his hand gliding through her thigh gap and sliding over her vulva, a fat hump where thick pussy lips like clamshells closed around her precious pussy. Then he shifted upwards, enjoying the warmth of her deep ass crack for awhile and lovingly stroking her smooth taint. Her bare bottom was a beautiful sight, they were not huge but very big for the girl, two perfect fat bubbles of meat that were wonderfully soft to the touch. It was a little cold, and on the otherwise perfect warm chocolately skin there were little goosebumps. With his middle finger and thumb, he opened a small diamond gap to reveal her asshole.

It was the most beautiful butthole Percy had ever seen, a small, cutsey little crinkled volcano a slightly darker shade than the light brown taint around it. It was quite perfect, like a pristine brown flower that spent all its days hidden shyly behind the protection of fat round butt cheeks that sat on her hips, disproportionately large to the rest of her petite body. It was far from anything vulgar on other women. You could almost see the big perfect logs that came out of her nubile little body passing through this tight perfect hole. It filled Percy with a terrible urge to defile it.

The Egyptians regarded the lower holes of the princess as divine and sacred, but Percy was getting ready for a little heresy today.

He pressed a fingertip lightly into it and the princess gasped. "Is this okay, princess?" he asked as he gently massaging the button with slow circle movements.

"Y-yes, daddy," the princess squealed as she felt the weird feeling of someone massaging her butthole so well.

He gently pressed the fluted end of the rod against her asshole. It was thin and small, much smaller than his cock, but Percy was planning to work his way up. The princess gasped into Mister Cuddles (which Lola had her face buried into his soft fuzzy belly) as it dipped a fraction of an inch inside, the wrinkly gateway dilating a fraction of an inch. Slowly but firmly, he eased it in. Lola squirmed and made little squeaks, but she took it like a champ until all five inches of it was gobbled up by her cute little butt. Percy patted on a soft cheek and said, "good girl."

He left the beautiful cheeks slap shut around the anal rod and moved his hand down to her pussy. One quick finger in between her lips delightfully told him that she was already dripping wet. He wiggled his index finger two joints deep into the incredibly tight, tiny pink hole and sighed with pleasure. It was like pushing your finger into warm meringue.

The princess gripped her teddy bear tight as Percy put the two foreign objects inside of her. "You're enjoying this aren't you, princess?" Lola didn't turn around but she shyly nodded.

Percy grinned and happily started to play with her holes. He made the little princess squeak, squeal and shiver as he teasingly played with the rod and his finger. He would thrust deep into her tight bowels again and again as he lovingly stroked the insides of her pussy with his finger buried all the way in. Or he would wiggle the rod around the shallow depths of her asshole as he pumped his finger in and out of her fat puffy vulva. The little princess was a perfect subject - a young, innocent yet highly sensitive girl whose holes had never been touched. She was practically begging to be turned into a royal, high class slut. Now, they'd been delivered right to a master of sex like Percy. All her mother's wards and royal guards and her own power had been useless to stop this. As Percy jammed deep into both holes and made her toes curl in delight as she came, he smiled, knowing that this beautiful prize was already his.

Percy left the rod in her ass and rolled the princess over. Her big brown eyes were half lidded and her mouth was gasping slightly from the powerful orgasm that just coursed through her. Her gaze followed the tip of Percy's sticky, dripping finger all the way to her full pink lips, but with a sigh they parted and let him in. Without asking she began to suck dutifully on Percy's finger, staring demurely with her soft brown eyes. Percy savored the feeling of her tiny, worshipful tongue and the soft insides of her cheeks, but best of all was when he shoved his finger into her throat. The princess gurgled but took it deep, never resisting.

"Very good, princess," Percy said. "But reaching the graduation of this tutoring soon."

Lola's eyes shone. "I am? Did I do well?"

"Oh, we'll see. But it's also the hardest part."

"What is?"

"It's a practical, you see," Percy said with a grin. "We've been learning all about how to pleasure you for the past week, haven't we?"

"Yes... Now that I think about it..."

"Shall we get started on how to pleasure men?" Lola said eagerly, her eyes shining as she understood, in some way, this was going to involve seeing a lot more of Percy naked.

"Oh, if you're up for it. There's an entrance exam, you see."

"An exam? I'm great at exams!"

Percy chuckled. "Not the written kind. This kind." From a small package he brought with him he took out three large objects.

"Are... Are those," Lola gasped in shock.

"Yes, penises," Percy explained as he placed them upright in a row on a bed. They were huge, life size replicas of Percy's cock; big and beautifully erect, made of some kind of extremely firm rubber. Each of them was so enormous Lola nearly passed out from sheer shock. Just imagining the tips of them inside her made her feel like crawling away. At the base of each of them was a heavy suction pad.

"You'll work you way up to these with these training dildos," Percy said, taking out three rubber rods, thin, slender and slightly bulging in the center. He picked up two of them and casually shoved them both all the way into the princess' holes.

The princess gasped, her lower lip trembling as her backside was suddenly pierced deep by the long objects. Then she relaxed with a sigh and let them in. Percy chuckled as he felt her anal muscles relax, letting the rods glide into the depths of her amazing ass. He left them in there and guided her thighs shut by the knees.

"It... It hurts," she moaned.

"Leave them in until tomorrow's lesson," Percy said sternly.

"Yes, daddy," Lola squealed, her body squirming uncomfortably as it tried to push the two foreign objects out of her. But she obediently clamped her thighs shut.

**DAY 6**

As soon as Percy went into her room, he bent the schoolgirl princess down on the table and ripped her panties off. She wore a short brown dress with fluffy edges so high when she bent over shape of beautiful butt was completely visible, hugged by a tiny pair of pink panties. He ran a finger up the intersection of her two plump round buttcheeks and found the rods still there.

"Good girl," Percy purred. He chuckled as he pulled them out and inspected the clear slime dripping off them. They were absolutely soaked. The princess had been leaking like mad the whole day as she executed her royal activities. She had been walking strangely as she toured an orphanage, and the orphans wondered about the stiff, jerky way her legs moved. One of them accidentally caught a peek and was stunned to see thick rivulets of fluids running down her inner thigh. As she ate dinner at a diplomatic function, in front of a dozen high ranking diplomats she'd leaked like a broken faucet. A happy, slightly cross eyed smile spread across her face as she wiggled her fat butt on her cushion, causing the rods to stir up her insides.

Both her pristine holes were still incredibly tight, but now there was a small hole in each of them so his pinky could narrow pass through without touching the sides.

He dumped two of his replica dildos onto the table. "Fuck yourself in the ass with it."

"Yes, daddy," Lola said, suckering the dildo onto the table. She hopped on a chair and tiptoped like a ballerina onto the table. She positioned herself over the massive upright rod. Still on her toes, she slowly let her fat butt descend, spreading apart her curvy thighs wide and nimbly hitting the bullseye of her crinkly little brown asshole with the wide flared tip of the dildo.

She scrunched up her face, her eyes crossing as she slowly let her body descend onto the thick rod. It spread apart her tiny butthole wider and wider, the tight circle of muscle forced to spread into a thin ring around the girthy shaft that got thicker with every gut busting millimeter. She squealed and whimpered, her legs trembling as the dildo was pushed so far up her anus it went past her belly button. Finally, her asshole rolled down and enveloped the relatively thinner base of the replica cock. But it was still three fingers thick and stretched it out like a rubber band around a fire extinguisher.

The little princess trembled on the table on her tiptoed squatting position, her eyes wide and the immense width her made her heart beat like a drum.

"Good girl," Percy said with a grin, slowly reaching down to his pants. He couldn't take this hot little piece of jailbait ass and her fat butt lewding herself in front of him anymore. He was going to do something about it. "Now ride it while playing with yourself."

Blushing, one slender hand slid down over her smooth belly and onto her fat little pussy. Two fingers parted the juicy lips to reveal the dripping pink warmth inside, so hot Percy could feel the heat on it on his face. With great deliberateness, Lola slowly twisted her fingers into her pussy right in front of Percy.

"That's right..." Percy crooned, unzipping his pants and pulling out his long roll of soft cock meat.

"It's so big," Lola moaned softly as she pushed herself up on the dildo. It was so thick she barely could get an inch up. When she pressed down to the base again, her pussy squirted.

"Fuck yes," Percy grunted as he gripped his thick veiny shaft. "Faster!"

Lola nodded and jerked herself up and down on the huge thing. It was so wrong, but she wanted to please Percy. The surprisingly large amount of muscles in her thighs engorged and propelled her up and down like a little doll on a stick, shifting her up and down Percy's fake shaft as she squished two fingers into her warm sticky depths.

The more she fucked herself in the ass, the hornier she got. And the hornier she got, the stronger she became. And the stronger she became, the harder she could fuck herself in the ass. Within a minute, the princess was moaning loudly, her raven halo flying around her angelic face and her sweet round buttcheeks clapping on the dildo as her tight asshole rolled up and down half the length of the dildo.

Percy couldn't get off to masturbating much. Not when he could fuck pussy as easy as breathing. But Lola was so amazing his cock was diamond hard and his huge balls were tight. As he choked his pythonic cock in a death grip, he was impressed by how fast the princess took the whole thing. And he laughed as he saw how eager she was.

She didn't know she was training her own tight brown asshole to take her daddy's big Greek cock.

"You dirty little slut," Percy grunted as he furiously jacked his fat slimey cock off.

"W-what?" Lola stuttered in shock that Percy would call her that. Her big brown eyes flew open, then widened even more when she saw Percy's big Greek fuckstick. There was a look on his face as he masturbated, staring straight at her body with undisguised glee. _It's enormous..._ Lola thought, her mind reeling at the sight of it. It made her feel really strange to think that daddy was getting off to her.

The words just came out of her mouth. She couldn't stop it. "Yesss daddy, I'm a dirty little slut getting off to you jerking off..."

"FUCK!" Percy grunted. That last word did it for him. His cock splurted out a huge tangle of cum into the air. With a sick little grin he aimed it straight at the princess' stomach and he covered the soft, flat belly with thick ropes of semen the thickness of a thumb.

Lola moaned as she felt the hot jizz splatter on her. It totally pushed her off the edge. She slammed her hips down, the disproportionately large round cheeks crashing into the table as she shoved the dildo all the way. Her two fingers jammed in and her pussy spat out a spray of her slimey pussy juice on the table. Her eyes crossed in ecstasy, cute plump thighs shaking as she came.

Percy noticed she was so into it she kept fingering herself even as the cum dripped down towards her pussy...

The princess trembled on the table, her body swaying but too deeply impaled to tip over. One hand reached down and picked up a bit of cum between two fingers. She stared in awe at the potent slime as it drooped between both fingertips.

"A man's cum... Your cum..."

Percy easily picked up the little girl and threw her onto her fluffy mass of teddy bears with her ass up. Then he palmed the dildo all the way into her beautifully round butt and wedgied her with a pair of her panties, pulling it so far up her hips that most of it disappeared into her ass. Lola squealed.

"Keep in as much as you can for the next few days. I won't be coming because I have shit to do. Play with yourself as much as you want."

"Yes, daddy," Lola moaned.

**THE NEXT FEW DAYS**

"Bye dad!" Lola happily said, kissing her father on the cheek and then running out of the breakfast room. Every move she made twisted the fat dildo in her, making her pussy spasm happily. She'd already fingered herself in the morning.

During her lunch time, she excused herself to the bathroom and spent the entire time dildding her fat butt plug in and out her crinkly little asshole. She angled her wide round hips downwards such that she came into the toilet bowl every time, so that she wouldn't have to clean up. She had so much fun she lost track of time and missed the whole of the next class. Instead of learning and being taught, she was unknowingly getting her asshole ready for Percy.

That night, she felt disappointed and unsatisfied that Percy wasn't coming so she texted him.

Lola: _Hello daddy. Can... Can you help me?_

Percy: _Of course, princess. What do you want?_

Lola: _I'd... I'd like to see your penis again, daddy._

Lola's mind was a raging conflict as she wrote that. If this ever got out, she'd be so humiliated she'd run away. But her pussy was so excited at the prospect of seeing it the humiliation didn't seem so bad...

Percy laughed, and so did his three female Omegas sitting in various states of undress around him on the couch. The contents of his phone were all displayed on a HD TV on the wall, and nearly everyone was masturbating.

Percy: _First show me you REALLY want it._

A few seconds later, he was sent a short, shaking clip of Lola. She was squatting on the bathroom floor, panting as she impaled herself on the dildo. But the highlight was her big juicy pussy with two fingers pumping in and out.

"Fuck, you got the motherfucking princess to send you this? Daddy, you're amazing!" Ruker cried out loud as her fingers did likewise, thrusting in and out of the dripping hot pussy between her spread legs. The other two Omegas, whose pants were in a crumpled heap on the floor, did the same. Their fingers deep in their aching pussies as they watched the show, all three watched in excitement at their innocent little princess selling herself like a free whore to Percy.

Percy snapped a photo of his erect, rock hard cock. It was bigger than the Device that took it.

Percy: _Good girl. Here you go._

Tens of kilometers away in her own bathroom, Lola's plump round butt sped up on the dildo as she stared hungrily at the image of the huge veiny cock, flying up and down as she twerked on the floor as if there was a jackhammer in her ass. Beads of sweat matted her soft midnight-black hair as she diddled herself. Her slack jawed mouth cried as she soiled the floor of her toilet for the third time that day.

Lola:_ Thank you, daddy. Going to sleep now._

The next night, Lola meekly texted him again for pictures. His three Omegas were with him, and the four of them laughed at how she was doing it automatically now. This time, it was a beautiful, cock hardening shot of her bent over the toilet, two fingers biting into her soft fat little butt cheeks as she spread them apart. On her asshole was a suction cup that like an iceberg had most of its bulk buried where the sun didn't shine, but everyone in the room knew how big it was. Below, her pretty thick pussy lips dripped with slutty excitement. Percy instantly grabbed the nearest girl and shoved his cock into her face. The lucky Omega was the nurse, who dutifully blew her master.

Then Percy had an idea. He grabbed Jaz's face and swiveled the two girls on either side of his cock. In sync with the other, both girls let their tongues droop out of their mouths and pressed them against the base of his shaft. Together, they ran the sensitive organs, riddled with tastebuds, up his salty precum encrusted shaft. At the fat middle swell of his cock, Percy took a picture and sent it to Lola. And instantly in the room Lola, who had been lying on her side on her bed with one hand twisted behind to manipulate the dildo and another in front to finger her horny pussy, gasped. Her tiny hands sped up, viciously pummeling the depths of her tiny bowels with the enormous dildo as she fingerfucked her fat cunt. Her mind was reeling as she saw two of her fellow Egyptian women blissfully servicing Percy's cock. She was stunned, she didn't know a Greek man could get two women at the same time.

Percy's plan was simply to make Lola understand that he fucked many Egyptian women and she was going to be next soon. To make her feel like an inferior brown slut destined to slurp on his fat Greek meat rather than the royal princess she was. And it worked. In some small, unconscious way, the perception that Percy was a hypervirile, dominant polygamous stud took hold. And even worse for her, as she fucked herself in both tight little holes and came to this Greek conqueror, it made her feel really good thinking about Egyptian women serving Greek men.

The third night Lola sent Percy a video. The dildo had been in her butt non-stop for three days, and she loved ever second of it. She was perpetually horny and aroused, her tiny milk chocolate nipples always stiff and her pussy always wet. The video was a compilation, and Lola didn't quite know why she sent it. It was a series of scenes amateur and voyeuristic scenes. Her in her PE lesson in tight red shorts that swelled with her big ass cheeks. From the ground, a camera recorded her standing up and strategically parting her legs so the fat damp hump between her thighs could be seen as well as the end of the dildo buried deep. Then it showed her playing volleyball, with the lewd little secret that as her tasty little ass jumped around there was a nice fat dildo buried in it.

The next was in a lecture. Her legs were wide open, and camera was propped up on the back of the seat in front and captured the shadowy shot of her thick clam vulva incredibly wet. Lola could be heard excusing herself to go to the bathroom, and the next shot was of her on the toilet. The camera was held shakily in one hand, pointing downwards and showing Lola on the toilet bowl. Her panties were around her slender ankles, and her free hand was thrusting the dildo on and out with loud squishing sounds. She was dripping so much it looked like she was peeing. At the end, she had a violent orgasm which flew so far it sprayed the stall door on front of her with thick droplets of female cum.

The final one was a family dinner in the royal dinner room. The camera was propped on her bag in between her legs and under the table, and sometimes it swiveled so even Zia's and Nubia's legs could be seen. But the highlight was how at this angle, the dildo was plainly suckered to the chair, and throughout the meal she was hopping up and down on it, violating her asshole with her mom and dad just a meter away from her. As it squished up and down she would make little gasps, but would tell her family it was because the food was so good.

The three Omegas watching had their beautifully thick legs spread and fingers twisting deep as they watched in slack jawed awe. They weren't gay, but even they were super turned on by the cute little piece of highborn ass that was the princess. Seeing the innocent little girl violate herself over and over was top tier porn for them. Percy was likewise engaged, grunting as he jerked off in the knowledge that the dildo would soon become a real cock.

Lola: _I have a request, daddy. Can... Can I see your cum?_

Percy: _Hmm. Can you?_

In her bathroom, Lola did a standing split, one foot on the ground and the other above her head and pointed at the ceiling. Her bulging vulva and little brown volcano could be seen clearly in the mirror. She put on a cute little smile and sent the picture to Percy.

Percy: _Haha, you good little girl. I bet you wouldn't lick your own pussy though._

Lola smiled and in a surprising display of flexibility for the small girl, bent her head down and pushed her little pink tongue into the thick lips of her vulva. She got a good taste of her sweet juices then sent the picture to Percy.

Percy: _You nasty slut! You'll get what you want!_

"Line up!" Percy barked. The three Omegas eagerly bent over on the coffee table, their huge round assess wiggling in excitement. Percy wasn't gentle with them. In the middle was Ruker, and she screamed in as her tight little shithole was rammed with 12 inches of painfully aroused cock. She was squirting in seconds as Percy reamed apart her ass in a frenzy. Her stuck his fingers in the stink of the girls on either side, making their voluptuous body shiver. He wasn't trying to pleasure them, but to get their anuses ready for him.

Ruker screamed again as Percy filled her bowels to the brim with his semen. None of them had eaten anything in the last three days in preparation for this moment. Then he moved on to Jaz, fucking the doctor's beautifully sculpted ass apart and filling her shitpipe with cum. He did the same for the nurse, carelessly ramming it in and sliding her nubile ass up and down like a fucktoy before pouring his thick smelly semen into her butt.

All three of them, faces planted on the glass table, shakily locked their knees and raised their big brown bubble butts high up into the air. They spread the cheeks apart with their hands, and their right index finger dipped into each ruined, bubbling anus and lifted up a line of cum into the air to show Percy. He saw down and arranging the whole scene strategically so that each cum filled asshole in the valley of each beautiful butt was clearly visible, and so was the cock that did it, jutting out the bottom of the picture and showing the viewer it was still enormous and hard.

Lola squirted a little just from seeing the picture. It blew her mind. Her clever brain instantly figured it out. The raised lines of thick cum, the full asses, the submissive pose. Not only was Percy so filled with cum he could top up all three women, but he was so sexy (obviously) and in control (hot) that he got to fuck all of them at the same time. And that he was still ready for more! Her lips moistened at the sight of the semen, and she had a terrible urge to lick the screen. If she were there, she'd be lapping at the golf ball sized holes like a thirsty dog, even if it was someone's asshole.

She was on her nice clean bed, but she couldn't help it was she ripped off her clothes and slammed the dildo so far up her butt it disappeared inside, suction cup and all. She had to spend five glorious minutes squeezing and grunting, her face scrunched up and fingers raping the inside of her tight little pussy as she shat out the enormous lost fuck toy. During that period she came three times, and it stretched her once pristine little anus so wide if she took a shit it would just fall out. She fucked herself so hard she passed out, and as she slept soundly her body naturally pushed the fat dildo all the way out, except for the huge flared tip that it couldn't dislodge. So the dildo hung out her butt like a huge tail throughout the night.

When she woke up, she instantly shoved it back in. Her eyes rolled up into her head in pleasure.

**DAY 8**

Percy stood in front of Lola, relaxed and confident in a tight white shirt. The princess on the other hand, usually calm and confident as befits a princess, was squirming on the spot. She'd followed Percy's orders and tonight, the only thing she was wearing was a figure hugging jacket, panties and a pair of fuzzy slippers.

Percy stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of her head. Lola eagerly tiptoed lean into the kiss, letting Percy's hot fat tongue slid into her mouth. The familiar feeling of its weight made her hips wiggle in delight. Percy's hand slid down her back and savored the protruding swell of her firm buttocks before it slid down her tailbone into the ass crack.

"Very good, princess," Percy crooned as he felt the dildo still in there. He slowly, teasingly, twisted it out of her butt and checked her asshole. The once insanely small and taut ring of muscle had been stretched apart, and a lime sized hole gaped without any pressure. Lola shivered as she felt a cold breeze waft into her asshole.

"Now today, we're going to learn how to pleasure a man. You've never made a man cum before, have you?" Percy asked. Lola shook her head.

_Except for thousands of Egyptians boys jerking off,_ he thought.

"I... I am forbidden to sleep with any man except my husband," Lola stuttered anxiously. She'd been expecting this, and her inner self raged with conflict between tradition and lust.

"Don't worry, I'll blindfold you and use a dildo," Percy said with a grin. Lola's eyes lit up with understanding.

"So it's not really a man screwing me..."

"Exactly," Percy whispered as he reached down and slid her panties down her plump thighs. Lola stepped out of them and let Percy tie the lacy pink underwear around her eyes.

"Are you - I mean this dildo - going to fill my buttocks to the brim with cum, daddy?" Lola eagerly asked.

"Oh you have no idea, princess," Percy said with a grin as he let his pants fall to the floor. A massive 12 inch erection sprung out, hard all evening in anticipation of this very moment. He picked the princess up by her petite waist and threw her onto the royal bed. With a yelp, her face was buried into the fluffly expanse of pillows and teddy bears.

He grabbed his cock and slapped one perfect fat little buttcheek on the prone princess so hard it jiggled. Lola moaned into the soft sheets, but she didn't resist as a smirking Percy hot dogged the princess with glee, sliding his immense girth in between the two beautifully sculpted bubbles of ass meat. At the dimpled bottom of each cheek he rested his hips, and his cock tunneled through until the plump head rested on the small of her back. The thick shaft weighed heavily on her two delicate little holes as his big dangling nuts rested in her thigh gap.

Percy let out a content sigh. All that blue balling for a week. But now, it was done. The princess was going to become one of his sluts. A grade-A royal female, ready at his beck and call. Deep down, he resolved to turn the innocent, happy-go-lucky little girl into the nastiest, meanest slut in his harem.

Percy pressed into the gaping asshole the tip of his even larger cock head, spreading it apart slowly. With low little butt probing strokes be nudged himself in between her heart shapes rump, slowly prying her open like a delicate flower. He delightfully noted the way the taut little rosebud spread itself over his flared head, each little gyration of his hips spreading it a little wider until it rolled over his cock's crown and squeezed tight below its lip.

"It's so _big_, daddy," Lola moaned, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly as her petite little asshole got a giant cock head shoved into it.

"You're doing wonderful, princess," Percy grunted. He grabbed her big soft hips, his fingers sinking into the baby fat, and millimeter by millimeter crammed his 12 inch member into her royal asshole. Even bit of it made Lola shiver with pleasure as her tight little channel was stretched out to a disgusting size. He went all the way in, shoving every last inch of his huge throbbing cock into her rectum until his base was glued to the thin ring of stretched out muscle that was once her asshole.

"Unnnnnnggg," Percy groaned, his head rolling back in pleasure. It was simply mind-blowing. This really was a royal class asshole. He fit snugly like a cork in her peachy butt, the warm steamy depths of her bowels was so tight and unused he could feel the shape of each little pink fold on his vein encrusted shaft. Her rectal muscles were surprisingly strong, gripping his fat penis in walls like hard rubber. Just putting his cock in felt like heaven. It was like getting the tightest blowjob ever. And the knowledge that he, a foreign invader, was buried balls deep in their beloved princess was just the best.

Lola felt the same way. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her little body was shivering as she felt the undeniably organic, throbbing "dildo" defile her. She bit her lower lip sensually as she thought about how wrong it was to have this huge Greek brute defile her holy holes. Or correction, used a "dildo" to defile her.

With a grunt, Percy managed to pull out an inch. Her rectum held on so tight that Percy struggled to stop being sucked back in, and he pulled out a little pink sleeve on his shaft as her asshole refused to let go. He snapped back in, moaning in pleasure as he slowly fucked the princess in the ass. He wasn't particularly fast, but it wasn't gentle. There was no way to be gentle with a cock as big as Percy's. It was like the princess was getting beaten to a pulp slowly with a sledgehammer.

"Ooohhhhh, Lola," Percy moaned, steadily making sweet sweet love to her perfect little ass. He'd been dreaming about this since he laid eyes on her.

"Daddy, you feel _amazing_," Lola giggled, hands gripping her sheets tightly.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Percy groaned, losing all self control at this point. He grabbed onto her hips like she was a life vest that fell from the Titanic and slammed deep, making her squeal with pleasure. With the full force of eight days if pent up lust, he unleashed it all on her beautiful explosions of soft marshmallowy ass. His hips swung and rocked as he plunged into her humid depths, fucking her so deep he was hammering against her lower intestines. Her asshole was like a dark brown black hole, sucking Percy's cock deeper and deeper until it devoured every last millimeter.

"By the gods, defile my ass more, daddy!" Lola moaned, going cross-eyed as Percy tore apart her perfect little butt. Every deep, butt-burrowing slam of his hips made testicle like grapefruits balls slam against her plump vulva.

Percy didn't need telling. He gripped her hips so hard he left a mark and with reckless abandon brought her tiny body flying onto his shaft as he threw his cock forward. Putting the whole body weight into the tip of his cock he rammed her so hard by the ends of her rectum that Lola was thrown forward.

"Stretch out my slutty little holes, daddy!" Lola giggled as Percy made brutal lewd love to her once tiny channel. It was so big and powerful it literally shifted her organs around, but Percy had something more in mind to use his huge fuck tool for than shift around than her internal organs. He still remembered the mission.

Percy leaned downwards, his hips still hammering away at her dark brown asshole, and whispered "You enjoying this GREEK cock, princess?"

"Y-yes, daddy! I absolutely fucking love it!" Lola moaned completely truthfully.

"You going to let more Greek cock into your little royal holes from now on, princess?"

"O-of course, daddy!" Lola moaned in her sex crazed delirium. She didn't quite realize the implications of what she was saying.

With a grin, Percy crammed it all the way in and stopped. Lola gasped, her eyes flying wide as Percy sheathed his thick long sword in her asshole. Both of them were frozen still, Percy's cock throbbing in her tight wet rectum. Lola trembled on the bed, feeling only the pulsating of Percy's blood inside of her butt. Percy was straddling the girl in doggy position from above.

"Crawl, slut!" he sneered, bringing one hand down sharply on her left buttcheek. Lola shrieked as her soft, sensitive round cheek was slapped. She'd never been hit before in her life, not even by her mom. But suddenly this huge dominating Greek boy was spanking her while his cock was in her ass!She didn't know how to respond but to obey.

Her little hands and feet crawled to her bedside drawer, guided by sharp twists of Percy's cock inside of her. There was a scrying bowl on it.

"Now scry Ammon," Percy ordered. It was illegal to spy on someone like this, but Lola whispered a word and the pool of olive oil rippled to reveal Ammon, sitting on the toilet and jerking off to ass shots of the princess in various public events. Lola scrunched up her face. It seemed to pathetic to jerk off to her. A real man like Percy fucked women in the ass and slathered cum on their face. But it was nothing compared to the little French fry of a dick Ammon was stroking.

"It's... It's so small..." Lola whispered in mild disgust. She squealed again as Percy resumed thrusting in and out of her asshole, the once crinkled ring of muscle now stretched smooth by Percy's girth.

"You see that? You think an Egyptian boy can fuck you properly?" Percy sneered, punctuating the question by ramming his huge cock into her.

"No, daddy!" Lola gasped.

"So you going to fuck only GREEK men from now on?" Percy said.

"Y-yes, daddy!" Lola moaned. "B-but I still like Ammon!"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with him other than his shrimp dick. You can still keep him as a cute little friend you go on little dates on," Percy teased.

"Yes, daddy!" Lola said happily, imagining a future where Percy continued to fuck her like this.

Percy lay down on the bed, the sheer length of his shaft making Lola automatically snap to a reverse cowboy onto him. "Now do what you're built to do, you little Greek cock slut."

Lola shivered happily at the humiliating insult, and raising her legs into the air, she used her hands to revolve herself 180 around Percy's erect cock. She straddled her hips and placed both hands on his deep Adonis belt for stability.

"Absolutely, Greek daddy," Lola said with a grin. She nimbly lifted herself all the way up until her asshole closed itself and was delicately kissing the silt on Percy's cock head. Then she sat back down and gave Percy the riding of his life.

In this moment, she accepted her place. Gone was the fact that Crown Princess Lola Rashid, Priestess-In-Training; powerful, determined, famous and beloved throughout the world. Instead, she fully embraced her role as a cute brown slut whose purpose was to make Percy cum. She was no longer a royal, a leader of an empire, but a piece of adorable fucktoy used to milk his balls. Percy had turned her into this through lies, trickery, subliminal messaging and charm. She would do whatever Percy wanted, she would act like a star or she would beg on her knees. He could, and would, degrade and humiliate her and she would love it. For tonight, he had molded her into the perfect slut.

Moans escaped from Percy's lips unbidden. He would never have imagined the princess was this amazing. But as her fat curvy thighs bounced her perfect cute ass up and down his shaft like a world class stripper, kissing his cock head with her tight little asshole and the end of her rectum at the end of each little bunny hop, Percy had no doubts she would be an amazing asset soon.

Each dick milking pass of her anal dance made Percy feel like nutting right there and then. "Does my holy asshole feel good, daddy?" Lola crooned, sitting all the way back down and wiggling her fat butt on Percy's crotch. With a little smile on her full pink lips, she gave Percy's cock a tight squeeze with a flex of her rectum. Percy groaned in pleasure as her bowels constricted his thick dick like a loving python.

"Fucking amazing, princess," Percy admitted.

"I'm so happy I can make you feel good, daddy," Lola said as she gyrated her hips in long round circles on Percy's cock and making it stir up her insides like a big stick in an ice cream bat. In an acrobatic display she began to ride him at the same time, leaning forward and raising her ass up and down even as her hips swung around in the air. She drew big sticky figure eights in the air, caressing Percy's fat cock in ways he had never felt before.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum," Percy moaned. Lola grinned. Her blindfold had come off long ago, and all pretense of not having hot sweaty anal sex with a hung Greek man was gone. She sat back down and with amazing skill twerked her beautiful peachy butt on Percy's cock, her slender waist twisting up and down as each ass cheek flew up and down to some unheard rhythm. Deep inside her hot tight cavern clung for his dear life onto the slippery shaft.

"Fuck!" Percy cried as his nuts tightened and his cock exploded. Lola's back arched, her head shaking as she came from the feeling of big fat ropes of Percy's cum splattered inside her of her asshole. She kept moving, milking his cock for all the cum it had with tight jerks of her snug rectum around his juicy shaft.

"Fuck yes, fill me to the brim, daddy!" Lola moaned cross-eyed. The deluge of semen just kept coming, blasting upwards like geysers of white slime and filling her tight channel with his man blatter. In her mind's eyes Lola could see she had become another one of Percy's harem, similar to the trio of cum filled brown sluts in the picture he had sent her.

Percy had to admire the little girl was a champ. She took his entire cumshot, her big butt happily gobbling up every drop. Her asshole greedily clung to the base of his cock, creating an airtight seal and ensuring nothing got out. Lola intentionally clamped down hard, as if trying to suck back a huge shit, because she wanted the feeling of her insides swelling with Percy's sweet creamy cum.

Lola rode out the last few squirts, then happily sat her plump ass back down on Percy. Her head hung in exhaustion, sex matted raven hair hanging in thick locks around the face of a cherubim. Percy lay under her, his muscular chest heaving and thoroughly satisfied.

But Percy wasn't done yet. Cock still stuffed in her ass, he planted the girl into her fluffy pillows and hammered away. The princess was too blissed out to even say anything, simply gurgling happily and drooling onto the pillow as Percy reamed her ass apart. Her asshole was remarkably resilient, as tight and fresh as the moment Percy first buried himself balls deep into it. Percy had to cram himself back into the rubbery narrow channel, and he let out another sigh as his fat balls rested on her cute puffy vulva. It was really the perfect place for them.

With a hard slap on her other cheek such that now both sides has a large red hand print, he fucked her so hard the bed frame creaked. He grinned as he planted one foot on her thin neck and straddling her lengthwise, screwed her brains out from on top. His hips slammed into her ass which thankfully was big and plump otherwise she might have broken a few bones. In any other situation the princess would've killed whoever tried this to her, but she was far too well trained to disobey. So as Percy pleasured himself with her tiny little asshole, she lay there happily.

Balls slapping against her pussy, a thin line of wrinkly ballsack separating a litre of cum from her fertile baby bearing bag, Percy debauched the little princess with glee. He was rewarded for his les majeste with the every millimeter of his cock enveloped by the best anus in Egypt, sucking on his cock like a wet vacuum. The thought that he was balls deep in his enemy's asshole, and she didn't even know she was sleeping with the enemy, made him cum right there and then. With a grunt, he blasted his nut into her rectum again, pouring pint after pint of semen into her already full ass. Little ribbons of cum exploded from the thinly stretched ring.

He finally pulled out his soft floppy cock. A fountain of cum sprayed into the air and arced onto the sheets. Lola seemed to be unconscious or sleep, he didn't really care. He put on his pants and left, leaving the sweet little princess with her face planted in her pillows and ass high up, a gaping asshole bubbling with cum steaming in the cold night air.


	17. The Queen Fucks

Guest chapter 16 . Jul 23

Hey I have a idea and I was wondering if you would be interested in so I was thinking of seeing if you would write a story that connects every story you have ever written together in a sort of multiverse from zia in the victory parade to this story in this story percy would discover the other versions of himself and they would fight each other for control of every version of Egypt and the last percy standing would control every Egypt in the multiverse with the other versions of him as his generals but I want you to finish this story first so just an idea for the future

A: **No, doesn't contribute anything to the smut.**

PhotonBlade chapter 16 . Jul 22

Percy May have conqueor Lola but he forgot to convert her. Well it only a matter of time?

But what about her servant

A: **She's still too strong at this point.**

Man on mission chapter 15 .Jul 18

I do know you said you were going somewhere else to study but can you update atleast once every 10 days or so...  
Thank you very much

A: **Haha, gods that's far too fast.**

Hammer chapter 1 . Jul 17

I kinda just noticed the rest of stories u made and I just wanted to say that most* (as I haven't read all) are really good, like I've read them multiple times. Thank you.

A: **Thanks!**

**This chapter takes place in the same time as the previous, but Percy does some more stuff to Lola. I've also decided to bring Zia's branding ahead by quite a bit, so we'll be seeing more of her.**

* * *

Even as Percy happily defiled the pretty little princess in the privacy of her bedroom, in the Palace another man was having an enormous amount of fun. It was hard to say who was having more.

Zia took her duties as the wife of the Pharaoh seriously, including pleasuring her husband. She has given him everything, from her service to her genes to her body. For all the palaces and servants and money and power the Pharaoh had, his greatest pleasure was his Queen. She was the living epitome of womanhood, and she knew how to put it to *very good use. There was much speculation of how the Queen was in bed. Some nights for blocks around the Malqata, the Pharaoh could be heard enjoying the greatest pleasure Egypt had to offer. It led to a lot of speculation to what actually happened inside the hallowed halls of the Royal Palace. What strange and exotic positions did the Chief Lector perform? What ancient and mysterious oils did she use? But what actually happened was slightly different.

In the royal bedroom, Zia stood in a combat one piece leotard with her hands on her impressive hips. It was a sight that most of the Heliopolis fantasized about in their wildest dreams. The tall Queen stood frozen, as beautiful as a masterpiece of a statue, while her husband kneeled behind her, planting kisses on the huge swell of her flawless mocha ass.

*Mwaah *Mwaaahh *Mwaaah

Eyes closed, Carter worshipfully smooched the biggest, most flawless rear in all of Egypt. With one hand down his pants, he stroked a drooling erection. With the other, he encircled the planetoid sized buttocks, running his fingers in a circle over the steep curves to her tailbone and the deep valley of her buttock folds which sharply gave way to her thick thighs.

Zia shifted her weight onto another foot, making her enormous behind jiggle. Her rear was so massive that the line of the leotard disappeared into her ass crack and the two leg holes were stretched wide around the enormous butt. Carter moaned a little as one huge cheek gently slapped his face, and in his pants his hand jerked even faster. With renewed vigour he ran his lips over the soft, perfect skin stretched over his wife's huge solid buttocks.

Zia had just come back from an intense session of combat gymnastics. A sheen of sweat covered her perfect body, dripping down everywhere from her icily beautiful face to the smooth sculpted abs that bulged from under the latex-like leotard. It even ran down her butt - although the famous behind protruded so much from her hips it was closer to running sideways at the top - but Carter still reverently pressed his lips into the perspiring cheeks. The sweat only seemed to make him more eager.

Zia intertwined her fingers and stretched her hands high above her head. Beads of sweat ran down her sculpted upper arms and into her smooth, hairless pits. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears, in no particular rush for this to be over. She was enjoying it and she knew the King would do this for as long as she liked. He would kneel on the floor the whole night if she ordered him to. As loving kiss after kiss was planted on her butt, she mused about well she had Carter totally wrapped around her little finger. She had the King literary kissing her big sweaty ass.

And her cute curly haired husband would do so, so much more to please her.

With one finger, she pushed Carter's forehead away and turned around. She looked down at her obedient husband kneeling before her at crotch level. He was drooling slightly, his eyes half lidded as he looked up with wide eyes like an eager puppy at her. One hand was still down his pants. Her opulent lips stretched into a sultry smirk and she hooked one finger over the thin stretch of fabric reaching down to her crotch and pulled it aside. A clipped muff, with long luscious dark hairs trimmed into a triangle pointing down, fluffed out in Carter's face.

He knew what to do. He slowly leaned forward and kissed the beautiful triangle of soft hair, burying his nose into pubic hair like black silk. He worked his way down, kissing a little smooth stretch of bare crotch until he reached a fat clit. Then he gave final deep kiss to Zia's vulva, two fat pussy lips the shade of milk chocolate.

"Good boy," Zia crooned, patting Carter's head. The sweaty, thirsty Queen picked up a bottle of beer from the table and wedged the tip in her butt.

*twist pop

With a flex of her gluteal muscles and a twist of her hand, the cap popped free. She brought it up to her lips and downed it all in one go, greedily gulping it down her slender throat as her husband patiently waited at her feet, jerking off slowly at his busty brown bombshell of a wife in a skimpy leotard.

Zia tossed the bottle away and slung Carter over one shoulder and threw him onto the bed. She crawled over him, the elephantine breasts that dragged wonderfully over his body weighing on his chest and keeping him pinned down. Zia rested a fraction of the weight of her breasts onto his chest and Carter gasped.

"You horny little boy," she crooned. Her hand darted to his crotch and grabbed the swollen bulge. Carter gulped as slender fingers like steel cables squeezed his painfully erect cock. "Were you stroking yourself in anticipation of me coming back?"

Carter nervously nodded. Zia smiled and slid her legs forward. Threading a leg like a full growth python around Carter's neck, she shoved his face into her sweaty crotch, pushing his mouth into her puffy vulva. Zia teasingly squeezed, making Carter gurgle a little. Carter instantly started eating out Zia's like his life depended on it. It very possibly did, because Zia's thighs were built like tree trunks and could snap his neck like a twig with a twitch of her leg. Spit flew everywhere as he munched, pubic hair and, on her crotch.

Zia chuckled to herself. There was always something so delightful of making the King of a whole country squirm under her. She tightened her grip on his genitals and heard him moan. Through the flimsy fabric his cock jumped. In her leg lock, Carter lapped subserviently at her pussy, his tongue taking long licks against her warm walls as he squirmed hopelessly.

She twisted his jerking hand away and shoved her own down his pants. The King had a five inch cock, which was huge for an Egyptian male (although Zia also thought it was huge since she hadn't met a Greek boy before). It was also prodigiously fertile, able to cum multiple small if repeated loads. Slender fingers wrapped around the cock in a tight grip and slowly jerked it up and down.

Carter shuddered and turned to look upwards with big brown eyes from between her legs even as he feasted on Zia's royal cunt. They conveyed quite expressively his gratitude at being touched by the stunning woman. Zia smiled at the cute King, so needily grateful from just getting his cock touched by a hand that wasn't his.

How did Zia get into this position? She was simply such a beast in the sack that she easily dominated Carter. She, like many Egyptian women, were confident, sexy, determined creatures in life and in bed. Decades of nights like this had trained Carter very well. He was totally at her beck and call. He was much more server than served. Despite being King, his tongue had tasted pussy far more than his dick.

Zia slowly slid her leg off Carter's neck and stood up on the bed. Her elegant feet pushed two depressions into the sheets. She ran her hands over her muscular, curvy thighs and up the sides of her flawlessly round ass, temptingly outlining their shape and softness. The leotard strained under the massive size. Carter stared, enraptured.

She peeled apart the massive gates to her holes and let them clap together. Just before that, he got a look at the very depths, her beautifully crinkled asshole and fetchingly fat pussy, the line of the leotard stretched wire thin between the fat lips and over the brown volcano. All that hours of exercise and sweat, trapped in that deep crevasse, building up and fermenting... And who knows what else came out from her body into the shadowy depths during that time? It made Carter drool just thinking about it.

"Come on, *King. Get started," Zia said tauntingly, mocking the fact that despite being the undisputed ruler of Egypt he would spend the whole night cleaning her perspiring, sweaty orifices and generally whatever she wanted. She wiggled her big rump. "My ass isn't going to clean itself..."

Carter crawled forward and buried his head into her fat cheeks. With reckless abandon he ran his tongue up the deep valley. His cock might have been relatively small to Greeks, but his tongue was prodigiously long, thanks to many decades of use. He could even reach the depths of Zia's ass and run his tongue over her sweet, sweet holes. If any one of his subjects were here to see it would've been humiliating, Carter eating out Zia's dirty ass crack with his tongue. But there wasn't, and the King obediently tasted her piss and shit hole with his cock rock hard.

"That's it... Get that place between my asshole and pussy, I like that," Zia ordered.

Carter obeyed, licking her smooth stretch of skin between her two beautiful holes. Nevermind how dirty it was, Carter eagerly buried his delicate button nose in between the musky cheeks and inhaled her delicious scent, lapping all the way. His whole head rocked back and forth as he made sweet oral love to his wife's world famous butt.

Out of nowhere, Zia nastily thrust her massive jiggling butt back and sat down. Carter was knocked onto the bed and a second later saw Zia's enormous, sun-obscuring butt plunge with all its weight down onto his face. The blow stunned him but he eagerly resumed lapping it up. Zia had her knees splayed beside his head and was using his face as a seat.

*A royal seat, she mused. A face throne.

She bent down and yanked his pants down to reveal his dark, throbbing erection. It was drooling like mad. She teasingly rubbed the sensitive head with the tip of her finger.

"Look at your little cock, so hard from just eating me out," she crooned, playing with his piss hole. It wasn't little to the rest of the men, ie Egyptians, she knew, but it was very little compared to her ridiculously thick body and badonadonk.

"You'd love being sat on so much, don't you?" Zia teased. "You know, I had a full lunch, anything could start coming out of my ass at any moment..."

Carter's cock jumped under Zia's finger. She grinned as she felt Carter eat her out even deeper. "Look at you, getting turned on by something like that, you little pervert. But even if I did, you'd just keep eating wouldn't you?" she crooned, wrapping a finger around his shaft and stroking.

Carter moaned softly in the vast pillowly depths of her behind. "You know, according to Heliopolis Hospital, along with the biggest breasts and buttocks, I have one of the biggest bladders and bowels of all Egyptians... It'd create a hell of a mess..." she whispered evilly, grinding her wide hips and colossal, chair-snapping toilet into Carter's kingly face.

Carter's cock jumped again and Zia felt him grab onto her big fat ass and pull his face deeper. "You're such a perverted masochist, King," Zia laughed, encouraging his self-depreciating behavior by she wrapping another finger around it and stroking.

Egyptian women had never been dominated before. Egyptian men were too respectful of their women. And so the King was getting sat on, getting threatened and humiliated by his own wife and unable to fuck her. And in the same building, a Greek boy was showing an Egyptian girl how they treated their women...

IN LOLA'S BEDROOM

"That's right, you nasty little slut! Work your ass around my cock!" Percy grunted, slamming his 11 inch erection up into the tight steamy bowels of the Crown Princess.

"Y-yes, daddy!" Lola moaned, her eyes crossed. Her back arched and wiggled as it sent her cute little butt up and down Percy's shaft, implaing the adorable cheeks on her Greek master. "Gods, you feel so *good, daddy!"

The pretty little princess jumped up and down on Percy, debauching herself in sheer, body twisting pleasure on the assertive foreigner's massive organ. As her raven hair flew wildly around her angelic oval face, she dropped all pretense of royal nobility. Instead, with red handprints on her buttcheeks and semen drooling out of her stretched out asshole, she acted like a good little cocksleeve, a cute fat-bottomed hole for this devilishly handsome man to use as a fleshlight.

But even as the organ destroying organs nature saw fit to endow the foreigners with ripping apart her pristine little shit volcano, her brilliant mind saw how wrong it was. She was a princess, a shining star of grace and power, born to serve and lead her people. Now she was screaming the name of this foreigner as she danced her sleek caramel body up and down for his pleasure, descreating her holy form for his perverted lust. Nevermind his obscene organ wrapped in the hot clutching grip of her anus, but that such a headstrong and confident woman would ever stoop to the depths of being called "slut" and a dozen other insults while replying with "daddy" was unthinkable.

If any of her fawning subjects saw her now, they'd have a heart attack. Gone was the kind, intelligent and compassionate future Queen of Egypt. Instead, there was a adorable Egyptian girl drooling for her Greek daddy, begging to be plowed and debased, consumed with lust and subservience to her foreign master. The political implications alone would have rocked the Egyptian world.

But with her nerve ending crammed butt stuffed full of pusulating hard cock, all she could think about was how good it felt to become a fuck hole for a hung Greek stud. She knew he was arrogant, mean, selfish, cocky and aggressive. But that only seemed to want to make her grip his cock even tighter and never let go.

She slammed down, gluing her tight ring of muscle to Percy's crotch. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her petite body shivered as she orgasmed yet again. She rode out the intense feeling of warmth and fulfillment with little shakes of her sweet ass, knocking Percy's fat cock head against her lower intestines. When it was over, her eyes focused again, and with a happy smirk on her lips she went back to pleasing her daddy, hoping that he'd cum inside her really soon.

IN THE ROYAL BEDROOM

Carter shook and moaned as Zia hand jerked off his 5 inch erection. Fingers as soft as a silk glove tugged at his penis in a firm grip. He pressed his sensitive tongue against her taint, lapping up at her dirty depths of her amazing ass she jerked. Sometimes she would stop and wiggle her butt on his face, indicating he had to work harder for her touch. He would oblige, stretching his unusually long tongue out and running the tastebud crammed pink organ up her messy taint.

But her stopping was intentional. She was edging him, stopping just before he came and denying him any orgasm until she wanted him to. Trapped under her, he was unable to touch himself. When she saw it was just about to burst and she would stop, leaving it throbbing sadly in her hand. As Carter furiously munched on her backside, Zia laughed and stroked, knowing he'd only cum when she wanted to.

Meanwhile, Percy chuckled as the princess so eagerly rode him, defiling herself atop his big pink cock.

"C-cum in me again, daddy!" she begged, drool leaking down her sculpted chin as she rode him cowboy style.

"You really want it?" Percy teasingly asked. Lola's eyes went wide and she furiously nodded.

"I want you to cum, daddy!" she moaned.

"Even if you have to slap your own ass?" Percy asked. Lola's hand shot upwards and sliced downwards in an arc. Her palm struck her already raw left ass cheek with a loud *THWACK that echoed throughout the room.

"You're a really naughty girl, Lola, riding a stranger you just met. You're a princess, you shouldn't act like this," Percy crooned. "So why don't you punish yourself for being such a nasty repressed little slut?"

Lola got the message. She raised her hand and slapped her ass again. "I'm sorry I'm such a nasty little slut, daddy," she moaned, her voice brimming with lustful self-hatred as she wiggled on Percy's cock. She raised her hand over and over, spanking her cute, already red-hot ass even more raw at his order. "I'm a princess of Egypt but I can't stop riding big Greek cocks!"

*THWACK THWACK THWACK

"I'm a nasty little slut who deserves to get plowed by Greek cocks every night!"

THWACK THWACK THWACK

Reddened assflesh rippled under each palm strike, her cute bum jiggling like a freshly blown bubble as she punished herself for being the slut that Percy turned her into. As she spanked herself silly her bowels tightened like elastic rubber around Percy's cock, caressing even thick pulsing vein with warm rubbery folds as it gripped it up and down.

Percy watched with amusement as the princess humiliated herself. He didn't have to do anything. His cock twitched happily with every filthy word and self-debasing sentence spewing out of her pretty pink mouth. A much better use of her mouth than giving noble speeches to her people, he thought. Even better was for it to be latched around his cock and sucking like a vacuum.

He sat upwards and grabbed the princess's peachy bum in both hands, taking over by physically lifting the girl up and down the long length of his cock, enjoying the feeling of her tight little sphincter rolling along his shaft.

"Aren't you a good little slut, princess," Percy crooned as he jerked the teenage girl up and down on his lap. Her delightfully fat thighs were splayed around his waist. "Your butt feels absolutely amazing."

"T-thank you, daddy," Lola panted, staring lustily into Percy's hard sapphire gaze. "Big fat Greek cocks like yours need to be appreciated by pristine tight assholes like mine."

"Now come on, daddy! I *need your cum! I need your hot, creamy nut in my bowels!" Lola moaned.

"As you wish, princess," Percy grunted.

IN THE ROYAL BEDROOM

"Look at your cute little cock, about to explode," Zia crooned, slowly jerking the angrily twitching thing in her hand. Carter moaned, slapping one massive ass cheek uselessly as Zia stroked with painful slowness. For all his work, Carter was being rewarded with a humiliatingly slow and teasing handjob.

"You want to cum?" Zia said. Carter moaned a yes through her big sweaty ass cheeks. Zia got up from his face and turned, towering over Carter. Hands on hips, the buxom goddess looked down at the King in her skimpy combat leotard.

"Do it yourself! But since you've been such a obedient little boy, I'll show you a little something," she said, leaning forward. Her massive, gravity defying breasts dangled in their tight leotard, swaying from side to side like huge teardrop pendulums. She hooked a finger over the neckline and dragged down until an eye popping amount of cleavage could be seen.

"Now jerk yourself silly, my *King," she crooned. "Thank you!" Carter moaned, eyes wide at the almost nude chest of Zia. He immediately grabbed his penis and jerked.

IN LOLA'S BEDROOM

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Lola moaned as she was bounced up and down Percy's cock.

"You tight little slut, I'm going to cum," Percy grunted. Lola gasped, and her anus squeezed Percy's cock tight in a slippery grip.

"Y-yes, daddy! Fill up my ass with your seed! Paint my bowels with your Greek spunk!" Lola begged, planting kiss after loving kiss on the stubbly jaw of her Greek lover. Percy lifted her by the bubbly butt up. The horny little princess was squeezing so tight a little pink sleeve was pulled out of her asshole that ran up his shaft. Lifting her halfway up his angrily swollen cock, he bent down and gave the princess a sloppy kiss.

Lola closed her eyes and accepted the gift. Percy's engorged, slimy tongue slid easily into her unresisting mouth and into her throat. Moaning like the petulant schoolgirl she was, she sucked needily on his fat pink tentacle like it was the world's hottest, nastiest pacifier.

Percy sank his fingers into the soft baby fat of her hips and slammed down all the way until her brown asshole was stretched taut around the very base of his cock. Plunging deep into her and holding her firmly there, his swollen cock twitched and exploded.

He made out passionately with her as he nutted, facefucking her pretty little mouth with his tongue as he splattered her sacred depths with thick rope after rope of hot jizz. Lola happily moaned, her cute little legs stretching out and lovingly enveloping around Percy's narrow waist as he made love to both holes at once. Even as she accepted his hot cum up her ass, she swallowed copious amounts of his warm spit, gulping it down her throat as she sucked and moaned on his tongue.

The feeling was of being defiled was indescribably divine to Lola. She felt his warmth deep in her throat and bowels. She'd never felt another man take her so deeply and thoroughly, as he violated her sweet mouth even as her core churned with his seed. She felt her tiny belly swell with Percy's nasty testicle chowder. Moaning uncontrollably, she ground her fat throbbing pussy into his rock hard abs. Bulging muscles like raised bread scraped against her delicate oversized lips. Her pussy exploded, coming over and over on his stomach.

Percy was in heaven too. The princess' body was absolutely tip-top. It was an asshole that was divine. His already pent up cock was vacuumed clean by a pristine, tight anus that caressed his cock in a grip like hot silk and needily milked every drop from his fat veiny organ. He felt the innocent princess shyly accepting his brutal mouth raping, subserviently begging for his nut and it was just the cherry on top of this sweet sundae.

He came way more than usual. Some deep, primal rush to conquer a foreign entity came over him. He felt his already massive and efficient testicles go into overdrive, pumping wave after wave of semen into the brown princess when it should've dried up long ago. He felt an instinctive urge to defile and mark this beautiful, innocent symbol of Egypt with his nasty cum and mark it as his, inside and out. He wanted to utterly fuck her body and her mind. He wanted to ruin the princess for her own men, stretching her holes out and stuffing her harder than a Thanksgiving turkey until it left no doubt in her mind who the superior men were.

He contently twisted her soft hips, tightening his cock in her asshole like a stopper as he pumped more and more cum in. With satisfaction he heard her let out a deep, primal moan and felt her flat cute belly swell with his nut. The princess' little toes curled as she experienced the endless power and strength of this Greek man. She sucked needily on his hot dripping tongue, helpless yet eager to take every last drop of semen.

He grabbed her panties off the bed and slowly pulled her off his cock making sure she felt every last inch pulled out of her body. And she groaned with every inch, her belly swollen to an unseemly size by Percy's cum. Her asshole clung greedily every step of the way. With a little soft pop, it came out, but there was no reprieve from the pressure in her bowels as Percy stuffed her asshole with her own damp panties, stoppering them.

The princess slid off onto her own bed, groaning with her belly swollen like she was three months pregnant. Percy looked at the angelic girl on the bed and was overcome with lust. With a nasty smirk, her kneeled down on either side of her head, dragging his fat hairy testicles over the innocent cherubic face worshipped by a hundred million Egyptians. He slapped one soft cheek with his enormous cock, rubbing it and telling her quite plainly that this just came out of your asshole. Lola only moaned in response.

Then with a swift movement, he crammed it into her mouth.

Her eyes shot open in surprise as her little mouth suddenly bulged with half his cock, her cute cheeks swollen with dick meat. Percy crawled forward, placing his body above hers and neatly positioning his crotch above her head. Then without any warning, he began making hard, brutal love to her throat.

Lola would've moaned, but twelve inches of rock hard cock was shoved down her throat. Her delicate voice box, her whole life gently trained to produce a beautiful sweet lilting sound, was brutally crushed by Percy's relentless cock. The little girl was powerless to do anything as Percy made her throat bulge with his cock. He slammed all the way in, resting his fat hairy balls on her little chin with a groan as every inch of his dirty, stinking, anus defiling cock was now gently caressed by the soft, warm, gurgling depths of her throat.

Lola could do little but watch with big, brown eyes as Percy's Adonis belt slammed into her forehead over and over. His brutal, merciless pounding quickly stretched out her mouth and throat into a passage for him to fuck, stamping the shape of his cock into her virignial food and voice tube. It was a perversion of nature which Percy gladly committed, defiling her little upper body with his piss hole. He chuckled to himself at how amazing it felt. If there was any justice, he should be hung for this, but instead he was getting an amazing blowjob from her Highness.

Percy cackled with delight as Lola's throat began to bob and slurp around his chokingly thick dong. He slammed all the way to the hilt, guiltlessly enjoying the feeling of her worshipful Coptic channel caressing every millimeter of his aching cock as his immense nutsack rested on her classically sculpted chin. But he has a nastier purpose, and he got to work. Fucking her throat deep even as she sucked on it, he quickly reached orgasm in the hot clutch of her worshipful blowjob.

With a final slam of his hips down, he buried his plum sized cock head all the way in and blasted. The princess squirmed and squealed as his thick, pulsating shaft pumped up her stomach with semen. Her belly, already distended, began to swell some more. With a cruel chuckle, Percy easily pumped more and more cum into her, each testicle producing more nut than a dozen Ammons. The princess' fat pussy gushed at the sheer display of reckless virility, even as her body was tortured into a new shape.

When he was done filling her up, he stood ip and admired his handiwork. The princess looked seven months pregnant, her hand clutching her stomach and groaning and a damp panty-tail sticking out from her cute ass. His work was done. She'd never forget what he did to her. In her most private moments, in her most silent nights, she would remember this moment and get wet. He stood at the edge of the bed and waved his third leg. Even in her current state, Lola crawled over and with a sigh that acknowledged both defeat and subservience kissed the fat cock that did this to her. It was a long, deep French kiss, her tongue playing with his piss hole as she acknowledged that she was absolutely in love with the cock that did this to her.

He ordered her to leave it until morning before cleaning herself. Lola obeyed, dozing off with her body swimming with Percy's sperm.

IN THE ROYAL BEDROOM

Oblivious to what her daughter was doing, the much meeker Carter jerked himself silly. His wife stood above him, an amused smirk on her face as she watched her pathetic husband's eyes cross as he came into his own hand.

She decided he wouldn't fuck her today. With a deep, loving kiss to her fat vulva, the King thanked Zia for letting him watch and went to bed.

In the minds of the Rashid women, they saw their lovers very clearly. Zia saw Carter, a cute little boy who couldn't control himself and that she could do whatever she wanted to. Lola saw Percy, an arrogant, confident stud that she begged to serve and please. Body had no doubts about their position.

The next morning, the semen had congealed in Lola, exactly as Percy planned. She staggered over to the bathroom and without bothering to shut the door, squatted on the toilet. With a groan, she twisted her panties out of her own asshole and squeezed. It all came out at once. Thick log after log of cum, as thick as Percy's cock, was pinched out of her tight little asshole. Percy's semen spewed from her mouth like a geyser. She stumbled, both orifices spewing, her asshole stretching like Percy was fucking her again. As heavy, solid logs of semen splashed into the toilet bowl Lola fingered the fat pussy she got from her mother. It exploded over and over as she shat and vomited out Percy's gift to her last night.

Every hot, groaning moment replayed the events of last night in her head, and she recalled every beautifully humiliating second of being dominated. She missed breakfast as she finger fucked herself silly ejecting the deeply buried solid nut of her Greek fuck buddy. And when she was done, her ass raw, her asshole burning, her stomach churning, and her whole body weak, the first thing she did was crawl to her bed stand. There, on her phone, she practically begged Percy to come to her bedroom and destroy her again.

Zia had a more relaxing morning. She squatted and relieved her big bowels and bladder. But halfway through, something strange happened. It began to feel really good. As deeply magical beings bonded by blood, Zia had a connection to both her daughters. After she was done with her strangely pleasurable bowel and bladder evacuation, she reached down and touched her very puffy pussy with a finger.

She raised it up and saw it was shiny with liquid that wasn't piss, and it was the first inkling she got of what was about to happen to her...


	18. The Queen's Assistant

**The role of Menka will be played by Sasha Luss**

"Alright, here's the next assignment. Took me awhile to get this one," Eris said as she slid a cream colored folder onto the table in front of Percy. Percy didn't even look down as he played his video game on the TV.

Eris sighed. She sat down beside Percy, opened up her folder and began to read.

"Menka. The Queen's personal assassin, assistant and clerk. Orphan, taken in by the Queen, trained in the Nation of Assassins since she was a child. Graduated summa cum laude, and now works as the head of the Queen's band of accountants," Eris read.

A picture of the aforementioned in the folder caught Percy's eye. He paused his game and looked down. A sleek, elegant woman with a beautiful angular face and high cheekbones stared with a cool, calculating gaze at the camera. Most eye catching of all was her hair. It was a bright silver color, perfectly straight and tied into a long ponytail that went down to her neck.

"Lives a very secretive life. Workaholic. Silent. Little to no friends. Completely dedicated to the Queen and her job. Unfortunately, very difficult to track. Fortunately, we have Lieutenant Ruker," Eris said.

From the couch adjacent, Ruker did a little finger gun at Eris.

"So we know where she's going to be at 8 pm tonight, just outside her house. But there's a much bigger complication."

"What?" Percy asked.

"The Device works by increasing or decreasing already existing desires. In the average person, all kinds of these desires exist on a subconscious level even if they never become real. But this woman is so completely dedicated to the Queen and her work that it borders on psychosis. She may have, even in the most subconscious level, desire anything else but to serve Zia. If so, the Device won't work on her. It's part of her training. Assassins are taught not to feel anything and maintain a calm, rational mind, focus totally on the job and serving their master."

"And if she senses anything off, she will kill you on the spot," Ruker added. "Egyptian assassins are the swiftest and most cunning in the world. You'd be hit by six poison darts and have an invisible rapier sticking out your heart before you could blink."

Percy nodded. "OK."

Eris and Ruker lifted their eyebrows. "OK?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Tell me, who's her neighbor?"

**8PM THAT NIGHT**

A figure moved silently through the dancing shadows cast by a thousand flickering torches. It was very difficult to see this figure because it seemed to blend into the shadows, waving and shifting irregularly with the writhing darkness so that when you tried to follow the natural movement of its walk you'd find it wasn't where it should be. It made its way undetected to a modest block of flats and ascended the stairs. Exiting on the 2nd floor's hallway, for a brief instant the light caught the figure in full.

It was an undeniably attractive woman. Tall and sylphlike, it moved with a long limbed grace with a black briefcase in one hand. A delicate, almost elvish, head was coolly alert, unobtrusively observing every corner and shadow with piercing dark grey eyes. Her startling head of silvery hair was tucked under a bowler cap. Her sleek figure was wrapped in the Egyptian accountant's standard attire, a formal black dress coat and a black bow tie with a white shirt shirt underneath.

She stopped in front of apartment 69. A quick pass with her hands deactivated a silent magical alarm. Glancing to see the corridor was clear, she flicked out her key from her wrist (from a selection of much sharper and lethal object also concealed there) and entered her apartment.

She hooked her hat and coat on the stand beside the door and sat on the couch. There was no television. She snapped open her briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"Aaahhh!" a shrill voice rang through the apartment. It was followed by a series of loud slapping noises. Like any good spy she had done background checks on everyone on the building.

Mrs Amari next door, she absent-mindedly recalled. 28, runs a small flower shop, newlywed, lives with her husband, trying to bear a child. Another series of shrieks echoed from through the wall.

Very eagerly trying to bear a child, she thought. She shuffled the papers to a another page. The cries didn't stop. For five minutes. Then ten. Then fifteen. Then half an hour. She massaged her temples and sighed. She spent her whole life in service of her country, was it too much to ask for a bit of peace and quiet once in awhile? Maybe she could take them out, she mused. Nothing lethal, just a small sleeping gas bomb.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an another shriek. Louder this time. Menka shook her head and continued.

But it didn't stop. The sound hot, rapid sex rang through her walls, echoing about her quiet, empty apartment. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Her dark grey eyes blinked, long eyelashes fluttering as she tried to ignore it. Her breathing became more and more rapid.

As she panted she frowned. Mrs Amari had never made those sounds before. Not once in months of marital life. Uncontrolled moans of pure, submissive ecstasy flowed into her ears. Her womanly sense told her that she wasn't faking it. She really was getting her brains fucked out there. It was strange, because Mr Amari was a rather soft spoken, meek man who worked as a clerk in a small firm. She didn't figure him for the kind who could do this to a woman.

A bead of sweat rolled down her high, pale brown cheek as she heard flesh thunk against a furniture. She loosened her bow tie. The room felt awfully hot now.

I've got to put a stop to this, she thought. She left her apartment and knocked on number 70's door. A minute later, her eyes widened.

A huge, muscled man stood in the door way. Beads of sweat rolled down chiseled abs practically carved from stone, deep lines delineating eight plate like muscles. Deep blue eyes stared down at her. His hard jaw was outlined by carefully trimmed stubble, and had a youthful head of tousled black hair. He was young, but already radiated an air of assertive confidence. But most startling to her was his pale skin. He was most definitely Greek.

Menka stared. This huge hunk was very clearly not Mr Amari. He was practically the opposite. Then it hit her.

Oh my god, he's the one making her scream like that, she thought in horror. But... Mr Amari...

She stared. She had no doubt this man was clearly capable of making Mrs Amari scream like that. And an unmistakable scent of sex was rolling off him like a fog. Thick, sticky and pungent. It made her shiver just being so close to his sex-drenched body.

"Who are you? Where is Mrs Amari?" she finally asked. She cursed herself for leaving her coat in her apartment. All her weapons were in there. She only had a knife strapped to the inside of her thigh.

"She's inside," the man replied gruffly, stepping aside to let her in. Menka, too distracted by Percy's youthful, lewd body, forgot her training. Never enter a hostile building you have not thoroughly scanned. She made the huge mistake of stepping inside an unfamiliar area virtually unarmed.

Her dark grey eyes swept around the room and she balked. On the couch was Mrs Amari. The married woman was planted face down into a pillow, ass up in the air. Her friendly neighbour's pussy was stretched into an obscene size and her ass was spanked a raw reddish color. Thick lines of pussy cum dripped from the gaping hole and onto the couch. She wasn't sure if she was fucked unconscious or just in post orgasmic bliss.

Her eyes slowly turned around, acutely realizing that the half naked man who had this to the poor woman was standing very close to her. She gulped. She could feel the heat radiating off his bare, gleaming torso.

"What did you do to Mr Amari?" she asked.

The brute of a man gestured towards a dark corner of the room.

"Mr Amari!" Menka sharply gasped.

She could've handled it if he were tied to a chair. Or beaten up into a pulp. Then she would've quite calmly and easily subdued this man. But what she was not prepared for was Mr Amari standing with his trousers off in a corner, jerking off his penis.

She turned sharply around and at the lower periphery of her vision something stirred. She glanced down. Inside the man's flimsy pair of boxes, an enormous bulge had stirred.

By the Duat, that can't be his... Menka thought. It's... It's thrice that of Mr Amari!

Percy saw the look in her pretty almond shaped eyes and grinned. The Device activated.

NAME: MENKA [REDACTED]

HEIGHT: 5'11

BUST: 75CM ( )

WAIST: 62CM

ASS: 85CM

BUULD: TALL, SLENDER

OCCUPATION: PERSONAL SECRETARY TO QUEEEN OF EGYPT

POWER RATING: STRONG (200 THAUMS)

ABILITIES: STEALH MAGIC, ELITE ASSASSIN TRAINING, EXPERT IN POISONS, WEAPONS, POLITICS, FINANCE, MANIPULATION

PERCEPTIONS TOWARDS -

USER: TARGET PERCEIVES USER AS DEEPLY THREATENING YET DISTURBINGLY ATTRACTIVE

MR & MRS AMARI: TARGET PERCEIVES THEN AS UNTHREATENING

ALTERATIONS: NONE

CHARGE: 320 THAUMS

ALTER? YES/NO

She was powerful, but not as powerful as the sum of all the girls had assimilated. Percy took a straightforward route. With his overwhelming store of magical energy he overloaded her mind, taking the seed of sexual attraction he had planted in her with his trap and turning it into a gut wrenching view of him as sexually dominating and unquestionable.

And in a cruel move he didn't not turn down her threatening view of him, so that even as she was submitting to him she'd have her mind torn between her alarm to the immediate danger in front of her and the hot orgasmic sex she'd be having. He expected it would be interesting to see her wrangle with her guilt as she ploughed him.

Menka trembled on the spot. She couldn't move as Percy trapped her in a cold blue gaze. Percy laziled sat down in a chair and beckoned her over with a finger. To Menka's shock her hips jerked forward on their own accord. Her black formal shoes clicked on the floor until she stood before Percy.

"I am an agent of her Majesty's office. Stop this right now and you might live," she scowled.

"Your mouth would be put to much better use sucking my cock," Percy said.

"Fuck you," she snapped as her fingers crawled up to the hem of his shorts and yanked them down.

*SLAP

Percy's massive Greek cock still dripping with Mrs Amari's juices splattered on Menka's beautifully elvish face.

"This... This is the biggest cock I've ever seen," she said in a matter of fact way. She tied her long silvery hair into a ponytail down the back of her neck. Then slowly, hesitantly, she leaned down and kissed the fat pink tip.

Mr Amari groaned. From his perspective, this huge Greek stud who had just picked them up at a bar and fucked his wife into orgasmic bliss had another stunning Egyptian woman on her knees. It was almost as shocking as when he first saw how much more hung and superior Greek men were. Egyptian women couldn't resist them! Even Menka, her stunning neighbor that he in his wildest dreams asked for a threesome with his wife, couldn't resist. His hand flew even faster at the thought.

*GLCH

Obeying Percy's order as he stared angrily at him, she shoved his thick cock down her petite mouth to the best of her ability. Her pretty, shapely pink lips were stretched thin over the huge vein encrusted surface. The bulbous head struck the back of her throat and she wanted to vomit, but she held it back. Her almond shaped eyes radiated hatred towards the smirking man enjoying her blowjob and it was so wrong, but she didn't stop. To her, he was so sexually attractive and dominant it just seemed right to obey him, regardless of how repulsive his orders were.

"Good girl," Percy said, patting her silvery head. "See, Mr Amari? I told you brown girls were all sluts for my thick Greek cock, no matter how cold they seem."

*POP

"We are not all sluts for your cock," Menka snapped after she pulled his cock out of her mouth. She angrily gobbled it back down again.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that as your massage my cock head with the back of your throat," Percy laughed. Menka's eyes narrowed, but with painful effort she twisted the cock down her once slender throat and caressed the throbbing length with it.

Bobbing like a pretty chicken, Menka busily sucked off Percy. His cock had already blasted several fat loads into Mrs Amari, but it was stiff as a log and Menka noticed. "Now give me a strip tease. I want a little show before I fuck you."

Menka's pussy drooled at hearing him say that he was going to fuck him and it had nothing to do with the Device. She stood up and turned around, nearly six feet of draw dropping beauty and a slim toned body that came with years of gymnastics in a form hugging black silk suit. With the easy grace of a trained assassin, the lanky spy bent low and rubbed her tight little silk clad ass on Percy's manhood, rocking it back and forth between the soft fabric. She hooked her thumb on either side and swaying her hips from side to side, slowly pulled down a side one by one.

Mr Amari gasped. His view was obscured, but just the thought of seeing her without her pants made him feel like cumming. He had spent many nights fantasizing about the ass and legs in those tight pants of hers.

When the pants were at her knees, she let them fall. With a swift yank her panties likewise fell to her ankles. She trembled as Percy shot two fingers into her tight innie pussy. "Ah, excited to get started I see."

Menka gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. Percy turned to look at Mr Amari. "You know Menka, I don't think you're being very fair to Mr Amari. Why not let him jerk off to your ass before I fucked you?"

Mr Amari nodded furiously and thanked him. Menka scowled. She turned around and bent over, wiggling her perfect heart shaped ass to Mr Amari. His eyes goggled at the two smooth pale brown spheres, tapering down to slender thighs with a gap exposing a neat shaved pussy that had a single long line of fluid dripping from it. Mr Amari jerked himself off furiously.

Menka turned her head around and looked down on him with disdain. "Degenerate," she muttered. Her cold, unblinking gaze, set him off. He was nothing more than a hand pumping wimp to her, a loser who drooled over a naked butt because that's probably all he'd ever get. Ever inch of her haughty, elvish face radiated her sheer disdain at the pathetic masturbator before her.

"Ugggghhh," he moaned, cumming the most in his life. He shot so far it almost hit Menka's ankles, but she scooted away before it did. That done, she turned her back and sashayed her bottomless body back to Percy, making it clear that while Percy was a nasty mean asshole who treated her like a dog, she disliked Mr Amari the most. At least Percy had a big dick to back it up.

She cocked her hip to one side and crossed her arms expectantly. She didn't have to wait very long because Percy bent her over the table and squeezed his cock into the valley of her small firm butt cheeks.

He ground his cock lazily through the gap, smearing hot precum all over her back and making her gasp in anticipation despite herself.

"Hey Amari, you wanna fuck her instead?" Percy said with a grin. Mr Amari's jaw dropped and his eyes shone. He nodded his head. "What do you say Menka, wanna let one of your own country men fuck you?"

"No," Menka said flatly.

"Aw, don't be like that. He's one of your own! I'm a Greek sleazeball who's lied and broken the hearts of dozens of Egyptian girlfriends and wives, leaving them only with swollen bellies and knowing what a real cock feels like. Knowing all that, you'd still rather sleep with me than this decent family man?" Percy teased.

Menka turned to look at her fellow countrymen, shrimp dick limp and dripping with a tiny cumshot. Then she looked at the massive, handsome, muscle bound man behind her with his colossal Greek cock. She gave the trembling Mr Amari the finger. "Yes. That loser can watch us fuck," she said with complete honesty.

Percy grinned and pushed his cock in.

Menka screamed, as did a dozen Egyptian girls before her. Percy grunted; his cock head barely fit into the supermodelesque woman's tight pussy. She was almost as tight as Lola. Menka's fingers, capable of choking a full grown man, gripped the tablecloth.

"You stupid fuck, why is your cock so big!" she snapped. Percy sank his fingers into her narrow waist so hard the soft flesh turned red. Then he bucked his hips forward. Menka screamed again, her legs spasming as she sprayed Percy's cock with femcum as he shoved half his shaft in in one go.

Mr Amari's jaw dropped. This was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The way the brute shoved his gloriously thick and infinitely superior cock into her tiny ass, ignoring her protests and making her cum just from putting it in. The sheer arousal of watching these two dominant, immensely attractive beings fucking in front of his inferior pudgy self with such intensity made his cock rise again. He started masturbating again.

Menka squirmed, mind and body in Percy's inescapable grip, as he brutally squished his pipe up her cunt. She could have easily killed Percy in a half dozen ways, but it didn't even occur to her as he buried his cock all the way in so hard his fat balls slapped against her clit. She groaned in despair. Her pussy, once tight and firm, was now stretched out to fit his unbelievable girth.

"Godamn, I think you bruised my intestines," she groaned. Deep inside of her, she could it throbbing. The size and power of it stunned her. She was aware that she was completely in his clutches, even if she didn't know why. He could fill her up with Greek cum in an instant.

"Fuck," Percy grunted in pleasure as he began thrusting in an out of the stunning woman. He grinned, his body filled with the sick thrill of controlling Menka. He loved fucking strong, competent women and turning them into his sluts. And he had a feeling she was going to be an invaluable asset.

"Shit, this is incredible," Menka moaned. She felt sheer bliss explode in her every time he struck her womb with his cock, and given the furious pace he was thrusting, it was very frequent. She showed her appreciation by clamping down hard like a vacuum on his cock.

He shoved it all the way in and picked her up in a painful full nelson, folding her body like a piece of paper and exposing both her holes utterly to his cock. Menka was completely powerless in this situation and she loved it. With lazy thrusts of his hips, Percy pumped in and out of her warm, snug pussy, enjoying the feel of her tight folds massaging his alpha cock.

Mr Amari's dick began to spurt uncontrollably as he imagined how good Percy's superior cock must feel in the beautiful woman's steamy, sucking pussy. It must be like heaven, he would've cum in seconds. Only an alpha like Percy could last so long.

Percy's presence utterly dominated the room. Every sense was overwhelmed by him. Ears couldn't ignore the bull sized balls slapping against her clit. Noses couldn't ignore the salty stench of his cock and sweat permeating the air. And eyes couldn't help stare in awe at his rugged form utterly taking and consuming Menka's beautiful, leggy body for his own.

With a nasty idea, Percy waddled with his captive fuckbuddy in front of a mirror. "I wonder how your employer would react if she saw you like this."

And even Menka didn't know how to react. She saw her beautiful self, curves molded to perfection from intense training, folded up like a paper card and slapping up and down Percy's hips. Humiliating was the complete loss of control to Percy - her pussy was dripping like a broken ice cream machine.

"F-fuck you," she grunted through her teeth.

Percy laughed. "But you are right now!"

Mrs Amari stirred from the couch, her bountiful motherly form slowly rising to behold the sight. She gasped, her body wiggling in sensual delight as she saw her new boyfriend viciously pounding the hot silver haired woman she had all those lesbian fantasties about. She slipped off the couch and crawled in between Menka's legs.

"Mrs Amari! Stop, what are you doing!" she cried out as her once friendly neighbor who sometimes baked her cupcakes pressed her mouth against her bright pink pussy. Now the perfect union of huge alpha cock and tight slut pussy was joined by the worshipful mouth of Mrs Amari eating both of them out.

"N-no," Menka moaned as Mrs Amari's surprisingly skilled tongue played over her clit. Her almond eyes crossed in ecstasy, a thin line of drool leaking from the edge of her mouth as she was amazingly orally and vaginally fucked.

"Get me some rope," Percy barked to Mrs Amari. His well fucked slut obeyed, locating a long length of rope. Percy deftly tied up Menka's hands behind her back. He pushed her off and lay on the floor, his cock jutting out like a dangerous, throbbing weapon.

"Get on it and ride me, slut," Percy said.

"Asshole," she spat as she carefully lowered herself onto his cock, finding it difficult to balance without her arms.

Her wide hips squelched itself loudly onto the cock. She gasped as her ass was impaled, wasting no time to ride Percy's crotch like the horny sex crazed secretary she was. Her sleek milk chocolate thighs thickened as they pumped her body up and down the thick organ.

"Fuck, why is your cock so big!" she groaned.

"I'm going to need it to impregnate the royal family," Percy said.

Her eyes shot open. "W-what?"

"I'm a Greek spy. And you're riding my cock," Percy said calmly.

Her training kicked in. She leapt off Percy and made a grab at the knife in the pile of clothes she left behind her... If her arms weren't tied.

"Shit," she swore as Percy grabbed her hips and slammed down.

Percy slammed the Device onto her right thigh. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! You absolute fucking asshole!" she screamed as the Device started to glow. Percy's cock, buried deep inside her, began to throb.

"Fuck you!" she screamed as blue energy flickered up her leg, shooting up her body and arcing into her brain as Percy came. Thick rope after rope of cum flowed into her open womb as insidious threads of fobidden magic wormed into her mind. With a final curse, her back arched and she came. When her opened her eyes again, they briefly glowed blue.

Percy removed the Device to reveal the glowing omega symbol on her thigh. Menka cracked her neck and calmly got up.

"How interesting," she said, flexing her fingers experimentally. "So this was all a plot? You fucked Mrs Amari so hard to lure me here and trap me with that highly forbidden magic? Presumably because of my high position with the Queen?"

Percy nodded. "Now do Mrs Amari."

Menka bowed stiffly and picked up the Device. Mrs Amari meekly sat there as she was assimilated, her body glowing blue as magic coursed through her.

"We should get rid of the witness," Menka said, picking up her knife.

"No, let him live. Mrs Amari will ensure he doesn't say anything," Percy said. Mrs Amari turned to Mr Amari. She grinned and nodded.


	19. The Princess's Bodyguards Part 1

A small, svelte girl swayed on the stage in front of strobing purple lights. Her movements were wonderful, sometimes sharp and quick, sometimes slow and seductive, but everyone was entranced by the way she moved. Particularly her big hips which gyrated as she twisted her narrow waist, flinging her pair of extremely clappable ass cheeks around as her sweet voice sang to them songs of love and happiness.

Who was this? None other than the princess Lola of Egypt. She was something of a huge pop star in Egypt. Her naturally cute and innocent features made her beloved by any man who saw her and from young she had been trained with a powerful, beautiful voice that let her sing with 4 octaves in a lovely timbre. She was already immensely popular and good with music, so when she came out with a few cutsey little songs of her they were an instant hit. The money that flowed in from her hobby would've rivaled the profits of a medium sized company, but the royal family had no need for it and so the ever generous princess gave it all to charity. Tonight, it was going to a fund to help fund education for the needy.

"Thank you all!" the angelic face said with a wide smile. The crowd cheered and whooped as the princess left the stage.

Lola walked back to her dressing room, where the boy she was dating was waiting anxiously inside.

"Whew, that was intense," she said, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead. Ammon took awhile to respond because his mind had just short circuited at the sight of the beauty of high born royalty.

The princess looked absolutely stunning in her short white dress that flattered her coppery skin. It dangled precariously on the edge of her perky round butt cheeks, swaying off them like curtains and threatening to fly up at the slightest turn. Her soft brown hair was as always trimmed neatly at the jaw. She wore a pair of black boots and thigh high socks that bit into the generous baby fat of her round thighs. A black choker hugged her neck.

"You were amazing," Ammon blurted out. "And you look beautiful tonight!"

Lola giggled, which made Ammon blush and grin sheepishly. "Thank you!"

There was a knocking on the door. Lola perked up instantly. The person knocking was one of her best friends who was in with her secret little relationship with an illegal foreigner. That specific knocking said something else. She stuck her head out the door, waved away the two Seraphim guarding it and hurriedly pushed a confused Ammon into another room.

"Daddy!" she cried happily, jumping up wrapping her arms around Percy's neck as he stepped through the door. Due to the difference in height, her little feet kicked in the air as she squealed and started kissing Percy on the neck.

Percy grinned as the effusive girl bubbled in his arms. His hand came up and grabbed big handfuls of her cute, perfectly formed ass, squeezing the delightful meat like two glazed summer hams. Anyone else trying it would've gotten their hand burned off with a look from the princess, but she giggled happily into his chest as he did.

She hopped off him and stared at Percy with big brown doe eyes. "Did you like my performance, daddy?"

"It was pretty cool," Percy said.

Lola blushed and smiled happily. Percy lazily sat down on the couch and Lola instantly jumped into his arms, snuggling up her sweaty body against him and rubbing her soft brown hair against his stubble.

The dancing all night had left her sweaty and breathless, but she was eager to become even more so through the night as she rubbed herself against Percy.

Percy could've yanked down her panties and fucked her tiny little asshole any second he wanted, but he had some business to attend to.

"You know daddy has been spreading his seed around Egypt," Percy said. Lola bit her lip and nodded. She found it super hot that Percy was fucking so many Egyptian women. Egypt was a strictly monogamous society, so there was something so... Wrong when this hung foreigner came in and shat all over that by porking (judging from the many lewd images he sent her to pervert her innocent teenage mind) dozens of brown women. It made her body tingle when she realized the dick was was sucking had been in so many of her fellow women.

All of them sharing a single hung Greek god...

"I'm always looking to expand my little harem, like I did so easily with you," Percy purred, stroking her chin teasingly. Lola giggled. "You sure did, daddy. I fell for your fatty cock like the innocent little slut I am."

"This morning I saw a picture of your sister and I just have to hit that," Percy said.

Lola nodded. Her sister was considered a bombshell, even in the circles of high born Egyptian royalty, where every girl had the face of Nefertiti and the body of a superheroine in a nerd's fantasy.

Nubia looked very different from Lola. The face shared some similarities, but was far more angled and sharp, radiating the sort of imperious indifference that the Queen had. She wore her hair in a long ponytail tucked under her Medjai hat, the symbol of her authority and dominance of the elite paramilitary corps of Egypt. Half police and half army but all powerful, they were feared by both friend and enemy.

She was almost as intimidating as her mother in her crisp dark blue officer's uniform and hard black books. Looking like a cross between a policewoman about to throw you in jail and an officer about to scream at you to charge at the enemy, her mere presence in a district would halve the crime rate. And underneath all the medals and sharp uniforms was a busty frame that jiggled front and back as she patrolled, powered gracefully forward by a body with ungodly physical capability. She wasn't a paper pushing desk jockey - she could physically pound a legion of demons back into the Duat with her bare hands.

"M-my sister?" Lola said uncertainly. She loved her sister very much and didn't want to see her get hurt, or much less be part of something that would hurt her.

"You love your sister, right? So you want her to feel as amazing as I make you do," Percy purred. Lola gasped and nodded. It all seemed to be so reasonable when Percy said it in his deep, confident voice.

Percy chuckled. Yeah, I'll make her feel like that, in exchange for her dignity, pride and power. And towards the end she'll be begging for me to take it.

"Now how would I go about fucking Nubia?" Percy asked.

Lola smiled. "Oh, that's easy. You just need to overpower her. Physically."

"How would I do that?" Percy said with a frown.

Lola tapped her chin. "Well, the only people in the empire who could overpower her physically are either mommy, the head of the Nation of Swordsmen or the Seraphim."

"The Seraphim? So all I have to do is get them onto my side... You did well telling me this, princess."

Lola grinned. "Do I get anything for my good behavior, daddy?"

"Oh yes, but first... Why don't you cast an invisibility spell and get Ammon in here to prepare you for me?"

Lola giggled uncontrollably. "You're so mean, daddy. I love it."

She snapped her fingers and Percy disappeared in a haze on the couch. She called for Ammon.

"Where's your visitor?" he asked.

"He left. But now let's forget him. Let's about us instead," Lola said with a warm smile that sent Ammon's head steaming.

"U-us?"

Lola leaned forward until her cute little button nose almost touched Ammon's face. One hand slowly traced up her smooth caramel thigh and lifted her skirt a fraction of an inch. "Want to go further tonight?"

"Y-yes!"

Lola grinned. She plopped onto the couch, wiggling her dense little butt into the cushion. "Good. Do everything I say. Kneel.

Ammon obeyed, then legs were open a fraction of an inch, and in between the two smooth circles of her thighs he could see her pristine white panties. His dick got painfully hard.

Lola grinned at how the cute boy was squirmed. She lifted up a boot. "Take it off."

Ammon did, reverently undoing the knot and pulling it off her socked feet. Then he did so for the other foot and carefully placed them on one side.

Ammon stared, mesmerized by her foot as five cute round toes wiggled happily in thick socks. Suddenly it shot forward and pressed into his crotch. He squealed.

"Hmmm? What's this? You're hard? How impertinent."

"I'm so sorry, your majesty!" Ammon moaned as her soft feet wiggled against his hard erection. It felt amazing, like rubbing against a marshmallow.

"Take off my socks... With your mouth," Lola said happily at how easily she was doing this as she withdrew her foot. She stuck it in front of his face.

Ammon gulped then nodded. His face slowly traveled up her shin and to her thigh. He gazed in trembling wonder at how close he was to the perfect, beautiful flesh of her sculpted thighs, admiring the way the hem of the socks bit deliciously into the fat. With utmost care he bit the edge of the hem and dragged it all the way down her foot.

Lola smiled at the sight. Ammon sat there, his knees splayed on the ground and his palms flat in in front of his crotch, holding her sock in his mouth like a cute puppy holding a chew toy.

"Ammon, you're so cuuttee," she purred, lifting up her other foot. He gently did the same, peeling off her sock with his teeth. He dropped both into a neat pile in front of him.

"Good boy," Lola said, patting his head. Ammon smiled sheepishly.

"But unfortunately we aren't married... Do you know what the punishment is for looking at a female member of the royal family naked as an unmarried boy?" she said, yanking his curly hair back a little. "It's burning out your eyes..."

Ammon gulped. "So I'm going to have to blindfold your cute brown eyes before we continue..."

She giggled as she wrapped a strip of cloth around his eyes. He stayed perfectly still. From the side, Percy watched Lola wiggle her perfect jiggling bum as she worked, one hand on his cock as she started wrapping up her boyfriend.

She tightened the knot. "There. Now I'm going to take some things off..."

Ammon's heart leapt. Lola turned around and teasingly waving her beautiful behind at the blindfolded boy, slowly slid her white panties down her shapely legs. She thrust her behind into Ammon's face.

"Smell that? It's my sweaty little backside... I've been dancing non stop for three hours..."

Ammon could. His sense of smell was sharpened greatly blindfolded. He could smell the sweat that had built up in the crease of the princess's beautiful backside, even feel the heat radiating from the two perfect spheres onto his face.

She moved it a bit closer so that her butt crack gently pressed against the tip of his nose. He could feel the hot, sweaty air rising from her ass into his nostrils. It smelled heavenly.

"Now, you're going to lick my butthole clean."

Ammon stuttered. "Princess, that's... That's disgusting!"

"Aw, come on, you love me don't you?" she said petulantly, pushing her butt outwards and grinding it on his head, leaving a wet trail of liquid up and down his stunned face. "I thought you'd do whatever your princess said... You're a Medjai, aren't you?"

Ammon stiffened. He was an officer of the Medjai after all. "Yes, your majesty!"

Lola grinned. She spread apart her ass cheeks as Ammon slowly, hesitantly leaned forward and felt up her butt crack with his nose.

Lola laughed. "Not that one, silly. That's my vagina. The smaller, crinkly one on top."

Ammon blushed and felt his way up. Then his tongue shot out and licked the little brown volcano.

After that he couldn't help himself. This was the princess's ass. He'd dream about it for years, jerking off and blasting countless loads to it. Even if his face was being used as a toilet by the perfect, wonderful princess, he didn't care. He grabbed her ass and dove in.

"Oooooh!" Lola exclaimed, shooting up in surprise. Ammon, for all his lacking in the gential department, had a really long tongue. Several inches of sensitive pink muscle shot past her scrunched up shithole and up her tight anus.

"W-wow, you're actually pretty good at this...," Lola said happily as his long tongue darted in and out of her butt. "How does it taste, Ammon? You're licking the royal poop pipes..."

"Amazhing," he moaned, desperately stuffing all his tongue into the hole, scraping all his tastebuds against her smooth pink tubing. "The phrincess ish incredible, even hersh butthole thastes amazhing..."

Lola giggled. She pinched her asshole around his tongue, catching him by surprised. She pulled it outwards and wiggled her butt around, making the cute boy's face sway in surprise as she literally tongue tied him.

"You're absolutely perfect, Ammon," she said with a grin. With a plop, she pushed out his tongue. Her asshole was dripping and ready.

"As a reward, I'm going to let you jerk off as I masturbate with this dildo," Lola said. Ammon thanked her profusely and stuck his hand down his pants.

She sauntered over to Percy and stuffed her panties in her own mouth. Every bit of her cute face radiated "fuck me". And Percy did.

He pushed the girl down onto the couch and pressed his fat tip against her asshole. She moaned as the fluted tip pressed against her pristine brown flower.

Oh gods, this is the difference, she thought. A real man takes. A beta boy asks. Percy didn't ask, he made me wrap myself up dripping wet and horny and come to him. My asshole is his. I'm his.

Lola squealed loudly as the tip went in. Her crinkled asshole was stretched thin, rolling over his shaft as he slowly worked his way down her bowels. Her exposed toes wiggled in delight as the familiar sensation of Percy's cock pushing its way in filled her.

What a cock, she thought. So big and hard... And what a body, it's perfect... It's like nature made Greek men to be the perfect lovers...

With a grunt, Percy slapped his balls against her fat pussy. He sighed in pleasure as he crammed every bit of cock down her saliva slippery channel. He almost wanted to thank Ammon for helping him fuck her date better.

"Oooohhh, it's too big," Lola moaned, a wide smile on her face as her hot, dick stuffed ass trembled in the air. Percy started to grind, rhythmically slapping against her ass with his hips as Ammon jerked off, his jaw hanging open with disbelief that the princess was masturbating right in front of him.

"My asshole is incredible, do you know that? Put your penis in and it feels like you're inside a hot marshmallow... It just grips on to your penis and never let's go until it's dry," Lola purred to Ammon. "Would you like to fuck it some day?"

Ammon nodded furiously. Lola laughed. Fat chance, she thought.

Percy lifted her up and sat down. He put her hands on her head and made he squat in this stress position, putting enormous strain on her exhausted thighs. But even then, Lola continued to punish herself by bouncing up and down the thick dick, her burning thighs squeezing and pushing up and down Percy as she caressed his big member with her hypersensitive little hole.

Percy laid back and watched, enjoying the sight of the stunningly cute and innocent princess so eagerly defiling herself on his shaft. Her brown, sweat matted hair flew around her face as she bounced, pushing her tired body hard to please Percy.

Percy yanked her legs wide open by the knees and pointed her pussy at Ammon. "Oh no," Lola moaned as she felt it coming. With a remorseless thrust, he slammed deep and blew a thick sloppy load up her bowels. As hot cum splattered on her insides, Lola's eyes crossed in ecstasy and she came, humiliating unable to control herself as she sprayed Ammon's face with her fluids.

Ammon groaned, thinking Lola just came masturbating in front of her. His own penis came, dribbling out cum in his hand. Percy continued to pump into Lola, grinning happily at the thought that he was nutting deep in someone's girlfriend while he was jerking off in front of them.

He yanked Lola off. A thick dollop of cum oozed down and flowed onto his upright throbbing cock.

Lola collapsed into Percy's arms, a grin on her face. She ordered Ammon to go back to the other room and watched as he blindly groped his way there. Percy reached down to stroke her soft, fluffy muff and Lola happily sighed in her blissful post orgasmic state.

"Oh daddy, you're going to be the death of me," Lola crooned as Percy stroked her. "Shall I send in and prep the first Seraphim?"

Percy grinned. The princess had an absolutely amazing skill at sex play. She was a natural. "Go ahead. I'll wait in the other room."

Lola called in all four of them, leaving Niriem outside. A woman as powerful as her would have to be deal with separately. In her past life she would never even dream about doing something like this. But after Percy fucked her mind up, a switch had been flipped. She had lost all her inhibitions and her thoughts became incredibly lewd. Gone was the shy quiet princess.

"Princess," the Seraphim said with a bow. "How may we serve?"

"Oh, Seraphim. I've been feeling so strange ever since I hit puberty," Lola said with a pout, swishing her fat little butt alluringly. She fiddled with her choker. "Ever since my soft fluffy muff grew, I've been having these strange feelings in my body..."

The Seraphim gulped. Even the virignial, stoic warriors trained from birth had some deep, primal feelings of lust to their smoking hot princess.

"It's normal, princess," one replied.

"But it's not! I feel so werid... Look!" Lola said. She lifted up her dress. The Seraphim drew a sharp breath and turned their veiled faces away. Lola reached down and stroked her pussy. "My fat, puffy vagina is so swollen and sensitive and it keeps dripping all the time... I feel like it's going to explode at the slightest touch..."

The Seraphim couldn't help but sneak a peak. They all gasped a little when they saw that it was true.

"Princess..."

"My loyal guardians, I'm ever so thankful for your service," Lola crooned. She shyly walked up to the nearest one and buried her head adorably in their flowing white filigree. Because of the height difference her nose wasn't far above her pussy. She muzzled the Seraphim's belly. "Is there anything your heart desires?"

"I exist only to serve, princess," the unfortunate warrior replied anxiously as she glanced down at the piece of jailbait ass she loved and protected with her life and saw the beautifully curved heart shaped ass from above. She froze when Lola reached around and grabbed her toned ass.

"But I inisit. A princess must thank her loyal subjects..." Lola pulled down the Seraphim by the hands and lifting herself up on her toes she planted a shy kiss on the Seraphim.

The Seraphim moaned as lips as soft as candy floss squished against her own. She'd never felt such warmth before. She let herself be led, against all her training and vows, to the bed and be pushed on top. The princess crawled on top and kissed her again and again. In a skilful way she positioned her ass to the rest and as she kissed, waved the two perfect sacs of fat as them.

The Seraphim watched helplessly entranced by the jiggling of their royal master's genetically flawless ass. The Seraphim on the bed began to leak profusely under the princess' shy, inexperienced yet strangely lewd kisses.

"Please, join us," Lola said, beckoning a finger towards them. Their hips jerked forward involuntarily and they found themselves standing dangerously close to the pair.

"Mmmm, my pussy is starting to itch again," Lola loaned. "Would one of you please scratch it?"

A hand instantly and eagerly short forward into the perfect curvy gap between her thighs. The lucky Seraphim moaned as at the incredible soft warmth of being trapped in the princess' thighs. Her long fingers reverently stroked the princess' throbbing royal clam, amazed at how spongy and wet it was.

The rest watched enviously as the lucky Seraphim groped the princess. They didn't know which they'd rather be, touching the princess's private parts or to be under a lesbian makeout session with her.

The Seraphim under her had her face covered in red marks, moaning as the princess planted kisses all over her. "Does your pussy itch too, Seraphim? Perhaps we should help each other..."

Lola lifted up both their dress and pushed the Seraphim's legs wide until they form an M. Then she pushed her own privates against hers and ground the two soft wet bulbs together. The Seraphim moaned.

"Do you like it, Seraphim? Rubbing the valley of your legs with your princess?" she crooned. All the other Seraphim's body trembled, instantly wetting themselves at the site.

The lucky Seraphim felt it, the princess' hot royal juices flowing into her own pussy! It was too much. "Princess.. I'm... I'm... Cumming!"

The Seraphim's legs stretched out luxirantly. Under the kisses and grinding of the princess, she orgasmed, spraying herself with fluid. She lay panting on the bed, stunned and disoriented that her princess had just made her cum.

Lola grinned. She ripped of two strips of cloth from the Seraphim's white dress and tied her hands to the bed post.

"Lie on the bed, all of you," she snapped, all the cutesiness leaving her voice. The Seraphim obeyed with trepidation, lying on the bed as their master tied them one by one to each corner of the bed. Their staves were left on the floor.

"What's... What's going to happen to us?" one of them asked.

"Me," Percy said as he entered the room.

All of them gasped. They recognized the voice.

"You! The lowly Greek dog! What are you doing here!"

"Princess, let us out of this compromising position now! We must take care of this lowly thug!"

Lola ignored her. "They're ready, daddy."

"Daddy?" they choruded in confusion.

But their confusion was quickly cut short as Percy whipped out his cock. They gasped. They had seen cocks before, but nothing of this size.

"It's... It's obscene!" one of them cried. "Don't tell me he's going to..."

He grinned and dragged a girl towards him. Lola held one of their legs apart as the unfortunate warrior struggled and cried as she slid on her muscled back towards her impending deflowering. Pausing only to wet himself on the juices leaking from her thighs, Percy thrust in deep, instantly tearing her hymen and making her screech loudly.

She hopelessly tried to keep him out with her legs. But as Lola planned, the princess had made them all so wet Percy's cock slipped into their virignial holes like they were greased with butter. She could only wriggle her busty body seductively as Percy grunted and shoved himself inside of her.

"By the gods... I'm being defiled by this Greek dog!" she moaned. Her sisters threw insults and threats at Percy, but her merely laughed.

"Look well bitches, this is going to be you soon!"

He slowly pumped in and out, taking his time to savor the fresh pussy. The Seraphim's eyes crossed at every deep penetrating blow, her ripped dress tightly hugging her sweaty body as she was raped.

"Princess... Save me!" she moaned.

Lola grinned. She turned around and wiggled her beautifully shaped buttocks at the bound Seraphim. She spread apart her luscious cheeks and they gasped.

It was her cute little asshole. The brown hump was slightly gaping, clearly having been recently stretched out by something enormous. A little drop of cum leaked out the blinking butthole.

"See this? While you were supposed to protect me, Percy slipped past you and into my bedroom," she purred, stroking her asshole lovingly with a slender finger. "And everyday he defiled me so deeply and thoroughly I'm completely degenerated into his cock sleeve... And now he's going to do the same to you!"

"Fuck!" the Seraphim getting fucked by Percy cried. Her comrades noticed something different. Her long shapely legs were now tightly wrapped around Percy's waist as he slid in and out of her. She was thrashing about, but it wasn't because she was resisting!

"Oh yes!" she moaned. Percy leaned down and shoved his tongue down her throat while Lola watched in glee.

"Daddy, watching you make her your little fuck doll is soooo hot," Lola moaned, one finger slipping down to her pussy to massage it.

The fucked warrior moaned agreement. Both Percy and her had her eyes closed, deep in their love making, and by some unspoken agreement they thrust their bodies right up against each other. Their bodies squishing silkily together, there was a loud splurting sound, and Percy slowly removed his cock.

To her sisters' horror, a huge ball of cum bubbled of her ruined cunt. She had been defiled with such thoroughness it shocked them to the core. Each of their pussies involuntarily squeezed out a long line of fluid.

Percy didn't miss this. He brutally jabbed fingers into two of the drooling cunts, making their owners gasp. "Getting ready for me, you brown sluts?"

Lola giggled at the faces of her Seraphim, usually haughty and proud, now suddenly at a loss. The next victim squirmed but Lola noted it was much less strongly than the first.

"Wait! No! I don't want some half Greek baby!"

But her thick thighs were pushed apart and Percy's cock was soon firmly mated with her pure fuck hole. She didn't resist as much, it was as if the sisters were following each other's leads.

Lola's fingers pumped deeper into her own pussy as Percy took his next woman. His fucking was brtual and rabid, he was a sex crazed boy yet in control. She knew the girls loved the passion and intensity he fucked with, even if he as a dumb asshole. Soon the girl was creaming herself and she took in his cum deep too.

Percy fucked the next girl and the next the same way, blessing each of them with huge powerful shots of his seed deep into their wombs. By the time he got to the last one, her beautiful smooth legs were spread wide open, her pussy drooling and her eyes eager as she awaited her face. Percy gladly obliged, using her to milk his cock and pushing the creamy contents of his nutsack into her body in an intensive, orgasmic cumshot.

The four of them laid there, completely defeated and leaking their enemy's cum. Lola clapped and cheered. "You did it daddy! You fucked all their brains out!"

She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. He passionately reciprocated and soon they were in a full out sloppy make out session, their bodies twisting and moaning as they intertwined their tongues. Their kissing was so intense they literally rolled and crawled around the bed as Percy pushed himself onto the petite little girl. As he did, Percy undid the binds in the girls. Percy ran his hands down her slender curved back and grabbed her hips.

She giggled as she was spun around and held floating, her asshole trembling right above his throbbing upright cock.

"Look up, slut-raphim," Percy snarled, squishing the tip of his cock head against her crinkled rosebud of an asshole. "This is your perfect little princess that you're supposed to protect. But now imma split her open with my hung Greek cock. You sluts going to do anything about it?"

In Ancient Egyptian, the Medjai were a elite corps dedicated to protecting the Egyptian royal family from invading forces looking to seize Egypt's wealth, especially the Greeks and their Roman cousins. The Seraphim were a group spun off by Zia specifically to protect her daughter. Although they trained to protect the princess from demons and rebels and never imagined the princess would be in danger of being attacked by a Greek, especially not in such a sexual way, the Seraphim still held deep seated cultural fear and animosity towards the Greeks.

Watching the huge Greek brute pressing his obscenely large cock against the petite princess' bare, vulnerable form made their eyes widen in horror. It was so unthinkably awful they couldn't help thinking about it, and they found it as disgusting as it was arousing.

Lola giggled as she saw her loyal guards moan and beg for her to stop. She wiggled her asshole against Percy's throbbing Greek erection, sticky with the juices of conquering the Seraphim.

"How could I resist? Greek men just so hot... They're really tall, handsome and have huge cocks that are far superior to Egyptian boys'. I don't think I can quit them!" she crooned. "Fill me up, daddy."

Lola squealed with delight as her asshole was penetrated by his obscene length. Her well trained, royal class asshole was beautifully smooth and Percy's cock went in the rubbery length as a perfect fit. Yet it was ridiculously tight, the young, nubile princess holes as taut as they ever were.

She slowly, deliberately, sunk her peach of an ass down with exaggerated moans and sighs, squatting down all the way until her greedy asshole gobbled up the base of his cock. With a little shake of her ass, she firmly wiggled her sphincter down against Percy's hot, stubble studded crotch.

"Hmmm, this is perfect," she purred, relishing the feeling of the big hot cock twitching inside of her. "There's nothing I love more than a big, fat Greek cock!"

With a speed and skill that astounded the Seraphim, the supposedly innocent princess bounced up and down Percy like an eager bunny. Her ass cheeks clapped around Percy's cock as she gripped his veiny mass with the rubbery folds of her asshole and sweetly milked it with tight squeezes.

Percy grunted. The princess was a little too much even for him. The hot, eager anal romping lasted little more than few minutes until Lola felt the subtle increase in twitching and hardness that she had carefully and obediently learned from many nights with Percy meant that he was going to cum.

"Are you looking, my Seraphim?" she purred, drilling her asshole with Percy's upright meat stick. "Watch as your princess takes in the cum of a foreign spy!"

Right on cue Percy's cock exploded with fluid. Lola cried in delight as the familiar boiling hot, runny cum flowed into her like magma. So rich, so potent... And so dirty. It made her feel stained inside and so slutty yet satisfied. With a loud grunt, Percy happily emptied the last few massive shots into her asshole.

With a nasty grin, he slowly, deliberately pulled Lola upwards, making sure her cute shapely legs were spread wide so her guards could see the once tight ring of her sphincter roll up his obscenely girthy cock, gripping the vein encrusted shaft needily as it was pulled away as if it didn't want to let go. It rolled over the crown of his cock, and finally the fat juicy pink up and squeezed shut.

"Keep it inside of you, princess, then call your boyfriend in," he whispered.

Lola nodded. The royal princess was cross-eyed, her fat thighs shaking as she struggled to keep her asshole and Percy's belly busting load inside of her petite body. She shakily called Ammon in. The boy, still obediently keeping his blindfold on, stumbled into the room. Listening to the squeaking of the bed and assuming only Lola was there, he kneeled in front of the bed. His pants were loose and dropped down, showing off his small yet eagerly erect cock.

Percy held the little princess by her slender waist over her boyfriend's head. She held her legs up high in an M shape, her cute toes trembling as she tried desperately to keep a literal shit load of cum inside of her. Then suddenly with a weak groan, she surrendered and her asshole loosened, thick gooey balls of cum rained down on her unsuspecting boyfriend's head.

Lola giggled uncontrollably as she shat cum on her boyfriend's head. Her bodyguards were sickened but unable to stop watching. She didn't stop until the top of his was completely covered, making the dusky boy look like a cone of chocolate ice cream slathered with vanilla sauce.

Only when she was done did Percy let her go. The princess slid off gracefully and landed on the balls of her feet.

"Now call Niriem in," he ordered.


	20. The Princess's Bodyguards Part 2

Lola Rashid will be played by prime Alizee Jacotey.

Niriem bowed in front of the princess. She was an impressive specimen even among her powerful guards. Standing tall and proud, she had a lanky, solidly built physique, equally graceful and strong. Sharp dark brown eyes were etched deep under two arching eyebrows. They were like an eagle's eyes, always narrowed into two focused slits, searching for any threat to her protectee. But now, they were resting gently, even fondly, on the cute form of the little princess swinging her legs on a couch that was too tall for her. Lola had changed into the short brown dress with fluffy edges that showed off her butt when she turned, along with thigh high socks and thick black shoes.

"Your Highness," Niriem said.

"Hullo, Niriem," Lola burbled cheerfully. "How was the show?"

"It was perfect. As always," she said truthfully. "Although I once again protest your attire. It is... Inappropriate for you to dress like that."

"Oh come on, nothing wrong with a little short dress."

Niriem grimaced. "To be oogled by the lecherous masses like that. They should not be allowed to see you like that."

Lola pouted. "I'm already of legal age, Niriem."

"All the more will people look at you in a most inappropriate manner," Niriem said. "You need to be careful, princess. Many will lust after you. I... I am worried that someone will exploit your naivete to do something... Inappropriate to you."

Lola grinned. "I'm a grown girl, Niriem. How likely do you think that is to happen?"

"I apologize for offending."

Lola laughed. "Oh gods you're always so formal. C'mon, sit over here," Lola said, patting the empty space beside her.

Niriem obeyed and sat beside Lola. Her stony face didn't budge a muscle as Lola threw herself onto her lap. Lola giggled as she writhed on Niriem's thick, sleek thighs. Lola's little hands shot out and played with Niriem's hair. Niriem had long raven black hair that flowed over her shoulders and slid over her jutting breasts, dangling in thick strings around her waist which Lola pawed at like a kitty.

Niriem sighed. A little smile crawled over her lips. Despite all her lessons on how a royal should behave, Lola had been like this since she was a child. Royal decorum was something she never really took to. Some things never change.

"But speaking of being of a legal age, I want to ask you something," Lola said.

"Yes, your highness?"

Lola twirled a lock of hair in between her slender fingers. "It's about my boyfriend."

"Officer Boifarq," Niriem said, nodding approvingly. She had been quite supportive of Lola's choice of boyfriend. He may have been far too low ranking and weak to be worthy for the princess, but in Niriem's worldview practically everyone outside of her immediate family was. But he was well behaved, honorable and above all too scared to do anything to the princess. The princess might arouse licentious behavior from even an eunuch, but he just gave off the vibe that he would never ever do such a thing. When discussing it with the Seraphim, some of her subordinates had even chuckled at the idea of Ammon being able to do anything sexual to Lola.

"Is a man supposed to be so... Meek in bed?" Lola asked quietly.

Niriem smiled. Perfect. "Yes."

"Ammon is such a nice boy," Lola said as she writhed uneasily on her lap. "It's not like I'm unsatisfied with him or anything..."

"But you see, I am ever so horny nowadays," Lola moaned, slowly pulling Niriem's hands to the gap in between her fat little thighs. Her bodyguard's eyes bulged as her hand was slowly sucked into the warm soft embrace of her perfectly shaped thighs.

"Princess stop, this is wrong," Niriem said sharply.

"You said you were worried someone may exploit my naivete for less than honorable purposes... But if it were you doing it, it would be OK, wouldn't it?"

Niriem gulped anxiously, her honor rapidly being squished into mush by the princess' fat butt gyrating on her lap.

"... "

"Oh faithful Niriem, you've taught me so much over the years... Why not teach me one final lesson before I grow up?" Lola whispered enticingly.

Niriem stared, frozen on the spot. Lola smiled, slid off her lap, stood on her toes and with surprising quickness kissed Niriem.

"Mmmmfff?" Niriem choked. Despite how wrong it was, she couldn't help but think how soft the princess' lips was.

"Now you wouldn't want some nasty man to exploit my sexual naiveté, would you?" she purred, breaking the kiss. "Someone like that Greek brute that was with Ammon..."

"Yes, of course," Niriem said in a daze, quite unresisting to being led down this train of thought. "It's my job to protect you. Imagine if some low life like him tried to bother you..."

"Exactly. Now, obey your princess," Lola said, the tone of authority all Rashid women were gifted with creeping into her voice. Niriem blankly nodded.

Lola reached up and around to the back of Niriem's dress. She undid the clasp. The silky, shimmering white fabric flowed like water over her shoulders and pooled on the sofa around her waist, baring her perfectly shaped midriff and astoundingly large and shapely breasts held together in an enormous bra.

Her massive cleavage jiggled as her chest fell and rose. She stared wide eyed at her charge who suddenly seemed much more grown up than she'd ever knew. Lola surveyed Niriem's body, admiring the tight trim of her abs and the classic full set of jugs all Egyptian women were endowed with.

Daddy's going to enjoy this one, she thought.

She snapped her fingers. "Stand up and turn around."

Niriem shot upwards on Lola's command and the rest of her dress slid to a pool around her feet. She spun on one foot and her tight ass, jiggling in panties stretched thin over their enormous swell, swung into view.

"Ah, Niriem, you look so good," Lola said. She shot forward and grabbed Niriem around her waist. Because of the difference in height she was pushing her belly into her bubble butt and she unabashedly ground her toned abs over the rock hard butt.

Niriem groaned as she felt the smooth belly stroke her buttocks. Then she shrieked as Lola suddenly tore her panties down and shoved her angelic face into her deep, steamy butt crack.

She felt something soft press against her taint.

"P-princess! Stop! This is unseemly!" she moaned, but she didn't try to push Lola away. Lola delicately ran her tongue up the curve of her slit.

"Ooohhh," Niriem moaned. She's so shy even when she's licking my clit, Niriem thought.

"Hmmmm," Lola moaned as she ground her face in the thick butt. She slowly and gently played with her bodyguard's pussy, kissing and tonguing it with a slow tempo. Then she went all out, munching on her pussy like she was staring, tongues flying and lips smacking against the twitching pussy. In a minute she had reduced the stoic woman's cunt into a slimy, dripping mess.

She pulled away with a childish grin on her face, a shiny ring of liquid around her lips. Niriem was bent over, her hands on the couch, her chest heaving and her mouth panting. She'd fought armies of demons but had never had her heart beat this fast!

Lola skipped over to the cupboard. She rifled through it and took out a huge white curved strapon. Attached to the massive thing was a thong like harness. Humming nonchalantly, she hooked it over her sweetly jutting hips, down her soft ass crack and up her puffy vulva and clicked it into place. The thong hugged her tightly, the thin string biting tantalizingly into her nubile brown flesh.

Niriem turned around and gawked. It was obscene, the perfect teenage princess of Egypt wielding a massive ten inch dildo underneath her short dress. Lola turned towards her and the dildo followed shortly, slapping her waist as it swung back and forth like a huge floppy sword.

With a malicious grin, she spat into her palm and warmed her the spit by lighting her hand on fire. She stroked the dildo up and down thoroughly, making it warm and slimy for what she was about to do next.

She gently pressed the fat rubber tip into Niriem's fat hump of a pussy. The bodyguard shrieked as the once unfeeling region between her legs exploded into soft squishy heat.

"So hard and toned, amazing," Lola crooned as she slowly hotdogged the dildo between her bodyguard's mascular ass cheeks. "I've been staring at it for years walking behind you, finally I get to play with it."

She ripped a long strip from the hem of Niriem's dress and blindfolded the limply protesting woman. She ground into Niriem for awhile then pulled it out from between her cheeks. With a smirk, she slid the dildo down to her feet and took her place on an adjacent couch facing the sofa. Niriem lay, bent over doggy style, over the couch, naked and dripping with her delicate holes exposed. In contrast to the rest of her they were fair and soft and like targets on her hard powerful body.

"Ready or not, here I come," Lola purred.

Then Percy stepped up behind Niriem and slowly, deliberately took Niriem's virginity.

"P-princess, it's so thick," Niriem moaned excitedly as the perfectly curved head of Percy's breeding tool spread her pussy lips.

"Yes, it is," Lola moaned, turning the dildo onto herself and nudging her fat puffy pussy with the thick head.

Percy gripped Niriem's hips with his hands, she was too horny to notice as he dug his cock deeper into her. Blindfolded, she couldn't see the smirk on Percy's face as he began what would be the long, slow, process of defiling her magically powerful body.

The hot grip of her clutching pussy felt amazing on Percy's head. Every Egyptian pussy he had fucked seemed to be hellbent of gobbling up his fat Greek cock and milking it with warm sucking spasms until a huge fat load burst out. He didn't know if they were genetically all into interracial or just complete sluts but he didn't care. Niriem despite her status was no different, and he slowly his fat throbbing penis be pulled into her tight hot core.

Lola bit her lip as she thrust the dildo into herself. Her big brown eyes were staring wide eyed at Percy's cock, thick drops of Niriem's pussy juices sliding down the hot throbbing shaft as Percy pushed it with mouth watering slowness into the stretched out cunt spasming between Niriem's big hard cheeks.

Her tiny wrist sped up, making her lips morph into a groan as she masturbated to her lover fucking her childhood bodyguard and friend.

"I'm sooo glad some Greek asshole like Percy didn't get to me before you came, Niriem," Lola giggled as she pumped the dildo on and out of herself.

"O-of course, it's my duty to protect," Niriem moaned.

"You want to know why Percy can't get to me now?" Lola asked.

"Why?"

"Yeah, because I'm balls deep in your pussy, bitch," Percy grunted and hilted his girthy 12 inch cock into Niriem.

She cried out in anger. Her body, trained by years of combat, snapped around to strike Percy. But Percy's deeply burrowing thrust into her only vulnerable spot destroyed her body's ability to fight back.

"Nnnooo!" she cried. Her thick thighs trembled helplessly around the shaft impaled in her. As soon as Percy's dick struck her G-spot, all the strength left her body.

Percy laughed. "Why don't you fight back bitch? I thought you were supposed to stop me!" he gloated as he pumped his cock.

"You son of a dog!" she cried. A golden aura flickered around her but quickly vanished. "My magic!"

"Who could be suppressing it?" Lola asked innocently.

Percy grinned. "Very good girl."

Lola smiled. "Thanks, daddy!"

Niriem cried out in horror internally. There was probably no one outside the royal family who was more powerful than her. It was how she got the job as the leader of the princess' protection. If she fought Nubia, she could put up a hard struggle before being closely losing to Nubia's obscene physical strength. But if fought Lola, her magic power and skill was simply utterly outclassed. The princess could suppress her magic, seal away all her ways of communicating and bind her body in unbreakable ropes. She was like a child before her. And this man had somehow tricked the princess, now she was doing his bidding.

What this invader could do with the help of the one of the most powerful Seven Sphinxes was unthinkable! But at least Zia was still on her throne. The Queen could make all three of them collapse to their knees with a snap of her fingers. As long as she was there, it would be alright.

"I don't know how you tricked the princess, but once the Queen learns of this, you'll burn!" Niriem cried as her whole body rocked under the impact of Percy's fucking.

"When she gets here, I'll fuck her too," Percy chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Niriem's neck in a chokehold and held up aloft on his cock.

"Nnnnngggg!"

Her legs thrashed in the air. "Haha, this slut is coming all over my dick! Isn't that cute, Lola? Look at your bodyguard cumming!"

"Oh, that's so hot daddy," Lola said, biting her lip as she saw Niriem's wide open eyes and her reamed apart pussy squirting on Percy's cock.

With a lazy, brutal thrust, he shoved his cock all the way in her and nutted. Niriem moaned in defeat as she felt liters of hot steaming cum splatter all over her insides. With a few short strokes, he finished off and threw her back on the couch. Niriem ended up face down in a stack of pillows and her beautifully sculpted ass in the air squirting cum.

"She looks so much better like this," Lola panted, having herself orgasmed into a cute little pool on her chair. The long dildo hung half buried out of her nubile pussy, floppy and dripping wet.

"Yes, she does. She looks much more herself like this then strutting around all haughty like she owns the place," Percy said, slapping one hard rump with her hand. Niriem just moaned and dribbled harder from her leaking pussy.

Percy sat down on the couch beside her. "Don't feel so bad. You're not the first to get a nice big creampie from me. I've nutted in a dozen Egyptian women since I got here."

"You've... What?"

"I've bred more sluts then an Egyptian dude kisses in his lifetime. Now hop on my dick and ride it. I want to make sure I finish the job."

"You expect me to just offer my body to you to breed as you please?"

"Yes."

"You fucking asshole," Niriem groaned as she shakily got up and squatted over Percy's upright throbbing cock.

"Eeeeek!" she shrieked as Percy grabbed her hips and slammed down. Her pussy, already sensitive from the incredible, mindbreaking pounding it had just received. Percy let his hands go and left her there, cross eyed and trembling like a scared puppy.

Slowly, she placed her hands on Percy's cheese grater abs and with difficulty rose her hips out. The sucking sound the tightly packed pussy made was incredible. When she reached a point where it felt her pussy was getting too empty, she slammed back down and moaned.

Percy chuckled. He didn't even have to do anything as she taught herself to twerk on his cock, milking it with quick jerking motions from her wide hips. Hard ass cheeks rippling as it slammed down on his thighs, Niriem rode Percy like her life depended on it.

He beckoned with a finger. A door creaked open and a line of women came in. It was the Seraphim, except in a way the public had never seen them before. They were all chained by the neck with chokers. But the most shocking part was their dress. It had been torn apart at the crotch and boson, showing their soaked panties and rock hard nipples through lacy bras so that it looked like they were wearing very slutty lingerie instead of their royal garb. And their hands had been bound in front onto their stave, but they weren't holding it. Rather the staves were pushed deep into their cleavage and swayed as their breasts jiggled.

One by one, they gasped as they saw what their leader was doing. Riding the enemy with pearly white cum dripping from her pussy. One tried to cry out, but instead a sigh left her lips and she looked down. One by one, a line of fluid trickled down the inside of their thighs.

Nireim was too busy experiencing the pleasure of riding a big fat cock to notice.

"Percy, you fucking asshole," she cried as her ass cheeks clapped around his cock.

Percy looked past the brown slut on his lap and stared straight into the eyes of the Seraphim. Their eyes trembled under his hard gaze but they were unable to tear them away, or rather too obedient to. He stared as he fucked, saying quite plainly that your respected and feared leader was nothing more than a cocksleeve to me, and that what made them think they were different?

He felt the walls of Niriem's pussy contract around his cock. At just the right time, he spent her around. Her jaw dropped as she saw all her subordinates staring at her in her state. Niriem was moaning, her nipples visibly stiff and ostensibly she was having sex with Percy.

"N-no, it's not what it looks lliike!" she moaned as she came. She tried to stop, but it was too late. Percy's dick was too good to resist. In front of all of them she soiled herself, her cheeks turning red in humiliation even as her pussy squirted with satisfaction.

Unable to take it anymore, she rolled onto the floor passed out.

Niriem woke up to the sound of wet slurping sounds.

"Finally awake, Niriem. I think you went overboard on her daddy, she was out for an hour," Niriem heard Lola's cutesy voice float from above her.

Cheek pressed against the cold floor, her eyes cracked opened. What she saw shocked her into alertness.

It was her precious troops. But gone were the fine body of women who'd she fought a war with, perfectly trained, synchronized and fearless women. Instead, they were all licking each other's pussies!

Her friends and comrades had their faces buried into each other's thighs in a squirming tangle of 69's. Little soft moans and slurping sounds emnmated from the writhing orgy of limbs and female on female oral.

"Seraphim! Stop this!" she barked. They didn't even respond. One lazily lifted her head from her comrade's legs, her mouth ringed with wetness. Then her eyes slide back to the puffy pussy on her friend and she went back to munching on it.

"They won't listen. I ordered them to do that."

Niriem got up and turned towards the source of the voice. It was Percy, sitting on the couch like a king with Lola pressed lovingly by his side, stroking an enormous cock with both her petite hands.

Niriem's hand slid with horror over her bulging belly. "My god, you came inside!"

"Of course I did, slut," Percy sneered. "Now come over here and suck the dick that got you and your whole squad pregnant."

Niriem sighed in defeat and obeyed. Crawling over on bruised knees, she submissively lowered her head above Percy's cock. Stretching her jaw so wide it hurt, she managed to put the fat tip in. Percy raised his hand and in a swift motion slammed down on the back of Niriem's head, tearing up every bit of her throat with his stiff 12 inch meat pipe.

He casually surveyed the Seraphim before him as Niriem's head squirmed and moaned under his hand. Their heads were all raised, looking at him attentively. He beckoned them over. They crawled over, forming a semicircle around their choking, teary eyed boss.

Percy happily surveyed the corps of women before him. All were drenched head to toe with copious amounts of his cum, a submissive look of defeat in their eyes. He felt a tightening of his balls. He let Niriem go, who snapped up and took in huge gulps of air.

With one hand, he lazily pumped his cock. "Open up."

All of them did, even Niriem. Carelessly aiming, he first filled Niriem's big mouth with his seed, splashing a good deal on her face at the same time. Then he splattered the rest of them, swinging his cock in an arc to pump out thick slimy ropes into the pretty mouths of the women like a mother bird feeding her eager chicks.

When he shot out the last few drops, he tapped his throat. At once a half dozen mouths closed and slid Percy's generous gift down their slender throats.

He took out the Device and threw it to Niriem. "Press it against all the insides of your thighs."

She blankly obeyed, starting with herself. She gasped a little as the Device shone blue and branded herself. Then she crawled on her knees, branding her whole squadron with the mark of the Greeks.

Lola watched curiously. "What's that, daddy?"

Percy took back and the Device and checked the charge. He nodded in satisfaction. Assimilating Niriem alone had given it a huge boost.

"Something very fun. Don't worry princess, you'll be getting one soon."


	21. Nubia Gets Fucked

Commander Nubia Rashid surveyed the land. She had just read a very disturbing report. Or rather, a set of reports. There were a series of reports.

As the Commander of the Medjai, she was the chief of police for Egypt. While technically her authority was limited to Egypt, she had agents in every Nome and through her influence she heard everything. She regularly dealt with the worst of Egypt. Petty theft, drunkedness, white collar crime. She regularly dealt with demons too. Big and dumb, cunning and small. This she could handle. She was a brilliant detective in her own right and had an almost supernatural sense of how Egypt was doing. Like how an expert fisherman knew the mood of the ocean and the feel of the shoals of fish under his boat without even seeing them, Nubia could read the streets and the people and know when something was off.

The reports that disturbed her were far from alarming. They detailed low level, mundane things of the day to day operations of the Medjai. Each represented some carefully detailed little thread of the enormous, continuously weaving history that was the First Bone. The Medjai produced an enormous amount of these everyday. Things like parking violations, noise reports, the latest on camel hump prices etc. Even an experienced detective might be puzzled as to why the Commander was disturbed.

Out of a sea of these facts she had fished out a carefully curated set of reports, she could feel something imperceptibly wrong in Egypt. The reports on her desk were certainly not going to be on any thriller crime novel. A report on a case of home invasion retracted by its filer. The head doctor of Heliopolis General Hospital, a known workaholic who rarely left her office, buying a house in a distant apartment. A few noise complaints around said house. Scattered reports of a tall, alabaster foreigner.

She felt something in her gut but couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was something invasive. Like a worm. A parasite.

Her contemplation was broken when she sensed a great magical aura approaching a building. It was a aura like a skyscraper of light and fire, burning with unassailable might and brilliance, stunning all in its presence with its majesty and grace. She knew who it was instantly. Only one person in the whole of Egypt had such a presence.

Fifty stories below, the door to Medjai HQ was pushed open. The many lush, young and perky junior officers and fewer males stopped in their tracks. The hustle and bustle dwindled to a halt. Then slowly, they all bowed deeply. Click, click, click. A tall figure, taller than all of them even without heels, swept past them. On her statuesque physique was draped fine flowing robes of snowy complexion, which clung gently to her soft copper skin. Atop her startlingly beautiful head was a golden circlet, nestled gently into a head of deep black hair that was trimmed at her jawline. A massive leopard skin cloak with white edges was draped over her shoulders and it trailed behind as she walked, a massive staff in hand. No one bothered to identify and stop her, because a presence this regal and imposing could only be the Queen.

Zia took the elevator straight up to the top. Nubia turned around and straightenened her jacket. As the doors split open, the Medjai's flame suddenly turned an intense gold. Zia's residual magical aura was so powerful it made the flame burn an almost eye watering white in his bowl as she approached. Nubia bowed.

Her staff gently thonked on Nubia's skull. "I've told you before, you don't have to do that."

Nubia smiled. "Sorry, your Highness."

Zia rolled her eyes with a little smirk. She pulled Nubia into a hug, caressing her daughter in her enormous bosom in an entirely motherly and not sexual way. Nubia sighed a little as she nuzzled the top of her head into Zia's neck. Nubia had inherited her mother's incredible bust, and as they lovingly pushed their bodies against each other their busts were squished, the fantastic swell of them jostling against each other incessantly.

With a little sigh they finally separated. "You could've called ahead, mother."

"Hmm? I can't visit my own daughter at work?"

"You could've given me a warning! Now we'll never get anything gone because all the males will be jerking themselves off to the jiggling tits you showed them," Nubia said with a grin, reaching out to spread her fingers on the huge yet improbably perky breasts on her mother's dress.

"Nubia," Zia said with a sigh to her grinning daughter, who was now gleefully honking her massive teeters like she owned them. Zia expected it. Nubia had been like this since she was a kid to her. Why would she act so playfully and inappropriately to her? If she didn't know better, she'd said her daughter was sexually attracted to her dominating nature and power.

"How about we do like when I was young?" Nubia said, leaning forward and chomping the air in front of her teats. She mimicked sucking heavily and gulping down huge amounts of liquid. "You can sit down and I'll lay my head on your lap!"

Zia rolled her eyes and brought her hand down in a slice onto Nubia's forehead. A regular person would have their skull cracked and their face pushed into the floor, but Nubia just faked a plaintive moan. It was what counted as a gentle warning for her.

"So," Zia began. "Have you got a boyfriend yet?"

"Mother, I'm already a grown up," Nubia groaned. "I'll get one when I want to!"

"We've got your future to think about. Yours and Lola's."

"It'll be fine, with you around!"

"Egypt needs it's king, dear. And some day, I'd like to retire!"

"Hmph! Everyone knows its you running the empire. Besides, who else but you could do it? Egypt needs you, mother. You're the pillar of order and strength! Egypt is beautiful and cultured but it's also filled with powerful and power hungry politicians! You're the only one powerful enough to rule over all of them at once! Without you, it'll descend into a civil war."

"Yes, I know dear. But you and your sister shouldn't underestimate yourselves. You're both growing up beautifully."

Nubia smiled at the compliment.

"Speaking of Lola..." She felt another aura approach. If Zia's was like a huge blinding column of gold, this one was a vast, multispectral rainbow, constantly shifting and glittering in a thousand hues. This was because Lola, protégé of the Sem Priest of the Nation of Spellcasters and by far their most brilliant student, had mastered a thousand magics and arcane arts. While Zia's herself immensely skilled and powerful, Lola's was as subtle and varied as her entire library of forgotten scrolls. The Medjai's flame flickered bright pink and Lola rolled out of the giant bowl.

The small girl picked herself up and knocked a bit of soot off her boots. "For Ra's sake why do you keep doing that! You're getting soot all over my floor!" Nubia yelled, pointing a finger at Lola.

Lola shrugged the indifferent shrug of a sister who didn't really care if she bothered her elder sister. Nubia picked up a stapler and threw it at her. A foot away from Lola she whistled and it suddenly turned into a custard pie and veered off course, smacking into a bust of one of Nubia's predecessors

"Why are you dirtying your own room like this?" Lola said innocently, twisting her foot on the ground.

"Me? You did it!"

"Me? I'm just standing here."

"Argh!" Nubia yelled and lunged over the table. Which was a mistake. Lola knew that if Nubia got her hands on her it'd be like a bear playing with a ragdoll. So she had disguised a little innocent foot twisting to draw a hieroglyph of levitation with her shoe in front of her. Nubia stepped on it and barely had time to swear before she was bobbing in the air like a balloon.

"Moooom! Lola is using magic against me again! That's super illegal!" Nubia yelled, her arms and legs flailing in the air.

"I have not broken the first proclamation. I just drew a hieroglyph on the floor, it's not my fault you stepped into it," Lola said smugly.

Zia rubbed her temples with her hands. It seemed like no matter many years passed, Lola and Nubia never quite grew up from the phase of stealing each other's toys. But deep down she knew they loved each other. Really deep down. You'd hit oil before you found it.

"Lola, please put your sister down, that is punishable by death."

"Yes, mother," Lola said and dropped Nubia unceremoniously on her well rounded butt. Thankfully, Lola was always more obedient than Nubia. Nubia tackled Lola, and they both rolled around the ground, Nubia grinning and Lola laughing as the latter got a fist rubbed into her hair.

"Nubia, you are right," Zia said with a sigh.

"I'm going to be Queen for decades more. Underworld knows what'll happen if I fail."

Nubia laughed. She felt better. Whatever was invading Egypt, it'll never fall with Zia.

* * *

Nubia stepped out of Medjai HQ. Around her when the commoners saw her Commander's uniform they respectfully got out of the way and bowed. The sleek uniform with his pauldrons and waist hugging cut was more than just pretty clothes to cling to Nubia's fantastic body and make her breasts slosh around in the straining grip of reinforced gold buttons. It represented the order on which Egypt was built, the written law which their whole society was based on. The person wearing this uniform was not only some voluptuous eye candy with hair like chestnut brown silk and a phat ass, but she was entrusted by the Pharoah to defend Egypt create and defend order. And the command was given to not just to a paragon of uncompromising will and focus, but to someone with undefeatable strength. If someone could defeat the Commander than the very foundation of Egypt could be rocked.

So despite her startlingly pretty amber eyes ringed with prominent black limbic rings, a bust like a herd of cows' strapped down by her sheer uniform and an butt that was the result of the most intense, rigorous training she put herself through, people gave her a very wide berth. Even if most boys at the sight of her ass wanted to kneel behind the leggy brunette and eat her ass until the world ended, they didn't even look up into her eyes.

Nubia liked it that way. She liked to be in control. She had a pathological need for it. She was in control of herself and her body. In control of the men and women she led. And she was in control over the Heliopolis. As the Commander and had almost dictatorial levels of power to arrest, detain and assault people she deemed a threat to Egypt or the Royal Family.

And to be in control you had to make people think you were in control. You had to be uncompromising, firm and relentless in making sure people knew their place. They had to fear you and what you would do to them if they crossed you. This she achieved so well that her mere presence would make a city's crime rate hit rock bottom.

The princess had grown up this way. Everyone was scared of her status, her mother and her power. People would drop to their knees when she was just a little girl. She was big and scary, almost as much as her mother.

Which was why she was pacing quickly towards the last known location of Lieutenant Ruker's and Corporal Shaheed's police cruiser. They had stopped reporting back to HQ an hour ago. It was something out of control and it disturbed her.

People from afar turned and stared at the sharply dressed commander, her long legs chewing up the ground. She got close. She turned sharply down a deserted one way alley and came out into a small open lot. It was quite a long alley, and there was no one around. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. It was an easy place for an ambush. A black and white police cruiser was parked haphazardly there, lying diagonally across the rectangular lot.

The cruiser belonged to Lieutenant Ruker and Corporal Shaheed. They had suddenly stopped giving their timely reports to HQ, and the locator on their GPS had led Nubia here. She reached for the wand tucked into a belt that sank itself into her soft haunches. The whole vehicle was squeaking slightly as it rocked on its wheels.

The insides of the cruiser was obscured by a layer of condensation that had built up from the inside. She approached slowly. Her face was inches away from the window when a hand shot out against the glass.

Her eyes widened. The hand pressed up against it was definitely a female one.

"Ruker! Shaheed!" she yelled. There was no response.

With her other hand she took out her police's badge and flipped it open, brandishing it at the car.

"This is the Medjai, open up!"

She swore. Still no response. She kept her badge.

With one hand holding her wand and another grabbing the door handle, she yanked it open and pushed her head into the steamy insides.

* * *

**ONE HOUR BEFORE**

The police cruiser ground to a halt on the tarmac. Shaheed and Ruker stepped smartly out of it where a crowd of people were already awaiting them. There was Jasmine Anderson in her lab coat holding the Device, the half dozen Seraphim with Niriem at the lead. Eris and Percy were waiting slightly behind. Percy was wearing a pair of jeans but his erect cock could already be seen bulging out in anticipation of who he was going to fuck. And finally there was Lola, wearing a pure white sundress that dangled above her knees and showed off her plump, creamy thighs. She was pressed up right against Percy. In fact, Percy's hand was absentmindedly shoved up her crotch, his fingers roaming around in her young, barely pubescent pussy.

"Kinky. I've always wanted to fuck in a police cruiser."

"Ordinarily it would be suicide to be this close to Nubia," Jaz said as she scribbled a few hieroglyphs onto the Device. "But with the Crown Princess' help," Jaz said with a curtsy, "and the Seraphim, we can neutralize her inhuman strength." She passed the Device to Eris.

The Device had been playing up a lot recently. Flashing on and on. Eris said it was a good thing, the enormous amount of women Percy had managed to brand in such a short period was massively overcharging its capacity and forcing it to evolve and adapt.

"Using the Device was a sort of nexus for our combined magic, I've set up a way to neutralize her strength. The Seraphim's combined physical strength will supply the spell with power, directly countering Nubia's. Menka has got the perimeter set up so no magical signals can get out."

From one of the roofs adjacent, the silver haired assassin in her perfect pinstripe suit waved.

"But the catch is the spell will only work within the cruiser. And that the Device can only maintain the spell from within the cruiser. If she gets out, or worse, breaks the Device, it'll collapse."

"And this is the spell," Lola said dreamily, her foot drawing a hieroglyph in front of the cruiser's rear door as Percy's fingers stabbed into her soft wet core. "It'll use my Seraphim's strength as a biological dampener, countering Nubia's own. Inside the vehicle, she'll be as weak as any other girl." Lola said smugly. "This'll show her"

"Casting magic on another person, it's illegal isn't it?" Percy said thoughtfully.

"So is fingering the Crown Princess," Jaz said, pointing at Lola.

Lola giggled and hugged Percy's waist, rubbing her petite body against his. "But I don't think daddy's going to stop."

"Of course I won't," Percy chuckled, petting her head.

"Positions, everyone. This is the big one, we can't afford any mistakes," Ruker said sternly. Everyone nodded. Eris melted into the shadows. The Seraphim and Jasmine walked into a dugout they made a short distance away from the cruiser, hidden by a spell so they could see the cruiser but the dugout appeared as a wall, in case Percy needed backup.

Percy withdrew his fingers from Lola's crotch, making her sigh wistfully. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Percy. "I'm maintaining a barrier around the Device, just to protect you daddy."

"You're such a good little slut, you know that? Giving your sister like this to me because I asked," Percy purred, stroking her back.

Lola smiled. "I want to be the bestest girl you have, daddy. One more thing. She's a control freak. She's been in charge and in command since she was a girl; everyone is afraid of her and she likes it that way.

Above all else thinks she's in control of her own mind and body."

Percy nodded. "So show her otherwise, alright, daddy?"

Lola skipped her way to the dugout, intentionally letting her skirt fly out to let Percy look at her perfect peachy butt. Percy whistled and got into the rear of the cruiser.

The women sat on benches against the wall of the dugout. Niriem was in the center, facing the cruiser directly. Lola crawled onto her lap and drew her bodyguard's arms around her waist. The lot of them watched eagerly at a magical holograph of the insides of the cruiser floating in the center of the dugout. There was a shared palpable air of arousal in the dugout in the expectation that a few of their fellow countrymen were about to have the lights fucked out of them, and not a single woman didn't sigh wistfully that it wasn't going to be them this time.

He grinned when he saw that Ruker and Shaheed had their uniforms in the style he liked them best. With the very top buttoned up but the middles ones all off, both their fabulous sets of tits were now squished together in a window created by their slutily buttoned uniform. They clasped their hands in front of their crotches and jiggled their bare tits in welcome like he thought them to.

* * *

A hand reached out and pulled Nubia into the cruiser. At the same time her foot triggered the hieroglyph at the base of the door. The door slammed shut behind her.

Her eyes took a fraction of a second to adjust to the gloom and mist of the insides. Her military training kicked in and she swept her gaze over the spacious interior of the cruiser, absorbing the situation in a second.

The perpetually calm and controlled commander was shocked.

Her most trusted lieutenant was sitting on the center console armrest in a startling state of undress. Her famous huge pointed tits and their prominent nipples were thrust out of an obscene boob window made by buttoning her collar but leaving everything else hanging. Her thick and admirably well muscled thighs were spread wide, and to her relief Ruker's pants were still on, even if her hands were shoved down it. But even more shocking was the corner of the car she was staring at with rapt attention.

On the seat on the far side of hers was Shaheed, back facing her and almost completely naked. The neat corporal had folded her navy blue pants and shirt into a perfect rectangle with the belt resting on top and placed it on the seat behind her.

She only wore her boots and peaked gap. Shaheed was an extremely well endowed woman who kept herself in incredible shape, Ruker could see her huge tits swell out from behind and her tight sleek waist.

But worst of all was the fourth person in the car. While the other three were, in Ruker's opinion, the natural and healthy warm brown color of those who lived in the desert, the fourth was white. His pale arms were wrapped around the beautifully arched back of Shaheed as she, horrifyingly, was knelt on his lap and bouncing her perky round butt up and down. She couldn't see the foreigner because he was obscured by Shaheed but he was unmistakably masculine, with broad shoulders and biceps like cantaloupes caressing her corporal, running thick white fingers up and down the soft chocolately skin of Shaheed's back. And Ruker was an ardent racist!

She stared for many seconds as Shaheed let little gasps pass over her pretty pink lips. She was dumbstruck. No one seemed to be acknowledging her, the princess of Egypt! Her own officers seemed more interested in the white foreigner than her!

"Ruker, what's going on!" Nubia exclaimed. Ruker turned to look at her. "Hello, Commander. We're just pleasuring this man here."

"I order you to stop this inappropriate behavior at once!" Nubia yelled. No one listened. She was dumbstruck. No one was obeying her. "I mean - it is your personal business who you want to have relations with, but - but - why do you have to do in uniform! You're disrespecting the Medjai like this!"

"I'm sorry, I know that, but he wanted to fuck us in uniform."

"Who the fuck is he even?!"

"This is Perseus. He's Greek," Ruker said, her body thrilling as she said the last word. Nubia's face burned a deep red.

"You - you two are having sexual relations with a Greek man? That's disgusting! Did you forget what the Greeks did to us? Years of humiliation!"

"I know," Ruker said biting our lip, "we all tried to resist him at first. But he wouldn't take no for an answer."

They were interrupted as Shaheed gasped, her back arching in ecstasy.

Percy's fingers gripped into Shaheed's hips and pushed her down until her labia was kissing the base of his crotch. Nubia almost threw up as she heard a thick, glooping noise fill the car. To her absolute horror, she saw thick, pearly rivulets of cum spill out of the tight seal made from Shaheed's cock stretched taut over Percy's immense girth.

"He - he just came inside you..." Nubia whispered in horror. She was rapidly realising that this was not just some bout of causal sex. This Greek man had seduced her finest officers and turned them into these depraved, kinky... she couldn't think of any other word but "cumslut".

Shaheed slowly raised herself off Percy, her pussy clinging needily to his shaft and creating a little pink sleeve as she rose.

Nubia was transfixed as inch after inch of thick bright pink cock was unsheathed from the warm mocha labia of the corporal. By the Gods, it's so... big, Nubia couldn't help but think.

Shaheed crawled off Percy, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction. For the first time, Nubia got a good look at Percy. The first thing he noticed was how un-Egyptian he looked. He was extremely pale, with piercing blue eyes and huge muscles that bulged from every part of his body. He was also as tall as Nubia. But most alarming was his cock. It was by far the biggest one she'd ever seen. It was absolutely massive.

Nubia was deeply uncomfortable about how she felt that Percy was really, really hot. She knew she would be repulsed by Greek men, those vile males who had invaded Egypt and hurt it, but she had to admit, he was really really sexy.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. Her eyes narrowed into angry silts.

"Get out of the vehicle," she said in her most authoritative tone. She turned around and prepared to exit the vehicle and deal with this man outside this car stinking of sex, but she was froze when she heard, "No."

"What?" she angrily snapped, turning her pretty head around.

"I said no," Percy said. Nubia balked. Any man in Egypt would have bowed and scraped and ran out of the car. No one had ever disobeyed an order from her.

Her face turned a deep red. "What do you mean no!" She drew herself up and thrust out her chest, trying to look in command but in the cum stinking insides of the car just made her look like she was presenting her enormous bouncy melons to Percy. "I am the Commander of the Medjai and a princess of Egypt! I trace my lineage back to the great Pharoahs of Egypt! How dare you disobey me!"

"You're under arrest!" she barked. Percy sat there, unmoving. Nubia lost it. She leaned forward and put all her weight behind a straight punch. Percy didn't go flying out of the car like he thought. He just caught her fist with one hand. "W-what?" she stuttered in disbelief. She tried to withdraw it but she couldn't.

She was shocked to her core. She was being overpowered by this stranger. No one had done it before except her mother. She was so shock she couldn't react when Percy grabbed her arms by their slender wrists and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mpppfffhhhh!" she yelled, her amber eyes widening as her lips mushed into Percy's. Her body was thrown onto Percy as he gave her a hot, sloppy kiss. She thrashed pathetically in his arms, grinding her soft curvaceous body against Percy's sculpted marble body, his tongue stabbing into her mouth. She wanted to recoil in horror as Percy's tongue slid into her royal mouth, running itself across her teeth and pasting his saliva all over her mouth.

For a minute the two bodies squirmed, Percy easily holding her there as he worked his way into her mouth and took his time to exploit the warm insides of her mouth. When he let her go, she shot back and gasped for air. "Y-you!" she stuttered in indignation, wiping his spit off her lips. She was at a loss of how to react.

"Ruker, handcuff her," Percy said. To her horror her lieutenant grabbed both her wrists and looped a handcuff through a handle above the door, then cuffing both her hands there. Both her arms were stretched above her head in a stripper like pose, raising her breasts and thrusting her chest out. Nubia let out a little screech of horror as Percy crawled over, his massive dick swinging in between his legs like a pendulum.

He grabbed the front of his blouse and ripped it open. Gold buttons clattered onto the ground as all the buttons except the top collar was torn off and her perfect pair exploded out of the resulting boob window. Nubia now looked no different than Ruker, some slutty perverted version of a police officer.

With another flick, her bra came off. Percy reached out and sank a hand into an enormous globe, relishing in its size and softness. He slid her hands down to the teat and pinched the nipple, teasingly pulling it out and letting it snap back. "Ah, your tits are fucking fantastic. Just like your mom's." Nubia cried in indignation. "I'm a princess you piece of Greek shit! You'll fucking hang for this!"

"Sure," Percy chuckled as he reached for her pant. "Get away!" she cried, kicking at Percy with her boots. He easily held her legs open, spreading them wide. Nubia's chest heaved at the impending implication. Her crotch was completely vulnerable. Percy undid her belt buckle.

"Stop it, you criminal! I swear I'll burn down your village for this!" she barked.

Percy made a tsk-tsk noise. He turned to Ruker. "Your commander is so badly behaved." Ruker nodded in agreement.

"Commander, I'd advise you to stop struggling and do as he says. To avoid the pain."

"Ruker, what the hell are you saying! Help me this instant! This - this is treason!"

"You need to be discplined," Percy said sternly, pulling the belt out of her pants.

He flipped Ruker over onto her knees. She screeched as her top heavy body hung from the handle, her huge tits dangling in the air, while her big smooth rump was exposed doggy-style to Percy. He yanked her navy blue pants all the way down to her bent knees. Her perfectly sculpted ass was exposed, two smooth round bubbles a shade of mocha with a pair of skimpy white panties stretched thin over its enormous swell. He folded the belt.

"What are you going to - eeeek!" she squealed as Percy whipped her ass with the belt. "Y-you dare!"

"Quiet," Percy ordered.

"Eeek!" she squealed again as Percy brought the belt down in an arch on her butt again. He shoved her hand deep into her crack of her ass and stroked up and down her the swell of her fat pussy.

"I said quiet," he ordered.

"No - stop!" she squealed as Percy whipped her again. He pushed harder, stroking as he did. But he didn't stop, calmly repeating his order as he whipped her over and over again. Slowly, one little drop of liquid oozed out of her pussy.

She bit her lip. What... what is happening? she moaned to herself. Every red hot lash across her buttocks made her pussy ached and burn even more, only to be tantalizingly teased by Percy's thick stroking fingers.

Percy whipped her perfect smooth ass again and again, lashing red marks across her unblemished flesh. He kept whipping her big round butt out for every bit of juice it had, squeezing it dry onto his hands. He belted her over and over until she realised it was useless, and she slowly began to submit. First she complained a little softer, then more intermittently, then until the only sounds she made as she got whipped was little gasps. By the time he was done his hand was absolutely dripping, thick webs of pussy fluid strung between her fingers.

"Good," Percy said. He dropped the belt and flipped her around onto her spanked raw butt. She winced a little. Percy held his soaked hand in front of her face and chuckled. Nubia blushed a deep red and averted her gaze in humiliation.

Percy turned around and beckoned Ruker over. She face split into a wicked grin as she jumped onto Percy's lap and made out in a sloppy, wet dance of tongues and hands roaming across each other's body. Nubia stared.

"Aren't you going to - to," she stuttered.

"To?" Percy replied. "You know..."

"No. I'm just getting you to shut up. You're free to go," he said. He motioned to Shaheed and she took out a key. She crawled over and uncuffed Nubia. She withdrew her wrists and rubbed the red marks on it.

"That's it?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, you can go," Percy said.

Dumbstruck, she obeyed and silently pulled up her pants over her dripping wet panties, then she looped her belt through.

She stepped out of the vehicle, holding her buttonless jacket together tight over her jutting chest. Cheeks burning red and looking at the ground, she ran back to her office, ignoring the looks of bystanders and unable to ignore the squishing of her slimy thighs with every step.

But a block away she turned down an empty alley and collapsed against a wall. Her heart was pounding in a rib cage like a tribal war drum.

Oh gods, he overpowered me and whipped me like a common slave, she thought. And I'm never been wetter... I... I don't actually like being treated like this right? The overpowering thought in her mind was that in thirty seconds some Greek she met had her bent over and spanking her like an errant child. It was humiliating. And it made her feel really, really horny.

Her pride couldn't take it. She got up and started walking back to the car.

It's just to check on my women, she thought. Yes, nothing wrong with that. I'll just sit in and watch... Watch a Greek man ravish her lovely Egyptian officers and ejaculate in them raw...

And even deeper down she thought, if by some chance I should join, well...

She imagined herself sitting on Percy's lap like Shaheed did, sliding up and down his thick, fat, Greek cock, caressing it until it exploded in hot, sticky orgasm in her unprotected core...

Unconsciously, her legs sped up.

* * *

The door of the cruiser hesitantly opened. Nubia lingered outside for a second then entered.

"Sit down," Percy said. She obeyed.

It hit her as soon as she stepped in. Inside the car she wasn't a princess. She wasn't a commander. She was a fat tittied bitch with a slim waist and a pretty face, here to get humiliated and fucked by Percy in whatever way he liked. Same as Lieutenant Ruker and Corporal Shaheed. They we wearing the scared uniform of the protectors of Egypt, an indelible symbol of authority and incorruptiblity, but in here it was nothing more than pieces of pretty fabric to hug their fuckable bodies.

She wasn't dumb. She knew it was all deliberate. The way he made her officers keep their uniforms or part of it on. He was degrading the whole Medjai, of course. Showing them that who they are and what their identity was nothing to him. They were all just his cumdumps. For all their fierceness and intelligence, they were no better than a street prostitute to him, their value not exceeding the circumference of their waist and the size of their cups.

Now Ruker was down on her knees in front of Percy, who was sitting down with his thick, slab like thighs spread open. Her wide, distended tits were resting on each thigh, they were so big they could be spread apart like sandbags. Percy was playing with her famously large nipples, pinching and flicking them. Nubia knew she absolutely hated that. But as Percy gave her fat bulging nips a hard twist, all she did was gurgle a bit as she deep throated his cock all the way down to the base.

Shaheed was where Ruker was, sitting on the armrest between the two front seats as a thick river of cum flowed out of her gaping pussy.

"You've come back," Percy said calmly. Nubia's arms fell to the side under his sternly emerald gaze. With her hands no longer clutching her torn uniform it parted open like the curtains of a stage to reveal her perfect, massive tits with a little dark chocolate nipple perched on top. "Why?"

"To make sure you don't hurt my officers," she said slightly softer than she wanted to.

"They'll get hurt as much I want," Percy gloated. He grabbed Ruker's hair and yanked sharply up. Her pretty lips had time to be dragged across his shaft before he slammed down again. Nubia winced as she saw his baseball bat of a cock rammed into her Lieutenant.

"Assaulting an officer is punishable by thirty years in jail!" Nubia hissed.

Percy chuckled. "Hurting? They consent to it. Isn't that right, girls?" Shaheed bit her lip and nodded. Ruker, her face impaled on Percy's shaft, bobbed her head up and down. "Well, it looks like there's nothing here for you. So tell me why you're still staying."

Nubia balked. Slowly, she whispered, "because I want you to... To..."

"Aw, looks like little Nubia can't tell the truth," Percy said, pulling Ruker's head off his cock. "It's alright, I'll help you get it out."

Nubia didn't resist as Percy grabbed her thin wrist and maneuvered her onto his lap. He slips his cock neatly up the deep crevasse of her steel tight buns which made her whimper. The hot juices of his cock rapidly soaked into her pants and she felt it against her skin. His strong hands slid around her toned waist. Nubia shivered. In this position Percy could do anything to her.

"You two, give us a show," Percy ordered. Ruker, who was sitting at the opposite end with her back against the door, was suddenly tackled by Shaheed. Their hands slid onto each other's backs, their delicate fingers running across the smooth warm skin. They closed their eyes and leaned into each other's face. A delicate little peck on each other's lips at first. Then their bright pink tongues slid over their full, sensuous lips and intertwined with each other in the air. Nubia stared as the long wet tentacles coiled around each other and by some unspoken signal, they pulled each other in and mushed their mouths together. Slender necks twisting and pretty faces rocking against each other, the two Medjai officers made out in a loud and sloppy session with nothing but tatters of their uniform on.

Nubia looked down and saw one of Percy's hands moving up to her breasts. She winced as his thick digits gripped her caramel breast but didn't resist. Her swollen tit, almost as big as her mother's, was a mass of nerves that was squeezed so tight in his powerful hands it would leave marks.

But she watched with even more trepidation as one of his white hands slid down into her pants and toyed with the thick hump of her dark labia.

"Oh my, you're so wet," Percy said, gleefully tracing his fingers on the slime coated labia and surrounding skin. "You wanna get fucked by a Greek man so bad?"

"Shut up, you filthy dog," Nubia hissed. But her body didn't lie as under his careful stroking her pussy started to drip more.

"Careful," Percy whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "Or else I might not fuck you."

Nubia gritted her teeth and shut up. As Ruker and Shaheed continued to grope and kiss each other, Percy let go of her breast and undid her belt buckle and yanked it off. He neatly folded it up and pressed it against Nubia's mouth. The princess, humiliated, parted her lips and bit down on the leather, holding it in her mouth like a dog. Percy undid her pants and yanked it down to her knees. Her panties were ripped away like tissue.

Shaheed and Ruker were slowly drawn to the scene. They changed position, propping their backs against the door and spreading their legs. Each other's hand slid down their stomachs and used long, dusky fingers to slid up each other's cooches, a masturbation technique which they used all too often on each other in Percy's numerous gangbangs. They gazed wide eyed at their boss about to do it with a hung Greek stud.

Nubia wanted to bark at them to turn away but the belt was in her mouth. She realized this was the de facto position. When his girls weren't getting fucked they sat there and watched, like servants attending to their master, awaiting their turn. She realized Percy just fuck a lot of girls and frequently together. And now she was just another one of them.

Percy lifted her large body by the waist until her pussy was right above his upright cock. Her stomach sank as it tingled with excitement as the fat tip pressed deliciously against her labia. It felt even bigger than it looked, and her tawny pussy gushed out on his white plum glans.

Come on, fuck me with that big white fuckstick, she screamed to herself. Paint my dark insides white with your cum!

But Percy wouldn't. He continued to tease her hot silt, rubbing precum against it but not pushing it any deeper than a painful fraction of an inch.

"Come on, do it," she whined needily.

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"Say it."

"... Fine. Take that BIG GREEK COCK and shove it into me!" she practically screamed.

"Of course, princess," Percy said with a smirk. He slammed her waist down on her. She screamed as half of the thick log went in at once and jammed there.

"Fuck, you're tight," Percy grunted. She indeed was. There was almost no friction, the princess' genetically flawless body produced a lubricant that greased his cock like silk. But the sheer firmness of her cunt stopped it right in its tracks. Her tiny vagina opening was stretched like plaster over a Pringles can over the thickest part of his shaft.

"God I love fit chicks like you. Your fine ass bodies are tight as fuck. Don't worry, I'll make it go in," Percy said. With another grunt, he slammed down and pushed her all the way in.

"Fuck MEEEE!" Nubia screamed as his cock head slammed against the entrance to her womb. She slumped against Percy's body as his pale pink cock speared her nigh undefeatable body and struck her deepest, darkest core like it was nothing.

"You've... You've won," Nubia moaned softly into Percy's ear. She could feel the baseball bat of a cock throbbing in her womb. She knew she'd never be able to cum to anything else.

Percy slapped one of her perfectly sculpted ass cheeks, making her gasp as her cock stuffed bottom rippled around the twitching schlong that had impaled it. "Come on, slut, move."

Nubia groaned in aroused humiliation. First he turned her into a cheap whore, then he made her ride his cock. With her powerful legs she lifted herself up and pushed herself back down again once. She had to steady herself as she almost came, resting herself down on the cock that was hitting all her soft spots.

Percy growled, unsatisfied. He pushed her onto her back. With a yelp, she fell, leaving her lying on the seat with her legs spread open. Percy made her squeal by thrusting it all the way in.

He grabbed her hips and fucked her brains out in the cruiser. Hips bucking like a bronco, he mercilessly relieved himself in her unbelievably tight cunt. He hammered away at her soft, unprepared pussy with his thick pink cock, his balls slapping against her ass at increasingly short intervals as he rutted into the princess.

"No, slow down, I'm going to CCUUUUMMMMM ~!" she screamed. Her back archer, thrusting out her fabulous tits and making her eyes cross as she came.

Ruker bit her lip as she caressed Shaheed. "Just as expected of our Kyrios, even the princess doesn't stand a chance!"

Percy grunted. The hot, tight grip of her pussy was making him cum too. But be couldn't. Lola told him that the Queen was highly sensitive to the bodily changes of her daughters. She had placed spells informing her if anyone came inside of her daughters, this was to protect the lineage of the Royal Family.

But it wasn't a problem. He was looking at her beautiful breasts slide up and down her chest as he slammed into her. He pulled out.

"W... What are you -" she moaned. Percy slid his cock in between her breasts. Pressing them together to form a tight seal, he jerked his cock a few times in her perfect tit pussy and blew his load right in her face.

The fallen princess groaned as thick ropes of semen splattered onto her face. She didn't close her mouth and long lines of it were draped across her open lips, drooping down into her mouth until they broke under their own weight and splattered into her throat. He kept jerking in an orgasm that seemed to Nubia to last a whole minute, until her face was almost completely white with nasty testicle chowder.

She lay there, twitching slightly in defeat. Percy couldn't brand her, of course. She was too powerful and the Queen would know. He snapped a picture, took her panties and instructed Ruker and Shaheed to discreetly bring her back to wash up and change her clothes. Ordinarily he would enjoy making one of his victims walk in the streets stinking of his cum but he would have use of her in the future.

And just for a laugh, he took her badge too and pinned it to her panties.

He stepped out of the cruiser, the princess' white panties in one hand, and watched as the cruiser drove off. Somewhere along the trip back, she realized Percy was the bad feeling she had in her gut. The worm.

* * *

"How was work?" Zia asked, cutting a piece of her steak.

"Good, we got that guy vandalizing the Grand Terminal," Nubia said cheerfully.

Nubia chewed on a piece of broccoli. She smirked. She recognized the happy glow around Nubia. It was the happy glow of a girl who just had the hardest orgasm of her life and the guy who gave it to her was going to do it again.

Nubia had cleaned up very nicely. She was looking as beautiful as ever. The Queen never noticed anything wrong.

Zia noticed Lola's gaze lingering on her. "Do you like the food, habibi?"

Lola smiled happily. "It's amazing."

She has no idea what's going to happen to her, Lola thought happily to herself.

* * *

**Whew, we're finally getting to the part where Zia gets fucked!****From now on I'll be continuing this fic in a separate story, which is to say it'll be posted as a whole other story and this won't be updated anymore.****Why? Two reasons. Firstly, it marks a change in personality for Percy. Percy will move from a childish horny teenager to a stern, dominating older type of person. I'll also be giving the girls more personality.****Secondly, it's because the new story will actually be Egypt being conquered. This is more of Percy establishing a power base. The new story will deal with Sadie, the Seven Sphinxes, new powers and such.****Thanks for reading. **


	22. Final Word

The new story will be called The Egyptian Submission By Perseus. The intro chapter has been uploaded. Don't worry, all the promises I made in the first chapter of this story will be fulfilled!

Just out of morbid curiosity, if I did make a , would you be partial to giving me, say five dollars a month, for nothing other than the sheer unadulterated pleasure of knowing you're making a poor perverted writer happier?

**Guest: I don't know how ur both talented at writing plots and smut but keep up the good work. I've sat in my bathroom for an hour just masterbating to this**

Well people might say you're giving too much info but don't let em stop you! Lots of people also said this is way too graphic, this is wrong, racist, disgusting, misogynistic, deeply depraved and that I may have mental issues.

But when push comes to shove,

You got to do what you love,

even if it's not a good idea!

**Guest: Is this really ntr? Like zia doesn't even like her husband here. Carter seems irredeemable. So percy seems like a better option**

Thei relationship will be expanded more here but yes it is NTR. I mean, they are married. Carter is rather irredeemable here, and I will make that a point.

**bro you a: nigger fagg**

Good point.


End file.
